SORRY
by Adi's girl
Summary: i dont know hw to summarize the story... so to knw more. jst peep into the story...
1. Chapter 1

HEYY PPL... ITS MY NEW STORY... HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT...

WARNING:- ITS STRICTLY RAJVI & DAREYS BASED STORY.. (dnt xpect abhirika scenes from me)

it was a clear sunny morning,  
the sunrays entered the girl's room seeking way through her window... which disturbed her sleep...

Slowly she opened her eyes... then tooka glance at the watch kept at her side table & got up wih a jerk...& spoke to herself "oh god! thank u.. suraj devta..aapne meri nind kholdi... warna aaj main collg k liye late hojaati... chal chal jaldi uthjaa yaar.. bhaiya abhi aate hi honge.."

saying so she got up & hurriedly went inro bathroom.. after 1/2 hour she came out fresh...  
then opening her cupboard she started searching which dress to wear talking to herself...  
"konsi dress pehnu... kuch samaj nhi aarha (taking a red t-shirt in hand) yeh pehnu.. nhi nhi..yeh purani hai..collg ka pehla din hai bhai... awesome toh dikhna hai mujhe! aur waise bhi..main koi bhi dress pehnu, achi toh main dikhti hi hu... toh thik hai yeh hi pehen leti hu" she said keeping the dress on her & looking at herself in mirror

after sometime she got dressed.. she was looking gorgeous in red sleevless t-shirt, blue black long skirt & a black dupatta on it, pink lip gloss & matching accesories...  
Her hair tied in half pony...! she was too gorgeous!  
then she starred at herself in her mirror.. "wooww! u look too beautiful..mmuuuaaahhh!" saying so winked at her ownself..

then there was a knock at the door... the girl opened the door, there was a man standing there..

Man- aree.. tu tayyar hogayi..main to tujhe jagaane aaya tha...

Girl- dekho main toh uthke tayyar bhi hogyi.. first day hai collg ka.. main late hona afford nhi kar sakti...

Man kept his hand on her head.. & his eyes became wet..."waqt kaise beet gaya pata hi nhi chala... ek samay tha jab tu school jaane se inkaar krti thi..  
aur yaad hai.. subh jaldi uthne k liye kitne nakhre hote tere...aur aaj dekho.. meri behen collg jaane jitni badi hogayi..." saying so he kissed on her forehead

Girl- kya bhaiya.. aap bhi subh subh emotional hogaye... huhh! wo sab chodiye yeh batayiye kaisi lag rhi hu main?

Man observed her from top to toe... & said with a wink "SUPERB!"

Girl- sacchi!

Man- mucchi! & they shared a laugh together...

Man- acha chal jaldi niche aaja.. nashta ready le.. fir main tujhe collg chod ke aata hu...

Girl- nhi bhaiya..ab main badi hogayi hu...main akeli jaungi collg...

Man- lekin main chod deta hu na.. car se..

Girl- nhi bhaiya... main chali jaungi..

Man- lekin tu jaegi kaise? car toh mujhe chahiye aaj

Girl- mere pyaare bhai sahab..(pulling his cheeks) main bus se chali jaungi...

Man- kyaaaa bus se!nhi..

Girl- meri puri baat to suno..main akeli nhi hu... meri frnd bhi mere sath hogi.. so just chill...

Man was quiet.. he dint respond,

Girl- aap chinta mat kijiye... kuch nhi hoga mujhe... agar kisisne chedne ki koshish ki na... toh main aapka naam le lungi.. wahi uski sitti pitti gul hojaegi...ok

Man- thik hai.. kuch bi gadbad ho..mujhe batana... aur collg pahuchte hi mujhe call krna...

Girl- ha baba ha... now just tak a chill pill bro...

Man- yaar..yeh kya language.. bro.. bhaiya bolo kitna acha lagta..huhh...

Girl- thik hai bhaiya.. ab main jau..?

Man- nashta toh kar le..

Girl- wahi jaa rhi hu...table pe... ab yaha room k paas khade reh ke nashta nhi kar sakte na...

Then man smiled to himself & said "pagal hai puri ki puri... badi hogyi magar.. harkatein bilkul bacchon jaisi hai abhi bhi..." & he followed her sister toh the dinning table...

SCENE 2- other house...

A boy is sleeping peacefully... with a smile on his face... the sunrays are disturbing him.. but he doesn't care about them...

Then suddenly a lady comes in & pours a bucket full of water on him... & the boy gets up with a jerk...

Boy- barish..barish! mere kamre me baarish!

Lady- barish nhi beta..yeh main hu!

Boy- arre yaar..di.. tum ho.. kya hai... kitna acha sapna dekkh rha tha main.. huhhh! sab kharab kr diya

Lady- sapne k bacche! time pata hai kya hua hai? 8 baj rhe hai...

BOy- toh kya hua? wo toh roz hi bajte hai..isme konsi nayi baat hai...

Lady- hello Mr. aagar aapko yaad na ho toh yaad dila du.. aaj aapke collg ka pehla din hai...

Boy(terror)- ohhh shiittt! main toh bhul hi gaya tha...

Then he got up from his bed.. rushed into the washroom..within 15 minutes came out & grabbed a any shirt & trousers that he got first...  
& climbed down from his room towards exit... he was rushing when the lady called for him

Lady- oyyee.. nashta toh krte ja..

Boy- nhi di.. nashta krne baithunga toh late hojaunga.. ok bye...

Lady- arreee ruk..

Boy- kya hua?

Lady- yeh le.. dahi shakkar toh khaa ke jaa.. shubh hota hai...

Boy- aree yaar.. kya di..aap bhi.. doctor hote hue yeh sab shubh ashubh maanti hai...

Lady- chup chaap muh khol...

The boy then obediently opened his mouth with a frown took a bite & was about to run when

Lady- aree oh toofan mail.. ruk

Boy- ab kya hai di?

Lady- yeh gaadi ki chawi tu hi le jaega ya.. teri gaadi bina iske hi shuru hojaegi...

Boy- ohh god! then he grabbed the keys from his sisters hand Gave her a good bye kiss & drove to his collg...

He reached the collg... he parked his car in a place & moved in side...

He had worn any random clothes but still he looked awesome! he was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans & a jeans coat...

all the girls were starring at him... as he walked through the campus... as he was walking through the corridor he was doing somthing in his cell.. then suddenly dashed someone...

his books & cell fell down.. & other person's things also.. fell down...

He stood up & looked towards to say sorry then... realised who the person was, she was a girl & they screamed together

Girl, Boy- TUMMM!

PLLZZZZ REVIEW...KAISA LAGA? BATANA HA.. SUGGEST AAGE SHOULD I CONTINUE?  
& GUESS KARO KON KONSE CHARAC HAI ISS CHAP ME?  
SAHI GUESS KRNEWAALE K LIYE HAI EK CHOTU SA SURPRISE FROM MY SIDE... ;-) 


	2. Chapter 2

HEY PPL...  
SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE I WAS BIT BUSY

BLAIR64- heyy congrats.. u r d winner, cn u plz review me ur real name

JHANVI Di'S JENNY, GUEST, BHUMI 98, HUMDARD DUO, RK SWEETY JASDEEP,  
ANUSHKA544- thank u ppl for ur reviews. read the chap.. & keep reviewing

now widout furhter delay..

Here's ur chap ppl... enjoy (wink)

Girl, Boy- TUM!

Girl, Boy- tum yaha kaise?!

Girl- dekho.. yeh mere dialogue copy karna bandh karo..

Boy- mujhe koi interest bhi nhi hai tumhara dialogues copy karne me ok!

Girl- tumhe puri Mumbai me yeh hi collg mila admission k liye..?

Boy- yeh sawaal main bhi tumse kar sakta hu madam..

Girl- aarrrgghhhh! this is disgusting.. tumse toh baat krna hi bekaar hai..

Till then both their frndz come to the the scene looking them fighting...

Girl(to girl)- kya hua Purvi? kyu itna chilla rhi hai?

Boy(to boy)- kya baat hai Rajat? Ab kisse panga le rha hai?

Purvi- arree yeh dekh na.. kaise kaise logon ko mil jata hai admission.. huhh..!

Purvi's frnd- tu iss handsome ko janti hai.. woowww.. (low voice to Purvi) mera intro karwa na...

Rajat(to Purvi's frnd)- hie.. m Rajat.. (forwarding his hand)

Girl(shaking hand with Rajat shyly)- hiiee.. main Purvi ki frnd...

Rajat- lagta hai.. tumhe kisse frndship krna chahiye aur kisse nhi yeh kisine sikhaya nhi..

Purvi- excuse me! kehna kya chahte ho!

Rajat(arrogantly)- main tumse baat nhi kr rha.. tum jao.. apne adde par..

Purvi(confused)- adda?

Rajat(to his frnd)- kya yaar.. sab mujhe hi bolna padega kya.. m busy with beautiful girl (pointing twards Purvi's frnd)

Rajat's frnd- wo Rajat ka matlb hai.. library... tum hamesha wahi rehti ho na.. isiliye...

Purvi was on top her temper nw... she held her frnds hand & dragged her with her...

Purvi's frnd(PF)- arree.. hum kaha jaa rhe hai?

Rajat- tumhe baat nhi krni mat karo.. usse kyu leke jaa rhi ho?

but Purvi dint care to stop & reply him.. she just dragged her frnd with her... then stopped after reaching some corridor...

PF- yeh kaha aagye hum!

Purvi- yeh.. library hai.. tumhe nhi pata?

PF- ohh.. acha.. mujhe toh pata hi nhi tha.. wo kya hai na.. main kabhi aayi hi nhi iss corridor me...

Purvi- isiliye laayi hu.. chup chap chal andar.. yaha wo Mr. overacting nhi aaega.. hum shanti se baith sakte hai..

PF- thats was so rude ha Purvi.. kitna ache se toh baat kar rha tha wo...

Purvi(gave a sarcastic smile)- acha... abhi tumhe uske baare me pata nhi hai.. isiliye aise bol rhi ho..

PF- tum toh aise bol rhi ho jaise tum usse saalon se janti ho..

Purvi- ofcourse.. hum dono school me ek hi class me the... hamesha tan krta tha mujhe yeh! aur ladkiyo k sath flirt krna.. toh iska tympass hai... isiliye bol rhi hu.. usse dur reh...

PF- but he is so cute yaaarrrr...

Purvi gave a stern look to her frnd... & then both started reading a book...

Purvi(to herself)- ek collg me toh aagye hai..bhagwaan kare.. mere class me na ho...

Here Rajat & his frnd,

Frnd- boss.. kon thi wo? aise kaise tumse baat kar rhi thi?

Rajat- aree yar.. usko chod tu.. wo toh hamesha hi chidti rehti hai..

Rajat's Frnd(RF)- hamesha matlab? kabse jante ho tum usko?

Rajat- hum ek hi school me.. ek hi class me the... hamesha kitaabo se chipki rehti thi yeh...

RF- ohh.. but hai kafi cute ha..

Rajat gave a disgusting look to his frnd.. & said "chal ab.. cute wale"

RF- kaha?

Rajat- arree yaar canteen me...

RF- canteen kyu? nashta nhi kar ke aaya kya aaj?

Rajat- abe yaar.. sab samjhaana padta hai tujhe.. yeh jo corridor me cute dikhi thi na tujhe.. yeh toh sirf trailor hai.. picture toh canteen me hai...

RF- aree toh chal na.. hum yaha kya kar rhe hai...

After alomst 1-2 hours.. Purvi left library with her frnd to attend a lectr...

they entered the class... & Purvi with her frnd occupied a seat... sometime later the professsor entered.. & introduced herself, & started taking attendence after a few name was Purvi's name... & leaving two names of her was Rajat's name.. avoice said "present"  
Purvi turned to look at the person.. it was Rajat.. sitting right behind her.. looking at him Purvi turned to face the Proffessor & held her head with hands.. while her frnd waved smilingly towards Rajat

All the lectures Rajat use to sit behind Purvi & pass comments.. which made PF laugh.. but was getting irritated...  
At the end of the collg... Purvi just took her bag & moved out of class asap.. Rajat followed her even their...

Rajat- kya hua miss. Padhaku? yeh chehre pe 12 kyu baje hai?

Purvi- tumse matlab?

Rajat- nhi.. main toh aise hi puch rha tha... acha ghar jaa rhi ho?

Purvi- nhi... wo pahaadi dikh rhi hai.. waha se kudne jaa rhi hu.. chaloge...

Rajat- nhi..main toh isliye puch rha tha k.. tumhe ghar tak chod deta...

Purvi- thank u... bahut badi meherbaani apki.. main khud chali jaungi... huuhh! (to herself) bada aaya ghar chodnewala..

Purvi stood for the bus at the bus stop... Rajat again came there with his car & honked Purvi looked towards

Rajat- are u surre? tum chali jaogi? mere car me jagah hai.. main chod deta hu...

Purvi just shook her head as no... & looked at the back seat of Rajat's car.. there Rajat's Frnd & her frnd were seating.. then she looked in the oppo. direction with disgust..

Rajat(shrugged)- as u wish... (&drove away...)

In Car:

RF- ladki ko attitude bahut hai...

Rajat- bahut nhi.. bahut zyada.. pata nhi apne aapko kya samjhti hai..

PF- but she is nyc ha.. sabse ache se hi baat krti hai.. but...

RF- but.. but kya?

Pf- but pata nhi kyu tumse itna kyu chidti hai...

Rajat- mujhse chidti nhi hai wo.. usse mujhse jalan hoti hai..

RF, PF- jalan? kyu

Rajat- main itna handsome jo hu...

PF- wo toh hai...

Rajay- heere ko sirf ek johri hi parakh sakta hai.. (saying so he winked looking at her throuh rear view mirror)

RF PF laughedloudly at this...

Rajat then dropped them to their respective homes & drove to his home then...

Somewhere far..

A girl is constantly calling someone.. but the person at the other end isn't picking up the cal...  
She tries more3-4 times but still no respons.. she looks at her mobile screen with irriation & then throws it on bed & moves out limping...  
She had some fracture in her leg...

She went out & switched on the tv to distract her mind... she started shuffling the channel for sometime then finally found a program of her interest...  
She was enjoying hte program when there was a sudden noise at her door... someone was pening the lock.. she became alert & was staring at the door..  
after a few seconds the door opened.. A man entered in. This man was wearing a pink shirt accompanied by blue jeans & the most important thing he was wearing was.. a broad smile on his face...

the girl stared at the man for a few seconds expressionless & resumed watching her tv..  
The man entered in, he had a bag in his one hand which he kept it on the table before the girl & sat beside her...  
The girl din't react to anythng.. she acted as if she was busy watching the program on tv however she had an eye on every moment of the person...  
the man rested his head dfor sometime on the back of the couch.. the girl still remained silent.. so the man broke the ice..

Man- kitna fone kiya maine.. kyu nhi utha rhi thi?

This was enough for the girl to burst out...

Girl(angrily)- main fone nhi utha rhi thi.. ha main fone nhi utha rhi thi!? zara apna mobile nikal ke dekhiye.. kamse kam 20-25 miss call hnge mere...  
lekin meri toh kisiko fikar hi nhi hai... (imitating him) aadhe ghante me aata hu shreya.. tum ruko ghar pe.. huhhhh! ab h rhe hai inke aadhe ghante.. 2 ghante k baad

Daya- areee sorry na...

Shreya(pointing finger towards him)- sorry toh bola hi nhi Daya...!

Daya(moving a bit back)- ab iss bechare sorry ne kya bigada hai tumhara?

Shreya- hamesha galati krte ho aur sorry bolte ho! sorry ka matlab bhi pata hai aapko!

Daya- n-nhi..

Shreya- sorry ka matlab hota hai, ki aisa koi kaam firse nhi krenge... lekin yeh 4th time hai jab aap mujhe ghar pe bitha k jaate hai bol ke thodi der me aata hu.. lekin aap aate hi nhi hai!

Daya- i'm so... (he din't say further as Shreya stared at him with wide eyes) toh ab kya bolu main Shreya tumhe manane k liye..

Shreya- koi jarurat nhi hai mujhe manane ki.. jayiye.. mujhe aapse baat hi nhi krni hai...

Daya- arreee Shreya baat ko samjho.. main ACP sir k saamne tha.. imp case discuss kar rhe the.. aise bich me kaise chod ke aata ya fone ko utha ta

Shreya- aap na.. jayiye, case hi solve kijiye... jayiye. pehle nhi the imp cases.. pehle ACP sir nhi the.. the na toh bhi aap mere liye time nikaal te the. jab bhi main bolu aap time pe aajate the...

Shreya was about to say sumthng but Daya's fone ringed.. Daya received the call with a look of aplogy towards Shreya

Daya- ha boss bolo..

before the person at the other end could reply shreya said "dusro k saamne mera fone receive nhi kar sakte lekin mere saamne dusro ka fone receive kar sakte ho!"

Abhijeet- oops... lagta hai galat time pe fonekar diya..

Daya(feeling embaressed)- n-nhi.. bolo..kuch kaam tha kya?

Abhijeet- wo bas... main yeh keh rha tha k.. main ghar pahuch gaya hu

Daya- ok.. main pahuchta hu thodi der me

Abhijeet- acha thik hai... waise koi baat nhi.. & ol the best

Daya could hear a laugh in his sound.. then he disconnected the call & looked around but couldnt find Shreya anywhere...

I HOPE U GUYS ENJOYED IT... BATANA ZARUR KAISA LAGA BY REVIEWING & SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME IF U FIND ANY ERROR IN STORY..

BYE.. TC PLZ DO REVIEW.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nia757- congo.. u guessed almost all the answers correct.. no one guessed about girl & boys bro n sis... hw did u guess about Daya.. m amazed.. mujhe laga usse koi nhi pehchan paega...  
n ya, Rajat's sis is not Shreya. n N ha i very well remeber ur surprise.. hav patience for it... (wink)

er Adiba, guests, RK Sweety, Bhumi98- thanx for ur precious reviews... thanx alot

Here's the next chap.. hope u ppl njoy it...

Daya was searching for Shreya he found her in kitchen.. she was doing something.. Daya came in & hugged her from behind & asked softly "kya kar rhi ho cuto"

Shreya- ab aap aaye h toh aapke liye coffe toh banani hogi ho na... ab kya farak padta hai aapko meri parwah h ya nahi...

Daya- arree.. itna kyu chidd rhi ho.. sorry na baba..

Shreya dint reply.. she just clamped her lips tightly in anger...

Daya- acha kaan pakad ke soorry(catching his ears).. ab toh maaf krdo...

Shreya(making coffe)- maafi sirf ek shart par milegi...

Daya- hukum karo

Shreya- hum abhi ice-cream khaane jaenge...

Daya- abhi!

Shreya- DDaaayyaaaa.. abhi aapne ha kaha tha.

Daya- ha ha ha ha... chalenge chalenge.. khush?!

Shreya(jumping)- bahut

Daya- aur meri maafi?

Shreya- woh.. main sochke batati hu...

Daya- yooouuuuuu...

Saying so Dareya ran out of cmpartment towards Daya's car.. Shreya was the first to reach...

Shreya(panting)- hum..ice-cream parlour sirf ek shart par jaenge...

Daya- ab kya?

Shreya- gaadi main chalaungi

Daya was about to protest, Shreya pushed her fingers in her ears & loudly said "main chalaungi, main chalaungi, main chalaungi..."

Daya(with a sigh)- ha ok..ok.. ok... ok.. yeh lo (taking out the key & handing the keys)

Shreya happily grabbed the keys from his hand & ran towards the driver seat, Daya sat at the passenger seat

Shreya inserted the key in its slot & started the car it roared for once & stopped... she tried it again but still the same thing happened...

Shreya(irritatingly)- Daya.. yeh kya hai...

Daya smiled at Shreya "gaadi shuru karna toh aata nhi hai.. (imitating Shreya)main chalaungi main chalaungi.."

Shreya- ab aap shuru kar rhe ho ya nhi...

Daya slowly moved close to Shreya.. they were quiet close to each other.. Daya slowly moved his hands towards Shreya & hten suddenly changed its direction & started the car in one go..  
Shreya looked at Daya with surprise where as Daya gave Shreya 'dekha-kitna-simple-hai-' wala look...

Shreya irritatingly pressed the acceerator.. & they drove off...  
Cool wind was blowing, pushing their hair back, Shreya concenntrated on driving while Daya was busy in his cell...  
Then Shreya switched on the radio.. & a song started, "raat akeli hai... bujh gaye diye... aake mere paas... kaano me mere...  
jo bhi chahe kahiye... jo bhi chahe kahiye..."

This was enough for Daya to get excited... he looked twards Shreya with lust.. but Shreya was busy with driving

Daya continued to stare at Shreya... then he shifted his seat back & lay down... but still continued to stare at her..  
Shreya could feel his stare on her face.. so without taking her eyes off the road she said "Daya..stop staring"  
but Daya was quiet admant..he dint take his stare off...

Shreya- Daayyyaaa...

Then one naughty strand of Shreya's hair came & landed on her forehead.. Daya slowly sided it & kept it behind her ears.. but dint take his hand off her ears...  
tickling her ears back he dragged his fingers down to her neck.. touching her soft skin...  
Shreya was shivering with his touch... "Dayaaa..." Shreya said slowly...

but Daya dint stop it...

Shreya- Daya... plz stop.. m driving...

Daya- toh stop karo na.. kyu ki main stop nhi honewala...

Shreya surprisedly look towards Daya, & Daya gave her a mischevious wink witth smile...

Shreya- aapko nhi lagta aaj kal aapki masti bahut zyada ho rhi hai...

Daya(still smiling)- bilkul nhi...

Then they reached the ice-cream parlour, As they werehaving ice-cream Daya's fone rang

On fone:

ha bolo... ha bas thodi der me aarha hu... ok..bye...

Call disconncted

Shreya- so.. ab jana hai..

Daya(with a apologetic look)-sorry jana padega...

Shreya- ok...

Daya- main tumhe ghar chod deta hu.. fir main chalta hu...

Shreya- nhi..main bhi chalti hu na.. buraeu me kuch kaam hoga..

Daya- aree.. bureau se nhi.. ghar se call tha

Shreya- oh.. ok.. fir chalo

Daya dropped Shreya to her house & he headed to his house...

Daya parked his car at the shed & moved towards the house, he rang the bell...  
A girl opened the door...

Girl- hi bhaiya...

Daya- hi Purvi... so kaisa tha tumhara first day of college...?!

Purvi- awesome! bahut maza aaya...

Daya- are wah! aur bus me travel krne me kuch problem toh nhi hua na...

Purvi- bilkul nhi.. m s strong girl bhaiya...

Daya- ya i know...

Till then Daya's fone beeped... he took out his fone & readthe message while sitting on sofa.. Purvi took a seat opposite to him A few minutes lateragain Daya's fone beeped..

Purvi- bhaiya...

Daya(busy in fone)- hmmm..

Purvi- Bhaiiyyaaaaa...

Daya(still busy)- ha bolo...

Purvi- motu bhaiya..!

Daya(looking at her)- Purvi yaaarr.. motu bhaiya mat bolo...

Purvi- toh aap meri baat sun nhi rhe toh main kya karu...

Daya- ha iska matlab yeh nhi k tum mjhe motu bhaiya bolo.. not fair ha...

Purvi- Motu bhaiya Motu bhaiya Motu bhaiya...

Daya(running towards her)- Purvi ki bacchi...

Purvi too ran for her escape.. Daya was chasing her.. when his fone kept at the table beepes again.. now both looked towards eachother... & ran to take the fone..  
unfortunately Purvi was the first to reach the table & she grabbed the fone...

Daya- dekho Purvi.. mera fone de do...

Purvi- sorry.. Motu bhaiya (stressing on Motu)

Daya- dekho.. koi imp. message ho sakta haii... kafi imp. case chal rha hai. bureau me,,

Purvi- acha.. main bhi toh dekho kya imp. case hai.. (saying so she was about to open the message)

Daya- Purvi nhii.. msg mat padhna...

Purvi- kyuuuuu...

Daya- wo-wo... kafi imp. case hai na...

But Daya was late... Purvi had already seen the sender's name

Purvi- oohhhhhoooooo... yeh toh kisi Shreya ka msg hai...

Daya ran towards Purvi to snatch the fone... Purvi ran to escape herself...  
she ran towards the door as it was open, she thought to go in the garden... but suddenly she collided with someone & Daya's fone fell from her grip...  
Daya in time came running & held the fone, & saved it from falling...

Man at the door with surprise said "yeh sab kya ho rha hai bhai? ghar hai ya maidan"

Purvi- Abhi bhaiya aap kab aaye...

Abhijeet- abhi toh tumhare saamne aarha hu...

Purvi- arree... mera matlab tha aap toh mission par gaye the na... toh waha se kab aaye..

Abhijeet- acha aise... wo toh main 2 ghante pehle hi aagya tha.. tum dono ghar par nhi the toh maine socha bureau me sab se milke aau...

Purvi- nice...

Abhijeet- ab main jaan sakta hu ki yeh sabkya ho rha tha...

Purvi was about to say something but Daya interrupted her "arreee wo sab chodo na.. tum aao khana kahoge.. kafi thak gaye honge.. itna travel krne ke baad..."

Abhijeet gave Daya a weird look...

END OF CHAP... DO REVIEW KAISA LAGA... ;-)  
I KNOW IT WAS SHORT UPDATE.. NOT GETTING ENOUGH REVIEWS... :-( 


	4. Chapter 4

A HEARTY THANX FR ALL REVIEWERS!

Till now:- Daya is chasing Purvi as she has snatched his cell... till then Abhi arrives & they hav dinner together...

Ab Aage..

Next Morning:

Purvi is ready to go to college... She takes her bag & moves down to the dinning hall... where, Both our CID k sher are having arguement for something... Purvi arrives..

Purvi- arree... aap kis baat par jhagad rhe hai?

Daya- Purvi dekho apne bade bhaiya ko samjha do.. k mere khaane k mamle me dhakhal na de...

Abhi- Purvi... apne iss motu bhaiya ko samjha do... k thoda kam khaaye.. dekho toond nikal aayi hai...

Purvi- offooo.. ab aapne kya kiya Abhi bhaiya?

Abhi- main.. maine kaha kuch kiya.. yeh dekho isse.. paranthe pe kitna makkhan daal rha hai...

Daya- aree.. mera parantha meri marzi.. u mind ur own business..

Abhi- isiliye.. ab kuch aur din aisi diet rakhna fir dekhna.. criminals k peeche bhag nhi paaoge.. Freddie bhi tum se jeet jaega dekhna...

Daya- Abhi.. dekho.. ab-ab tum meri insult kar rhe ho...

Abhi(sarcastically)- badi jaldi samaj aaya...

Purvi- ofoo.. ab aap dono bas bhi karo...jisko jo khaana hai wo khao...

Daya- dekha... yeh hoti hai choti behen...

Abhi- huhhh.. meri toh izzat hi nhi hai...

Daya- kitni shaanti thi ghar par kuch dino tak.. jab tum mission par gaye the.. koi jhagadta nhi tha... tum aate hi dekho... kitna shor mach rha hai...

Abhi- acha ji... mian shor machata hu.. tu toh bada bhola hai na.. dudh ka dhula...

Daya(with attitude)- ofcourse...

Abhi- ab yeh nakhre na mere saamne mat diikha... Motu... huhhh...

Daya- haawwwww! tune mujhe motu bola...! tu.. tu.. Akdu

Abhi- main akdu! motu kahi kke...

Purvi(before Daya could say anything)- lagta hai ACP sir ko call krna padega...

Hearing ACP's name both of htem hurriedly completed their breakfast asap.. & went to bureau...

Purvi smilingly... observed them & then completed her breakfast & moved towards her collg..

In collg:

Purvi was heading towards her class... when she heard someone call her... she turned & saw that it was her frnd...

Frnd- yaarr, tune mujhe bulaya kyu nhi... akeli bus se aagyi kya?

Purvi- kyu... tera driver aaya nhi kya tujhe pick up krne?

Frnd(confused)- driver?

Purvi- ha.. wohi.. Sharma...

Fnrd- ohhhh.. woh... kya yaar.. tu itna chidti kyu hai usse...

Purvi- dekh Nia... mujhe uska naam nhi lena.. fokat me mera din kharab hojaega...  
(hope u got ur surprise Nia... wink)

Nia- kya yaaarr.. acha chod... uska naam mat le... aur apna mood kharb mat kar... chal hum class me chalte hai...

They both moved to the class & found Rajat already sitting there... Purvi ignored him while Nia waved him a "Hi"  
Rajat winked at her back... Nia giggled... Purvi glared at her... Then they took a seat quiet away from Rajat...

during the class.. Purvi was concentrating in lectures while Rajat simply passed comments... Purvi use to glare at him.. & Rajat smiled back...  
Later in break Purvi was sitting in canteen with Nia having cold coffee & sandwiches, where Rajat came & occupied the empty chair...

Nia- Hi.. Rajat...

Rajat- helloo.. beautiful girls... whhaatsupp...

Purvi just cncentrated on her novel...

Nia- cool.. tum batao kya haal hai...

Rajat(to Purvi)- tum khana bhi khati ho?

Purvi- xcuse me..?

Rajat- nhi.. mera matlab tha.. maine tumhe kabhi dekha nhi khana khaate hue... dekho na abhi bhi canteen me book leke hi baithi ho...

Purvi glared at him... & aid "books are my best frndz.."

Rajat- kamaal hai... hum jeete jagte logo se toh tum dosti krti nhii ho.. aur yeh bechara jo bol nhi pata usse apna bst frnd bana liya...

Purv- ha.. kyu ki yeh bhi jeete jaagte logo ki tarah dhoka nhi dete... aur nahi kisi chiz k badle kuch maangte hai...

Rajat was about to argue bt Nia interrupted him by saying "chodo na Rajat.. isse kitabo k mamle me koi nhi jeet sakta... hum kahi chalte hai na.."

Rajat- gud idea.. hum paas me ek club hai.. waha chalte hai..

Nia- but m starving...

Rajat- ha..toh wahi andar restro bhi hai.. wahi kuch kha lenge...

Nia- cool... chalo chate hai...

Rajat(to Purvi)- Ms. Padhaku.. tum nhi chalogi..?

Purvi- pagal hogaye ho kya.. abhi aadhe ghante me class hai...

Nia- oh come on Purvi... dont be a spoil sport... chalna bhaut maza aaega...

Purvi- m sorry.. tum logo ko jaana hai toh jao.. main kahi nhi aarhi hu.. mujhe class attend krna hai...

Rajat- class toh hote rahnge yaar... aise club me jaane ka mauka fir nhi milega..

Purvi- clubtoh main kabhi bhi ja sakti hu.. lekin aaj jo class me hoga.. wo sikhne ka mauka fir nhi milega...

Nia- chod na yaar Rajat... wo nhi aaegi... hum chalte hai...

Saying so Nia moved from there... Rajat was still staring at Purvi... & Purvi was busy with her novel Rajat came out of his thoughts when Nia & his other frndz honked from car.. & were callin Rajat...

Rajat gave a last glance at Purvi & ran towards car.. the car drove off...

In Bureau:

ACP is in his cabin with Abhijeet, Abhijeet is reporting everything about his mission to ACP

out of ACP's cabin Freddie, Pankaj, Vineet & Vivek are having fun with... they are discussing something funny

Shreya is busy doing some work on computer...  
& our Daya sir is pretending to read a file moving here there but his total attention is towards Shreya...

Today Shreya is looking too beautiful if u look from Daya's eyes bcoz she had worn the shirt Daya had gifted her...  
but Shreya had totally forgotten to show Daya how well it fit her.. n our Daya sir was bit disappointed that why still Shreya hasn't said anything about shirt... n why hasn't she asked Daya "main kaisi lag rhi hu..."  
Still Daya was happy.. that atleast she had worn that shirt for him... he was in his own thoughts when while walking with file in his hand & pretending to read he dashed with someone...  
he came to his senses.. & saw the person.. it was Abhijeet...

Daya- kya hai Abhijeet... dekh ke nahi chal sakte hai...

Abhijeet- sorry yaar... (then he went near Daya's ear & said) mujhe nhi pata tha k ek ladki CID officer ki sesnses ko itna bigaad sakti hai...

Saying so he went & sat on his desk... leaving Daya red in his cheeks...

Then ACP came out of his cabin & said keeping his hands on his waist "ha Daya.. tumne wo file check krli?"

Daya- ko-konsi file sir?

ACP- arreee wahi file jo kal raat maine tumhe di thi... kaha tha na wo ek baar check kr lena..

Daya- ha.. ha sir yaad hai..

ACP- toh.. hua k nhi check?  
Daya suddenly remembered that last night he was with Shreya & he had not done the work... terror reflected from his eyes & face Daya said to himself 'ab agar sir ko sach sach bata diya.. toh sir mera court martial kar denge! ek kaam krta hu bol deta hu k check kr liya hai but file ghar par hi bhul aaya hu, fir fatafat jaake file check kr ke leke aajaunga abhi..'

ACP- kaha kho gaye? kuch puch rha hu main tumse?

Daya- ji..ji.. ji sir... hogaya hai kaam hogaya hai...

ACP- toh kitna tym lagta hai jawab dene me... do file do mujhe.. main abhi HQ jaa rha hu toh wo file bhi submit krke aata hu...

Daya(to himself)- ohhh shit!

ACP- kuch kaha tumne?

Daya- nhi-nhi toh...

ACP- toh waha khade khade kya kar rhe ho? file do.. mujhe late ho rha hai...

Daya tought 'lagta hai ab sach batana hi padega...'

but..

Abhijeet- yeh lijiye sir..

ACP- arree.. yeh file tumhre paas kaise aagyi?

Abhijeet- wo kya hai na sir. kal raat Daya isse check krke wahi table par rakh kar bhul gaya tha.. toh main le aaya...

ACP(took the file)-ok..good.. main chalta hu...

The minute ACP took an exit Daya pounced on Abhijeet with "yeh tumne kya kiya boss! maine wo kal raat check hi nhi kiya tha...!"

Abhijeet(with cool tone)- toh...

Daya- toh.. toh ab agar usme kuch galati nikli toh ACP sir mera gala pakdenge... oh no oh no! ab kya karu main!

Saying so Daya started strolling here & there in bureau... Abhijeet smiled looking at his cute-tensed frnd & said

Abhijeet- Daya.. tension mat le...

Daya- aree kya tension mat le.. sir ko agar pata chal gaya k maine file check nhi kiya hai toh...

Abhijeet- arrreee mere bhai...meri baat toh sun.. kal raat maine check kar liya tha file...

Daya couldnt belive Abhijeet's words...

Daya- kya keh rhe ho tum? tum-tumne.. woh file..

Abhijeet- ha bhai.. kal raat main jab bureau aaya tha sab se milne tab maine suna tha ACP sir ko tumse baat krte hue fone pe.. aur main janta tha k Shreya ke sath ghum kar aane k baad tumhe toh yaad rahega nhi...  
toh maine hi sab kaam kr diya...

Daya came forward & hugged Abhijeet & said "thnk u yaarr..!"

Abhijeet- arrree.. isme thnk u ki kya zarurat hai...

Daya(mischeviously)- ek hi tum hi toh mere dost ho.. baaki sab toh mere property k peeche pade hai...!

Abhijeet- acha bacchu..! maska lagana bandh kar ab.. n ha, sirf thnk u se kaam nhi chalgega...

Daya- acha ? toh kisse kaam chalega?

Abhijeet- treat deni padegi bhai... chal cafeteria me(to his juniors) tum log bhi chalo bhai.. aaj humaare Daya sir party denewale hai..

All- whaoooo..!

Daya(to himself)- lagta hai aaj jeb khaali honewali hai!

Abhijeet- kuch kaha tumne?

Daya- nhi.. nhi toh.. main bhala kya keh sakta hu.. chalo...

All went to cafeteria.. & did a lot of DHAMAAL!

as there was nt much wrk to be done in bureau... allour officers marched to their home...

DUO were the only left in the bureau,  
Abhijeet- chal Daya.. hum bhi chlte hai ghar.. Purvi bhi hamara intezaar kar rhi hogi...

Daya(hesitantly)- ha chalte hai na... lekin...

Abhijeet- lekin.. lekin kya? teri gaadi ruk kyu gayi?

Daya- wo abhi kya hai na... maine Shreya se promise kiya tha... aaj main usse garden me milunga...

Abhijeet- ha toh thik hai na.. mil lena... isme problem kya hai?

Daya- ah.. wo boss baat yeh hai ki... 5.30 yahi baj gye.. mujhe Shreya se 6 bje milna hai... n yaha paas me taxi miti nhi hai...

Abhijeet- ohh.. toh yeh baat hai... thik hai fir ek kaam krte hai...

Daya- kya..?

Abhijeet- tumhara Shreya se milna cancel...

Daya(with terror)- yeh kya vol rhe ho tum Abhijeettt!

Abhijeet- sahi toh keh rha hu.. ab waise bhi tum buraeu me the Shreya bhi bureau me aayi thi.. mil toh liye tum dono ek dusre se... aur kya chahiye...

Daya(with puppy face)- yaaarrrr... aisa zulm mat karo mujhpar...

Abhijeet- thik hai thik hai... jao tum gaadi leke... main manage kar lunga...

Daya- thank u yaar Abhi.. i lov u!

Saying so Daya grabbed car's keys & hurried..

Abhijeet(to himself)- hahaha..nautanki...

TOH PPL... KAISA LAGA...  
SORRY ISME I DINT ADD DAREYA MUCH.. BUT NXT CHAP PAKKA.. DER WILL B DAREYA...  
DO REVIEW...

THNX FOR READING (wink) 


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO PEAOPLE... HOW ARE U ALL...!

BHUMI98,GUEST(s), SHREYA,GUEST1- THNK U FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS... :-)

Ab Tak: Rajat calls Purvi to go out for clubbing but Purvi refuses.. in bureau Daya has to go to meet Shreya in garden, so he grabs the keys & rushes towards garden...

Ab Aage:

Daya hurriedly parks his car in the parking lot & runs towards the garden gate... he enters in & looks at his watch... &talks ti himself 'abhi 6 bajne ko 5min baaki hai.. main 5min jaldi pahuch gaya... ab Shreya mujhse khush hojaegi...'  
saying so happily he enters the garden... he searches for Shreya.. but he cldnt find her nywhere... then thinks...  
'yeh Shreya abhi tak aayi nhi... aisa kaise hosakta hai... wo toh hmesha time se pehle pahuch jaati hai..toh aaj kya hogaya...  
mai sahi garden me toh aaya hu na...' to fine out the address he takes out the fone & opens the message that Shreya had sent him...  
Looking at the fone he gets a heart attack!

Daya(to himself)- oh nooo! marr gaye! Shreya ne mujhe uske ghar se 6bje pick up krne ko kaha tha...! oh shit! ab main kya karu fatafat ghar jaata hu... ar raaste me phool leke jaata hu.. aaj toh Shreya bahut naraaz hojaegi... shit man!

He moves fast... takes a bouque in his way to Shreya's house... & atlast reaches Shreya's place...  
He goes & stands at the door, cools himself... & practices how to say sorry to Shreya...  
Then rings the bell... after a few minutes the door gets open... it is Shreya'smaid who has opened the door...

Daya- Mmmm... Shreya kaha hai?

Maid- madam upar kamre me hai...

Daya- kamre me?

Maid- ha unki koi dost aayi hai... unse baat kr rhi hai... aur unhone aapko yahi intezaar krne kaha hai unhone...

Daya- OK...

The maid disappears in the kitchen...

In College:

Purvi has just finished her class & she is moving towards library... when someone caught her hand from behind...

Purvi got a bit startled... for a few seconds.. she went into her past... Then came to reality.. composed herself & turned to see the person who held her hand...  
looking at the person she gave a sigh of relief...

Purvi- tu hai...

Nia- ha main.. aur kon ho sakta hai... kisi me itni himmat jo tera hath pakde...

Purvi- ha sahi kaha...

Nia- waise tujhe kya hua? yeh tere chehre ka rang kyu uda hua hai?

Purvi(hesitantly)- nhi-nhi toh.. mujhe kya hua hai... main toh thik hu..

Nia- nhi.. tera chehra dekh ke aisa lag rha hai jaise tune abhi koi bhoot dekh liya ho...

Purvi(trying to be normal)- kuch bhi bolti hai... wo chod... tu bata tera clubbing kaisa tha?

to Purvi's happiness Nia forgot the situation & started narrating how much fun they had in club... after narrating everything...

Nia- sach me yaaaarrr... yeh banda na... Rajat... ek dum mast insan hai... lagta hi nhi hai, main isse kal hi mili..

Purvi just gave a smile & brief nod in response...

Nia- tujhe pata hai Purvi... mujhe na.. Rajat ko dekh ke... kuch kuch hota hai...

Purvi(with shocking eyes)- kkuch kuch matlab...!

Nia- kuch kuch hota hai yaar... tu nhi samjhegi... tune kabhi kisi se pyaar nhi kiya na... isiliye..

Purvi froze in her place...she could see the old memories clearly infront of her eyes... As if a film was played infront of her... Nia without noticing Purvi was walking in same pace... talking... & then suddenly she realized Purvi is not with her.. she turned to find her...

Nia- oyeee.. kaha kho gayi?

Purvi clearing the wall of tears she came towards Nia & said "kuch nhi.. chal ghar chalte hai..."

Nia- kamal hai yaaar.. tu bhi

Saying so both climbed the bus, heading towards their house...

SHREYA's HOUSE:

Daya is sitting on sofa, getting bored... he then plans to roam & give a closer look to his Sweety's house...  
So he gets up keeping the bouque aside... he is having a closer look at photos hanging on the wall...

There were many pics of sad, happy & sicy moments that Shreya had spent with her CID family in her two years...  
But the Photoframe in the center is his favourite, because it is the photo that he had gifted Shreya on her last birthday...  
it consisted pics cozy moments spend by him & Shreya... he smiled looking at them...

Then he was about to open a drawer to peep into it when someone screamed "Naaahhiiiiii...!"  
Daya with a bit astonishment looked up to see who it was... it was Shreya's maid standing there with a tray in her hand...

Daya- aise kyu chillaya tumne?

Maid- wo saab aap uss drawer ko kholnewale the na.. isiliye...

Daya- toh? itna chillane ki kya zarurat thi? aisa kya hai uss drawer me?

Maid- kya hai yeh toh mjhe bhi ni pata lekin madam ne ek baar mujhe bahut daanta tha kyu ki main uss drawer ko kholne wali thi...

Daya(suspiciously)- acha... thik hai.. nhi kholunga, tum jao

Maid kept the tray on table wich consisted of coffe & snacks & left the room...

Daya then suspiciously looked at the drawer... he thought to not to open.. Lekin CID officer hai bhai... bina kisi bhi chiz ko check kiya kaise jaane denge... so..  
he gave a quick glance in the hall... no one was there except him.. he could hear Shreya still talkin to her frnd,

So, he grabbed the golden oppurtunity & opened the drawer... The drawer was empty... he felt disappointed, he spoke to himself 'yeh drawer khali hai toh, Shreya ne isse kholne se mana kyu kiya? aisa kya hai isme? kuch toh hai...'  
Saying so he dragged his hand till the end of drawer, he could feel somethng in his hand.. so he pulled it out...

'iss k liye itni nautanki... isme chupaane jaisa kya hai! huhhh.. Shreya bhi na..'  
Saying so Daya threw the carelessly in drawer, & as the thing landed in drawer, something colourful came out of it.. as if it was peeing at Daya through corner of its eyes...  
Daya took the thing in his hand & was having a close look at it, when he heard Shreya's room door open. So hurriedly he hid the thing inside his shirt... & thought he would look at it when he reaches his home...

Till Then,

Shreya climbed down with her frnd giggling on something... as they reached down.. Daya came & stood in front of them...

Shreya- Priya yeh Daya hai..

Daya- hi..

Priya- hello mmmm.. kya bolu aapko.. jiju? chalega?

Dareya blushed on her comment...

Priya- yaar Shreya tu toh badi lucky hai... Daya ji toh bade hadsome hai! inka koi chota bhai hai kya? mera kuch jugaad ho sakta hai(wink)

Shreya- nhi inka koi chota bhai nhi hai...

Priya- acha toh bada bhai toh hoga...

Daya-ha bada bhai hai... lekin wo kafi khadoos hai... usse pyar vyar sab samj nhi aata...

Priya-awww... yeh toh bahut galat hai...

Shreya- abhi mjhe keh rhi thi k tujhe late ho rha hai.. aur ab fir gappe ladaate baith gayi...

Priya- aree sorry sorry.. main toh bhul hi gayi... chalo Daya sir... fir milte hai...

Daya- ok.. bye...

The Shreya went with Priya to see her off till her car.. Daya saw through window that Priya said something in Shreya's ear... first Shreya gave a stern look.. then both frndz shared a laugh..

As Priya drove off in her car, Shreya entered the house & found Daya sitting on couch...  
She came & sat beside him... Daya was about to say something but Shreya cut him

Shreya- Daya I'm sorry... mujhe aapse milna tha garden me.. but achaanak Priya aagyi.. ab main usse mana bhi nhi kaar sakti na... m really very sorryy.. aap mere liye 6bje se yaha wait kr rhe hai na...

Daya(to himself)- matlab Shreya ko pata nhi chala k main late aaya... thnk god! main bataunga bhi nhi...

Shreya- Dayyaaa... aap kuch bol kyu nhi rhe hai.. m sorry na baba...

Daya(fake anger)- nhi... bahut naraaz hu... tum aise kaise kar sakti ho.. kam se kam ek cal ya msg toh kr diya hota...

Shreya(puppy eyes)- sorry na baby... really chorryyy...

Daya- maafi itni aasani se nhi milegi...

Shreya- main sab kuch krne ko tayyar hu.. bolo kya karna hai...

Daya(mischeviously)- wwooowww! tum sab kuch karne ko tayyar ho!

Shreya then realised wat Daya meant.. & she hit him hard with her elbow blushingly...

Daya- oucchh! tumne hi kaha tha.. u ready...

but before Daya could say anything.. Shreya blocked his lips with hers... Daya smiled under the kiss.. while Shreya blushed...  
After a few minutes they broke.. Shreya slowly went to Daya's ears & said 'SORRY' in her sensual voice... & ran frrom there...

she went into her bedroom... Daya followed her... for the first time Daya was observing her that day, She was in her loose white t-shirt & pink shorts... her hair weren't combed, she wasn't even groomed... but still... Daya found her too beautiful

Shreya was standing in balcony... observing the sky.. Daya came & hugged her from behind... gave a slight kiss on her neck...

But suddenly Daya's fone rings he pick ups the call its from ACP

On call:  
Daya- hello sir... ha.. abhi? kaha? acha thik hai.. main Abhijeet ko bolta hu...

Call disconnected

Shreya- kya hua? kiska call tha?

Daya(sadly)- ACP sir ka..

Shreya- kya kaha unhone?

Daya- kuch nhi.. wo kya kahenge...

But now Shreya's fone rang, it was Vineet

On Call Shreya- ha Vinu.. bol... acha..abhi? kaha? ok..main abhi aati hu

Call disconnected

Shreya- Vineet ka call tha.. koi case aaya hai..

Daya- pata hai.. ACP sir ka bhi call isiliye aaya tha...

Shreya- toh chale..

Daya- tum aise aaogi?

Shreya- nhi.. change karungi... aap 5min rukiye..main chnge krke aati hu

Daya-ok Sying so Daya sat on bed... but Shreya dint move from her place..

Daya- Shreya.. jaldi tayyar hojao.. hume jaana hai...

Shreya- ap yaha hai toh main chnge kaise karu?

Daya(mischevioulsy)- toh kya hua...

Shreya(terror)- Dayyaaaaa... go out!

Daya- ja rha hu bhai jaa rha hu...

Daya went in hall & was waiting for Shreya.. afew mins later Shhreya came in her CID officer getup... & they drove off to crime scene

In Rajat's house (evening time);

Rajat is in hall, watching TV, his sister is in her room... when landline rings.. Rajat decreases volume of TV & picks up the call...

On call

Rajat- Hello...

Man- hello.. May I speak to Dr. Tarika?

Rajat- Di toh apne kamre me hai.. aap kon?

Man- main ACP Pradyuman CID se.. zara unko bola denge jaldi hai...

Rajat- ha ek min... (loudly) Diiiiii... jaldi aao.. aapke liye fone hai..

Tarika(from room)-ha ek min..aarhi hu...

Rajat- hello... aap ACP sir hai?

ACP- ha.. kyu?

Rajat- acha aap kaam kya krte hai?

ACP- arree...main ACP hu... CID Mumbai, case solve krta hu..., crime hone se rokta hu

Rajat- acha toh aap case solve krte hai... hmm.. acha main aapse ek sawal krta hu.. uska jawaab denge aap?

ACP- dekho mere paas faltu tym nhi hai... jaldi Dr. Tarika ko bulao

Rajat- offooo.. di k aane tak toh jawab de sakte hai na.. ya.. darr gye mere sawaal se...

ACP(unwantedly)- acha pucho kya sawaal hai tumhara?

Rajat- ek chitti thi aur ek hathi tha... dono hide-n0seek khel rhe the... ab chitti jaake mandir me chup gayi.. batao yeh hathi ko kaise pata chala...

ACP(irritatinggly)- mujhe nhi pata...

Rajat- aree.. sir sochiye.. bahut simple ans. hai!

ACP- nhi.. mujhe nhi pata...

Rajat- huhh! ek simple sa ans toh de nhi sakte... aur apne aapko CID Mumbai k ACP kehte hai...

Till then Tarika came running & snatched the receiver from Rajat's hand...

Tarika- Hello.. yes sir... ji ji.. m sorry sir.. main uski taraf se maafi maangti hu... koi baat nhi sir.. main pahuch jaungi...ok sir thnk u...

& she disconnected the call...

Tarika(stern voice to Rajat)- yeh kya tarika hai sir se baat krne ka...?

Rajat- aree.. di.. unko itna simple ans nhi pata...

Tarika Shut up Rajat! kab sudhroge tum! kab jaega tumhara bachpana...

Rajat- kamaal hai yaarrr... maine to sirf ek masoom sa sawal hi pucha tha.. isme kya itna...

Tarika- achhaa.. tumhaare iss masoom se sawaal k badle agar meri naukri chali jaati toh...

Rajat- chill di.. aisa kuch nhi hota.. aur waise bhi aisa kuch hota na, toh main na uss ACP ko...

Tarika(joining her hands)- kuch krne ki zarurat nhi hai.. tu sudhar jaa, aur filhal toh khana kha chal... bada aayyaa... huhhhh!

Purvi's House:

Purvi is sitting alone in garden at the swing.. deep in her thoughts.. no one is at home as both her brother's are busy with some case at bureau...

She is thinking about the incident that had happend with her in college...

How Nia had held her hand from behind.. which took her back to most hurtful past of her life... which she had almost forgotten...  
It was the incident about which no one knew... except her.. Nia's words were echoing inher ears, though she wanted to forget them.. she wasn't able to...  
"kuch kuch hota hai yaar... tu nhi samjhegi... tune kabhi kisi se pyaar nhi kiya na... " the last line... was hurting a lot to her... 'tune kabhi kisi se pyaar nhi kiya na...'

Purvi(to herself)- Tum janti hi kya ho mere baare me Nia.. abi tak tumne mujhe pehchana hi kaha hai... jis insan se pyar kiya tha.. wo toh khud iss baat se anjan hai.. use shayad iss rishte ki ahemiyat hi nhi pata...  
tumhari hi tarah maine bhi bahut sapne sanjoye the... lekin 1sec nhi laga unhe tutne me...! Bade bhaiya sahi kete hai... Pyar me aksar dard k alaawa kuch nhi milta...  
(tears were flowing down through her eyes.. eve she was amazed that even after so many years she still felt so hurt for that incident)

'HAR KISIKO NAHI MILTA.. HAI PYAR ZINDAGI ME..  
KHUSHNASEEB HAI WO JINKO HAI MILI YEH BAHAR ZINDAGI ME...'

SO GUYS... KAISA LAGA...  
DO REVIEW

THANX FOR READING THE CHAP 


	6. Chapter 6

hello guyss...

Here's the next chap... enjoy

Ab Tak: Daya finds sumthng intresting in Shreya's drawer while Purvi is upset because of sum unknown reason...

Ab aage:

Its a Sunday morning... its 7 in morning... home is totally silent. Purvi is still asleep hugging her pillow, her cheeks has dry marks of last night tears.

Abhijeet sir is busy with some case file & a cup of black tea, while our Daya sir is busy in his gym. suddenly his fone beeps.

Without even looking at the sender's name a smile crept through hus face, coz he knew who the would be... yes it was Shreya wishing him gud mrng with a kissing smiley..  
Daya's morning became gud...! after finishing his exercise he went towards sofa where Abhijeet was sitting. As he sat there, the maid served him with orange juice... he took it & glanced at the newspaper kept on table...  
He thought to talk with Abhijeet but he found him too engrossed in case file, so just kept his mouth shut... today he was in a very good mood... He says to himself "aaj sunday hai.. kuch toofaanikrte hai... lekin kya...dekhta hu... Purvi k paas kuch idea hoga"

he is about to go to Purvi's room when Abhijeet says "kya baat hai bhai? yeh akele akele me kyu muskura rhe ho?

Daya(hesitantly)- nhi toh kuch nhi... main.. main Purvi ko utha k aata hu...

Abhijeet juz shrugged taking a sip of his tea...  
Daya vanished upstairs to wake Purvi up...  
Here Abhijeet was still busy in his case file when his cell fone rang.. it was ACP's call...

Abhijeet- gud mrng sir... ji.. ji sir... ok hum pahuch jaenge... ok sir ok...

He cuts the call & gives a call to Daya, "Dayaaaaa..."

Daya responds from upstairs "ha.. kya hua?"

Abhijeet- chalo.. bureaue jana hai...

Purvi-Nhiiiiiiiii...!

Saying so Purvi came running from her room... & landed near Abhijeet...

Purv- aaj Sunday hai.. aap dono kahi nhi jaenge...

Abhijeet- dekho Purvi..jana padega... ACP sir ka fone aaya tha...

Purvi- main kisi ACP-VCP ko nhi janti.. aap kahi nhi jaa rhe hai dats it!

Till then Daya also came down & asked Abhijeet "waise aaj achanak kyu bulaya sir ne?"

Abhijeet- koi new member aanewala hai... hamara CID team join krne k liye.. bas usse introduction krne k liye..

Daya- fir..toh jana padega...

Purvi- no means no! aap dono kahi nhi jaa rhe hai.. & dats final... iss ghar ki ACP main hu.. & dats my order...

Abhijeet & Daya exchanged helpless looks...

Abhijeet(politely)- dekho Purvi...

Purvi(keeping her hands on her ears)- main kuch sunna nhi chahti...

Daya- Abhi... sir ne sirf uss member se milne hi bulaya hai na..

Abhijeet(thinking)- ha.. aur koi iasa imp. kaam hai toh nhi...

Daya- toh kyu na aisa krte hai... sabko yahi bula lete hai... hamare ghar pe... chota sa et-togather b hojaega...

Abhijeet- not a bad idea...

Purvi jumped in the air... "yessss!"

Abhijeet- arree re re.. sambhal ke... zameen tut jaegi...

Purvi(pouting)- haawwww! main itni heavy hu kya... motu bhaiya dekho na...

Daya- chodo yaar isko.. aao hume bht saari tayyariya krni hai.. chalo kitchen se shuru krte hai...

Abhijeet(taking file in hand)- kitchen me dusro k liye khana banana... khud hi sab mat khaa lena..

Daya- kuch kaha tumne...?

Abhijeet(innocently)- nhi.. nhi.. main ne kaha kuch kaha...(smiled weakly)

Daya- acha hai.. aur yeh kya.. tum firse file leke baith gye...

Abhijeet- toh aur kya karu...

Daya- aree.. sab ko call krke invite kaun krega?

Abhijeet- oh.. ha.. main krta hu...

Then Daya moved towars kitchen.. then stopped in mid-way & turned towards Abhijeet & said... "Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet(dialing number)- hmmmmm...

Daya- actually...wo.. Shreya ko.. call mat krna...

Abhijeet(looking up frm fone & raising an eyebrow)- kyuuuuu... usse bulaane ka irada nhi hai kya?

Daya- nhi.. matlab.. main call krunga Shreya ko...

Abhijeet- achhaaa... thik hai bhai... kr lo...

Daya- thnk u..  
Saying so Daya went into kitchen... & found Purvi lost somewhere... he came near her & called her name "Purvi..."  
But she dint respond.. Daya kept his hand on her shoulder & shook her...

Purvi(with a jerk)- Aree... aap kab aaye?

Daya- kya baat hai Purvi? koi tension?

Purvi(not meeting his eyes)- nhi..nhi toh.. koi tension ki baat nhi hai...

Daya(taking oout groceries from fridge)- Purvi... tumhe pata hai.. tumhare bade bhaiya kya kehte hai...

Purvi(helping Daya)- kya..?

Daya- agar insaan ko jhuth bolna ni aata toh usse jhuth nhi bolna chahiye...

Purvi dint respond... she just tried to chng the topic.. "motu bhaiya.. kya banaenge sab k liye? kuch special toh banta hai ha!"

Daya dint force her & nodded his head with a broad smile

Purvi- toh bolo na kya banaenge?

Daya- tum bolo.. tumhaare pasand ka banange...

Purvi- acha.. lekin mujhe kuch sujh nhi raha.. kya banaenge... mmm...

Daya- ek kaam krte hai.. sabke pasand ka kuch na kuch banate hai.. what say?

Purvi- awsome idea...! main na Abhi bhaiya ko leke samaan lekar aati hu..

Daya- ok!

Purvi went out...

Daya was just staring at the way where just Purvi had just vanished... & was tinking..  
'kya baat hai Purvi.. konsi baat hai jo tumhe sata rhi hai? kya tum apne bhai ko bhi ni bataogi...  
tumhaare aankho me dukh dekh sakta hu main... zor zabardasti krke main tumse nhi ughalwana chahta...  
main chahta hu ki tum khud mjhe apna samjhkar apne prblems share karo.. aur main uss waqt ka intezar krunga...'

then he shook his head, looked around the kitchen & said to himself "chal beta Daya, kaam pe lag jaa.."  
he was preparing for dinner when he suddenly realized that he had to call Shreya & invite her... so he grabbed his fone & went into balcony to call her...

After three rings Shreya picked up the call...

Shreya- helloo...

Daya- kya kar rha tha mera baby...

Shreya- kuch nhi... soch rhi thi.. breakfast k liye kya banau...

Daya- arree.. abhi tak tumne breakfast nhi kiya..! hadh hai yaaarrr.. kitni baar kaha hai tumhe breakfast skip mat kiya karo.. lekin tum ho ki...

Shreya giggled at the other end..

Daya- yeh acha hai.. main yaha tumhe daant rha hu aur tumhe hassi aarhi hai..

Shreya- kya karu.. control nhi hui... aapko pata hai.. aap aise daant te hai.. bada acha lagta hai mujhe...

Daya- achhaa.. main daant ta hu toh acha lagta hai.. aur jab kareeb aata hu tab?

Shreya(shyly)- Dayaa...

Daya- hahaaha..

Shreya- wo sab chdo.. yeh batayiye.. call kyu kiya?

Daya- kyu.. aise hi tumhe call nhi kar sakta kya?

Shreya- aisi baat ni hai..

Daya- acha.. aaj shaamko tumhe ghar aana hai.. ek chota sa get togather hai..

Shreya- wow! kon kon aarha hai?

Daya- wo, koi member hamaare team me join honewala hai.. toh ow ek hai.. n baaki ke team members...

Shreya- ok cool.. kitne baje?

Daya- abhi aajao.. kya farak padta hai.. yeh b toh tumhara hi ghar hai...

Shreya- shaadi k baad.. tab tak k liye... yeh mera ghar hai.. aur wo aapka..

Daya-hmmmm..(sighed) acha rakhta hu... bahut kaam baaki hai..

Shreya- okk... bye

Daya- arreee...

Shreya- kya hua?

Daya- gud bye kiss kon dega?

Shreya- Dayaaaaa... kuch bhi tha yeh toh..

Daya- jab tak nhi dogi main fone nhi rakunga...

Shreya- bahut ziddi hogaye hai aap... & then she pecked on fone's receiver & qickly cut the call...

Daya- haayyyyeeeee... main marr jawa!

He came in the kitchen & found Purvi working...

Daya- tum log kabhi aaye?

Purvi- abhi kuch der pehle...

Daya- Abhi kaha hai?

Purvi- wo nahaane gaye hai...

Daya- acha..

Daya felt weird.. he could sense sumthng odd... but kept quiet thinking of his hallucination...

the day was very hectic for our two honhaar CID officers & their little sis...  
They prepared for the evening party... & took a nap to look fresh in the evening & greet their gueats warmly...

It was time for the guests to arrive...

Abhijeet was wearing a black t-shirt & blue jeans, while Daya was wearing white shirt with a jeans jacket & jeans pant Purvi was in her favourite blue coloured gown, with matching accessories... eagerly waiting for the guests...

the first person to arrive at party was, ACP ofcourse, followed by Dr. Salunkhe..  
Then came other officers...Purvi knew them very well... as from the time she secured her conscious they were around her...

Shreya, Vineet, Freddie everyone greeted their seniors...

now everyone was waiting for the newcomer... no one knew who was the person...  
& then there was a bell ring... Purvi jumped with xcitement saying "main kholungi!" & she ran to open the door..

Everyone laughed at her innocence & enthusiasm...

sorry ppl... i knw i hv updated very late.. really sorryy...  
HO SAKE TOH MAAF KR DENA...

& GUESS.. WHO IS THE NEWCOMER... (wink)


	7. Chapter 7

hello people...! thnx to everyone those who reviewed..

Levisha- vl surely look into ur suggestion... ;-)

Ab Tak- there's a new comer in our CID team, for whom a small get togather has been organized at DUO's house..  
the person has arrived.. lets c who it is...

Ab Aage:-

Purvi opens he door..

There's a lady in mid-twenties standing at the door step. she is quiet beautiful & elegent.  
Her hairs are curly shoulder length, she's looking awesome in blue shirt & pencil tight black skirt..

Purvi- aap CID team ki new member hai?

Lady- ji.. yeh Senior Inpector Abhijeet ka ghar hai?

Purvi- ji..bilkul sahi jagah par aayi hai aap... aayiye andar aayiye...

Lady stepped in...

Purvi closd the door at her back..

Purvi- chaliye andar chaliye.. sab aapka hi intezaar kr rhe hai...

The lady took a step hesitantly...

Purvi- apna hi ghar samjhiye isse... be cmfrtble...

Lady jst gave a smile with a brief nod...

Purvi- waise aapka naam kya hai?

Lady- Tarika...

Purvi- Sarika?

Tarika- nhi nhi... Tarika..

Purvi- ohhh... quiet a unique name...

Tarika(with a weak smile)- thnk u...

Purvi- by the way.. mera naam Purvi hai.. wo.. Sr. Insp. Abhijeet mere bade bhaiya hai...

Tarika- ohhh... i c

They entered the hall,where all our officers are waiting for them...

Purvi(enthusiastically Pointing towards Abhijeet)- yeh hai mere bade bhaiya.. Senior Insp. Abhijeet

Tarika- hello...sir..

Abhijeet- Hi... u can call me Abhijeet

Daya cleared his throat

ACP- aao.. aao... Tarika.. ghar dhundne me koi takleef toh nhi hui na

As Tarika looked away from Abhijeet he gave a hard nudge to Daya in his ribs..

Tarika- gud evening sir... ji bilkul nhi..

Pankaj- toh aaj se aap bhi hamari team me shaamil honewali hai... maza aaega...

Freddie- ha... hum milkar khooni ko pakdenge...

Pankaj- aur aapko toh khooni k peeche bhaagne me aasani hogi.. aap freddie sir ki tarah moti nhi hai na..

Tarika(enlarging her eyes)- ji...!

Freddie- Pankaj... kya bakwaas kar rhe ho... main mota hu! (to Tarika) main aapko mota lagta hu?

Tarika was in great confusion what to say.. when Dr. Salunkhe came for her rescue...

Dr. S- areee Freddie chdo na... bechari hum sabko janti bhi ni.. aur tum log usse aise sawaal puch rhe ho...

ACP- aur nhi toh kya... aur waise bhi... yeh criminals k peeche nhi bhagegi...

Vivek- toh?

ACP- yeh forensic doctor...

Dr. S- ji.. meri asst. hai yeh...

Pankaj(low voice to Freddie)- sir.. hamara toh popat hogaya...

Freddie- chup reh!

Purvi- chaliye main aapka sab se introduction krwaati hu...

Daya- Purvi... sab kuch tu hi bolegi.. hume bhi kuch bolne de...

Purvi(making sad face)- ok..

Daya- hi.. main Inspector Daya.. welcome to CID

Tarika- Hi...

Pankaj- Hello.. main Pankaj

Freddie- Main Fredricks.. sab mujhe Freddie bula te hai.. tum bhi bula sakti ho... welcome to CID

Tarika- thnk u...

Vineet- Hello Dr. Tarika.. myself Vineet.. welcome to CID mumbai...

Tarika- hi Vineet.. thnk u

Shreya- Hi Tarika... m the only lady officer in CID.. tum aagyi acha hogaya.. (in low voice) milkar dhamal krnge

Tarika- haha.. nyc..

Daya(raising his eyebrows)- girls...

Shreya- kuch kaha aapne?

Daya(in bit fear)- nhi...nhi toh...

ACP- aur.. hamari toh baat hui thi.. hai na Tarika..

Tarika- ji sir... n sir.. wo mere bhai ki taraf se main maafi maangti hu.. wo hamesha aise...

ACP- its ok Tarika... i understand...

Daya- tumhara bhai bhi hai?

Tarika- ji.. mera chota bhai hai.. R... (she was about to say his name when Pankaj interrupted)

Pankaj- aisa kya kiya usne?

ACP- tumhe har baat janna zaruri hai?

Pankaj hung his head down..

Dr. S- chalo bhai sab ka intro hgya... ab toh khana kha sakte hai...

ACP- aree tujhe kya itni jaldi hai...

Dr. s- bhuk lagi hai yaar..

Purvi- acha toh thik hai.. main khana lagaati hu..

Shreya- main bhi aayi...

Tarika- ummm.. if u dnt mind.. main bhi aasakti hu...

Purvi- aree.. aap toh hamari mehmaan hai.. aap yaha baithiye..

Tarika- Purvi.. aapne hi bahar kaha tha, ki isse main apna hi ghar samjhu.. aur pal me hi mujhe paraya kar diya...

Purvi- very smart ha.. thik hai.. aap hamari madat kr saakti hai... lekin ek shart par..

Tarika- wo kya...

Purvi- tum mjhe aap nhi tum bologi...

Tarika(broadly smiling)- done!

Purvi- chalo fir...

The ladies were preparing the dinning table while, our male officerrs were having a chat...

Vineet(to Vivek in low voice)- aaj toh mehfil jamaani h boss tujhe..

vivek- arree yaar pagal hogaya hai kya... ACP sir hai... mere toh unke saamne awaj bhi nhi nikalti...

Vineet- aisa mat kr yaar... kya hum yaha sirf khana khaane aaye hai... kuch toh dhamaal krnge na...

Vivek- acha toh.. Daya sir se iss baare me baat krte hai...

Vineet- nhi yaar nhi.. mjhe Daya sir se bada darr lagta hai...

Vivek- toh kya kare ab?

Vineet & Vivek looked at eachother giving a bechara wala xpression.. then suddenly both said together.. "Freddie sir!"  
Everyone looked towards them in surprise...

Daya- kya hua bhai? itna kyu pyaar aarha hai aaj tum logo ko Freddie sir pe?

Vineet- nhi sir.. bs aise hi.. kuch nhi...

Vivek- ha... kuch nhi... bas aise hi...

Freddie- nhi nhi.. aise hi toh nhi ho sakta... kuch toh baat hai...

Vivek- actually sir.. hum wo thoda garden me hawa khaake aate hai...

Vineet- ha ha.. kafi dino se garden me nhi gaye hai... hum thoda...

Everyone eyes them suspiciously...

Vineet- toh.. Pankaj, Freddie sir.. aap b chalenge hamare sath?

Pankaj- ha ha bilkul.. kyu nhi... chaliye...

All four of them went in garden.. & quiet far so tht no one can hear them...

Freddie- Vivek sach sach batao.. kya khichdi pak rhi hai tum dono k bich me?

Vineet explained everything to him...

Pankaj- sir... baat toh bilkul sahi hai inki... aise kora kora ghar jaenge.. maza nhi aaega.. kuch toofani krte hai...

Freddie- aree Pankaj-.. kuch toofani krte hai.. lekin uss raavan ko kon sambhalega..

A voice- uski chinta aap mat karo...

All 4 of them turned to see who it was interuppting their plan... It was Purvi...

Fredfie- P-Purvi.. tumne hamari saari baate sun li..?

Purvi- saari nhi.. bs wo raavan wali baat sun li...

Freddie- lo... jo nhi sunna tha wahi sun liya...

Purvi- aap tension mat lijiye Freddie sir... main kisiko kuch nhi bataungi.. (wink)

Pankaj- warna sach me aaj Freddie sir kuch toofaani kr baithte..

All laughed at Pankaj's comment... except Freddie

Purvi- ab aap sab chaliye.. khana lag gaya hai...

All went in & took their seat at dinning table...

Vineet opened a lid of vessel... & smelled it... "Mmmmm... palak paneer..woowwww! my fav.! khushbu toh badi achi aarhi hai..."

Purvi smiled looking at him...  
Then Pankaj opened other lid of a vessel "wooowww! gobi k paranthe!yeh toh meri fav. dish hai! maza aagya!"

Freddie opened lid of a vessel "arreeeee.. yeh toh Pulao hai! yummy!(tasting a the Pulao) tumhe pata hai Purvi... itna acha pulao toh maine aaj tak nhi khaya...

Purvi- kyu? Manisha aunty nhi banati?

Freddie- arree Manisha se bhi acha pulao tumhara hai!

Abhijeet(on cell phone)- hello ha bhabhi ji... yeh Freddie yaha aapke khaane ki badi taarif kar rha hai.. zara suniye..

Freddie freezed in his place.. & suddenly got up ran towards Abhijeet & snatched his cell foe from his hand..  
& said "hello mainisha.. maine aisa kuch nhi kaha.. yeh sab jhuht hai.. hello hellooo..."  
Then he looked at the screen of fone.. he realized that actually Abhijeet had not called his wife...

Freddie- kya Ajibheet sir...

Abhijeet- Ajibheet sir.. ab yeh kon hai..?!

Freddie- mera matlab Abhijeet sir... aapne toh mjhe dara hi diya tha!

Dr. S- ohhoo! joru k ghulam!

Everone laughed looking at freddie's xpression...

Then Vivek opened one lid "eeww..! yeh toh Dal makhni hai... not fair.. i dnt like it"

Daya- Vivek.. wo tumhara bowl nhi hai.. tumhaare liye yeh rha.. (forwaded a bowl)

Vivek opened "woooowwww! superb! kheerr! m loving it!"

Dr. S- bhai Dal makhni yaha pass karo bhai... pura mera hai.. kisiko nhi milega ha...

Shreya- woww Purvi... tumne sab ki pasand ka kuch na kuch banaya hai... nyc ha... good cook..

Purvi- thnk u...

Shreya- but I'm sure.. tumhe meri fav. dish pata nhi hogi..

Purvi just smiled & forwaded a vessel towards her...  
Shreya opened it & screamed "aloo ke paranthe! yeh toh mere fav hai! tumhe kaise pata chala?!"

Purvi- Jadooooo... Jadooo...

Shreya- woowwww Purvi! I lov u! (& she gave her flying kiss)

Daya cleared his throat..

Abhijeet- kya hua Daya? gale me kuch gadbad hai? tum chaho toh tumhaare hisse ke dahi vade main kha lunga...

Daya- oyyeee nahi ha! meri dish ko koi hath nhi lagega... tum tumhara boring sa Bhindi khao...

Abhijeet- Daya.. dekho.. main tumhare dahi vade ki insult nhi kar rha hu.. tumhe bhi koi haq nhi banta mere bhindi ko insult krne ka...

Acp- offoo! tum dono fir se shuru hogaye..! aree tumhare ghar par mehmaan aaye hai.. kcuh toh sharam karo.. Tarika kya sochengi tum logo k baare me..

At this Tarika just controlled her smile while our DUO gave a meeky smile to all...

Purvi- acha hu uncle aapne aaj sambhal liya.. warna roz bina mahabharat k inka khana shuru bhi nhi hota tha aur khatam bhi nhi hota tha..!  
(as Purvi is not yet CID officer she calls him uncle)

Everyone rolled with laughter at Purvi's comment, then ACP said "acha..Purvi beta.. tumne sabki pasand ka kuch na kuch banaya hai... mere liye?"

All together- jo humse khaa kar bach jaaye wo aap k liye!

ACP- that's not fair!

Purvi- dil chota mat kijiye uncle... main sab k liye fav. dish bana sakti hu toh mere pyaare uncle-cum daddy ko kaise bhul sakti hu..

Saying so she forwaded a vessel towards ACP & opened it.. ACP- kya baat hai! gajar ka halwa! tumhe meri pasand yaad hai..

Purvi- aise kaise bhul jaungi...

ACP(in teary voice)- sach... mere do beto k sath... meri beti bhi kisi se kam nhi hai...!

Tarika who was a silent spectator was not yet started her dinner.. & Purvi saw this..

Abhijeet- arre Tarika ji...aap kuch kha kyu nhi rahi ho? khana acha nhi bana hai kya?

Daya raised an eyebrow listning to Abhijeet's dialogue.. & smiled tohimself sayign 'Tarika JI! kya baat hai! boss toh sudhar gaya.."

Tarika- nhi nhi.. aisi baat nhi hai...

Purvi- toh?

Abhijeet- shayad usse dahi vade ache nhi lage honge... Daya ne banaye hai na

Daya- Abhijeet!

Shreya who was drinking water choked!

Abhijeet- kuch galat kaha maine...?

Daya(in low voice to Abhijeet)- yeh batane ki kya zarurat thi ki maine banaye hai...

Shreya- yeh-yeh... dahi vade Daya sir ne bnaye hai..

Abhijeet was about to cover up his mistake when Purvi interrupted "ha.. my Motu bhaiya is a great cook... dahi vade kya.. yeh aloo k paranthe bhi unhone hi banaye hai... aur sir yeh gajar ka halwa bhi.."

All together- MOTU BHAIYYA!

Daya- PURVIIII! KAHA THA KISIKO NHI BATANI HAI YEH BAATTT!

Purvi- oopss!(closing her mouth)- main toh bhul hi gayi!

Daya(standing from his seat)- Purvi ki bacchi!

They run into hall... Daya chasing Purvi... after their chase.. Daya is tired.. so he comes & occupies his seat

Abhijeet- thak gaya na... kaha tha kam kha... aaj agar tu patla hota toh jeet jata na...

Daya- sirrrrr! aap apne iss bade bete ko samjha lijiye... zyada gyan na jhaade...!

Abhijeet- aree lekin main...

ACP dint let Abhijeet to complete his sentence ACP- Abhijeet... kyu bechaare ko tang kar rhe ho.. chup chap khana khao yaar...

Abhijeet gave astern look to Daya.. & Daya returned a mischevious wink...

Then all complete their dinner... now Vivek, Vineet, Pankaj, Freddie help the girls to clean up the kitchen.. & they plan to how to convince ACP to play a game...

SO.. HOW WAS IT...?  
NEXT CHAP ME DEKHTE HAI HMRE JUNIOR OFFICERS KYA GAME KHELTE HAI APNE SENIORS KE SATH...  
KYA KARNA PADEGA HAMRE SENIORS KO..  
JUST WAIT & WATCH... 


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO PEOPLE...

DUOFAN, BHUMI98, SHREYA-THANX TO EVERYONE

SORRY IF I HAVE MISSED ANYONE'S NAME

ENJOY THE CHAP (wink)...

AB TAK: everyone is gathered at DUO's they have dinner & now are planning to hv some masti...

AB AAGE:

All our senior officers are having some fresh air in Garden,

Daya is setting up the music system, ACP & Dr. Salunkhe are sitting on swing while our cute Mr. Abhijeet is lying on the grass staring at the stars... when our junior's ki toli arrives...

Purvi- wooww! bhaiya... party in garden?

Daya(beaming)- yess!

Purvi- yess! maza aaega! hum ek kaam krte hai.. lets play some game...

ACP & Salunkhe looked towards Purvi in questioning way...  
Abhijeet turned his gaze from sky to Purvi...

Purvi- arreee... game sunte hi aaplogo k chehre aise kyu hgye? game hi bola hai... kisi criminal ka naam nhi liya hai...

ACP- ha...lekin hum kya khelnge... hum bacche thodi hai...

Purvi moved towards ACP wrapped her hands around his neck from behind & said cutely "arree... ACP uncle... aapki abhi umar hi kya hai... kal aap agar hamre collg aajye na tshirt jeans pehen kar... toh koi bhi ladki fida hojaegi aap par..!"

Abhijeet & Daya choked at Purvi's sentence... & controlled their laughter looking at eachother...

ACP- thik hai thik hai...zyda maska lagaane ki zarurat nhi hai... bolo kya karna hai...

Purvi- yeaahh! hum game khenlge! (saying so she high-fied the others..)

Vineet- ok..game kafi simple sa hai... hum yaha circle me baithnge, aur music on hoga... aur sath me hum yeh pillow pass krnge jaise hi music stop hoga, jiske hath me pillow hoga usse punishment sehni padegi...

Dr. S- punishment? kaisi punishment bhai?

Pankaj- wo sir.. usse iss bowl me se chitthi uthaani hogi... aur isme jo likha hoga usse wo krna hoga...

Shreya- bada maza aaega...

Purvi- ha... so ACP uncle.. ready?

ACP- bhai main toh music system control krunga...

Purvi-. awww... dnt be a spoil sport...

Dr. S- chodo Purvi... wo nhi khelga... main hu na tumhaare sath...

Purvi- ok... fir chalo sab log ek circle banao...

Everyone sat in a circle...  
Daya sat beside Shreya followed by Purvi.  
Beside Purvi Vivek sat followed by Vineet, beside him sat Freddie & Pankaj now there was place only for two people... so Abhijeet & Tarika had to sit together...

Daya gave a mischevious look to Abhijeet, which he ignored...

Dr. S & ACP occupied the seat beside music system

Abhijeet- aree salunkhe saab... aap nhi khelenge?

Dr. S- ji nhi... hum yaha baithkar sab par nazar rakhnge.. specially tum par.. taaki tum cheating na kar sako...

Abhijeet(proudly raising his collar)- cheating karna hamare fitrat me nhi hai...

Daya- dialogue baazi krna hai...!

Salunkhe & Daya shared a laugh at this...

Abhijeet murmred to himself...'tujhe toh main dekh lunga beta...'

Shreya- chalo chalo... lets start the game...

Pillow is in Purvi's hand... she signals ACP & he starts the music..  
"baharon phool barsaao mera mehboob aaya hai... mera mehboob aaya hai..."

Pankaj- ek min ek min.. hold on... stop the game...

Purvi- kya hua?

ACP- game kyu stop kiya?

Dr. S- ha.. kya hua?

Pankaj- sir.. koi acha gaana lagayiye na.. yeh kya black & white gana lagya hai...

Vivek- sahi baat hai... koi dhinchak song lagayiye na...

ACP- arreee.. iss gaane me kya kharabi hai..?

Dr. S- Pradyuman.. yeh gana tumhaari tarah out dated hogaya hai.. koi naya gaana lagao..

ACP- ha ha... tu th bada naye zamaane ka hai!

Dr. S- ha toh mjhe saare naye gaane pata hai..

ACP- aisa hai to tu hi laga le... (aggressively)

Dr. S- ha hat baaju main lagaata hu...

So Dr. S connected his cell phone to music system & played the song "rule saare break karo.. jo kabhi na kiya wo karo..  
party karne ka mood bane to.. weekend ka na wait karo...  
Areee common yeh sab ke vichhar hone chahiyeeeee... HAFTE ME CHAAR SHANIVAAR HONE CHAHIYE...!"

The song stopped... ACP & Salunkhe turned towards all others as they were sitting facing their back to them...  
& the first person to get out & take the punishment was... Sr. Insp. Abhijeet!

Dr. S- hahaha... bhagwaan bhi nhi chahta tum cheating karo...

Abhijeet gave a disgusting look to Salunkhe...

Purvi- chaliye bhaiya... ab punishment k liye tayyar hojayiye..

Daya- jo inspector sabko saza sunata hai.. aaj wo khud saza bhugte ga... maza aaega i love this game yaar...

Abhiijeet- tu ruk beta... tu bhi out hoga.. tab main bataunga tujhe...

Shreya- chaliye sir... chit uthayiye bowl me se...

Abhijeet took a chit from bowl & opened it... after reading he laughed loudly...

Dr. S- kya hua bhai? pehle out hogaye isiliye sadma lag gaya kya?

Abhijeet- nhi sir... iss chitthi me aisa likha hai ki... kisiki bhi hassi chut jaegi...

Daya- aisa kya likha hai bhai.. hume bhi batao..

Abhijeet- likha hai mjhe kuch toofaani karna hai aaj...

Freddie- toh sir isme hasne jaisa kya tha?

ACP- Freddie hanewali hi toh baat hai.. jo CID officer roz kuch na kuch toofani krta rehta hai... usse toofani krne ka punishment mila hai...

Vineet- toh sir.. aaj kya toofaani krne wale hai?

Abhijeet- batata hu...  
Saying so he took out his fone & was doing something in it...

Daya(low voice)- yeh fone se kya toofani krnewala hai...

Shreya- no idea...

Everyone was looking curiously at Abhijeet,

Abhijeet- acha...mmmm... Shreya!

Shreya- ji sir..

Abhijeet- yaha aana...

Shreya got up hesitantly... & moved towards Abhijeet...as she was moving towards Abhijeet he winked at Purvi.. & she understood what Abhijeet was upto

Daya observed this.. so he gave warning "ek min. ek min,... isme mjhe involve mat krna ha.."

Purvi- chillax motu bhaiya...

"tum mujhe motu bhaiya bulaana bandh karo" Daya hissed angrily

Abhijeet & Shreya were standing together nw... Abhijeet showed Shreya sumthng in his cell phone...  
For somtime Shreya stared blankly at the thing... then exchanged a weird look with Daya...

Daya- Shreya.. kya hai fone me?

Shreya dint reply... she was just staring at it... others were too curious to know what was going on

Vivek- sir... kya hai batayiye na...

Abhijeet took the fone from Shreya's hand & gave it to Vivek... he looked at it..  
looked towards Daya then towards Shreya... Then Shreya & Vivek started laughing loudly...  
everyone exchanged disappointed looks...

Then Freddie snatched cell phone from Vivek's hand...

Pankaj, vineet, ACP & Dr. S gathered around him to see what it is...  
Looking at it... they too started laughing holding their stomach...

ACP- (holding his stomach) Dayaaaa... hahahaha...

Daya- main janta tha yeh mjhe bich me zarur ghasitega...

Saying so he went in full speed & snatched the fone from Freddie's hand & looked at the screen...  
His mouth fell open...

It was his own pic... in the photo Daya was wearing a old half pant & a sleevless tshirt,  
he had tied a cloth to his head, is face & body was drenched with flour & mud... & there was sweat drops on his forehead which he was wipin, The most cute part was... there ws a mixture of flour & dust on his nose too...

looking at his pic...Daya's anger was on 7th sky... he screamed "ABHHIIJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT!"

Abhijeet ran from his place... Daya followed him.. but fell down, then he relized that someone had tied his shoelace when he was busy watching his pic...!  
he was too angry now...

Daya- yeh tumne kiya na Abhijeet...

Abhijeet- ab kaise pakdega mjhe..!

Daya- tujhe toh main chodunga nhi... (in a spped he took out his shoes & ran behind Abhijeet)

Everyone was laughing looking at them...  
While running... Daya got tired.. after a few minutes they came back... & sat down taking deep breathes...

Abhijeet- dekha... kiya na kuch toofaani...

Daya- tum-tumhe yeh photo mila kaha se?

Abhijeet- yeh-yeh.. pic Purvi ne khicha tha mere mobile se...

Daya- kab!

Purvi- aaj subh.. jab hum bazaar gaye the aur aap balcony me khade kisis se baat kr rhe the na.. tab..

Daya- ohh acha... isiliye jab main kitchen me aaya aur tumse pucha toh muskura kar jawab de rhi thi...

Purvi- heheheheeheee...

Shreya- awesome pic ha Purvi.. seriously...

Pankaj- chalo chalo... game restart krte hai...

Vivek -ha chalo chalo...

Everyone took their seat, just Abhijeet sat at swing... but then ACP's cell phine rings

ACP- hello.. kon bol rha hai?... kya! kaha?... acha hum abhi aate hai...

everyone gets up from their place with sad face

Tarika- arreee... sab uth kyu gaye?

Pankaj- suna nhi aapne... ACP sir ke dialogues..

Tarika- ha..toh usse kya matlab

Shreya- iska matlab yeh ke kahi kuch hua hai... CID ko jana padega (sadly)

Vivvek- ha... koi crime hua hai kahi isiliye...

ACP- chalo Daya gaadi nikalo...

Daya(reluctantly)- ji sir...

Everyone gets ready to go to the crime scene...  
Purvi bade bye to everyone...

The house is totally silent now... as if a fish market is transformed into a library...  
Purvi is sitting alone in her room, staring far out of her window... thinking something deeply...

no one would believe that the girl who was few minutes was flying from here & there was cheerful, is this Purvi

Sumthing is there that she isn't sharing with everyone... even her brothers are unaware about it... what is it...  
She then just smiles to herself... then switches off the light & goes to sleep...

NEXT DAY MORNING:

Purvi gets up... she gets fresh, Dressed for college Then goes to her brothers room check weather they hav returned... but no, they haven't yet come back...  
She sighs looking at empty room..  
Goes down, maid had already prepared breakfast for her.. but she isn't in a mood to have it. she just moves out expressionless...

Today she is wearing her favourite white t-shirt, & blue jeans...  
She is lost in her own thoughts... walking in college canteen... she is unaware what is happening around her..

Rajat is talking to his friend & walking (he has a cofffe cup in his hand)  
Rajat- yaar kal main browse kar rha tha, uss famous college ka link mil gaya mujhe jo fashion designing k liye kafi acha hai!

THHUUUDDDDDD!

Rajvi had dashed eachother...  
All coffe from Rajat's cup had fallen on Purvi's favourite white T-shirt

Purvi- Dammnnn ittttt! yeh kya kiya tumne?!

Rajat- tum dekh ke nhi chal sakti!?

Purvi- xcuse me! tum sidhe raaste par dekh nhi sakte! meri tshirt kharab kar di... idiot!

Rajat- hello madam! tum kahi khoyi hui thi...

Purvi- matlab tumne dekha mera dhyan nhi tha fir bhi tumne mujhe jaanbuchkar dhakka maara...

Rajat- xcuse me... tum koi hoor pari nhi ho ok... jo sab tumhe dhakka maarna chahenge...

Purvi(held her head in frustration)- listen...

Rajat- dekho.. tumhaari bakwaas sunne k liye time nahi hai mere paas...

that was enough for Purvi... she in anger went home... Rang the bell furiously..  
Daya opened it, he had a toast in his mouth, smiling "khyaa huoo puvi..? inni chaldi aayi?"

Purvi- bhaiya plzz.. main bahut gusse me hu!

Daya(gulped the toast)- kya hua Purvi? aur tumhaari iasi halat kisne ki?

Purvi dint reply... she just went in her room & closed her room's door with a great THUD!

Daya was just staring at the way Purvi had reacted... he had never seen her in so much anger...  
Abhijeet was taking bath, screamed from inside "kya hua Daya? gir gaya kya tu?"

Daya(absently)- nhi...

Abhijeet- toh kya hua?

Daya- aree yaar.. tu naha na... fir batata hu..

Daya went to Purvi's room, he knocked slightly... "gudiya..."  
Purvi dint reply...

Daya- gudiya... darwaza kholo.. kuch toh bolo.. hua kya?

Purvi opened the door, she had changed her dress...

Daya- kya hua? tu itne gusse me kyu hai? aur teri aisi halat kisne ki?

Purvi narrated everyhting to Daya.. he became very furious...  
Immediatly he wore his shirt grabbed his car keys, & went with full speed..

Purvi was calling him to wait... but he dint listen her...

Abhijeet came out after taking shower humming "thande thande paaani se nahana chahiye.."

Purvi was sitting with a pout on her face on sofa...

Abhijeet- kya hua bhai? tum college se itni jaldi aagyi? tumhara motu bhaiya kaha hai?

Purvi explained everything to him...

Abhijeet- shitt! tumne usse rokka kyu ni?

Purvi- aap toh jante hai na.. gusse me wo kisiki bhi nhi sunte hai...

Abhijeet- pata nhi ab wo kya karega... uss Rajat ko toh bhagwan hi bachaye ab...

SO... HOW WAS IT?  
DO REVIEW... AAGE AAGE DEKHO HOTA HAI KYA...  
SEE YOU GUYSS...  
BYE... TC 


	9. Chapter 9

BHUMI98, RK SWEETY, HARMAN, KM-FAN, SHREYA, LUV U SHREYA, ANJALI99- THANX A LOT FOR UR HEARTY REVIEW...  
KEEP REVIEWING(wink)

SORRY IF I HAVE MISSED SOEONE'S NAME...

ENJOY THE CHAP..!

AB TAK:after the party & game CID officers have to suddenly move as a case is reported... nxt day when Purvi reaches college accidently Rajat spills coffeeon her fav. t-shirt, when Daya comes to knw about it he aggressively moves towards Purvi's college

AB AAGE:

Daya reaches college... he is very angry.. searching for the person named Rajat,

Daya(to a person)- yeh Rajat kon hai?

The person pointed towards, he was sitting with his frndz in cnteen chit chatting

Rajat- yaaarrrr.. kya campus hai pata hai uss college ka... lagta hi nhi college hai..bs mera admission hojaye waha

Satish(one of rajat's frnd)- waise tujhe waha admission kyu chahiye?

Rajat- abe top college hai wo fashion desgining k liye pata hai! aur mera ek hi sapna hai... main duniya ka sabse bada fashion designer banu...

Daya- afsoos... tumhara yeh sapna pura ni ho sakta..

Varun- excuse me..aap kaun?

Nia- ha.. aur aap aise Rajat ko criticise kyu kar rhe hai?

Daya- aree wah Rajat... tumhare toh kafi chele hai... but, mujhse koi nhi bacha sakta tumhe...

Satish got up from his place raising his sleeves but Rajat stopped him..

Rajat- dekhiye main aapko janta nhi... aap kya keh rhe hai.. mjhe kuch samaj nhi aarha

Daya- sab samaj aajega... tujh jaise bahuto ko dekha maine... aur thik bhi kiya hai...

Daya moved forward pushing his bracelet up...

Rajat took a step behind "dekhiye... aap kya keh rhe hai mjhe sach me kuch samaj nhi aarha"

Daya dint say anything.. he just grabbed his collar

Nia- hello Mr. aap aise sab yaha nhi kar sakte hmre canteen me... allowed nhi hai.. mjhe principal se complaint krni padegi OK!

Daya- ohh.. abhi tak toh maine kuch kiya bhi nhi hai.. aur tumhe principal ko complaint krna hai..  
aur jab yeh mahashay coffee gira rahe the... tab tumhe yeh baat nhi suji?

Nia- coffee? (Nia dint knew about the incident as she was not in the college at that moment)

Rajat- ohh... toh aap Purvi ki wakalat krne aaye hai..

Daya- acha hua tumhe yaad aagya..

Satish- kya baat hai! manna padega Purvi ko bhi... padhaku hai fir bhi boyfriend acha fasaya hai

Varun- ha yaar... ache khaase ghar ka lagta hai!

Saying so both laughed loudly & gave a hi-fi, but their laugh dint last for long, because Daya had punched them in their face...

A great crowd gathered around them now.. everyone was watching the scenario...  
Nia got scared looking at the scene, she ran to call the principal...

to protect his frndz Rajat came in between, & Daya hit him too...  
Rajat tried to defence but cldnt, as Daya was quiet strong & hefty for him...

before the scene could become more worse our Abhijeet sir arrived on bike with Purvi, to control it They saw the crowd in canteen & ran there

Rajat was leaning against the wall, Daya was standing with his one hand on Rajat's collar & other raised above ready to hit him on face he was about to punch when Abhijeet sir came & held his hand

Abhijeet- bas karo Daya... chod do isse

Daya-nhi Abhijeet... aaj main isse nhi chodunga...

Abhijeet- Daya.. pagalpan mat karo.. chodo isse (he freed Rajat from Daya's clutches)

Rajat choked & moved away from Daya as early as possible, he sat at a nearby table holding his neck & coughing when someone gave him a glass of water.  
He was too thirsty to loook at the person.. after drinking the water in one go, he looked at the person, first the person's face was blur...  
slowly slowly, face came into view.. it was Purvi, he opened his mouth to say something but

"yeh sab kya ho rha hia yaha?!" a loud voice came, everyone turned to see who was it...  
She was lady in mid 50's, neatly drapped in sari, & hair tied in a bun.

Nia- aayiye principal mam... yeh hi hai wo gunde, inhone hi Rajat, Satish aur Varun ko maarne ki koshish ki hai...

Principal- arree.. officers.. aap log yaha?

Daya & Abhijeet(politely)- hello professor Bakshi

Principal- hello.. lekin aap log yaha kaise? aur yeh Nia kya keh rhi hai?

Daya- kuch nhi.. inn baccho ko zara sabak sikhana tha..

Principal- baat kya hai.. kuch toh batayiye?

Abhijeet- uh.. ek min... mjhe lagta hai.. hume yaha yeh sab discuss nhi krna chahiye,

Principal- ya.. u r ryt... aap cabin me chaliye...

Abhijeet- gud idea...

Principal- u all, Rajat, satish, Varun, Nia & Purvi.. aap log bhi aayiye humare sath & others please carry on with ur work

Everyone went dispersed..

PRINCIPAL'S CABIN:

Principal is sitting on her chair, our CID officers are occupying their seats opposite to her, while the college students are standing with their heads hung

Principal- ha toh batayiye, officers... baat kya hai? aap ne innhe kyu maara?

Daya(loudly & in anger)- inki saza yeh hi hai..!

the students shivered at his voice...

Abhijeet- Daya... dhiree..

Principal- officer Daya.. aap shant hojayiye.. pani lijiye(forwarding glass of water) Mr. Abhijeet aap boliye baat kya hai

Abhijeet-actually mam... baat kafi choti si hai... (& narrated the whole incidence)

Principal- Officer Daya.. aapko itni si baat pe itna gussa kyu aaya? yeh toh galat hai.. aapko bas inhe samjha k chod dena chahiye tha..

Daya- main yaha inhe samjhane hi aaya tha.. mera koi irada nhi tha inhe maarne ka...

Abhijeet- toh fir Daya.. yeh sab...?

Daya- yeh aap inse hi puchiye... inki comment sunkar main apne aapko cntrol nhi kar paya..

Principal- aisa kya kaha inhone..?

Daya told her about how they had mistaken Daya as Purvi's boyfriend

Abhijeet,Principal- Whaatt!

Principal- m sorry officer Daya... yeh aapko jante nhi hai.. isiliye yeh sab...

Abhijeet- areee kamal hai.. nhi pata toh chup rehna chahiye na, toh aisa koi comment krta hai kya..!

Principal- m really sorry officers (to students) tum log jante bhi ho, yeh kaun hai... bina matlab kuch bhi comment karte ho..

The students stood there still with their heads down...

Principal- yeh CID Mumbai k jaanbaaz officers Senior Inspector Abhijeet & Inspector Daya aur yeh dono Purvi k bade bhai hai...

The Rajat & his frndz gasped listening to it..

Principal- aur sirf itna hi nhi... yeh log yaha na jaane kitne students ki fees bahrte hai.. jinke maa baap nhi hai ya jo fees affrd nhi kar paate hai.. maafi maango inse...

All- sorry sir...

Daya just glared at them...

Principal gave some more lecture on how students behave these days... etc etc...

Daya, Abhijeet & Purvi left for hosue, Daya was in car, while Abhijeet on his bike, Purvi went near the car & sat at the passenger seat.  
As she sat she saw Rajat & his frndz glaring at her, & Rajat gave her a look 'dekh lunga tumhe'  
Bt Daya dint see it...

Purvi reached home with her Brothers...

Purvi got down from car, Abhijeet parked the bike, Daya swiftly went away from there... without saying anything Purvi gave a blank look to Abhijeet, he returned her a look 'sab thik hojaega, tum fikar mat karo'

Then they entered into house...

Daya was riding the car very fast & rash. He stopped the car before a house, parked it & went in. Its Shreya's house, he has the duplicate keys so he gets in.  
The minute he gets in he gets more frustrated... the living room is quiet untidy, few clothes are lying on the floor.. few are on sofa, one of the shoe is in one corner & the other shoe in the other corner, the pair of socks are also away from eachother...  
A half drank glass of water is lying on the table from which water has spilled over, which has made carpet wet... Shreya's batch & gun are on the dinning table...

Daya is a person who likes tidiness... looking at this situation of house he gets more irritated... 'aag me ghee daal ne jaise' he searches for Shreya.. she is not in her room... her room is also in same situation where the bed is crowded with some more of her clothes.. & the cupboard door is open.. she is not there too Then, he finds her in kitchen preparing something... he calls her "Shreya... yeh sab kya hai..?"

She dsnt respond him... he calls her again.. still she doesnt respond... then he sees that Shreya's body & head are moving in a peculiar way...  
Then he realizes that she is wearing head phone, & cant listen his voice... he sighs...  
Then goes out, without calling her again... he feels a bit low.. looking at the mess he thinks to tide up everything...  
He starts picking up everything... when shreya enters & finds Daya working she screams on her top of voice "Dayyaaaa.. wooww! aap kab aaye? n so sweet of youuu! aap sab saaf kar rhe hai..!"

Daya stood staright, gave a irritating look.. then removed his stare

Shreya(loudly)- Daya.. waise aap kab aaye? mjhe pata hi nhi chala...

Daya(putting fingers in his ears)- tum pehle chillana bandh karo...

Shreya-kyyaaaa..?

Daya(irritatingly removes earphones from her ears..

Shreya(sheepishlly)- ohh.. sorry.. waise aap kab aaye?

Daya- bs abhi thodi der pehle... aur Shreya yeh sab kya hai.. ghar ki halat aisi kyu hai? kitni baar kaha hai... ghar aise bikhra hua kitna ganda lagta hai...  
continuing his saying Daya starts picking up the things... Shreya is just standing still, looking at Daya, there is a strange smile on her face...  
Daya feels her stare... "aisa kyu dekh rhi ho..?"

Shreya moves forward pulls his cheeks lovingly & says "aap aise kaam krte hue kitne cute lagte ho.. kitna khayal hai aapko mera.."

Daya is not in a mood... he gives a disgusting look & again starts cleaning up the house...

Shreya- ooo... someone is angry.. kyu lekin?

Daya doesnt respond...

Shreya(to herself)- lagta hai kafi gusse me hai.. lekin kyu.. kal raat ka case toh solve hogaya.. fir.. kuch aur baat hai lagta hai..  
kaise thik karu inka mood...

Purvi's house:

Purvi is sitting in the balcony, staring somewhere far & in deep thinking, when Abhijeet comes

Abhijeet- Purvi...

Purvi (suddenly shivers)- bhai aap.. khade kyu hai... baithiye na

Abhijeet occupies the seat opposite to her, he senses something odd in Purvi... so starts the conversation..

Abhijeet- Purvi... yeh Rajat kon hai?

Purvi- R-Rajat... co-college me padhta hai.. mera classmate hai..

Abhijeet- aur?

Purvi(hesitantly not looking in his eyes)- aur... aur kya bhaiya...

Abhijeet- dekho Gudiya... tum janti ho, tum mjhse kuch nhi chupa sakti atleast apne Abhi bhai se toh nhi...

Purvi isnt looking towards him...

Abhijeet shifts at the edge of the chair, holds Purvi's hand... assures her..

Abhijeet- Dekho... koi bhi problem hai... tum humse share kar sakti ho.. mjhse ya Daya se...

Purvi- k-koi prblm nhi hai bhai.. kuch bhi toh nhi...

Abhijeet- yeh hi baat meri aankho me aankhe daal kar kaho...  
Purvi is silent...

Abhijeet- main janta hu kuch toh taklif hai tumhe... aur yeh bhi pata hai mjhe ki jabse tum Delhi se aayi hi tab se yeh sab chal raha hai...  
(Purvi looks up in astonishment & again moves her gaze)main koi zabardasti nhi karunga tumhaare sath... tumhe jab bhi mann kare kuch baat krne ki...  
m around.. aur zaruri nhi hai... tum mjse hi share karo... tum jiske sath comfortable ho.. uske sath share karo...  
kyu ki maine dekha hai tumhaari aankho me uss dukh ko... main mehsus kar sakta hu...

Purvi first time looks towards Abhijeet.. there are tears in her eyes... there are many emotions together bubbling up in her eyes... just she don't have the courage to speak up...

Abhijeet- tumhe kisi se darne ki zarurat nhi hai... apne mann ki baat share kar sakti ho...

Purvi- bhai.. lekin aapko yeh sab...

Abhijeet- bade bhai hu tumhara(keeping his hand on her head) apni Gudiya ko itna bhi nhi samjhunga...  
tum sabke saamne has kar unhe buddhu bana sakti ho... lekin mjhe ya Daya ko nhi... mjhe pata hai... koi baat hai tumhe andar hi andar khaaye jaa rhi hai...  
main bas itna kehna chahta hu... uss baat ko bahar nikalo... gum baatne se kam hota hai bacche...

Purvi- lekin bhai abhi..

Abhijeet- nhi nhi.. koi jaldi nhi hai... take ur time... compose urself... but bhulna mat... m der to listen to you... & ha tumhara motu bhaiya bhi...

Abhijeet gets up to go when Purvi calls him "bhai.." Abhijeet turns & sees Purvi, she stands up & gives him a tight hug...

SHREYA's HOUSE:

Daya is busy cleaning up the house.. when his cell phone beeps he checks it, its a message from Abhijeet 'meri Purvi se baat hogayi hai... plan-I successful, plan-II tumhe successful karna hai..'

While Daya is reading the message, Shreya slowly slowly comes from behnd & hugs him... Daya keeps the phone inside... removes her hands & again gets engrossed in his work...

Shreya(pouting)- Daya... chchchch... kya yaaarrrr... mera itna acha mood hai aur aap... muh fugga ke baithe hai... not fair ha

Daya isnt responding...  
Shreya puts on the music KOI NHI HAI KAMRE ME KYA HASEEN HUA HAI PAL...  
AAJ SHARARAT KARNE DO KAAM BAAKI KARENGE KAL...

Daya just glares at her... but then again starts his work...

Shreya moves close to him... & sings the song again KOI NHI HAI KAMRE ME KYA HASEEN HUA HAI PAL..  
AAJ SHARARAT KARNE DO KAAM BAKI KARENGE KAL...

Daya(angrily)- JAO BABA JAO... HOSH ME AAJAO.. PAGAL NA BANO TUM...

Shreya climbs on bed & dancing "DIL BOLE SHIKDUM SHIKDUM... DIL BOLE SHIKDUM SHIKDUM.."

Daya gives irritating look & moves away from there...  
He is wiping the table in living room... Shreya comes near him shez very close to him & near his ears she says quiet romantic tone "HUM TUM... EK KAMRE ME BANDH HO... AUR CHAWI KHO JAAYE..."

Daya could sense the lust in her voice... he looks at her.. she winks at him...

Daya- Shreya ki bacchiiiii..!

Shreya tries to run but Daya catches her, he carries her in bridal style & takes her to her bedroom... & closes the door...

SO... KAISA LAGA?  
DO REVIEW & STAY TUNED JANNE K LIYE K AAKHIR PURVI KAUNSI BAAT CHUPA RAHI HAI..  
N GUSSE ME RAJAT KYA KAREGA?  
AUR ABHIJEET & DAYA KA USPAR KYA REACTION HOGA... 


	10. Chapter 10

RK SWEETY, KM-FAN, CRACRESTA, HARMAN, GUEST(s), LUV U SHREYA- THANK U GUYS FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS & SUPPORT

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAP, CHOTA HAI... PLZZ ADJUST I UPDATED IT EARLY ON REQUEST OF ONE OF MY READER..  
NEXT UPDATE WILL BE A BIT LATE AS M GOING FOR A CAMP... SEE U PPL SOON

AB TAK: Daya & Rajat k bich jhagda hota hai, Abhijeet & Purvi aakar jhagda ko bada hone se rok lete hai..  
Daya gusse me Shreya k ghar jaata hai...

AB AAGE:

Daya & Shreya are together lying on the bed in Shreya's room...  
Daya sleeping shirtless, while our cute Shreya is sleeping in his arms... they are sound a sleep when the phone disturbs Shreya's sleep...  
Shreya gets up rubbing her eyes & yawning looks at the cell phone, there are two missed calls from ACP & one message..

Shreya(to herself)- oh no! ACP sir call kr rhe the... aur meri nind hi nhi khuli... aaj toh class lagegi bureau me...

then she reads the message by ACP its says sumthing about the file work she had complete...

Shreya(to herself)- oooppss..! sir ko yeh file 6baje tak chahiye... aur maine abhi tak ispe kaam krna shuru bhi nhi kiya... (looks at the watch) oh no 4 baj rhe hai...

She gets up in hurry, goes to washroom, looks at herself in mirror, she has a cute love bite on her lower lip.. by Daya.. she gives a shy smile to herself & gets freshened hurriedly...  
Goes down takes her laptop, switches music channel on TV & she is now busy with her work on laptop... around one to one & half our passed... she is about to finish her work when Daya climbes down from her bedroom & enters in hall where Shreya's sitting...

Shreya sees him & asks sweetly "toh... uth gaya mera babu...?"

Daya just smiles at her, comes & sits beside her... stares at the laptop for sometime then, removes Shreya's hand that is blockig his way to her lap.. & keeping his head on her lap, he sleeps

Shreya smiles looking at him... she ruffles his hair & says "kitna sooge? uth bhi jao.."

Daya juz says "Hmmm.." with a slight head nod... & turns towards her & hugs her stomach & is lying there...  
Shreya smiles & continues with her work...

Daya is just lying there with his eyes open & staring at the strand of hair which is cutely placed behind Shreya's ear, but is stubburn & landing constantly on her eyes...  
then suddenly he looks at her lips, & smiles at his naughtiness... he thinks of teasing Shreya..

Daya- shreyuu...

Shreya(working on laptop)- hmmm...

Daya- yeh tumhare honton pe kya hua?

Shreya(dint realise what he is asking toouches her lips)- kaha... (realizing what Daya is asking she turns crimson red)

Daya- bolona.. kya hua..

Shreya- jaise ki aapko pata hi nhi...

Daya(innocently)- arreee... sacchi nhi ptaa kya hua bolo na?

Shreya makes him sit on sofa in fake anger & says "sab karne ka kar diya.. aur ab mjhsse puch rhe hai kya hua..."

Daya- acha.. toh yeh maine kiya hai?

Shreya glares at him... then she sees sumthing on his shoulder, chest & neck

Shreya- yeh sab kkya hai?

Daya- jo karna tha kar diya.. aur ab mjhse puch rhi ho yeh kya hai...

Then she realizes that they are her nail marks... she smiles guiltily...

Shreya- sorry...

Daya- arree.. isme sorry ki kya baat hai.. tumhaare pyar ki nishaani hamesha mere dil k paas rahegi...

Shreya feels shy so she looks down...

Daya- haayyee.. tum aise sharmaati ho na... pata hai kya hota hai?

Shreya(without looking at him)- kya hota hai?

Daya- kuch kuch hota hai Anjali tum nahi samjhogi...

Shreya(surprised)- yeh anjali kaun hai?

Daya- areee yeh dialogue hai movie me aisa

Shreya- ohh.. acha fir thik hai...

Daya- ohhoo... someone feeling jealous

Shreya(ignoring his comment)- main koi antiseptic leke aati hu.. (she goes)

Daya sits at the place Shreya was sitting & checks her laptop what she was doing..

A few minutes later Shreya arrives with a antiseptic cream in her hand...

Shreya- yeh lijiye Daya...

Daya stands up & moves towards her & raises his head up...

Shreya understands his body language & says "achaa.. matlab main lagau?"

Daya nods like a child..

Shreya smiles at his childis h innocence & applies cream on his shoulder & then as she is applying it on his chest, Daya holds her from waist

Shreya struggles do free herself but Daya is too strong for our cute little Shreya

Shreya- plzz chodo na...

Daya- na... chodne k liye thodi pakda hai...

Shreya (puppy eyes)- pllzzzz Daya..

Daya- ollee... chooo cute! lekin fir bhi main nhi chodunga

Shreya makes a sad face... Daya laughs looking at her...

Then someone rings the bell...

Shreya- aree koi aaya hai.. ab toh chod dijiye..

Daya is still not loosening his grip...

Then someone shouts from outside "Shreeyyaaa... darwaza kholo.."

Shreya gasps "oh no! Abhijeet sir hai... "

Daya frees her...  
Shreya goes & opens the door...

Abhijeet is standing there in his formals & goggles

Abhijeet- kitna time lagta hai tumhe darwaza khone me aur yeh hamare sahbzaade kaha hai?

saying so he enters in house & sees Daya standing near the sofa starightening his hair..

Abhijeet looks at Daya who is shirtless & hairs ruffled & understands the situation...

Abhijeet- ohh... lagta hai galat waqt pe aagya main...

Shreya(to chang the topic)- wo.. err.. Abhijeet sir.. aap abhi bureau jaa rhe hai?

Abhijeet- ha..

Shreya- main bhi aati hu.. aap rukiye (hurriedly goes to her room)

Abhijeet comes near Daya & nudges him "kya baat hai boss...!"

Daya(shyly)- jao yaar tum...

Abhijeet( being serious)- acha Daya... tumne baat ki

Daya- kis baare me?

Abhijeet- offooo.. tumhe toh kuch yaad nhi rehta.. tumhe mesage kiya tha na Purvi k baare me...

Daya- ohhoo.. main toh bhul hi gaya... (hitting his forehead)

Abhijeet gave him a look 'pata-hi-tha'

Daya- acha filhal fatfat bureau chalte hai.. fir aage dekhte hai...

Abhijeet- tum aise chaloge bureau

Daya- aree yaar.. do minute aaya...

Daya is about to go when Abhijeet stops him "oh bhai sahab!"

Daya- ab kya?

Abhijeet- ruk joa.. Shreya ko aane do fir jana apni shirt lene... abhi nhi...  
uske liye time hai.. shadi hone do fir jaana

Daya- Abhiii!

The they laough together... after a few minutes Shreya comes,  
Then even Daya gets ready & all three move to bureau

RAJAT'S HOUSE:

Rajat is sitting on dinning table thinking something.. Tarika arrives with a tray of tea & some snacks with her & keeps it on table she serves it to herself & Rajat... looking at Rajat in deep thought she asks "kya baat hai, kya soch rhe ho?"

Rajat(dreamily)- hmmmm...

Tarika- Rajat!

Rajat- ha.. ha kya hua?

Tarika- kis soch me ho?

Rajat- wahi sapna...

Tarika- kaunsa sapna?

Rajat- aree aapko pata hai di... pichle 2 mahine se mjhe ek hi sapna baar baar aarha hai...

Tarika- kaisa sapna?

Rajat- sapne me main dekhta hu, main kahi door ja rha hu... mere aage ek ladki jaa rhi hai... main betaab hu usse milne k liye.. main usse rukne k liye kehta hu..magar wo ni rukti.. main bhaagta hu.. uska hath pakad leta hu aur jaise hi wo ladki mudti hai meri taraf sapna tut jaata hai...

Tarika- kaun hai wo ladki?

Rajat- yeh hi toh main bhi janna chahta hu... but uska chehra dekh hi nhi pata... (there is sum anxiety & excitement in his voice)

Tarika- main janti hu yeh sab kyu ho rha hai...

Rajat- kyu?

Tarika- kyu ki.. tumhe kisi se pyaar hogaya hai...

Rajat- what non-sense di!

Tarika- aree sacchai ka toh zamana hi nhi... main keh rhi hu na

Rajat- plz di... mjhe iss pyar vyar me koi intrest nhi hai...

Tarika- acha toh.. roz jabtum college jaate ho toh ladkiya tumhe itna call kyu karti hai?

Rajat- aree di wo flirting hota hai.. aur flirting pyar se toh kafi acha hai

Tarika- meri maano.. yeh sab pyar k hi lakshan hai...

Rajat- oh plz di.. inn sab baato k liye mere paas time nhi hai.. abhi toh mjhe kitna kuch karna hai...  
duniya ka sabse bada fashion designer banna hai... dekhna ghar k aage itni lambi line hogi logo ki... mjhse milne k liye, mere design kiye hue kapde pehen ne k liye...

Tarika- acha acha... wo sab rehne do... pehle apni padhai toh complete kar lo...

Rajat- offoo.. tum bhi kitni bholi ho di, yeh sab toh timepass hai, mera aim toh London k uss college me admission lena hai... jab tak waha nhi mil jata main yaha aise hi...

Tarika- bhai.. mjhe maaf karo... tumhe jo karna hai karo... tum aur tumhare sapne!

Saying so she gets up & is about to leave when Rajat stops her

Rajat- ab kaha jaa rhi ho?

Tarika- hotelme party karne

Rajat- tum kabse sudhar gayi?

Tarika-Rajat! lab jaa rhi hu baba...

Rajat- huh! jao..

Tarika exits from house...

Rajat is still sitting at the dinning table thinking of his dream... when his phone buzzes It's a message from his friend 'college camp k liye jaa rha hai, manali, ooty, khandala & aur ek koi hill station hai.. wanna cum?  
tera naam de du?'

Rajat- replies as 'yes'

PURVI's HOUSE:

Purvi is alone watching a movie when she gets a call from professor of thee college

Purvi(on call): hello.. gud eveng sir..

Prof.- Hello Purvi, tumse ek kaam tha

Purvi- ji sir boliye kya baat hai?

Prof.- hmare college ki taraf se trip k liye jaa rhe hai, main chahta hu ki tum jao uss trip par

Purvi- but sir main jaake kya karungi?

Prof,- trip hill station par jaa rhe hai, so i want u too visit the places & submit a report on it to me...

Purvi- but sir...main hi kyu.. aap kisi aur ko bhi bol sakte hai...

Prof.- no Purvi... i want u to go...

Purvi(reluctantly)- ok sir... when is the trip

Prof.- next week... baaki ki details main tumhe email karta hu...

Purvi- alright sir...

Purvi sighs & stares blankly at the TV screen...

SO DID U LYK IT? DO REVIEW...  
ONE AGAIN SORRY FOR SHORT UPDATE & LET ME REMIND U, NEXT UPDATE WILL BE A BIT LATE... 


	11. Chapter 11

HI EVERYONE... I'M BACK WIH THIS NEW CHAP...  
HOPE U GUYSS ENJOY IT...

HARMAN, GUEST(s), BHUMI98, LUV U SHREYA, SHABNA, RK SWEETY, SONI 18- THANK U SOOOO SOO MUCH GUYSS!  
THANK U FOR UR WONDERFUL SUPPORT... LOV U ALL!

Its the day to leave for the camp... There's a bus waiting for the students to board on it...  
Nia is standing with her frndz & planning for masti dat they are gonna do at camp..

Purvi is in bus adjusting her bags, when she realises she had to purchase a bottle of water , so gets down from bus & finds Nia...  
She goes near her,

Purvi- Nia sunna..

Nia- ha Purvi kya hua?

Purvi- wo maine meri bag rakhi hai bus me.. dhyan dena ha main paani ki bottle leke aati hu..

Nia- ya sure.. acha mera ek kaam kregi..mere liye chips & coke ki bottle leke aaegi?

Purvi- ok done...

Saying so Purvi leaves... She moves a bit further, when she sees Rajat approaching accompanied by Varun... she stops there for a split second...  
Rajat looks at her... they both glance at eachother... Then pass by as if they haven't noticed eachother...

Rajat moves towards Nia & taps at her shoulder...

Nia- ohhooo.. look whoz here...! Rajat! woooowwiieee! we're gonna hv a blastttt! whaoooooo!

Rajat- chill Nia...

Nia- yaarrrrr... m so excited..!

Rajat- wo sab toh thik hai.. lekin yeh non-masti students yaha kya kar rhe hai?

Nia(looked a bit confused) Varun- arree.. Rajat Purvi ki baat kar rha hai...

Nia- ohh wo.. actually Prof. Mathur ne Purvi ko kuch report likhne ko kaha hai.. iss camp par.. so.. u knw

Varun- ohh god! yaha bhi padhai.. well forget it..

Rajat- guyyss.. i hv a plan..

Nia- plan.. kaisa plan?

Rajat- iss ki wajah se hume iske bhai ne itna maara.. pure collg k saamne hamari beizzatti hui hai... Rajat Kumar ki beizzatti hui hai...  
iss baat ka badla lene ka isse acha mauka nhi milega...

Varun- tu kehna kya chahta hai Rajat.. khulke bolna...

Nia- exactly... will u plzz elaborate...

Rajat- paas aao.. main batatu hu...

They move closer... Rajat narratesthem about his plan...

Nia- Ummmm.. Rajat.. tumhe nhi lagta yeh kuch zyda hi risky hoga...

Varun- Nia yaaarr.. chillax.. kuch risky-visky nhi hai... go on Rajat main tumhaare sath hu...

Nia- but guyss...

Rajat- tumhe mujhpar bharosa hai ya nahi?

Nia- khudse zyada...

Rajat- toh bas... ab toh yeh plan work karega... aur iss Purvi ki...

Varun, Nia- hum vaat lagaenge...!

Then the three give a hi-fi to eachother... & climb the bus...

CID BUREAU:

Officers are busy working.. but someone is not intrested in work...  
ofcourse its our cute Dareya...

ACP & Abhijeet are in ACP's cabin discussing sumthing... serious

some other officers are working on computer while some are busy interrogating some criminals...

Shreya is sitting on her desk & pretending to work on her computer, & Daya is sitting on his desk which is opposite to Shreya's desk Both are looking at eachother, & aankho se kuch ishaarebaaziya ho rhi hai... There is love is in air...

AANKHO KI... GUSTAKHIYA MAAF HO...  
HOOO AANKHO KI... GUSTAAKHIYA MAAF HO...

EK TAK TUMHE DEKHTI HAI..  
JO BAAT KEHNA CHAAHE ZUBAAN...  
TUMSE YEH WO KEHTI HAI...

HAAA... AANKHO KI... GUSTAAKHIYA MAAF HO...

Daya messages Shreya 'sunno na dear'

Shreya 'bolo mere bear'

Daya 'main bear hu... :-('

Shreya 'ofcourse u r my "teddybear"

Daya 'choo chweeet.. u r my cutiepie'

Shreya 'ha to tum kya bol rhe the my bear'

Daya 'chalo na kahi chalte hai'

Shreya 'kaha?'

Daya 'wahi... jaha koi aata jaata nhi...'

Shreya 'very smart..'

Daya 'bachpan se...'

Shreya 'hahaha..'

Daya 'chalo na kahi chalte hai... pllzzzzz.. :('

Shreya 'but ACP sir ko kya kahenge'

Daya 'uski chinta tum mat karo... wo sab Abhi sambhaal lega'

Shreya 'acha jaana kaha hai?'

Daya 'tum bolo... where are u cmfrtable? mere ghar ya tumhare ghar..?'

Shreya 'ghar... kyu?!'

Daya 'kyu ki waha.. no one will disturb us...'

Shreya 'Daayyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa..!'

Daya 'Shreeeeyyyyaaaaaaaaaa'

Shreya 'abhi hum kahi nhi jaa rhe hai ha... bahut kaam hai'

Daya ':-('

Shreya 'awww.. mera baby... :-*

Daya ":-)"

Shreya 'cho cute.. chalo ab.. aap bhi kaam karo aur mjhe bhi karne do...'

Daya 'ek shart par...'

Shreya ' wat shart'

Daya 'meri taraf dekho'

as Shreya reads the msg she looks towards Daya & gives a flying kiss to her... she turns red... & moves her gaze towards the PC screen smiling...

Daya feels proud at his action & caresess his hair with proud... when he hears someone clearing their throat 'ahem ahem'

Daya lifts his head to look at the person... Its DCP standing at the door...

Daya(to himself)- ab yeh shaitaan kaha se aagya..

DCP- kya.. kya kaha tumne..?!

Daya- nahi.. nhi.. kuch bhi toh nhi..

Listening to their conversation everyone looks towards them.. Abhijeet & ACP come out...

Abhijeet- aree DCP sahab aap.. yaha?

DCP- kyu..main bureau me nhi aasakta?

Abhijeet- nhi.. nhi.. mera wo matlab nhi tha...

DCP- tumhara kya matlab tha aur kya nhi... main achi tarah janta hu...

ACP- hello sir...

DCP- yeh hello vello sab chodo... mjhe pehle ek baat batao Pradhyuman...

ACP- ji...

DCP- achaa...! jo maine pichle hafte ki murder case ki file mangayi thi wo kaha hai?

ACP- wo... wo toh sir maine bhijwayi thi aapko...

DCP- matlab main jhuth bol rha hu..!

ACP- nhi mera woh bolne ka matlab nhi tha...

DCP- aur Abhijeet.. tum mission se aaye ho...3 din hogaye.. report kaha hai?

Abhijeet- wo.. sir main submit krne hi wala tha...

DCP- kab?! mahurath nikalu ab? ki nariyal phodu? kab karoge submit!

Abhijeet- aa-aaj kar dunga sir...

DCP- aaj nhi abhi chahiye mjhe..!

Abhijeet- ji sir...

DCP- jao... yaha kya khade ho!

Abhijeet goes from there reluctantly making faces..

DCP- yeh hogaya.. Pradyuman.. tumhari file kaha hai?

ACP- ji... maine Daya ko di thi.. usse kaha tha aapke office tak pahuchaane k liye

DCP turned towards Daya... Daya is totally blank he doesn't even know they are talking about which file...

DCP- kaha hai file?

Daya- er-wo.. sir main...

DCP- areee kya main main? file kaha hai?

Daya- sir.. wo file... (suddenly he gets an idea) wo sir maine Freddie ko diya tha..

Freddie who is listning to all he convo intrestingly collapses listning to his name suddenly...

DCP- lo.. kisse de diya file.. jo khud ko sambhal nhi sakta.. wo file kya sambhalega!

Freddie- kaunsi file sir... mjhe kuch samaj nhi aarha...

ACP- Freddie.. tum pehle rona bandh karo!

Freddie controls his sobs...

DCP turns towards ACP & says "yeh sab kya hai Pradyuman? ek file nhi sambhal sakti tumhaari team?"

ACP- m sorry sir...

DCP- kya sorry? kya karu tumhaari sorry ka main? mjhe kisi bhi halat me wo murder case wali file aaj shaam tak meri table par chahiye...

ACP- ok sir... mil jaegi

DCP moves to go... but suddenly turns towards ACP

DCP-ek aur baat Pradyuman... tum apne officers ko zara sambhal k rakho.. zyada laad pyar acha nhi hota...

ACP- ok sir...

DCP(pointing towards Daya)- inhe khaskar ke... aaj kal kuch zyda hi mobile me maza aata hai inhe... aur iss Freddie ko kuch tameez sikhao...

ACP- yes sir...

DCP then gives a angry look to everyone.. then moves out...

ACP- Daya... aisa kya kar rhe the tum fone me?

Daya- k-kuch bhi toh hi sir...

ACP- toh yeh DCP kya bol rha tha?!

Then before Daya could reply Abhijeet who was hiding behind interrogatio room door peeps out & asks "Chitrole gaya kya?"

Freddie(teary tone)- ha gaye DCP saab

Abhijeet(coming out of door)- matlab ab main bahar aasakta hu...

ACP- Abhijeet... tumne ab tak tumhaare mission ki report submit nhi ki?

Abhijeet- arreee sir... aapko toh pata hai.. DCP saab ko bhadakne ka bas bahaana chahiye... maine already report e-mail kar di hai... aur ab tak toh shayad report Delhi HQ bhi aphuch gayi hogi...

ACP- acha... toh DCP k saamne tumne..

Abhijeet- ab unke muh kaun lagta sir... bina matlab k rai ka pahad bana dete hai... aur waise bhi unhe dikhata file toh hazaar galtiya nikaalte faltu ke... isiliye direct HQ ke office hi email kar diya maine...

ACP- acha kiya... sab apna apna kaam karo...

Everyone moves to their own desk...

Daya- sir.. yeh DCP saab kaunse file ki baat kar rhe the?

ACP- yeh unko bhi yaad aajaye toh badi baat hai...

Abhijeet-matlab?

ACP- matlab yeh ki.. mjhe bhi nhi pata wo kis file ki baat kr rhe hai..

All three give eahother a blank look... then suddenly laugh looking at eachother...

Here Purvi is sitting alone in bus... the bus has started its journey... everyone one is busy in playin & doing every possible masti...

But our Purvi is sitting at the window seat looking out of window, she hasher novel near her chest with her hands hugging it & ear phones with sober music...

HAWA KE JHOKE AAJ MAUSAMO SE RUTH GAYE..  
GULO KI SHOKHIYE JO BHAWRE AAKE LOOT GAYE BADAL RHI HAI AAJ ZINDAGI KI CHAL ZARA ISSI BAHANE KYU NA MAIN BHI DIL KA HAAL ZARA..  
SAWAAR LOO... HAAYEE SAWAAR LOONN!

Purvi is engrossed in her own world... when the bus suddenly stops...  
she comes out of her world... & looks around... everyone is getting down..

Purvi searches Nia.. & asks her "Nia... sab yaha kyu utar rhe hai?"

Nia- aree.. yaha dhaba hai.. iske baad aage koi dhaba nhi hai... kafi der tak, toh fresh hona hai toh yahi... direct ab bus hotel jaake hi rukegi...

Purvi- oh acha...

Nia- tujhe nhi jana..?

Purvi- nhi tu jaa...

Nia- aree chal na.. washroom jaake aate hai atleast... fir hotel me hi jaane milega... n hotel pahuchte pahuchte raat hojaegi...

Purvi- mjhe kahi nhi jaana... tu ja..

Nia- mere sath toh chal atleast.. mjhe akele jaane darr lag rha hai...

Purvi- acha chal...

They both get down from bus... Purvi is walking with Nia turns & looks towards Rajat & winks Rajat gives her a thumbs up..indicating plan successful...

OOPS! AB KYA HOGA... BECHAARI PURVI KO KAUN BACHAEGA RAJAT K JAAL SE?!  
N KYA HAI RAJAT KA PLAN.. KAHI KUCH ZYADA HI RISKY TOH NHI?!  
TO KNOW... U HV TO BE TUNED WITH MY STORY!(wink)

I KNOW YEH CHAP THODA BORING.. NEXT VL BE THODA AVENTUROUS...

THNK U FOR READING.. & DO REVIEW... 


	12. Chapter 12

RAJVI FAN- PLZZ DNT ASK ABT MY TRIP.. IT SUCKED..! HERE'S THE NXT CHAP.. NJOY

NIA757- U REVIEWD AFTER SUCH A ONG TIME.. WHERE WERE U?

BHUMI98, RK SWEETY, SHABNA, LUV U SHREYA- THANX A LOT FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS...

Purvi is with Nia moving towards the dhabba, when they meet Varun on the way...

Nia- yaar Varun.. yaha washroom kaha hai?

Varun- Nia.. common yaar... yeh dhabba jungle me hai.. yaha kaunsa washroom milega tujhe...

Nia- oh no! ab mai kya karu..!

Varun- ek kaam kar.. Purvi tere sath hai na.. waha jhaadiyo me chali jaa...

Nia- waha.. kafi darawna hoga..

Varun- hamari bahadur Purvi hai na tumhaare sath...

Nia- ok thik hai.. chal Purvi (she holds Purvi's hand)

they move towards the area, it is backside of dhabba... as they reach there...

Nia- Purvi tu yahi ruk.. agar koi aata hai toh mjhe bata dena...

Purvi- ok... jaldi aana ha lekin..

Nia- ok...

Nia disappears behind the trees... Purvi is waiting for her... around half an hour is passed..  
Purvi gets impatient.. she calls for Nia...

Purvi- Niaa... Niaa.. kaha chali gayi yeh ladki... kaha ho tum?

Purvi moves forward.. she dsnt find anyone there... 'kahi yeh bus me toh nhi chali gayi? jaaake dekhti hu...'

Purvi moves from there & goes towards the place where bus is parked.. & gets a shock!  
There was no bus there... she gets panicked!

Purvi- yeh... yeh bus kaha chali gayi!

She searches here & there.. there is no one of her recognition... then she sees the owner of dhabba she ges towards him...

Purvi- bhai sahab.. bhai sahab.. yaha wo bus khadi thi.. wo kaha hai?

Owner- kaunsi bus..?

Purvi- arreee.. yaha wo bus khadi thi na.. college k students the jisme..

Owner- oh acha wo yellow colour ki bus.. wo toh chali gayi..

Purvi feels as if 'paaron talle zameen khisak gayi' "chali gayi.. aise kaise chali gayi!"

Owner- aap bhi uss bus me thi kya?

Purvi- ji..

Owner- toh apna khayal rakhna tha.. (saying so he moves from there saying) pata aaj kal ke ladke ladkiya kaha khoyi hue rehte hai...

Purvi(to herself)- oh no! ab main kya karu... mere toh cell bhi bag me reh gaya.. call bhi nhi kar sakti main...! oh no! oh no! aur yeh Nia bhi pata nhi kaha chali gayi...

She is very tensed... wht to do? how to do? how wud she contact to anyone...  
she has no means to do so... the only thing she has in her hand is her novel... thats it...  
She is looking here & there.. to search sumthing dat cn help her to reach either the bus or home in mumbai.. when she sees sumone...& gets a bit courage...

The person is walking in her direction... but unknowingly... then the person stands beside Purvi & looks at the place where bus was standing...

Man(in shock)- yeh bus kaha chali gayi!

Purvi- chali gayi..

Man- aise kaise chali gayi! mjhe chod ke kaise jaa sakti hai bus! Rajat Kumar ko chodke kaise jaa sakti hai...

Purvi- bus ko chalaane wala driver hai.. Rajat Kumar nhi.. toh wo jaa sakti hai...

Rajat- tum apni bakwas bandh karo toh acha hai.. aur apne ghatiya jokes apne paas rakho..

Purvi- for your kind information.. yeh joke nhi tha...

Rajat- chch.. plz shut up! tumse baat krna hi bekar hai...

Rajat(to himself)- ab kya karu main.. call.. ha call karta hu,  
(takes out his fone) oh no! iski battery ko bhi abhi down hona tha! di ki baat sunn leni chahiye thi.. kal raat gaane nhi sunnta toh abhi...

Purvi- shukr hai.. kisiko apni galati ka ehsaas toh hua...

Rajat- tum ladkiya.. kabhi sudhar nhi sakti na.. dusro ki baatein sunna toh tumhari hobby hai na..

Purvi- aur tum ladke bhi koi sudhre hue nhi ho.. kuch galat kaha kya maine... tum..

Rajat- ha meri maa tum sahi main galat.. ab apna yeh pravachan bandh karo aur kuch socho...  
(he dint let Purvi complete her sentence)

Purvi- ab hum kaise pahuchnge picnic spot..

Rajat(irritatingly)- soch rha hu.. tum.. tumhaare paas cel toh hoga na..

Purvi- ha.. but wo bag me hi reh gaya...

Rajat- uff! kuch kaam ki nhi tum! cel sath me nhi rakh sakti thi kya?! bs yeh book leke ghumti ho har waqt!

Purvi- look..! mjhe koi sapna nhi gira tha k mujhse bus miss hojaegi.. wo toh main Nia k sath aayi thi.. pata nhi wo kaha chali gayi...

Rajat(to himself)- oh god! ab kya karu.. iss Purvi k liye plan kiya tha.. maine hi bus miss kar di.. ab kya hoga!

Purvi- kya.. kya kaha tumne?

Rajat- kuch nhi.. chalo ab..

Purvi- kaha?

Rajat- bus dhundne.. ab yaha tumhaare bhai toh nhi aaenge hume lift dene...

Purvi makes an irritating facce & follows Rajat...  
They are walking on the road.. surrounded by big, long trees...  
Almost after 1 to 1 & half our...

Purvi- bas.. ab aur nhi...

Rajat- kya aur nhi?

Purvi- aur nhi chal sakti main...

Rajat- oh madam! abhi kafi chalna hai hame...

Purvi- plz Rajat.. ab aur nhi chala jaega mjhse,.. mere pair bhi bahut dukh rhe hai.. n pyaas bhi bahit lagi hai...

Rajat- thik hai.. baitho yahi par... main chala...

Purvi- kaise mard ho tum! ek bechaari ladki ko aise ghane jungle me akele chodke jaoge..

Rajat- hello.. meri mardaangi pe mat jao ha...

Purvi- huhh! (she jerks at the right side.. & sees a waterfall there..) Rajat!

Rajat-(surprised at her voice)- what!?

Purvi- wo dekh.. waha waterfall hai...!

Rajat looks towards the direction.. & gives a irritating look to Purvi

Rajat- kabhi life me jharna dekh nhi hai kya...

Purvi- arree..mere bolne ka matlab tha.. hum chalte hai na waha.. paani pee lenge... bahut pyaas lagi hai..

Rajat- tum jao.. main yahi tumhara wait karta hu...

Purvi- tumhe pyaas nhi lagi hai kya?

Rajat(stubbornly)- nhi...

Purvi- bhalai ka toh zamana hi nhi hai... (saying it angrily she was looking towards Rajat & took a step forward)

she was about to fall.. when Rajat held her hand.. both looked towards each other... felt a bit awkard.. & left the hand..

Rajat- er... sambhal k jana..

Purvi dint reply.. she could feel Rajat's touch... she reached near the waterfall.. & drank water after drinking water Purvi started walking towards Rajat...

Rajat saw her coming... he felt a odd sensation... unknowingly he too touched the hand that had touched Purvi's hand..

when Purvi reached at the road.. both started their walking journey without uttering a word

Both dint look towards each other... they thought to keep quiet.. Purvi was feeling awkward..

Rajat- wo...

Purvi- kya baat hai?

Rajat- nhi matlab.. main yeh puch rha tha k... tumhare bhai.. ne di se kuch kaha toh nhi...  
(actually Rajat wanted to ask sumthng else..but had no courage)

Purvi- tumhaari di? kaun

Rajat- Dr. Tarika..

Purvi- oh.. Dr. Tarika tumhaari di.. mjhe nhi pata..

Rajat- mjhe laga tumhe pata hoga.. uss din di tumhaare ghar pe ayi thi na party k lliye...

Purvi- ha.. but tumhare baare me baat nhi hui...

Rajat-ohh..

Again there was a long silencebetween them.. there were many unasked questions.. many unsaid things...

Rajat(POV)- kya main sahi kar rha hu.. mjhe Purvi ko aise jungle me chodne ka plan nhi banana chahiye tha...  
yeh toh achi hai.. lekin.. yeh to itne dino baad isse akele mil rha hu.. kya pata natak kar rhi hai... aise isse main maaf ni kar sakta..  
ha Rajat.. tu isse aise maaf nhi kar sakta... isse peecha chudaane k liye kuch karna padega...

Purvi(POV)- yeh.. tina bhi bura nhi hai... jitna bahar se bura hai.. utna hi andar se acha... shayad mjhse uss waqt kuch galati hogyi thi isse samajhne me...

Rest of their journey went in silence... both had a bit of awkwardness mixed with ego to talk...

It was almost afternoon, the sun was very strong.. it was difficult to walk in such a dark sun..

Purvi- Rajat.. plzz kahi rukte hai..

Rajat- kyu? kya hua?

Purvi- itni dhoop hai... kahi shant aur ped(tree) ke niche chaon(shade) me kuch der rukte hai na... thoda dhoop kam hojaye fir chalte hai..

Rajat- ohh.. ab begum saheeba ko chaon bhi chahiye.. madam ek baat bata du.. agar iss speed me chale na hum.. toh iss saal kya iss janam me bhi bus nhi dhund paenge...

Purvi sees a cool place below a tree.. she points there & says ignoring Rajat's recent comment "hum waha kuch der rukte hai.."

Rajat- meri baat toh kisi ko sunni hi nhi hai... hadh hai! dekho.. tumhe rukna hai ruko.. kuch der kya aaram se soo ke khana khaa ke aana.. main chala

Purvi(pouting)- kaise mard ho tum... ek bechari ladki ko aise jungle me akelechodke jaa rhe ho... agar koi bhaalu aagya toh?

Rajat(to himself)- agar koi bhaalu aagya toh tumhe dekh kar bhaag jaega darr ke maare..

Purvi-kya kaha tumne?

Rajat- tumhe nhi... chalo.. ab (reluctantly)

They both go near the tree & sit below the tree.. it a cool place... cool breezze is blowing..  
Purvi takes out her handkerchief from her pocket, places it on the stone & sits on it.. while Rajat sits on the grass...

Rajat(staring at Purvi)- i hate this thing about girls...

Purvi- what?

Rajat- tum ladkiya apni baat manwane k liye emotional blackmail badi achi tarah se kar leti hai... i hate that...

Purvi- ohh really.. tum ladke bhi kaunse dudh ke dhule ho... agar itni hi ladkiyo se taklif hai toh unke peeche peeche ghumte kyu ho...

Rajat- tumse na.. baat karna hi bekaar hai...(to himself) bhains k aage beem bajane jaisa hai...

Purvi- tumne mjhse kuch kaha...

Rajat(irritatingly)- nhi meri maa... tumse kuch nhi kaha.. mera dimaag kharab hogaya hai.. apne aap se baat kar rha hu..

Purvi- huuhhh!

Purvi turned to opposite side of Rajat.. & she slept there coz of cool atmosphere...

Rajat is sitting there... getting bored...

IN CID BUREAU...

All officers are working seriously... engrossed in their own work.. when Daya enters in hurriedly..

Daya- Abhijeet..! Abhijeet...!

Everyone looks up form their PC... Abhijeet who is working on his desk stands up Abhijeet- Daya..main yahahu.. kya baat hai? tum itne tension me kyu ho?

Daya- Abhi... Purvi fone nhi utha rhi hai..

Abhijeet- fone nhi utha rhi hai... kahi gayi hogi.. jaise hi missed call dekhegi wapas call kregi.. chill

Daya- nhi boss... pichle 2 ghnate se try kar rha hu.. ne fone utha rhi hai.. aur na hi msg ka jawab de rhi hai...

Abhijeet-what!

HMMM... KAFI INTERESSTING MOD PAR HAI KAHANI...  
KYA HOGA JAB DUO KE RAJAT KE PLAN KA PATA CHALEGA...?  
KYA HOGA JAB PURVI KO PATA CHALEGA YEH SAB RAJAT KA PLAN THA...  
JAB PURVI KI NIND KHULEGI.. TAB KYA RAJAT USKA WAIT KAR RHA HOGA? YA CHALA GAYA HOGA..?

SAWAAL BAHUT SAARE HAI... JAWAB CHAHIYE... SO BE TUNED WITH MY STORY.. (wink)

& HA DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW... 


	13. Chapter 13

KRISHNA-ANSWER FOR UR QUES. WILL BE GIVEN SOON...

HARSHIT SHETTY- THNK U FR REVIEWING, YUP V CAN BE FRNDZ

NIA757- THNK U FOR SUPPORTING DEAR:-*

RAJVIFAN, BHUMI98, GUEST(s)-THANK U FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS..! KEEP REVIEWING & SUPPORTING ME..

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAP:

Purvi was sleeping peacefully in shade under the tree.. Rajat cldnt be seen anywhere...  
Purvi was smiling in her sleep... then suddenly she felt sumthng in her leg.. which made her get up with a jerk... & screamed in pain...

Purvi- AAahhh!1 ouchh!

she held her leg... tightly.. it was paining... she called for help..

Purvi- bachhaaooo.. koi hai.. bachaaooo.. Rajaattt! kaha ho tum?

Rajat came running from sumwhr...

Rajat- kya hua Purvi.. chilla kyu rhi ho tum?

Purvi showed him her leg...  
Rajat observed it closely & realised some snake had bite her...

Rajat- oh no..! kisi saanp ne kaanta hai!

Purvi(teary tone)- kyyaaaa! ab kya hoga!

Rajat- tum chinta mat karo...

Saying so he sucked the poisonous blood from her leg with his mouth.. & the tightly tied a cloth to her leg..  
so that no blood wich is poisonous can flow through her body...  
he holds her hand & make her stand...  
Purvi limps a bit, but then stands holding Rajat's hand...

Rajat- tum thik ho?

Purvi just nodded her head...

Rajat- chal sakti ho?

Purvi again nodded her head...

Rajat held her hand.. dint leave it, & started walking...  
their journey continued...

IN CID BUREAU:

There is tension in air... Daya is moving here & there...

Abhijeet- Daya.. shant ho ja.. aise ghumne se kuch nhi hoga...

Daya- toh kya karu..main kya karu... tumhi bolo...

ACP- Daya... tension loge toh Purvi ka pata chal jaega... shant hojao na...

Daya- bahut samjha rha hu apne aapko.. but.. mann shant nhi ho rha.. dil cheekh cheekh kar keh rha hai.. 'Purvi kahtre me hai..'

Shreya- Daya sir.. aap plzz shant hojayiye.. Vivek & Freddie sir gaye hai na Purvi ki call records laane.. usse kuch na kuch pata chal hi jaega...

Daya just looks towards Shreya... he keeps quiet..  
Then Freddie & Vivek enter the bureau...

Daya- kya pata chala Purvi ke call records?

Vivek- sir.. Purvi ka fone abhi chalu hai.. wo abhi khandala jaanewale highway pe...

Daya- aakhri call kiska tha?

Freddie- aakhri call toh sir.. Abhijeet sir ka tha.. subh 10.30 bje ka

Abhijeet- tabhi toh main bureau me tha.. n Purvi camp k liye nikli ya nhi yeh puchne k liye maine call kiya tha..

Daya- uske baad kisine usse call nhi kiya...

Shreya- sir.. kyu na hum Purvi k fone k signal ko follow kare.. chalke dekhte hai.. khnadala highway pe...

ACP- ha.. mjhe bhi aisa hi lag rha hai...

Daya- thik hai.. chalo sab..

Everyone gets ready to move...

Abhijeet- ek min.. ek min.. sab ko aane ki jarurat nhi hai.. agar yaha koi case aagya toh.. bureau me bhi koi hona chahiye na..

ACP- Abhijeet sahi keh rha hai... ek kaam krte hai.. Abhijeet, Daya & vivek tum log jao.. hum sab yahi rukte hai...

Abhijeet, Daya, Vivek- ok sir...

ACP- aur ha contact me rehna... koi bhi jarurat pade toh call karna..

The three nod their head & leave...  
Freddie, Shreya, Vineet & Pankaj are left in bureau with ACP,

IN JUNGLE:

Rajvi are walking hand in hand... Purvi is feeling quiet weak... she is walking very slowly...  
but now Rajat isn't complaining her about anything... they are jsut walking..  
When suddenly, Purvi faints...  
Rajat gets panicked...

Rajat- Purvi..! Purvi.. Purvi utho.. kya hua tumhe? he is constantly shaking her.. but Purvi is not opening her eyes...  
so leaving no option.. Rajat carries her, & starts walking... as he is moving he finds a small hut on the way...  
he makes Purvi lay on a stone there & moves to the hut..  
He knocks it... an old lady openes the door...

Old lady- kya baat hai beta?

Rajat- maa ji... wo mere sath ek meri dost hai, usse kuch hogaya hai.. aap plz chalke dekh lengi?

Old lady- kaha hai tumhari dost?

Rajat- wo waha par (pointing towards Purvi)

Old lady moves towards the direction... she sees Purvi, checks her pulses & her eyes...  
then turns towards Rajat

Old lady- isse kisi saanp ne kaanta kya?

Rajat- ha... lekin aapko kaise pata?

Old lady(smiling)- mere pati gaon k vaidya the... toh thoda bahut main bhi janti hu...

Rajat- aa-aap.. plzz.. iski jaan bacha lijiye.. plzz...

Old lady- chinta mat karo... isse mere jhopde(hut) me leke aao...

Rajat carries Purvi & follows the old lady... he enters the hut..

Old lady- isse yaha sula do(pointing towards a cot)

Rajat does as instructed The old lady takes out some leaves & crushes them... she applies it on the place where snake had bitten Purvi..  
then she makes Purvi swallow some leaf's juice...

Rajat is silently watching all this... he is scared.. he dsnt know wheather to trust this lady or no..  
but he dsnt even have other option rather than to trst her...  
he imagined if Purvi won't be cured... then what would her brother's do to him...  
just imagining it, made him shiver.. so he thought to chng the topic...

Old lady- kuch der iss bacchi ko aaram krne do... sab thik hojaega

Rajat(tensed)- yeh thik toh hojaegi na...

Old lady- ha ha.. bilkul thik hojaegi.. fikar mat karo tum.. ayurved me aisi koi dawai nhi jo insan ko thik nhi kar sakti

Rajat felt a bit relieved... He too was very tired.. aakhir wo bhi itna chal kar aaya tha Purvi ko sambhal kar.. so he slept in the place itself where he was sitting...

COPS IN JEEP:

Daya is driving the car as fast as he can... Abhijeet is occupying the passenger seat Vivek is sittng at the back, cnstantly tracing Purvi's fone through GPS on tab

Vivek- sir... aage se right lena hai...

Daya- yaha se?

Vivek- ji sir...

Daya- ok...

There is silence in the jeep...

Vivek- sir.. sir. sir... yaha aage se left..

Abhijeet- arre Daya.. yyeh raasta mjhe pata hai.. ek kaam karo, tum yaha se sidha jao... ek short cut hai..

Daya- ok...

They move forward... then they come to a halt... there is a bus standing there infront of them...

Vivek- bas yahi sir... Purvi k mobile ka location yahi bata rha hai...

Abhijeet- Daya... yaaar yeh bus toh Purvi k college ki hai na?

Daya- lagta toh aise hi hai.. chalo chalke dekhte hai...

All three get down... go near the bus.. Nia sees them

Nia(to herself)- oh shit! yeh log yaha kya kar rhe hai?! oh god... agar inn logo ne Purvi ke baare me pucha toh main kya jawab dungi...!

Saying so she sits in her place.. she dsnt get down from the bus...

Our CID cops start interogating all the students about Purvi, they show them her Pic...

Girl- hamare sath hi thi sir... fir pata nhi kaha chali gayi...

Abhijeet-pata nhi ka kya matlab hai hein?tumhaare hi bus me ti na...

Boy- ha sir.. lekin humne socha, chadd gyi hogi bus me... itna dhyan nhi diya

Daya- aise kaise dhyan nhi diya... tumhare collg ki thi na Purvi bhi...

Then a man came forward siding all the crowd

Man- kya baat hai sir?

Vivek- (showing Purvi's Photo) iss ladki ko dekha hai kahi?

Man- arre yeh toh Purvi hai... hamare hi bus me hai...

Daya- abhi kaha hai?

Man- yahi kahi hogi... Purvi... Purvi..

Abhijeet- kya hua? nhi mili?

Man- kaha jaa sakti hai.. humaare sath hi thi...

Daya- tum kaun ho?

Man- ji main, Prof. Mathur, maine hi yeh camp organize kiya hai...

Abhijeet- ohhooo.. aap hai Prof. Mathur... jinhone Purvi ko jabardasti yeh camp attend krne k liye kaha tha...

Prof. Mathur- kaisi baate kar rhe hai sir aap... main toh bas yeh chahta tha ki Purvi iss camp par ek report likhe jise main humare college magzine me publish karna chahta tha...

Daya- toh Purvi gayi kaha?

Prof. M- nhi pata sir...

Abhijeet- acha iss camp me total kitne log hai?

Prof.M- total siir... 70 log hai...

Abhijeet- 70 log... Vivek ek kaam karo.. gino inko.. dekho sab log yaha hai kya..

Vivek- yes sir...

Vivek starts the counting... after the counting he moves to his seniors

Vivek- sir.. sirf 67 log hi hai...

Daya- kya! sirf 67 log hai! matlab 3 log gayab hai!

Abhijeet- ek toh humaari Purvi hai..baaki 2 log kaun nhi hai yaha?

Girl- sir... Nia nhi hai yaha...

Daya- Nia... Vivek.. zara bus me check karo.. kahi koi waha toh nhi reh gaya...

Vivek goes into the bus...

Abhijeet- aur kaun nhi hai yaha?

Varun- sir.. wo Rajat bhi dikhai nhi de rha...

Abhjeet- Rajat... yeh wahi hai na.. jiske wajah se college me uss din...

Varun(stopped him in mid-sentence)- ji sir... wahi hai.. Rajat

Till then Vivek climbs down form the bus followed by Nia...

Daya- ohhooo.. toh aap hai Nia ji...

Nia is very scred... she just goes there & stands with great fear...

Abhijeet- toh batayiye Nia ji.. Purvi kaha hai?

Nia-mjhe nhi malum..

Daya- dekho.. sach sach bata do... jo bhi tumhe pata hai... warna..

Abhijeet(kept a hand on Daya's shoulder signalling him to control)- Dekho Nia... sidhi tarike se bata do Purvi k baare me jo bhi janti ho.. warna hume tumhe bureau leke jana padega...

Nia(scared)- b-bureau..?!

Vivek- ji.. b-bureau... jaldi bolo ab...

Nia- main janti hu Purvi kaha hai...

Daya, Abhijeet- kaha!

THE OLD LADY'S HOUSE:

Purvi gains conscious... she opens her eyes & finds herself in a hut...

Purvi- aahhh..(holding her leg)

her voice disturbs Rajat's sleep...

Rajat moves towards Purvi's bed

Rajat- ab tum kaisi ho?

Purvi- main thik hu... lekin hum yaha.. kaise?

Rajat narrates her the whole story, how they reached in that hut...

Purvi- thnk u soo much Rajat...

Rajat- arree.. isme thnk u ki kya baat hai... aur waise bhi wo kehte hai na.. dosti me no sorry no thank u...

Purvi- hum dost kab se hue?

Rajat stares at her face fr a while...then forwards his hand towards her & says "friends"

Purvi gets a taken back at his reaction..

Rajat- ab tak jo kuch bhi hua hamaare bich.. wo sab bhul jao..

so, she shakes hand with him.. & replies "friends",she has a storm of tears in her eyes... but she controls them...

PICNIC SPOT:

Nia narrates everything about her plan infront of CID officers... listining to which Daya gets very angry...

Daya- sharam nhi aati tumhe... aisa sab sochte hue...

Abhijeet- arree soch bhi kaise sakte ho tum usse jungle me chodne ka... agar usse kuch hogaya na.. toh tum uski zimmedari leti ho..?

Daya- agar Purvi ko zarasi bhi kharoch tak aayi na.. toh mjhse bura koi nhi hoga... SAMJHII!

Nia sivered at Daya's loud voice...

Abhijeet- aur yeh tumhaare saare plan me Rajat bhi shamil tha na... wo kaha gayab hogaya?

Varun- p-pata nhi sir... jab se hum wo dhabbe se nikle hai.. tabse wo nazar nhi aarha...

Daya- kaunse dhabbe pe ruke the tum log?

Prof.M- sir.. wo dhabbe ka naam toh yaad nhi... lekin yaha se kuch 100-150 km dur hai...

Abhijeet- thik hai thik hai...

All three CID officers climb in the jeep & move in search of Purvi...

IN JUNGLE:

Rajvi has resume their journey... they are walking now, but they have a cute smile on their face...

Rajat- tum utni bhi buri nhi ho... jitna main sochta tha..

Purvi- acha.. toh kitni buri hu?

Rajat- bilkul buri nhi ho... jab tumne mjhe thappad maara tha... maine toh socha tha iske baad tumse kabhi baat hogi hi nhi...

Purvi- tum harkate bhi toh thappad khaanewali karte ho..

Rajat- achaa... aur jab maine tumhe pehli baar college me dekha tha, mjhe laga tum mjhe nhi pehchanogi...

Purvi- aree aise kaise nhi pehchaanungi... Delhi me itna acha waqt humne sath me spend kiya tha... wo main kaise bhul sakti hu...

Rajat- delhi ki baatein tumhe yaad hai...

Purvi- ofcourse... saari baatein yaad hai mjhe... subh chatt(terrace) par milna, dopahar ko gola khana...

Rajat- tumhe toh kafi kuch yaad hai yaarr... mjhe toh kuch bhi yaad nhi aarha... isiliye di mjhe bulakkad kehti hai...

Purvi- hahahahhaaa...!

Purvi was laughing.. Rajat was looking at her.. he was engrossed in her laughter...

Rajat- kitne dino baad tummhe iss tarah hasste hue dekh rha hu...

Purvi laughs more on his such comment...

Rajat was still staring at her... he was so much engrossed in observing Purvi that he dint see a truck comin towards him..

which Purvi saw...

Purvi- Rajaaaaattttttttttttttt!

Purvi pushed Rajat aside & the truck dashed Purvi... & went away..

SO... HOW WAS THE CHAP?  
I HOPE AAP SABKO ACHA LAGA...

THANK U FOR READING IT... THANX A LOT...  
& HA REVIEW KARNA MAT BHULNA HA.. (wink)  



	14. Chapter 14

GUEST, HARSHIT, RABBIYA985, BHUMI98, RK SWEETY,

RAJVI FAN- TUMHARA DOUBT SOLVE HOGA... HV PATIENCE(wink)

LUV U SHREYA- DAREYA WILL BE THERE SOON.. BAS YEH RAJVI KA PRBLM SOLVE HOJAYEE FIR.. I PROMISE TO ADD DAREYA..

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAP... ENJOY

Purvi was admitted in a hospital.. Rajat was out of the OT, sitting tensed...  
Then a couple arrived there.. Rajat stood on their arrival,

Rajat- thnk u.. thnk u soo much sir... agar aap gaadi nhi rokte toh.. aaj..

Man- koi baat nhi young man... thnk u mat bolo... yeh insaaniyat k naate mera farz tha...

Rajat- yeh toh aapki mahanta hai.. aap sahi samay par aagye aur hume hospital pahucha diya.. warna aaj pata nhi Purvi...

Man- arree.. areee... itna sab bolne ki zarurat nhi hai... agar koi humari jagah hota toh shayad yeh hi karta...

Women- ha beta.. ab paareshaan mat hona zyada.. apni dost ka khayal rakhna.. saare formalities humne puri kar di...

Rajat- thnk u so muuch mam.. sir.. really thnk u...

Man- anytime.. (patting his back) ol the best.. & take care..

Rajat jst nodded looking towards them.. then the couple left to continue their journey...

Rajat sat down on the bench tensed.. thinking wat to do next... he suddenly hit with an idea...  
he got up & went to the hspital reception..

Rajat(to the lady at reception)- excuse me main ek call kar sakta hu?

Lady- ji..

Rajat grabbed the landline & dialed a number in hurry...  
The person at the other end received the call after 4-5 rings...

Person- hello..?

Rajat- hello di..

Tarika- arree.. Rajat.. kaise ho? picninc spot par pahuch gaye? aur yeh kis no. se call kiya hai?

Rajat-di.. bahut badi gadbad hogyi haii...

Tarika- kya hua Rajat? tum ro kyu rhe ho?

Rajat xplained everything to Tarika...

Tarika- tum shant ho.. shant hoja pehle.. yeh batao kaunse hospital me ho abhi?

Rajat- yeh.. koi chota sa hospital hai... jo paas me nazar aaya humne wahi admit kiya Purvi ko...

Tarika acha thik hai.. mjhe adress sms karo.. main aati hu thodi der me...

Rajat- sms nhi kar sakta... cell switch of hogaya hai.. battery down..

Tarika- acha.. ek kaam karo.. waha ke receptionist ko fone do.. main baat krti hu...

Rajat handed over the fone to receptionist.. she took the address form her...

Within an hour Tarika reached the hospital... looking at Tarika Rajat gained a bit of confidence... he hugged her...

Rajat- thnk god di.. tum aagyi.

Tarika- Purvi kaha hai?

Rajat- doctors usse OT me leke gaye hai... abhi tak kuch pata nhi chala...

Tarika- thik hai..

Rajat- tumne kisi se kuch kaha toh nhi na?

Tarika- main ACP sir ya Abhijeet ko infrm krke aanewali thi.. magar ACP sir kisi kaam se bahar gaye hai.. aur Abhijeet bhi nhi tha bureau me..toh

Rajat- acha hua.. acha hua tumne Abhijeet sir se kuch nhi kaha...

Tarika- kyu?

Rajat- agar unhe pata chal jata.. meri wajah se Purvi... toh mjhe zinda nhi chodte wo...

Tarika- tum galat samjh rhe h Rajat.. Abhijeet aisa nhi hai...

Rajat- man achi tarah janta hu kaise hai Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir...

Tarika was about to enquire how Rajat knew about them when Doctor came out from the OT...

Tarika rushed towards the doctor..

Tarika- doctor.. kaisi hai Purvi?

Doctor- chot kafi lagi hai.. ek truck unse takrakar gayi hai..yeh koi mamuli baat nhi hai.. humse jitna ho sakta tha utna humne kiya... ab yeh itna bada hospital toh hai nhi...

Tarika- kya hum usse dusre hospital me shift kar sakte hai? Mumbai k kisi bade hospital me..

Doctor- isme kafi risk hai.. pehli baat toh yeh..ki yeh accident ka mamla hai..police case hoga... n inke relatives yaha nhi hai..  
aur sabse imprtant baat... inki condition kafi critical hai... aise time me inhe yaha se shift karna... kafi dangerous hai...

Tarika- dekhiye..main khud ek doctor hu... aap uski fikar mat kijiye.. hum isse ache se lekar jaenge...

Doctor- but... without Police verification ke...

Tarika- offooo... ek bacchi ki jaan khatre me hai.. aur aapko police ki padi hai!

Dctor- dekhiye.. hum bhi majbur hai.. kal ko kuch gadbad hogaya.. aap toh chale jaenge.. jawab hume dena padega... jab tak police aake sab check nhi kar leti hum aapko inhe le jaane nhi de skate

Tarika moved from there furiously.. took out her fone & dialed a no. as fast as she could...

Tarika- hello Abhijeet... ha.. Purvi ka accident hogaya... tum abhi kaha ho?... bas wahi se kuch hi kilometer aage ek hospital hai.. hum wahi par hai.. jaldi aao..ok

Tarika glared at the doctor & pushed her cell fone in her handbag... after almost 1/2 hour Abhijeet arrived followed by Daya & Vivek...

Daya- kaha hai Purvi? ab kaisi hai?

Tarika- Daya.. shant hojao... Purvi ab thik hai.. lekin.. doctor...

Abhijeet- doctor.. kya hua doctor ko?

Tarika narrated the whole scenario..

Daya(moving his bracelet upwards in anger)- oh toh yeh baat hai... kaha hai wo doctor? main baat krta hu usse...

Abhijeet- Daya plzz shant hojao.. hume yaha buddhi se nhi.. yukti se kaam krna hoga...

Vivek- Dr. Tarika.. kya aap Purvi se mili?

Tarika- nhi...

Abhijeet- toh ek kaam karo.. tum sab Purvi se milke aao... main uss doctor se nipat kar aata hu...

So, Daya Tarika, Rajat & Vivek marched towards ICU, while Abhijeet moved towards the Doctor's cabin...

The doctor was talkin to someone on fone... Abhijeet entered his cabin... the doctor signalled him to have a seat...  
Abhijeet took a seat opposite to the dctor...

After doctor disconnected the call...

Abhijeet- dekhiye doctor... hum Purvi ko dusre hospital me le jana chahte hai...

Doctor- jarur le jayiye... lekin police verification k baad..

Abhijeet- aur kab tak aaegi police?

Doctor- dekhte hai... waise roz chakkar toh laga hi leti polce ki gaadi yaha..

Abhijeet- yani jab tak Policewale nhi aajate tab tak meri behen yaha tadapti rahegi...

Doctor- waise aapko itni jaldi hai apni behen ko le jaane ki.. toh.. kuch chai paani deni padegi...

Abhijeet understood the doctor's intention...

Abhijeet- ohh.. toh ab aapko chai paani chahiye... kitna chahiye?

Doctor(evil smile)- ek do kafi hai...

Abhijeet got up form his place & slapped him on his cheeks so badly that he fell from his chair...

Doctor(getting up holding his cheek)- aap jante nhi main kon hu... main iss baat ki complain CID me karunga...

Abhijeet- acha.. jao karo.. main hi deta hu aapko no.. kiska chahiye.. ACP Pradhyuman ka.. ya Sr. Insp. Abhijeet ka...

Doctor- dkho.. zyada hoshiyari mat karo.. tum jaante nhi ho mjhe... wo Sr. Insp. Abhijeet mera yaar hai...

Abhijeet- acha.. zara fone lagana usse...

Dctor- ruko tum.. abhi call krta hu usse...(acted as if searchn for no.)

Abhijeet- kya hua no. nhi mil rha hai..main kuch madat kar du...

Saying so Abhijeet took out his CID batch & showed it to the doctor...

Doctor was shocked... "maaf karna sahab.. galati hogayi... "

Abhijeet(holding his collar)- yeh galati nhi hai.. jurm hai... tumhari laparwahi k wajah se.. kisi ki jaan ja sakti hai.. kuch andaaza bhi hai tumhe..

Doctor- maaf kardo sahab.. maaf kardo... aage se aisa nhi hoga...

Abhijeet- aage aisa hone k iye tu bachna bhi toh chahiye... VIVEKK!

Vivek came running, "ji sir..?"

Abhijeet- Vivek.. reception par jaa kar Purvi k discharge paper's tayyar karne k liye kaho Daya se.. aur usse kaho ek ambulance ka bhi intezaamkare... Purvi ko le jaana hai..

Vivek- ok sir...

Abhijeet- aur ek baat.. (giving a hard push to the doctor towards Vivek) yeh doctor ko chai paani ka bada shauk hai.. inhe zara apne bureau ki bhi chai paani pilaane leke chalna...

Vivek- samaj gaya sir..( putting hand cuffs on doctor's hand) chalo (harshly)

LIFELINE HOSPITAL MUMBAI:

Purvi is admitted... everyone is standing outside.. very tensed... supermost tensed is Rajat.. coz he is suffering from 2 tensions...

Tension 1: Purvi ki jaan bachni chahiye...  
Tension 2: Purvi k bhaiyon ko hamare plan k baare me pata chal gaya toh kya hoga...

Rajat was thinking about his consequenes when, Tarika's cell fone ranged...

Tarika- hello... kaun?.. oh.. ha ek min Rajat hai...

Rajat looked up as his name was mentioned..

Tarika- Rajat.. tumhari frnd Nia ka fone hai...

Rajat took the cell fone from Tarika hand with immense fear.. he looked around to see if anyone had heard their conversation..

Daya was busy in his own thoughts but Abhijeet was having a suspicious look on his face...

Rajat(on fone)- he-hello..

Nia- thank god Rajat.. tu thik hai! kaha chala gaya tu? hum kitna pareshaan hogaye the pata hai.. aur pata hai Purvi ko dhundte dhundte uske CID bhai aaye the...

Rajat- WHATT!

Everyone present in the corridor looked towards him... a nurse came to Rajat & said in a whisper "yeh hospital hai.. plz keep silence"

Rajat(to nurse)- sorry sister... (he moved from there to the balcony to continue his call)

After s few minutes doctor came out from Purvi's ward...

Daya- doc-doctor.. ab P-Purvi kaisi hai?

Dr.- relax officer... Miss Purvi ab bilkul thik hai... kuch hi der me unhe hosh aajaega... aap unse mil sakte hai...

a joy of relief ran through everyone's face... suddenly their heart felt light...

Abhijeet- thnk u doctor thnk u very much..

Doctor- that's alright.. bas dhyan rakhiye.. Purvi ji zyada stress na le... jitna ho sake unhe rest karne dijiye..

Daya- ok...

Doctor- aur.. kuch dawayiya laani hai.. list main aapko deta hu.. aap magwa lijiye...

Vivek- chaliye main chalta hu aapke sath.. main dawayi leke aata hu..

Abhijeet- thik hai...

Everyone meet Purvi... she is fine now... Rajat is hesitant to talk to her infront of her brohter's so he enters her ward after Daya & Abhijeet leav the hospital...

Purvi is on bed.. with many pipes attached to her.. it is difficult to track which pipe is attached where...  
she is almost covered with bandage... one of her leg is fractured, one of her hand & her head...

Rajat(with a sense of guilty)- h-hi Purvi...

Purvi- hey hi.. tum bhi yahi ho...

Tarika- ha.. andar aane k liye darr rha tha.. isilye bahar baitha tha...

Purvi- darr..kis baat se?

Tarika- tumhaare bhaiyo se..

Purvi- aww.. unse darne ki kya zarurat hai.. they are very sweet...

Rajat- sweet... arreee sweet ka 'S' bhi nhi hai unme... jis tarah se wo mjhe dekh rhe the.. lagta tha.. bas abhi mjhe kaccha chaba jaenge...

Tarika & Purvi cldnt control their laughter at Rajat's such description...

Rajat- tum logo ko hassi aarhi hai.. kamaal hai! yaha meri jaan jaa rhi hai.. aur aap log...

Tarika- Rajat.. tum khamakha unse darte ho.. wo log aise nhi hai... dekho.. aaj kuch kiya kya unhone tumhe..

Rajat- yeh hi toh taklif hai... aaj kuch kaha nhi..aaj Purvi ko hospital laane k chakkar me mjhepar itna dhyan nhi diya.. kal zarur kuch karenge...dekhna...

Tarika- Rajat... tum bhi na.. bina matlab unse itna darte ho...

Rajat- ha ha.. tume unke haath se mukke khaaye nhi hai na.. isiliye aisi salaah dena bahut aasan hai..  
Daya sir k haath k mukke mjhe hi pata hai... kaise hote hai... aur Abhijeet sir maarte nhi... lekin unki ek nazar hi kafi... insaan wahi zameen k andar gadd jaega...!

Purvi & Tarika laughed a lot on Rajat's description about DUO...

AB DEKHTE HAI AAGE KYA HOTA HAI..?  
KYA DUO RAJAT KO SABAK SIKHAATE HAI YA MAAF KR DETE HAI?  
KYA HOSPITAL K CHAKKAR LAGATE LAGATE RAJAT KO PURVI SE PYAR HOJAEGA?  
AUR KYA RAAZ HAI RAJVI KE BEECH JO DELHI ME HUA THA AUR ISS BAARE ME KISIKO NHI PATA...  
SABKA JAWAB CHAHIYE,...?  
TU STAY TUNED WITH MY STORY(wink)

THNX FOR READING... & DO REVIEW...  
THNK U 


	15. Chapter 15

SASHA,GUEST1, HARMAN, BHUMI98, RABBIYA985, RAJVIFAN, LUV U SHREYA-THANX A TONS GUYYZZ FOR UR REVIEWS... & SUPPORT

GUEST- SORRY YAAR LATE HOGAYA UPDATE KARNE ME.. ACTUALLY WO DIWALI KI SAFAI CHAL RHI THI NA.. ISILIYE...  
HERE'Z THE NEXT CHAP... HOPE U LYK IT...

Purvi was on her bed... sitting, while Rajat was on couch in Purvi's room..  
Rajat was getting bored as his fone had no battery & Purvi was busy completeing her novel...  
Rajat stared at Purvi... she dint react... he gave up.. then he started roaming in the room... he started gazing out of window..  
After a few minutes he got bored of that too... he made a sound of "uufff!" that too dint disturb Purvi...  
Atlast he went near her & peeped in the book she was reading... & suddnely he said...

Rajat- yeh book padhne me kya maza aata hai tumhe.. isme toh koi images bhi nhi hai...?

Purvi was startled at his sudden comment.. & hearing his voice so near to herr...

Purvi- Rajattt! tumne mjhe darra diya..

Rajat(meekly)- oh sorry... (saying so he came & sat at the chair near Purvi's bed)

Purvi- aur yeh book sachme bahut intresting hai... isme images nhi hue toh kya hua?

Rajat- kis baare me hai yeh book?

Purvi- case hai.. ek aadmi ka murder hua hai.. & suspect ek psychologist hai...

Rajat(raising an eyebrw)- tum thriller novels padti ho...

Purvi- ofcrz.. tumhe kya laga tha?

Rajat-(teasing tone)- i thought u read romance novels...

Purvi was about to reply when the room's door opened.. Rajat froze at his place looking at the person...  
It was Daya... Rajat stood aside emptying the chair for Daya to sit.. but then, someone followed Daya... Rajat prayed the person not to be Abhijeet..  
It was Shreya... the minute she entered the room.. she scremed with joy

Shreya- Purrvvviiiii! kaisi ho?

Shreya spread her arms to hug Purvi..

Purvi(overjoyed)- hiiiieeeee Shreyyyaaaa...(then sadly) kaha thi itne der baad mjhe milne aayi...

Shreya- kya karu yaar.. yeh tumhaare bhai hai na.. mjhe case me phasa diya tha..

Purvi glared at Daya.. who gave a apologetic look...

Shreya- ab toh gale lag jaa meri jaann...

Purvi half hugged her as one of her arm was fractured..

Daya- aaj kal toh humee hug bhi nhi milta...

Purvi(clearing her throat)- ahem ahem..

Shreya(slowly to Daya)- akele me miliye aap...

Daya- nhi akele me sirf ek hug se kaam nhi chalega (wink)

Shreya- Dayyaaaa...

Purvi- excuse me.. shayad main patient hu yaha.. aur aap log mjhse milne aaye hai...

Shreya- yeh tumhara bhai naa...

Rajat was a silnet spectator till now.. he was amazed to see Daya laughing, teasing...  
'wah Daya sir mazak masti bhi karte hai...'

Purvi- Shreya, acha hua tum aagyi, mjhe tumse baht si baatein karni hai...

Shreya- ha bilkul ab main yahi rahungi tumhaare saath...

Then Daya's fone rang.. he excused himself & went out of the room...  
as Daya went out of the room.. Rajat gave a sigh of relief & sat with a thud on the chair nearby..  
he felt as if after a long time he had received oxygen it was then when Shreya realised there was even Rajat in room..

Shreya eyed to Purvi asking 'yeh kaun hai'

Purvi- ohh sorry.. main toh tum logon ka intro karwana hi bhul gayi...  
yeh Rajat hai.. mera classmate.. & Dr. Tarika ka chota bhai..

Shreya(forwarding her hand)- heyy.. hi! how r u?

Rajat- ab acha hu..

Shreya gave a quizical look...

Purvi(laughed & explained)- inn bhai sahab ko Daya bhai aur Abhi bhai se bahut darr lagta hai lagta hai...

Shreya- ohh... Abhijeet sir se toh kabhi kabhi mjjhe bhi darr lagta hai.. lekin tumhe Daya se bh darr lagta hai... u most b kidding...

Rajat- lagta hai aapne unke hath ke thappad nhi khaaye...

Shreya- main kyu khau bhai unke hath ke thappad...

Purvi- actually Rajat.. wo kya hai na...Shreya meri honewali bhabhi hai.. matlab Daya bhai ki..u know na..

Rajat- WHAATTTTTT!? this is just impossible!

Purvi, shreya- kyuu? what is impossible?

Rajat- Shreya tum.. aur wo bhi Daya sir ki wud be wife... pagal hogyi ho kya

Shreya- kyu bhai kya kami hai mjhme..

Rajat- kami tum me nhi unme hai.. tum kitni cute si, chulbuli type ki ho.. n Daya sir ko dekha hai..(making face & imitating him) Daya kissi pe Daya nhi karta...

Shreya- that was rude ha.. Daya itne bhi bure nhi hai... ha maanti h unka gussa thoda...

Rajat- thoda nhi.. bahut zydaa...

Purvi- come on yaaar Rajat.. tum sirf ek incidence se kisiko judge nhi kar sakte ha...

Rajat was about to reply when, again the door of room opened, Daya peeped in & looking towards Rajat "tum zara bahar aana.. kaam hai tumse.."  
& closed the door...

Rajat(scarely looking towards Purvi)- ab toh main gaya...

Purvi- kuch nhi hoga.. jao.. al d best..

Rajat exited...

Shreya occupied the where earlier Rajat was sitting...

Shreya- ha.. toh kya batana tha tumhe...

Purvi(holding Shreya's hand)- dekho Shreya.. maiin jo bhi batane wali hu, wo maine abhi tak kisi se share nhi kiya.. bhai ko bhi nhi pata hai iss baare me...

Shreya(holding her hand more tightly)- baat kya hai Purvi... anything serious?

Purvi- nhi.. aisa kuch serious nhi hai..matlab...

Their conversation got interrupted coz Shreya's fone rang..

Shreya(apologetically)- excuse me..

She took her fone & spoke ... it was some of her khabri ka call... after speaking to him she went out & informed Daya abot it...  
Daya was sitting on the bench with Rajat, Abhijeet was also present their...  
after talking to Daya she came back & took her seat near Purvi...

Shreya- ha toh kya keh rhi tum... sorry wo call imp tha...

Purvi- thats ok...

Shreya- bolo.. ab koi hume disturb nhi krega..

Purvi- actually Shreya baat yeh hai ki.. main yeh baat sirf tumse share kar rhi hu.. after all tum meri bhabhi ho...  
n m comfrtable with u... aur waise bhi bhabhi maa k saman hoti hai... plzz plzz.. yeh baat tum kisi se share mat karna... motu bhaiya se bhi nahi...

Shreya held her hand & assured her through her eyes...

Purvi- main aur Rajat ek dusre ko school ke time se jante hai.. school ke dinose hi main Rajat ko pasand krti thi... but samaj nhi paayi... fir junior college me bhi hum ek hi clz me the,  
college khtm hone k baad hum trip k liye gaye Delhi, waha...

FLASHBACK...

There were two cottages, which were opposite to eachother... It was booked by the College authorities, oe was for girls & the other for boys...

it was dawn.. the sun was about to set... sky was orange...  
Purvi was standing one, while Rajat was standing on the terrace opposite to Purvi..  
They both were staring at eachother... there was total silence... both dint utter a word.. though they wanted to say many things...

this was love... without uttering a word they said many things through eyes...

Rajat messaged Purvi... 'suraj ki kiranon me tumhaari khubsurati aur bhi ubhar kar aati hai...  
looking very beautiful'

Purvi just blushed looking at him... after reading the message...

Rajat sent her another text 'aise sharmao mat.. my heart skips a beat'

Then one of Purvi's frnd came & took Purvi with her down... Rajat stared at the place where Purvi was standing sadly... in her rememberence...  
Rajat received a message

'niraash kyu ho rhe ho... bichadte hi hai fir milne ki khushi manane k liye...'

Rajat smiled looking at her message...

yeh aankh me choli inki kafi dino se chal rhi thi... pyar dono ko tha... magar koi kehna nhi chahta tha...

Rajat went to his room now... where his frndz were playing some game... he joined them...

At night during dinner, both our Rajvi would occupy place oppsite to eachother...  
infront of their frndz they use to act as if they were enemies.. but when alone.. no one could stop them adoring eachother...  
After the dinner it was their daily ritual to chat late night... they would talk about all the rubbish in the world... but their feelings..  
Even then Rajat was as cool dude as he is now... famous among girls.. & Purvi was as studious as she is now... but the difference was... both adored eachother...  
one of the person would feel sad if the other dint turn up... their eyes would search for his/her partner... no one knew about their such a deep bond...

ONE NIGHT:

there was something abstract in the environment that day.. Purvi was feeling very enthusiastic.. she was very happy that day...  
she herself dint knew the reason for it... she was lying on her bed, when her room mate(Rashmi) came in

Rashmi- kya yaar Purvi.. itni jaldi so jaegi.. hum yaha enjoy karne aaye hai.. aur tu so rhi hai... chal bahar chal...

Purvi dint wanted to go.. she was lying there, expecting for Rajat's message... but Rashmi forcefully dragged her out of room & made her sit with other girls...

All girls were busy chit chattin... in topics Purvi was least intrested... some girls were busy on fone... Purvi got bored.. when her fone rang... it was Daya's call... she received the call... but due to network problem she had to go out...

She took her fone & moved out of the cottage... she was talking to her Motu bhaiya... she was sooo engrossed in talking to him that she dint knew where she was going...  
Then suddenly she came to an halt... she stood there, continued her talking process on fone for few more minutes... & disconnected it...  
She looked around... it was ufamiliar place... she got a bit scred.. how to reach the cottage now...  
she thought to take the path which was infront of her... she took a few steps, when she heard some whispering noise...

she got a bit scared... she moved towards the noise... as she moved closer, she could see there dim light... there were two ppl, sitting & talking in low tone...  
She felt as if she knew the voice... she moved a bit more clser... now she had a clear view of the place... but this gave her a heartattack...

The two ppl sitting in that dark were.. Rajat & some girl from their college, whom Purvi recognized through face, but dint knew her name...  
She was taken aback looking at the scene... they both were sitting too close... Purvi couldnt bear this... she thought that she was dreaming... & now her alaram will ring... but nothing such happened...  
She was shattered..., but this was not th end yet... Rajat now took the girls hand & kissed it... he sat on his knees... & was about to say something...

But it was more than enough for Purvi to bear... to resist... she couldnt control herself, she came out of the dark, Rajat could now see Purvi..

Purvi rapidly came near Rajat, held him through his collar & gave a tight slap..! she was very angry... she creamed on top of her voice...

Purvi- BHAROSA KIYA THA MAINE TUM PE! BUT HOW CAN I FORGET.. U R A BOY... ALL BOYZ ARE THE SAME... EK LADKI SE TOH TUMHARA JEE KABHI BHARTA HI NHI HAI NA...

Rajat opened his mouth to give some explanation.. bt Purvi raised her hand signalling to say nothing...

Purvi- tumhe koi safai dene ki zarurat nhi hai... aaj k baad mujhse kabhi baat krne ki koshish mat karna... KABHI NAHI..!  
itna yaad rakhna.. tumhaari wajah se.. ab se shayad kisi par bharosa na kar pau main...

Sayin so she moved from there wiping her tears... Rajat stood there, staring at Purvi going from there...

FLASHBACK ENDS...

Purvi was in tears..." uske baad hum kabhi nhi mile... fir jab college shuru hua, tab hum achanak takraaye, aur ittefaq se hum ek hi college me nhi ek hi class me hai.. abhi bhi..."

Shreya patted on her back consoling her...

Purvi- Shreya(wiping hr tear) mjhe nhi samaj me aata.. aaj bhi... aaj bhi, mjhe usse dekh kar acha lagta hai... aaj bhi agar wo kisi aur ladki se flirt karta hai toh mjhe gussa aata hai...  
uss din Nia ne mjhse kaha tha usse Rajat pasand hai... bt mjhse wo sehen nhi hua... kyu Shreya kyu hai aisa...

Shreya- kyu ki Purvi.. tum abhi bhi Rajat se pyar krti ho... bas duniya ko dikhaane k liye tum usse nafrat krti ho...

Purvi- but ussne mjhe dhokha diya hai... main usse pyar kaise kar sakti hu... nhi karti main usse pyar

Shreya- tumhe sirf keh dene se saari baatein sach ho jaati... toh duniya me dukh dard hota hi nhi Purvi... tum aaj bhi Rajat se pyar krti ho... tumne kabhi usse nafrat kiya hi nhi tha...

Purvi- lekin... Rajat..wo mere baare me aisa nhi sochta...

Shreya- yeh usne tumse kaha...

Purvi shook her head innocently indicating 'no'

Shreya- wo tumhaara khayal rakh raha hai.. tumhaare sath yaha hospital me hai...

Purvi- ha lekin inn sab se yeh toh sabit nhi hota na k wo mjhse pyaar krta hai...

Shreya- hmmm.. baat toh tumhaari sahi hai...

Then Purvi explained her, how Rajat had forwaded a hand of frndshp towards her...

Shreya just nodded listning to it... she was thinking something...

Shreya- Purvi... na jaane kyu mjhe aisa lagta hai.. wo b tumse pyaar karta hai...

Purvi(bitting her nail)- sirf lagne se kuch nhi hota Shrey..

Shreya- i know... (then enthusiastically)mere paas ek plan...

Purvi- what?

Shreya- abhi nhi bataungi... u just wait & watch.. (winked at her)

Purvi- tum krne kyawali ho...

Shreya- hv patience dear..(patting her cheeks) acha ab tum aaram karo.. main chalti hu...

Purvi- shreyaa.. shrey... (to herself) pata nhi yeh ladki ab kya kregi...

Shreya came out of the room...  
Still, DUO & Rajat were there... occupying the same place...

Abhijeet- yeh Purvi ko pareshaan krne ka sab tumhaara hi plan tha na..?

Rajat- ji sir.. lekin.. fir jab Nia usse akele jungle me chod kar aayi toh mjhe acha nhi lag rha tha... mera mann nhi kiya usse chodke jaane...  
isiliye call krne ka bahana bana kar main bhi bus se utar gaya...

Daya- matlb Purvi k liye jaanbuchkar tumne apne bus miss ki...

Rajat- ji...

Shreya(to herself)- matlb aag dono taraf barabar lagi hai...

Abhijeet- arree Shreya tum kab aayi...

Shreya- bs abhi abhi...(to Daya) chalo na mjhe ghar chod do...

Daya- ha chalo...

Abhijeet(to Rajat)- thank u... tumne Purvi k liye itna kuch kiya...

Rajat just stared at him in astonishment.. he couldnt believe his ears that Sr. Insp. Abhijeet was apologizing him..

He just stood there freezed...

Daya(to Rajat)- tum ghar nhi jaoge kya.. chalo tumhe bhhi chod deta hu...

Rajat- n- nhi.. main di k sath jaunga.. abhi mjhe unse milna hai...

Abhijeet- toh chalo, main bhi forensic lab hi jaa rha hu.. tumhe chod dunga...

Rajat agreed...

& they left for their destination...

SO... END OF THE CHAP... DID U'LL ENJOY WO RAJAT KO MAAR NHI KHILWAYA AAP LOGON NE REQUEST KIYA THA NA.. ISILIYE (wink)  
PURVI NE TOH CONFESS KA DIYA.. SAARA RAAZ KHUL GAYA.. DEKHNA YEH HAI KI AB HAMAARI CUTE SI SHREYAji KYA CHAKKAR CHALAATI HAI RAJVI KO EK KARNE K LIYE...  
TO KNOW... STAY TUNED... & HA DO REVIEW(wink)

THNX FOR READING.. TC


	16. Chapter 16

BHUMI98, RK SWEETY, RABBIYA985, NIA757, HARSHIT- THANK U FOR UR REVIEWS... THANX A LOTTTT..!

RAJVI FAN- HEY.. M SORRY.. I DINT GET U.. U WANT OS ON RAJVI MATLAB..? WAT IS OS? VL U PLZ ELABORATE...

SHREYA- HOPE U WILL LIKE THIS CHAP...

KRISHNA- HOPE THIS CHAP VL MAKE U HAPPY...

here's the chap.. enjoy(wink)

Daya & Shreya were in car on the way to home.. Daya is driving, while Shreya was on passenger seat,  
she was silent, she pushed the seat back & lay there.. Daya switched on the radio... a sweet song played...

"TERE BIN.. THERE AIN'T NO DESIRE...  
TERE BIN.. MY WORLDS DON'T FIRE..  
TERE BIN.. I CANT FLY HIGH HIGH HIGHERR...

TERE BIN KAHI LAGTA HI NHI DIL... KYA KARU MAIN KYA NA KARU HAI MUSHKIL...  
AISE HAAL ME CHAIN VAIN AAYE NAAAAA...  
AB TOH AKELE.. JIYA JAAYE NA.. AB TOH AKELE JIYA JAAYE NA..."

Shreya was lying there.. listning to songg.. & smiling to herself...

Daya- kya hua Shreya?

Shreya- kuch bhi toh nhi(without moving)

Daya- tumhaari tabiyat toh thik hai na?(touching her forehead & neck)

Shreya(turning towards Daya)- ha...lekin aap aise kyu puch rhe hai?

Daya- nhi wo... tumhaara fav. gaana chal rha tha, aur tumne gungunaya nhi...

Shreya- ha..wo..(then suddenly she realised..) yeh mera fav. song hai yeh aapko kaise pata?

Daya- bs aise hi...

Shreya- nhi.. bolo.. aapko kaise pata chala..?

Daya- bola na.. bs aise hi...

Shreya- thik hai mat batao... (saying so she turned in oppo side of Daya in anger)

Daya smiled looking at her childish behaviour... after sometime they reached their destination...

Daya(shaking Shreya)- Shrey.. utho, ghar aagya..

Shreya got up... she yawned.. & looked around & saw, they were standing out of Daya's house..

Shreya- Daya.. hum yaha kya kar rhe hai? aap mjhe mere ghar par chodne wale the na..

Daya(moving close to Shreya)- yeh bhi toh tumhaara hi ghar hai..

Shreya- but aapko toh aaj aapke kisi khabri se milna tha na...

Daya- offooo.. uski liye maine Vivek ko sab samjha diya hai.. wo chala jaega...

Shreya- but... (before she could argue further Daya had blocked her lips with his..)

Shreya jerked herself.. & shyly looked other way...

Daya- chale?

Shreya without saying anything got down from the car.. Daya too got down, Shreya came near Daya...  
Daya put his hand around Shreya's waist, & they moved towards house...

Daya opened the door... they entered in..

Daya made Shreya sit on sofa, he sat on his knees near her feet... & kept his head on her lap...

Shreya- Daya.. hum yaha kya kar rhe hai?

Daya looked up.. resting his chin in her lap... & smiled looking at her..

Shreya- bolo na...

Daya(holding her hand & caressing it)- actually humne kafi dino se, tym spend nhi kiya sath me.. bht miss kar rha tha yaar tumhe..

Shreya(brushing Daya's hair)- awwww.. sachii..

Daya(kissing her hand)- mucchhiiii...

Shreya laughed at this...

Daya(getting up)- tum baitho main paani leke aata hu...

Saying so Daya went in kitchen... he came with water near Shreya...

Shreya ws still sitting on sofa... in deep thinking..

Daya(forwarding glass)- shreya..

Shreya looked up.. she had tears in her eyes...

Daya suddenly kept the glass aside & sat on his knees looking tears in her eyes..

Daya(caressing her cheeks)- kya hua Shrey..? tum-tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Shreya started crying more terribly now... she hugged Daya.. very tightly..

Daya- shreyy.. bolo na kya hua? tum aise rote rahogi toh kaise pata chalega mjhe...  
kisine kuch kaha tumse.. (she shook her head as no) toh.. kya hua?

Shreya moved away from hug... looked at Daya & said "i love u..."

Daya- i too love u.. lekin.. baat kya hai? tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Shreya(composing herself)- achanak yeh khayal mann me.. pata nhi kaha se..

Daya- kaisa khayal?

Shreya- main tumhe nahi kho na chahti Daya... main tumhaare bina nahi reh sakti...

Daya- arreee.. kyu rahgi tum mere bina..? kaun krega hume alag? kisi me itni himmat nhi jomjhe meri Shreya se alag kar sake...

Shreya(smiled hearing to him)- aapko kuch bhi hojaye na... toh main bhi marr...

Daya dint let her complete the sentence.. he blocked her lips with his hand...

Daya- aise bakwas fir kabhi mat karna... marre tumhaare dushman... abhi tumhe toh mere liye ek pyaari se gudiya laani hai... hai na?

Shreya shyly smiled under Daya's lips... Daya came closer to her... he kissed her on neck... & came near her ears & said sensually "i love u sweety..."

Shreya- i love u toooo...

Daya- i lov 9...

Shreya- i lov ...

Daya- ok ok ok...u win..!

Then they both shared a laugh..!

they both were having fun when... Daya's fone ranged...  
he dint receive it... but Shreya forced him to pick it up...

Daya- ha Abhi boss bolo...

Abhijeet- arreee kya bolo... tum aaj apne khabri se milne wale the na...

Daya- toh Vivek ko bheja hai maine...

Abhijeet- yaar tum bhi kamal krte ho.. wo abhi baccha hai.. tumne usse akele bhej diya.. usse kuch hogya toh.. ek toh kitna khtarnaak case hai yeh tum bhi jante ho...

Daya- thik hai na yaar abhi wo gaya hai na..

Abhijeet- nhi.. tum abhi k abhi niklo jaha b ho.. main iss case k sath koi compromise nhi kar sakta ...

Daya- lekin..

Abhijeet- main kuch sunna nhi chahta... tum niklo waha se ABHI!

Daya irritatedly discnncted the call...& looked towards Shreya...

Shreya- pehle hi kaha tha maine.. chale jaate na...

Daya- agar tabhi chala jaata toh.. abhi yeh haseen pal kho deta na meri jaann...

Shreya- Dayyaaaa... jayiye abhi...

Daya- ha jana toh padega.. aur tum yahi rukna ha.. kahi jana mat... main aadhe ghante me aajaunga..

Shreya- ok... i'll wait for u..

Daya- ok bye... miss me ha..

Shreya- ofcrz...(winked)

Daya left from there...

Shreya was alone now at Daya's home... Shreya to herself 'ab Daya k aane tak kya karu...mmmm.. ek kaam krti hu, jab tak Daya aajate hai main sojaati hu, rest krti hu...'

She went to Daya's room & layed there... the minute she kept her head on pillow sumthng hard hurt her head..

Shreya-oucchhh! yeh takiye me aisa kya hai..?!

She picked up the pillow.. there was nothing there... then she inserted her hand in the pillow cover... there was sumthing in there..  
she pulled it out... & was shocked to see it...

Shreya- oh goodd! yeh toh meri personal diary hai! yeh Daya k paas kaise aayi?!  
aane do unhe... main chodungi nhi unhe...huuhhhh...!

almost after 45minutes or an hour... Daya returned... he entered in the house with the help of his duplicate key..

Daya- Shreya.. Shreya.. kaha ho tum?

Saying so he entered in the bedroom.. "oh.. toh tum yaha ho.."

Shreya dint move from there.. she was staring at Daya in anger..

Daya- kya hua.. aise kyu dekh rhi ho...

Shreya still dint reply..

Daya- arreeee kuch bolo bhi ab.. kya hua..?

Shreya showed the diary to Daya "yeh kya hai?"

Daya- er.. yeh wo.. main..mera matlab..

Shreya- yeh main-main krna bandh karo.. aur batao yeh meri personal diary aapke paas kaha se aayi?

Daya- wo uss din... main tumse milne aaya tha.. aurtum Priya tumhaari dost se baat kr rhi thi.. tab maine.. tumhaari drawer main- se.. le-liya tha..

Shreya- very bad Daya.. aapko aisa ni karna chahiya tha...

Daya- Shreya.. wo

Shreya- ohhooo.. ab main samjhi.. aapko meri fav. dish aloo parantha k baare me kaise pata chala.. aapko meri fav. song k baare me kaise pata chala...

Daya- but Shreya.. yeh sab maine tumhaare liye hi kiya na..

Shreya- toh ehsaan kiya mjhpar.. main isse apne ghar par paaglon ki tarah dhund rhi thi.. aur yeh aapke paas tha...  
kam se kam mjhe bata toh diya hota..

Daya- wo main darr gaya tha.. uss din wo tumhaari kaamwali kaki ne.. jis tarah se, bataya... toh bina bataye maine le liya.. aur wo usme photos...

Shreya- matlab.. apne puri diary padhli..?

Daya(shyly)- ha..

Shreya- ohh noo! matlab aapko sab pata chal gya...

Daya(wrapping her in his arms)- ji haan.. hume aapke feelings k baare me sab pata chal gaya hai...

Shreya- aap na.. bahut bure ho... chupke se sab padh liya..

DAREYA THEN HAD A CUTE ROMANTIC MOMENTS...

NEXT DAY IN HOSPITAL...

Rajat has arrived to hospt. to meet Purvi... the minute he enters inside... he feels as if he has entered some mela...

Purvi is surrounded by many ppl... Vineet, Vivek, Pankaj, Shreya, Freddie.. everyone is present there...  
Rajat takes out a rose for Purvi, then he sees Vineet offering a bouque to her.. he feels embaressed looking at his one rose & Vineet's bouque...

he keeps it inside... he removes a cadbury from his shirt pocket... he was about to give it to Purvi..  
when he sees Vivek, offering a big celebration box to her...

He feels embaressed... he moved out from there... he went outside.. & sat at th ebnch outside...  
& spoke to himself...

'yeh.. Purvi... Purvi, ne meri taraf dekha bhi nhi... kyu.. kya main uska dost nhi..  
wo mjhe pasand nhi krti.. ha shayad nhi krti.. maine jo kiya tha uske sath.. Delhi me... lekin fir wo uss din usne frndshp accept bhi toh kiya tha...  
koi baat nhi.. bahut se dost hai mere paas... mjhe Purvi ki dosti ki jarurat nhi... (he thought for sumtym) nhi.. lekin mjhe itna kyu bura lag rha hai.. agar wo mjhse baat nhi kar rhi hai toh..."

Shreya who was listining to all this smiled to herself & said "chalo.. iska matlab yeh plan kaam kar rha hai.."

SO PEPS... HW WAS THE CHAP?  
HOPE U PPL LYKED IT.. SPECIALLY DAREYA FANS.. N AB DEKHTE HAI.. RAJAT APNE FEELINGS KO INTERPRET KAR PATA HAI YA NHI...(wink)  
KYA WO SAMAJ PAEGA APNA PYAAR PURVI K LIYE.. LETS C..

IT WAS A SHORT UPDATE... BUT JALDI THA HA...

THANX FOR READING... DO REVIEW... 


	17. Chapter 17

RAJVI FAN- YA SURE... UR REQUEST WILL BE FULFILLED JALD HI...

HARMAN, GUEST(s), MUNTAHABBUTT, SHREYA-THNK U FOR PRECIOUS REVIEWS... LOVE U ALL...!

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAP.. ENJOY (wink)

Almost 1month has been passed, for Purvi's accident. she has been dischared.. & recovering quiet fast...  
mostly coz of the love & care that she is gettig from her brother's, bhabhi & frndz... rather than the medicine..  
doctor has asked her to take rest for some more time so she has not yet joined the college.. however Rajat is helping her with notes...

ONE EVENING:

Rajat arrives at Purvi's house with notes of that day, but gets disheartened to see Vineet, Vivek & Pankaj there...  
he has started feeling jealous towards other ppl... now more than before... he hates ppl whose cmpany Purvi enjoys or laughs a lot...  
though he remains silent as he as no other option...

Rajat, is standing near the entrance, others are having fun with Purvi, he makes his mind to leave from there...  
but then he thinks 'kya karu.. chala jau.. but Purvi se b milna hai.. ni milunga toh, usse acha nhi lagega...  
aur.. usse mile bina.. mjhe b acha nhi lagega... kya karu chala jau andar.. lekin andar toh sab uske dost hai... wo mjhse kyu baat kregi..  
nhi kregi toh b kya, main bs notes dekar aajaunga.. zyada baat nhi krunga... agar usse lage toh khud call kr legi... lekin bina Purvi se baat kiye kaise aajau...  
ohh goooddddd! plzz help me...'

When Rajat was in his this deep thinking, someone patted on his shoulder... he came out of his thoughts... he turned to look who it was..  
it was Abhijeet, accompanied with Tarika..

Tarika- arree Rajat..tum yaha kyu kar rhe ho?

Rajat- aree di.. wo-wo main yaha wo, Purvi ko notes dene aaya tha...

Abhijeet- toh yaha bahar kyu khade ho.. anadar chalo na...

Rajat- nhi.. maine notes dediya.. ab ghar jaa rha hu..

Tarika- thodi der aur ruk jao na... hum sath me chalte hai..

Rajat- nhi.. di, tum aajana.. wo mjhe thoda kaam hai.. main aata hu.. (to Abhijeet) ok sir... bye

Abhijeet & Tarika gave a weird look to eachother... but then went inside..

On the dinning table, Purvi was sitting, on the adjoining table Pankaj was sittng. opposite to him were Vivek & Vineet...  
They were laughing on some Pankaj's PJ...

Abhijeet- itna kyu hass rhe ho bhai...

Purvi- bhai.. yeh Pankaj hai na.. baht mast joke sunaya abhi abhi.. baap re..! hass hass kar mera pet dard krne laga...

Abhijeet(occupying seat beside Pankaj)- so Purvi... aaj kaisi tabiyat hai tumhari?

Purvi- ek dum mast...

Tarika- dawayiya time par toh le rhi hona?

Purvi- ji Dr. sahiba...

Everyone laughed at Purvi's sentence,..

Tarika- acha Purvi.. apne dawayiya dikhana zara... kaunsi kaunsi hai... zyada dose wali ho toh tabiyat kharab ho sakti hai tumhari..

Purvi- main leke aati hu..

Vineet- arreee tum kyu uth rhi h.. main leke aata hu..

Vineet goes...

Abhijeet- waise tum log yaha dinning table par kya kar rhe ho.. masti toh bed room me ya garden me kahi bhi ho sakti hai...

Pankaj- kyu ki hum delicious dish ka intezaar kar rhe hai...

Abhijeet(confused)- delicious dish.. ab yeh kya hai bhai...?

Purvi- bhai.. Shreya aur Daya bhaiya, humaare liye kuch special dish bananewale hai.. toh uska wait kar rhe hai...

Abhijeet- kya! Daya khana kabse banane lag gaya.. aaj tak toh maine kabhi dekha nhi..aur yeh dono yaha kya kar rhe hai.. ACP sir ne toh inhe case ke kaam se bheja tha...

Vivek- sir.. matlab Daya sir actually khana nhi bana rhe hai... wo bas Shreya ko help kar rhe hai..

Purvi- ab.. Shreya hai toh.. help zara sa...

Abhijeet- mjhe pata hai.. andar help k naam pe kya h rha hai...(saying so he got up..& went in kitchen)

as expected the scene in kitchen was sumthing else... Shreya was trying to cut the vegetables, while our Daya sir was tickling her & not allowing to work..

Abhiijeet(clearing his throat)- ahem ahem...

Daya(startled by sudden entrance of Abhijeet)- arree.. A-A-Ajibhheettt.. me-mera matlab hai.. wo Abhijeet.. tum yaha..

Abhijeet- ji.. main toh yaha hu.. lekin tum dono yaha kaise?

Shreya- wo sir.. hum..

Daya- arree wo kya hai na Abhi.. hum case k kaam se gaye the... lekin kaam jaldi hogaya toh..

Abhijeet- toh kahi ghumne cafe ya garden me chale jaate...

Shreya- kyu sir...? main aapke ghar pe aau aapko acha nhi lagta?

Abhijeet- Shreya ji... aap mere baat ka matlab samjhi nhi.. main yeh keh rha tha k, tum log bahar unn bechaare bacchon ko bol kar aaye ho special dish leke aate hai..  
lekin yaha toh kuch aur hi scene hi... agar kisine ne dekh liya hota toh kya hota... isse acha bahar hi ghum ke aate na..

Daya- maine pehle hi kaha tha Shreya se..

Shreya nudged Daya in his ribs hardly...  
Daya- aahhh..!

Abhijeet(controlled his giggle)- chalo ab jaldi.. jo bhi tumhara wo special dish hai.. zara leke aayiye... bahut bhuk lag rhi hai...

Shreya- y-yes sir.. ba-bas 2min...

Abhijeet goes out, & joins others... Tarika was instructing Purvi about her dosage...  
Almost after 1/2 hour Dareya get their dish...

Abhijeet(low voice to Daya)- ab hue hai aapke 2min...!

Daya gave an angry look towards him.. Abhijeet suppressed his smile...

Then they finish their dinner... everyne leaves to their respective house...  
Pankaj, Vineet & Vivek leave together while Daya goes to drop Shreya & Tarika to their respective house...

Abhijeet & Purvi were in drawing room.. Purvi was going through her notes, while Abhijeet was reading some novel...

Purvi(low voice)- aaj ka notes toh hai nai.. ab kya karu...

Abhijeet hears it.. & his ears raise... "aaj ke notes nhi mili...!? yeh kaise ho sakta hai..."

Abhijeet(to Purvi)- Purvi tumhe notes dene kaun aata hai? tumhara wo dost Rajan na?

Purvi- arree bhai Rajan nhi Rajat...

Abhijeet- ha ha wahi.. usne aaj tumhe notes nhi diye?

Purvi- nhi.. aaj wo aaya hi nhi.. notes dene

Abhijeet- heinn? aaya nhi... but main toh usse mila.. aur puchne par usne kaha ki wo tumhe notes dekar wapas apne ghar jaa rha hai...

Purvi- impossible... aaj wo aaya hi nhi.. kaha mile aap usse?

Abhijeet- yaha apne ghar k entrance par...

Purvi(thinking)- yaha Rajat aaya tha.. toh mjhse mila kyu nhi?

Abhijeet- tumse mila nhi... but mjhse kaha notes de kar wo ab ghar jaa rha hai.. aur Dr. Tarika ne jab kaha rukne k liye sath me ghar jaenge toh kaha usse kuch kaam hai...

Purvi- acha... shayad kuch kaam aagya hoga.. isiliye chala gaya...

Abhijeet- but.. usne jhuth kyu bola...

Purvi- chodiye na.. hoga kuch...

Abhijeet shrugged & then again concentrated on his novel...

NEXT MORNING:

Abhijeet is in kitchen, preparing breakfast, Purvi is on dinning table with a sad face... coz she just had an arguement with her bade bhaiya about going to college...  
Abhiijeet, brings a glass of milk, & keeps it infront of Purvi,

Abhijeet- isse khtm kar do.. main nashta leke aata hu...

Purvi just grunted in irritation... Abhijeet went in kitchen ignoring her...  
Abhijeet a plate of breakfast for Purvi, then for himself... when Daya came down from his bedroom... yawning & rubbing his eyes...

Abhijeet- aayiye aayiye... Purvi zara aarti ki thali lana... humaare CID ke riyasat ke maharaja Daya padhaar rhe hai...

Purvi suppressed her giggle...

Daya came & sat with a thud beside Abhijeet...

Abhijeet- bhai sahab.. hume CID bureau jana hai.. yaad hai?

Daya(lazily)- hmmm...

Abhijeet- toh utho...jao nahalo... fir naashta b krna hai.. bina nashte k toh prince Charles ghar k bahar ek kadam nhi rakhte...

Daya(sleeping on dinning table)- Mmmmm...

Abhijeet- lo ab yaha so gaya..! offooooo.. utho yaarrrr Daya.. late hogye toh mjhe b tumhaare wajah se daant padegi...

Daya just nodded sleeping..

Abhijeet got irritated, he fatafat cmpleted his breakfast & took the plate in kitchen to wash it... with scolding...

Abhijeet- kya hoga iss ghar ka... sab ke sab bigde hue hai... main akela hi sab kaise sambhalu... ek ki tabiyat thik nhi hai aur college jaana hai...  
aur ek ki tabiyat achi hai toh kaam pe nhi jana hai... uuffff..! main toh tang aagya hu..! heeyyy bhagwaannnn bacha lo mjhe...

Daya & Purvi who were still on dinning table looked towards each other.. & gave a look of 'lo-fir-shuru-hogaye-yeh'

Abhijeet completing his chores came out & found them still as he had left them...

Abhijeet(geting more irritated)- aarrrreeeee main itna chilla rha hu, aur tum logo ko koi faraq hi hi padta hai..? izzat hi nhi hai mera toh...

Daya & Purvi smiled at Abhijeet.. this irritated him more

Abhijeet- hadh hai besharmi ki... tum log hass rhe ho main yaha chilla rha hu toh... jo krna hai karo... main chala bureau...

Saying so he left taking the key...

Daya saw this & screamed "oyyeee.. gaadi toh chodke jao.. main bureau kaise aaunga..."

Abhijeet who had already gone out came in & said "bus me aana dhakke khaake...yeh hi tumhaari saza hai...  
(looking towards Purvi) aur tum.. khabardaar jo ghar ke bahar ek kadam bhi rakkha toh... taange tod dunga.."

Purvi(frustratingly)- ek toh already tuta hua hai.. aur kitna todenge...

Abhijeet- mjhse kuch kaha?

Purvi(smiling weakly)- nhi... nhi toh.. main kahi nhi jaunga.. ghar par hi rahungi..chill bhai..

Abhijjeet- better... aur aap bhai sahab... ACP sir k pehle aane ki koshish karna.. kyuki aaj main nhi bachaunga tumhe main...

Abhijeet left from there...

Daya was still sitting on dinning table lazily..

Purvi- bhai.. bade bhaiya itna chilla k gaye.. ab toh jayiye... warna ACP uncle se aapko sachme daant khaani padegi...

Daya- arreee... chutki... chahe kuch bhi hojaye.. Abhi mjhe ACP sir ki daant se bacha lega...mjhe pata hai...(winked)

Purvi- itna bharosa...

Daya- toh kya...

Purvi- fir toh bhaiya lagi shart.. dekhte hai.. Abhijeet bhai aapko bachaate hai ya nhi..

Daya- soch lo..main hi jeetunga... aaj tak mjhse koi shart me jeet nhi paya hai...

Purvi- main bhi aapki hi behen hu.. mjhse b koi jeet nhi paya hai...

Daya- dekhte hai.. iss baar kon jeet ta hai... aur jo hara usse punishment kya milegi?

Purvi- PARTTYYYY!

Daya- done..!

After getting ready, Daya left for bureau...

Purvi was alone at home... getting bored... when she remembered, yesterday Rajat hadn't met her... she thought to call him...

She took her cell phone, & called him... but Rajat din't pick up the call.. she called him twice.. still he dint respond..

Purvi(to herself)- ab isse kya hogaya.. fone kyu ni utha rha... naraz hai kya... nhi nhi..  
mjhse bhala kyu naraaz hoga... shayad lectr me hoga.. isiliye fone nhi utha rha... msg kr deti hu, baad me call krega...

She messaged him... & went in drawing room to explore the Television...

IN CID BUREAU:

ACP is in cabin.. everyone else is working in silence... after sometime he gets up & moves out...

ACP- Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(who is working on some file on his desk gets up)- ji sir...

ACP- mjhe zara kaam hai.. main aata hu thodi der me...

Abhijeet- ok sir...

ACP is about to move out from bureau when stops suddenly...

ACP- arree.. yeh aaj Daya kaha hai?

Everyone is silent..

ACP- arree chup kyu ho.. Abhijeet.. Daya kaha hai?

Abhijeet- er.. wo sir.. bas abhi aata hi hoga...

ACP moves towards the door when he collides with Daya.. who is snetering in

ACP(angrily)- Daya.. itni der kyu hui tumhe aane me? kaha the ab tak?

Daya(straightening his hair nervously)- wo sir... main..

ACP- main main kya kar rhe ho? main puch rha hu kaha the ab tak?

Daya(to himself)- oh know... ab kya jawab du.. yeh Abhijeet bhi chup hai.. ab kya akru...  
agar aaj Abhijeet ne nhi bachaya toh meri toh band baj jaegi... yaha sir se toh dant khaunga hi..aur shart bhi haar jaunga...

ACP- yeh aise bhoot banke kya khade ho...? Daya... tumse baat kar rha hu main...

Daya just opened his mouth to give reasoning.. when Abhijeet from behind said "sir... wo main hi Daya ko bheja tha ek khabri se milne k liye..."

Daya- ha.. ha sir.. wo main khabri se milne gaya tha...

ACP- toh itni der tak chup kyu the... bol nhi sakte... acha batao kya khabar mili khabri se..?

Daya(thinking)- marr gaya beta... ab toh sach batana hi padega...

Abhijeet came forward & keeping a hand on Daya's shoulder "kya Daya... itna kya soch rhe ho.. tumne mjhe call krke bola toh.. khabri mila hi nhi..."

Daya- arreee ha.. wo khabri aaya hi nhi..

ACP- aaya nhi.. aise kaise ho sakta hai...

Abhijeet- wo kya hai na sir... khabri ki biwi ki tabiyat achanak kharaab hogyi...toh usse hospital jana pada...

ACP(to Abhijeet)- khabri se milne Daya gaya tha ya tum gaye the?

Abhijeet- n-nhi sir... Daya hi g-gaya tha... wo khabri ka call mjhe aaya tha... toh...

ACP- thikk hai thik hai...

ACP went out to complt his work... as he goes out.. Daya peeps out to confirm ACP has gone... & then screams WHHAAAAOOOOOOOO! YIIPPPPPPPEEEEEE..!

Freddie- Daya sir.. aap aise kyu chilla rhe hai? kya hua?

Shreya- ha sir... achanak kya hogaya aapko..?

Vineet- koi lottery votterry lag gyi kya?

Daya xplains them everything... everyone laughs...  
first Abhijeet makes a stiff look.. but then he too joins everyone...

Daya hugs Abhijeet...

AT HOME:

Purvi looks towards wall clock, 'areee... shaam hogayi, ab tak Rajat ka call nhi aaya... kya hogaya.. kal bhi mjjhe bina mile hi chala gaya... aakhir baat kya hai...  
kahi kuch gadbad toh nhi.. wo sachme mjhse naraaz hai kya... fir se call krti hu'

Purvi calls him but still he dsn't pick it up... she messages him to call urgently..

DUO arrive after sometime... Daya declares of his victory...

Daya dances all around the house singing "AAJ KI PARTY TERI TARAF SE...AAJ KI PARTY TERI TARAF SE...!"

Purvi(closing her ears)- motttuuuuuu bhaaiiyyyaaaaa...! chup hojayiye...

Abhijeet- Purvi yaar.. wo toh chup hone nhi wala... tum bhi shuru hogayi...

Purvi gave an irritating look to Abhijeet "hamesha main hi kyu compramise kru..? unko bolo shant hone k liye.. main nhi chup rahungi.."

She goes out & puts on loud music...

here Daya is dancing singing the song loudly & on the other hand Purvi is playing loud music...  
beech me humaare bechaare Abhjeet sir... piss rhe hai...

Abhijeet holds his head & goes in kitchen... "bhagwaaannn.. bacha le mjhe.. bacha le..."

MID-NIGHT:

After delicious dinner... evryone is sleeping peacefully...specially Abhi sir... who is very tired after handling his two kids..

bt.. someone is trying to climb pipe & take an entry in DUO's house...  
but whoz dis.. is he a thief.. trying to steal.. wo bhi CID officers k ghar se...

SO GUYSS.. HOW WAS IT?  
KAISA LAGA? DUO KI MASTI? AB DEKHTE HAI RAJAT KYU PURVI K FONE CALLS NHI UTHA RHA HAI?  
KYA WO SACH ME PURVI SE NARAAZ HAI? YA KOI AUR BAAT HAI?  
AUR YEH KAUN HAI JO HAMAARE CID OFFICERS KE GHAR ME CHORI CHORI GHUSNE KI KOSHISH KAR RHA HAI...

JAANE K LIYE... BANE RAHIYE MERE SATH..(wink)

THANX FOR READING & DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW... 


	18. Chapter 18

WOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW...! M REALLY OVERWHELMED BY THE RESPONSE! I HADN'T EXPECTED IT! ITS REALLY UNBELIEVABLE..!

SO MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY & MY OTHER STORY 'DILWALI DIWALI'  
THANK U GUYSSSS! THANX A LOT FOR UR LOVE... IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME...  
M NOT MENTIONING THE NAMES COZ, FIR STORY K LIYE JAGAH NHI BACHEGI...

N HA, MANY PPL SUGGESTED MANY IDEA, THNK U FOR THAT... N SORRY I CAN'T ADD IT IN THIS STORY, BUT NEXT STORY IF I WRITE VL SURELY ADD IN IT...

THANK U TO ALL, SPECIALLY ONE OF MY SILENT READER, THANX FOR REVIEWING ATLEAST THIS TYM... AAGE BHI KRNGE UMEED KRTI HU...

AUR HA.. SORRY, AAP LOGO KO ITNA WAIT KRNA PADA FOR NEXT UPDATE...

NW NOT TAKING MUCH TYM HERE'S THE CHAP ENJOY...

Daya is in his room... he is not feeling sleepy.. twisting & turning on his bed... he is thinking sumthing... when he hears sum noise from his window... he thinks that he is hallucinating... but again there is same noise... atlast he gets up.. moves towards the window to find out the cause of the noise...

He sees sum1 climbing the pipe... he gets suspicious goes & takes out his revolver which is under his pillow... & stands beside the window... waiting for the person to get in... a few minutes later, the person slowly lands in Daya's room... as the person lands Daya fataak se holds him & closes his mouth from his one hand & points the revolver at his head from the other...

"kaun ho tum? aur yaha kya karne aaye ho? jarur chori krne aaye ho...?"

The person twists & turns to release himself.. but is weak to get rid from our strong Daya sir's clutches...

Daya- zyada hoshiyari krne ki zarurat nhi hai... sharam nhi aati tumhe chori krte hue.. wo bhi ek CID officers ke ghar me chori krte ho!

The person tries to scream but cannot do it quiet loudly...

Daya- chillao mat.. warna goli chala dunga...

The person has now option... so he bites Daya's hand which is holding his mouth...

Daya(moving his hand with a jerk)- oouucchhhh..!

The thief runs & switches on the light... Daya lifts his head to scold the person.. but remains silent with shock & "Sh-Shreyy...!" is the only word that gets out of his mouth...

Shreya- ji... main...

Daya- mjhe kaata kyu...

Shreya- kaat ti nhi toh kya karti.. aap toh mjhe chor samaj baithe the...(sadly) mera saara surprise kharab kar diya... huuhhhhh!

Daya(keeping the gun under the bed)- surprise... kaisa surprise?

Shreya removes the jacket that she is wearing over her night dress... there is a box in that jacket... she hands over the box to Daya...

Daya(confused)- yeh kya hai? aur tum yeh box dene itni raat ko yaha aayi ho?

Shreya- aap kitne sawaal krte hai... muh bandh nhi rakh skate kya...

Daya- toh batao toh kya hai iss box me...

Shreya- heeyy bhagwan... kya karu main inka... aap na khud hi kholke dekh lijiye...

Daya full of confusion opens the box... & sees.. there is a cute lavender coloured shirt for him... he is really surprised

Daya(surprised lookes towards Shreya)- yeh...me-mere liye...

Shreya- nhi.. wo pados me dada ji rehte hai.. unke liye hai.. kaise hai suit krega na?

Daya(smiles) - tumhe yaad tha mera bdae...

Shreya(putting her arms around his neck)- arree..mere pyaare motu Daya sirr... ek baar main apna bdae bhul jau.. magar apni jaan ka bdae kaise bhul sakti hu...

Daya hugged her tightly... not just to express his love... but to hide his tears...

Shreya(in hug)- thik hai thik hai... ab aur rone ki zarurat nhi hai... warna yaha flood aajega...

Daya(moving from hug & smiling through tears)- thnk u...

Shreya(pouting)- lo.. itni mehnat krke pipe chad kar aayi... itni mehnat se yeh shirt dhunda aapke liye.. & i get only a thnk u...

Daya- toh kya chahiye tumhe meri jaan...

Shreya- main jo bolungi wo aap denge...

Daya- arree maang kar toh dekho... taare tod denge aap k liye...

Shreya- jyada filmy dialogue banne ki zarurat nhi hai.. aap pe suit nhi krta...

Daya- ok ok.. bolo kya chahiye tumhe..?

Shreya- kal aap bureau yeh shirt pehen kar aaenge...

Daya- bas itni si baat... ok done...

Shreya(getting up from bed)- good...

Daya- ab kaha jaa rhi ho?

Shreya- cupboard me se aapke kapde nikaalne k liye...

Daya- but abhi toh tumne kaha yeh shirt pehn na hai kal...

Shreya(leaning against the cupboard)- toh aap sirf yeh shirt pehnkar aaenge... aur kuch nhi..

Daya- aree matlab pant pehnunga na...

Shreya- toh.. wahi nikal kar rakh rhi hu...

Daya(mischeviously)- kya baat hai biwi ji... itna khayal kabse aane laga humaare baare me...

Shreya(searching a pant)- khayal nhi pati ji... aap ko toh sense hai nhi... koi bhi shirt par kuch bhi pant pehen kar aajenge.. aur kal bday k din main nhi chahti aap bure dikhe... isiliye...

Daya(lying on the bed)- woowww! biwi ho toh aisi..! shaadi ke baad mjhe kuch kaam krne ki zarurat hi ni hai...

Shreya(keeping the pant on table glared at Daya in anger)- shaadi ke pehle hi yeh tevar hai janab ke...

Daya-arree.. tum toh serious hogayi.. main toh mazak kar rha tha...

Shreya- acha... ab aap sojayiye... main chali..

Daya- kaha?

Shreya- sone...apne ghar...

Daya(mischeviously)- aaj raat yahi so jao..

Shreya first glared at himin anger... but then cldnt cmtrol her shy smile... Daya got up & hugged her...

Shreya(moving towards the wndow)- acha ab main chalti hu...

Daya- but darwaaje se jao na...

Shreya- nhi.. Abhijeet sir aur Purvi jaag jaenge... n maine scooty yaha park ki hai... its ok..

Daya(reluctanly)- ok... bye...kal milte hai..  
Shreya had reached the window.. but then she turned towards Daya... "aree ek imp kaam toh bhul hi gyi.."

Daya- kya?

Shreya came closer to him.. kissed him passionatley... & said in a whisper "happy bdae DAYA... bhagwan aapko meri bhi umar de..." saying so she left suddenly...

Daya stood there freezed touching his lips... still thinking... whatever happened was it a dream or real.. then he smiled to himself... took the shirt Shreya had gifted him.. slept holding it in his arms.. as if he is holding Shreya... whole night there was a cute smile on his face...

Morning... Daya was never a early bird.. but vibration of his fone broke his sleep... it was msg from Shreya 'gud mrng bday boy... uth jao.. aur thik 8baje bureau aajana... m waiting.. dnt be late.. therez a surprise.. (wink)'

Daya sat on bed thinking 'ab kaunsa surprise...' but dint waste much tym... he got up & took bath fast as he could, wore the clohtes Shreya had suggested... & enterd the dinning area... where Purvi is having hot choclate...  
& Abhijeet is having his black tea with newspaper...

Daya(climbing down the stairs)- gud mrng everyone...

Purvi- gud mrng bhai... ( tries to get up from her seat)

Daya- arreee.. ruko ruko.. mat utho main aarha hu...

Daya goes near Purvi she hugs him "happy birthday Motu bhaiya.."

Daya- thnk u Purvi...

Abhijeet- koi hume bhi gale laga le.. hum bhi intezaar me hai...

Daya(opening his arms towards Abhijeet)- aaja yaar.. tutoh jaan hai merii...!

Abhijeet(hugging Daya)- janamdin mubaarakho bhai..! bhagwan tumhe lambi umar de..! aur thodi akkal bhii...

All three laughed at this...

Abhijeet- baith baith... main tere liye badam ka halwa leke aata hu..

Daya- tumne banaya hai.. badam ka halwa

Abhijeet- kamal krte ho yaar... tumhare janmdin par tumhari dish nhi banauga kya..?

Saying so he went in kitchen... Daya is sitting on dining table opposite to Purvi... when his fone starts to beep continuosly...

Daya- aaiinn.. itne saare msgs! kamaal hi hogaya aaj toh...

He opens all the msgs... everyone had msgd to wish him...

Daya(to himself)- kamal hai.. sabne bdae wish kiya iss baar...

Abhijeet(entered the dinning area with a bowl in hand)- tu bhi ajeeb hai... pichle baar kisine wish nhi kiya tha toh naraaz hgya tha... ab sab wish kar rhe hai toh bhi tujhe takleef hai...

Daya- arrree.. pichli baar wish nhi kiya tha, but surprise party arrange kiya tha na mere liye... iss baar toh wish kar diya.. ab?

Abhijeet(feeding him with halwa)- nautanki bandh kar mere Dhondu... iss baar bhi party arrange ki hai.. chill...

Daya(mouth ful with halwa)- thnaan ku...

Abhijeet gave a tap on his head with affection... All had their breakfast & Daya left for bureau with Abhijeet...

In car:

Abhijeet- Daya...

Daya(concentrating on road)- Hmmm..?

Abhijeet- Shreya ki choice achi hai...

Daya looked towards him in surprise... & asked "matlab?"

Abhijeet- main.. iss shirt ki baat kar rha tha...

Daya(shyly)- ohhh... by the way tumhe kaise pata chala yeh Shreya ki pasand hai...

Abhijeet- ofcrz.. tumhe toh kapde pehen ne ka sense hai hi nhi...

Daya juz gave a look to him... & dint respond...

Abhijeet(looking out of window)- chalo acha hai... koi toh tumhe sudhaarne ki himmat rakhta hai...

Daya(driving)- kuch kaha tumne..?

Abhijeet- nh-nhii toh...

After a few minutes they reach bureau... Everyone wished Daya... haapy bdae

Abhijeet- yeh acha hai.. aaj bhai sahab ka bdae hai tohmjjhe toh koi puch bhi nhi rha hai...

All to gether- goooooooooodd mornniinnngggggg Abhhiijjeeeeeettttt siirrrrrrr...

Abhijeet(covering his ears)- gud mrng.. gud mrng...

Daya looks towards Shreya & asks through eyes 'kaisa lag rha hu?' , she says him through eyes, 'looking damn handsome!'

Daya says thnk u by just moving his lips... Shreya gives him a flying kiss by sign...

Abhijeet(clearing his throat)- ahem ahem...

Pankaj- kya hua sir..?

Abhiijeet- nh-nhi nhi kuch nhi... zara pani dena...

while Dareya understand Abhijeet's reaction... Daya caresses his hair shyly, while Shreya hides her face in file...

Daya moves towards his desk... he opens a file, while receives a msg.. its a msg from Shreya 'drawer kholo'

Daya gives a confusing look to Shreya, but she ignores him.. so he opens the drawer...  
he is surprised to see one more gift for him... he opens it... there is a beautiful blazer for him... he looks towards Shreya.. but she dsnt look towards him purposely... Daya lifts the blazer.. there'z a letter for him there which says 'aaj shaam ki party me yeh hi pehen na... & be ready for the next surprise'

Daya thinks 'ab aur kya surprise baaki hai! oh god...!' when his thoughts are interrupted by,

Freddie- sir.. aaj toh hum ghar jaldi jaa sakte hai na...

ACP- jaldi.. kis khushi me bhai?

Vivek- arree.. aaj Daya sir ka bday hai na.. toh saari arrangement krni hai na..

Abhijeet- uski koi zarurat nhi hai... maine party organizers ko bula liya hai.. saara kaam hojaega...

Vineet(getting up from his seat)- toh bhi sir.. thoda jaldi toh jaa sakte hai na...?

ACP- aaj Daya sir ka bday hai na... isi khushi me, sab 1ghanta extra kaam krenge...

All- naahhhiiiiiii...!

ACP- chalo chalo... sab kaam par lag jao...

As per ACP's order's... everyone had to work 1 hour extra... & left to their respective homes...  
before leaving, Abhijeet went to forensic lab, Tarika & dr. Salunkhe were winding there work up...

Abhijeet- Salunkhe saab.. aarhe hai na party me?

Dr. S- ha bhai.. waise bhi.. dusro ki party me khaana khaane ka maza kuch aur hi hota hai... aisa mauka kaise miss kar sakta hu... (winked)

Abhijeet- hahahahhahaa..! aur Dr. Tarika...aap aarhi hai na?

Tarika- ha.. main bhi aa rhi hu...

Abhijeet- aur sath me Rajan ko bhi leke aana...

Tarika- Rajan..? kaon Rajan?

Abhijeet- aapka bhai.. Rajan

Tarika- Abhijeet.. uska naam Rajat hai...

Abhijeet- ohh.. sorry.. usko bhi leke aana ha...

Tarika(smiling)- oh sure...

Abhijeet left the lab...

EVENING IN THE PARTY AT DUO's HOUSE

Purvi is sitting at the door as she yet can't stand properly due to accident, Shreya is with her... they are welcoming the guest's

Abhijeet sir is busy attending the guest's, looking after the works by organizers... almost all the guest's are arrived... but the bday boy is nowhere to be seen...

while Rajat enters the party hall with his sis... Purvi has a mixed feeling... she is confused.. wat to say wat not to say...

Shreya- hello Dr. Tarika.. aayiye na...

Tarika- hi.. Shreya..

Shreya- hi Rajat.. howz u?

Rajat(smiling)- m fine...

Purvi is silent...

Tarika- Purvi kaisi ho tum?

Purvi- better than before...

They all move in together...

Shreya & Dr. Tarika go n join the CID team members who r cracking jokes... Rajvi are left behind... they are silent...

Rajat breaks the ice... "kaisi ho Purvi?"

Purvi(angrily)- tumse matlab?

Rajat- arree.. itna kyu gussa ho rhi ho?

Purvi- itne call kiye... itne msgs kiye... ek bhi reply nhi... kaha gayab hogye the tum ha? jawab do?!

Rajat was feeling happy from inside... cooly he replied "ek din maine tumse contact nhi kiya... toh isme itna hyper hone ki kya baat hai? aakhir HUM AAPKE HAI KAUN?"

saying so he left her there.. & joined Abhijeet...  
Purvi got freezed on her place... she hadnt xpected such a reply from Rajat...

when she was in her own thoughts her cell fone buzzed 'kal shaam 5bje CCD me milna... bahut imp. baat batani hai tumhe... vl be waiting'

the msg said... it was from Rajat...

She just blankly stared towards Rajat... he behaved as if everything was normal... he talking & laughing with others normally...

Then suddenly, the lights went off & a spot was switched on near the staircase, Daya ws standing there... looking hot & dashing in new blazer gifted by his dearest girlfrnd!

SO PPL... KAISA LAGA CHAP? AAGE DEKHTE HAI.. DAYA KE LIYE SHREYA NE KYA SURPRISE PLAN KIYA HAI..?  
N HA, AISI KAUNSI BAAT HAI RAJAT PURVI KO BATANE WALA HAI..? KYA HOSAKTA HAI KEEP GUESSING... (wink)

THANX FOR READING.. & DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.. WAITING FOR UR FEEDBACK(s) 


	19. Chapter 19

FIRST OF ALL..  
I WUD LYK TO APOLOGIZE FOR LATE UPDATE.. ACTUALLY I WAS OUT OF MUMBAI TO ATTEND MY COUSINS WEDDING...

SHREYA, GUEST- REAALLYYY SORRYY... FOR THE LATE UPDATE... IT IS VERY KIND OF U TO REVIEW SO MANY TIMES...! :-* SORRY SERIOUSLY

anu123, AFTAB, NIA757, SHREYA(s), AROOJ, BHUMI98, GUEST(s), HARMAN, RAJVI FAN, RK SWEETY- THANK U GUYYYZZ FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS... THNX ALOT

NOW WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY

HERE'S UR NEXT CHAP... ENJOY

Daya climbed down the stairs, the spot light follwed him... as he climbed down the last step, Abhijeet came & hugged him... everyone clapped loudly... then the lights were switched on...

ACP & Dr. S- "baar baar din yeh aaye.. baar dil yeh gaaye, tum jiyo hazaaron saal yeh meri hai aarzu.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...!"

Daya left Abhijeet, & touched ACP's & Dr. S's feet... they blessed him...

Freddie- sir chaliye.. cake kaatna hai...

Abhijeet- tumhe badi jaldi hai Freddie...

Pankaj- bhuk lagi hai sir.. yeh gift sab toh baadme bhi hote rahenge... chaliye jaldi cake kaat te hai...

Daya laughed... then a waiter bought a choclate cake... everyone moved towards the cake.. with Daya in the centre...

After the cake was cut, everyone had it & applied it on eachothers face too... & did lots of masti...

Everyone was chit chatting when...

Shreya(on mike)- excuse me ladies & gentlemen...

Everyone turned towards her.. she was standing in the centre of the hall...

Shreya- mjhe ek chota sa announcement karna hai...

Everyone looked with curiousity towards her...

Shreya- Daya.. aap plz yaha aaenge...

Daya shyly moved frward, on the way, Abhijeet gave a affectionate tap on his back...  
Daya went & stood next to Shreya...

Shreya- Daya...mjhe tumhara bday gift dena hai...

Daya- Shreya.. alrdy tum kafi gift de chuki ho mjhe...

Shreya- no.. dis is special...

Daya gave a confused & happy feeling look to her...

Shreya(looking towards the entrance)- Maa... Daddy..

An old couple entered in the party hall...

Daya recognized them as Shreya's parents, he went & touched their feet...

Daya- aap kab aaye?

Shreya's dad- kal hi aaye...

Daya(turning towards Shreya)- tumne mjhe bataya nhi...

Shreya- yeh hi toh surprise hai buddhu...

Daya- really...

Shreya mom- Daya beta.. surprise abhi khatam nhi hua hai..

Daya gave an inquisitive look...

Shreya- Daya... maa aapse kuch puchna chahti hai...

Daya looked towards Shreya's mom..

Shreya's mom- beta... aaj tumhara janmdin hai... aur hum tumhe hamari sabse keemti cheez dene aaye hai...

Daya- main kuch samjha nhi aunty...

Shreya's dad- aunty nhi beta... maa kahu.. ya saasu maa...

for a sec. Daya couldnt drain in what he had heard... he gave a strange look to Shreya's parents..

Shreya's mom- ha bete... yeh thik keh rhe hai.. aaj tumhare bday par.. hum hamari Shreya tumhe saunpte hai... bolo isse swikar karoge? banoge hamare daamad? aur hamaare ghar ki shaan badhaoge?

Daya had tears in his eyes... he looked towards Shreya... she was standing there silently smiling & fighting with her tears...

Daya- ma-main..main kya bolu... mjhe kuch samaj nhi aarha... (he looked towards Abhijeet)

Abhijeet assured him with his eyes...

Daya- aunty ji.. main aapke ghar ka damaad bankar aapka maan nhi badahunga.. balki, mjhe bada garv mehsus hoga, Shreya ka pati aur aapke ghar ka damaad bankar...

Shreya's dad- yeh toh tumhaara bada pan hai bete... (folding hands)

Daya- arreee.. aap hath mat jodiye...

everyone came near dareya

Pankaj- sir.. rishtey k liye haan bol dijiye.. aisa mauka fir nhi milega...

Vivek- ha sir... Pankaj bilkul thik keh rha hai... loha garam hai, hatoda maar dijiye...

Abhijeet- ha bolo do Daya, mera aur Purvi ka permission hai tumhe.. kyu Purvi

Purvi- ofcrz bhai (winked)

Daya looked towards ACP as he was silent

Dr. S- arreee tum Pradhyuman ki taraf kya dekh rhe ho... isko manna bada aasan hai.. tum haa boldo boss, isko main sambhal lunga...

everyone laughed...

Daya turned towards Shreya... sat on one of his knees, took out one ring of his finger forwarding it towards her he said, "mjhse shaadi krogi...?"

Shreya just nodded & slid her finger in the ring... everyone clapped loudly!  
Daya got up, & kissed her on her cheeks...

it was an atmospehere of joy! everyone was dancing...

Abhijeet- vah vah raam ji... jodi kya baanayi.. (nudging Daya)

Purvi- bhaiya aur bhabhi ko... badhai ho badhai(nudging Shreya)

Everyone surrounding Dareya "sab rasmo se badi hai jagme dil se dil ki sagai...!"

Daya- arey kab tak jawani chupaogi rani... arey kab tak jawani chupaogi rani kanwaro ko kitna sataogi rani.. kabhi toh kisiki dukhaniya banogi...(leaning before Shreya) MUJHSE SHAADI KAROGI...MUJHSE SHAADI KAROGI.?

Shreya- tujhse shaadi krungi... tujhse shaadi krungi... (­ly covered her face in her mom's hug)

everyone enjoyed a lot.. & left to their respective home's gathering loads of happy moments.. it was a very very special day for our Dareya...!

NEXT DAY: morning

Purvi is in balcony, talking to Shreya on fone

Purvi- kya baat hai wud be bhabhi ji.. kya chal rha hai?

Shreya- kuch nhi wud be nanand ji... coffee pee rhi hu...aap batayiye...

Purvi- mjhe aapse bahut imp baat krni hai..

Shreya- acha.. ok let me guess kya baat ho sakti hai... Mmmm.. Rajat k baare me..

Purvi- heeyyy! tumhe kaise pata main Rajat ke baare me bolnewali hu...

Shreya- jadoo baby jadoo... acha wo chodo tum batao baat kya hai?

Purvi- wo actally... Rajat ka msg aaya tha.. aaj shaamko 5bje usnemjhe CCD me bulaya hai...

Shreya- woowww! mjhe nhi pata tha mera plan itna jaldi kaam kar jaega...

Purvi- m feeling nervous...

Shreya- chill yaar... wo pure veg hai.. tujhe khaa nhi jaega...

Purvi- Shrey..! meri yaha jaan jaa rhi hai... aur tumhe mazak sujh rha hai..?!

Shreya- alleee mera baccha.. chill yaar.. kuch nhi hoga... ache se saj dhaj ke jana ha.. wo red wala gown pehen na...

Purvi- kaunsa red gown?

Shreya- oye bhullakad... wored gown jo humne mall se khareeda tha...

Purvi- acha wo.. pichle hafte jab gaye the...

Shreya- ha wahi...

Purvi- ok... (biting her nails) tumhe kya lagta hai... kyu bulaya hoga Rajat ne mjhe...

Shreya- wo, abhi India ka naya budget nikla hai na... jarur uss par tumhara decision puchne ke liye bulaya hoga...

Purvi- aaiinnn..? kya bakwas kar rhi hai tu!

Shreya- bakwas main nhi tu kar rhi hai... kyu bulata hai koi jawan ladka kisi jawan ladki ko coffee peene ke liye.. yeh bhi mjhe hi batana padega ab..

Purvi- ok..ok.. samaj gayi main meri maa.. chilla mat... chal ab rakh...

Shreya- ok..bye.. & ol d best...

Purvi disconnected the call... & went to her bedroom... to get ready... she wore the dress Shreya had suggested her... let hair loose...

she looked at herself in the mirror.. she was looking simply awesme! & a bit nervous...

wearing matching footwear she took a cab... & reached CCD in around 15min.  
the whole journey was passed thinking what was gonna happen.. what Rajat wanted to tell her... she was so nervous that she dint even take the change from cab driver...

she entered the CCD & searched for Rajat... he was sitting in a corner, waiting for her... Purvi went near the table where Rajat was sitting, Rajat got up on seeing her...

Rajat(frwarding his hand)- hi...

Purvi already had butterflies in her stomach, she slid her hand in Rajat's, it felt as if everything around her was freezed... a chill went through her spine... "he-heello" was the only thing that cae out of her mouth...

Rajat moved behind her to pull the chair so that Purvi can occupy the seat, when Rajat wasnt looking Purvi smelled her hand that Rajat had held...

Rajat- Purvi baitho..

Purvi sat there obeying him... Rajat occupied the place oppo. to her... there was silence... both dint knew what to say...

Purvi(gathering all her courage)- er... tu-tumm tum toh hamesha late pahuchte the har jagah... aaj jaldi kaise pahuch gaye?

Rajat- actually baat hi aisi hai ki... main jaldi aane se rok nhi paya...

Purvi due to nervousness shifted in her seat... a waiter came to take their order...

After giving their order... again there was a silence...  
Purvi was avoiding looking at Rajat, she was constantly reading the menu, however not even a single letter she understood or remembered due to nervousness...

Rajat(atlast spoke)- tumhe pata hai Purvi... mjhe hamesha ek sapna aata... but kabhi pura dekh hi nahi paya main...

Purvi- kaisa sapna?

Rajat- main dekhta hu sapne me.. ek lamba raasta hai.. mere saane ek ladki jaa rhi hai... uss ladki me ek alag si kashish hai... main uske bina nahi reh sakta.. meri zindagi hai wo..

Purvi(hearing to his words her heartbeats are running very fast)- kaun hai wo ladki...

Rajat- yeh hi toh taklif hai... jaise hi main uska chehra dekhnewala hota hu... mera sapna kisi na kisi tarah tut jata hai...

Purvi- awwww... how sad...

Til then the waiter arrived... & placed their order...

Purvi-toh tumhe yeh batana tha mjhe...?

Rajat- arey nhi nhi.. khush khabri toh kuch aur hai...

Purvi- toh bolo kya baat hai?

Rajat- tumhe toh pata hai na.. mera hamesha se sapna tha ek bada fashion designer banna... aur mjhe London ke St. Lawrence college me admission chahiye tha...

Purvi(sipping her coffee)- hmmm...

Rajat- n u know what..! kal jab tum call kar rhi thi tab maine call nhi uthaya... tumne pucha nhi kyu..

Purvi- kyu?

Rajat- i was busy admission ke chakkar me...

Purvi(looking at him)- admission..?

Rajat- ha.. mera St. Lawrence college me admission hogaya hai Purvi! mera admission hogaya hai..! m so happyyy!

Purvi- congrats yaarrr..!

Rajat- kal k liye sorry.. wo main issi me sab busy tha.. passport visa n ol... ab jaa rha hu London...

Purvi was broken down listning to his last sentence... she hadnt xpected this...

Rajat- m soo happy Purvi.. main bata nhi sakta... baba aur di bhi bahut khush hai... bs ab dekhna.. bahut mehnat krunga main.. maa ka bhi sapna tha.. main ek bahut bada aadmi banu... mjhe khud yakeen nhi ho rha hai.. yeh sab itni jaldi... aur achanak sab kaise...

Purvi hadn't uttered a word... she was silent.. fighting with her emotions.. she was confused whether she should be happy for her beloved one or sad for herself...

Rajat- kya hua Purvi... tumhe acha nhi laga yeh baat sunkar..?

Purvi- nhi-nhi... mai-main bahut khush hu Rajat... m really very happy for u...

Rajat(keeping hand on her hand)- Purvi.. main yeh sab tumse share kar rha hu.. coz tum meri bahut achi dost ho.. beechme jo bhi hua.. usme meri galati hone ke bawajud tumne mjhe maaf kiya aur as a frnd accept kiya.. thnk u..thnx a lot yaaarrr..

Purvi(keeping another hand on his hand)- isme thnx ki kya baat hai Rajat... ab dosti ki hai... nibhaani toh padegi...

Rajat- see... i love ur this kind of attitude... yeh hi baat dusre dosto ko batata toh wo chidd jaate.. jealous feel krte, but u r different yaar.. Purvi... i'll miss u alot...

Purvi just laughed... closing her eyes... to stop her tears from rolling down...

Rajat- Purvi... sab kuch thik hoga na... main maa, baba aur di ke sapne pure kar paunga na...

Purvi(tightening her grip on hand)- Rajat... tum chinta mat karo.. sab thik hojaega... u hav dat capability... tum jarur kar loge... aakhir kisi me itna dum hai jo Rajat Kumar ko hara ke dikha de..

Rajat- hahahaha.. tumhe yeh dialogue yaad hai...

Purvi(in her heart)- mjhe tumhaari har baat yaad hai Rajat... inhe shayad main kabhi na bhul pau...

Rajat- acha.. chalo mjhe jana hoga.. kafi kaam baki hai.. packing b karna hai...

purvi- ok... bye tak care.. & happy journey...

Rajat stood there looking at Purvi.. & suddenly he did sumthng Purvi hadn't expected he hugged her...

Rajat- thnk u Purvi.. thnx a lot for ur support...

Purvi(moving from his hug)- dosti me no sorry.. & no thnk u...

Rajat mischeviously held his ears...

they started walking towards the exit

Purvi- acha.. London jaane ke baad hume bhul mat jana...

Rajat- arey bilkul nhi...

Purvi- aur haa... wo sapne wali ladki ka chehra dikh jaaye.. to batana jarur... (winked)

Rajat(shyly)- jarur bataunga...

Purvi- hahaha.. ok chal bye...

Rajat- areeyy main tumhe chod deta hu na gaadi se...

Purvi- Rajat plz no formalities.. main chali jaungi... tum jao aur apni packing kar lo...

Rajat- sure na.. tum chali jaogi..

Purvi- excuse me Mr. agar aap bhul rhe hai toh aapko yaad dila du... main CID officer Daya ki behen hu...

Rajat(joining his hands)- pata hai meri maa... pata hai...

Purvi- hahaha.. chalbye.. & once again happy journey..

Rajat- thnx.. bye..

OOPPSSSS...! KAHANI ME NAYA TWIST... AB KYA HOGA... RAJAT TOH LONDON JAA RHA HAI.. AB PURVI KA KYA HOGA...!  
KYA SOCHA THA AUR KYA HOGAYA...  
AB AAGE PURVI KA KYA REACTION HOGA.. SHREYA KA KYA REACTION HOGA..  
JANNE KE LIYE.. STAY TUNED WITH MY STORY(wink)

THNX FOR READING.. & YUP DONT FORGET TO REVIEW bye... tc


	20. Chapter 20

HEELLOOO GUYYSS..!

HERE'S AN EARLY UPDATE... FOR ALL MY DESPARATE REVIEWERS(wink)

HARSHIT, HARMAN, SHREYA, BHUMI98, GUEST-THNX FOR YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS THNX FOR THOSE WHO TOO WHO REVIEWED N I FORGOT TO MENTION...

HERE's THE NEXT CHAP

Rajat is in his room... all his bags are packed. It has been 2 days when he had last met Purvi in CCD... from that day onwards he is trying to contact Purvi but all his efforts are in vain...

Whenever he tries to call her, it is switched off... the msgs are not getting delivered to her... still now he is trying to contact her... n the situation is same.. getting pissed off he stares at his cell fone's screen... when there is a slight tap on the room's door... Rajat looks up.

Rajat- arreee Shreya tum yaha...

Shreya(entering inroom)- tum London jaa rhe ho na.. congratulate krne aayi hu...

Rajat(keeping his cell in his pocket)- thnk u... thnk u..

Shreya(sitting on bed)- kya baat hai? tumhare iss thnk u me woh khushi nhi hai...

Rajat(not making an eye contact)- nhi..aisi koi baat nhi hai... m happy...

Shreya- nhi.. u cn share with me... main kisiko nhi btaungi...

Rajat- arree.. aisa kuch nhi hai... main khush hu...

Shreya- mmm... gf se dur hojaoge isiliye udaas ho kya..

Rajat(surprised n confused)- g-girlf-friednd! pagal ho kya...! meri koi gf nhi hai...

Shreya- oh come on! tumhaari koi gf nhi hai..aisa kaise ho sakta hai.. u look damn handsome yaar..

Rajat turning red moved his gaze out of window...

Shreya- woowww! sum1 is blushing...

Daya, Abhijeet enter in the room...

Abhijeet- kyu bhai.. saari tayyari hogyi..?

Rajat- ji...

Tarika(entering in room)- Rajat yeh le... achaar hai...

Rajat- di.. main waha London me achaar khaunga..

Tarika- rakh le... waha jaake pig aur goat khaane milega tab pata chalega iss achaar ka importance...

Rajat frustratingly takes the pickle bottle & puts it in his handbag...

Abhijeet- waise.. mjhe nhi pata tha tum itne talented ho.. k London ke college me tumhe admission mil gaya... wo fashion designing ke college me...

Tarika gave an angry look to Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(to save himself)- nhi.. mera matlab tha.. wo aisa chehre se lagta nhi hai na...

Tarika(keeping her hands on her waist)- acha.. to kaisa lagta hai?

Abhijeet- matlab... ek dum aap ki tarah hai.. chehre se dekh ke lagta nhi hai... Rajat ko fashion designer banna hai...

Daya- ha toh Tarika ko kaha fashion designer banna hai..

Abhijeet- ha.. but dr. bhi kaha lagti hai Tarika ji...

Tarika- toh kya lagti hu main..?

Abhijeet was speechless... he had no answer..

Daya- aap toh model lagti ho..

Daya said it in josh... but regretted

Shreya- Daya sir... aapko nhi lagta aaj kal aap kuch zyada hi free ho rhe hai...

Abhijeet(to save Daya)- chalo chalo.. kya tum log yaha sab lekar baith gaye... flight ka tym ho rha hai.. chalo chalo...

Everyone moved out... Shreya was the last to leave the room when Rajat gave a call to her... she turned towards him..

Rajat- ek min mjhe tumse kuch baat krni hai..

Shreya(entering in)- ha bolo...

Rajat- wo actually baat yeh hai ki... (he dint knew where to start)

Shreya- Purvi nhi aaegi.. tumhe see off krne...

Rajat gave a surprised look to her... "tum-tumhe kaise pta main Purvi ke baare me..."

Shreya- mjhe sab pata hai... tum dono CCD gaye the... n Delhi me kya hua tha..n ol..

Rajat- matab.. tum sab janti ho...

Shreya just nodded... without making an eye contact with him...

Rajat- kya wo mjhse naraz hai...

Shreya- nhi.. tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai?

Rajat- pata nhi.. jabse hum aakhri baar mile hai.. mjhe aisi feeling aarhi hai...

Shreya(to herself)- chor ki daadi me tinka

Rajat- kuch kaha tumne..

Shreya- uhh.. nhi Purvi tumse naraz nhi hai... chill

Rajat- toh wo mjhe see off krne kyu nhi aaegi?

Shreya- wo.. actually... itne din waise hi uska collg miss hua hai.. ab wo aur miss nhi krna chahti toh... n pehle tum notes dene aate the..

Rajat- usme kya hua.. koi aur lekar aaega notes... wats d big deal.. itne saare logo ko janti hai wo...

Shreya just smiled without replying anything...  
Tarika peeping in from the door... "chalo Rajat.. jana hai ki nhi.."

Rajat- ha chalo chalo...

Rajat picked up his bags... Shreya was behind him... she did sumthng on his bag, which Rajat dint notice... he left the room...

in the drawing room everyne was standing near the door... Rajat went & touched his father's feet, who had come Mumbai just to see off his son...

Baba(Rajat's father)- ache se padhai krna... apna khayal rakhna... aur shaitaani mat karna...

Rajat just nodded his head cntrolling his tears...

Baba- aur pahuchte hi ek call krna...

Rajat again nodded.. he dint had the courage to look into father's eyes...

Baba- Tarika ko bhi call krte rahna...

Rajat- hmm...

Baba- chuttiyo me toh aaega na India..?

Rajat- ha (still staring at the floor)

Baba(affectionately)- Rajat...

Rajat looked into his Baba's eyes for the first time from the time he entered the drawing room...

Baba(teary tone)- waha jaake hume bhul toh nhi jaega na...

Rajat cldnt control himself anymore... he hugged him tightly...! & sobbed...  
they stayed in a hug fr almost 3-4 minutes...

DUO exchanged a emotional look... Tarika held Shreya's hand more firmly, even Shreya had tears in her eyes...

a few minutes later, Rajat left his father from hug...

Baba(holding him from shoulder)- zara dekho toh.. mere Raju ko rona bhi aata hai..

Rajat(smiling through his tears)- baba..! Raju mat kaho mjhe...

Baba- chal chal.. London jaa rha hai toh bahut bada hgya kya tu... kitna bhi bada ho ja.. main tera baap rahunga...

Tarika- chalo ab.. Raju...

Rajat glared at Tarika...

Tarika(mischeviously holding her ears)- sorry sorry... Mr. Rajat Kumar.. chaliye aapke flight ka waqt hgya hai..

Everyone moved out... Baba dint accompny them he choose to stay at home.. as he was not used to Mumabi atmosphere & traffic...

Duo, Shreya, Rajat & Tarika climbed in the car... Tarika was driving... Shreya was in passenger seat beside Tarika... Abhijeet, Daya & Rajat sat behind them... They reached airport after almost 1-2 hour...

At the airport, near the gate, everyone hugged Rajat,

Shreya- Rajat... tum London jao ya America.. i dnt care,(side hugging Daya) humaari shaadi pe toh tumhe aana hi hai...

Rajat- yeh bhi bhala koi bolnewali baat hai...

Abhijeet(shaking hand with Rajat)- ol d best... do well...

Rajat- thnk u sir...

Tarika(crying)- chal ab ja.. aur thodi der rukega na... toh main tujhe jaane nhi dungi...

Rajat hugged her for the last time.. then left without looking at anyone...

JAANE LAGE JAB WO HUME CHODKAR DIL NE SOCHA SAMBHAL LENGE KHUDKO LABZON KO CHUPA LIYA MAGAR...  
AANKHO NE BAGAWAT KAR DI...!

Rajat completed all the formalities... there was still 1/2 an hour left for his flight.. so he occupied a seat in waiting room...

He was feeling very sad... he thought that for the first time he is going to live without his di.. hence he is feeling so.. he tried to divert his mind... but he cldnt... every single thing around him made him think about Purvi... he himself was not knowing the reaosn y was he missing Purvi so much... in frustration he rested his albows on his knees, covered his face witth his palms, closed eyes...

the first thing that came in front of his eyes was... Purvi enterng the CCD... how beautiful she was looking..in her red gown... she smiling elegantly... her hair loosely faling on her shoulder... she had sat in front of him...

he could remember every single of her.. of that day... not only of that day... but also of the day when they had missed their bus... he could see the scene when Purvi had shook hands with him accepting his frndship... though his hands were on his face, he could feel her touch on his hand...

he cldnt forget her smiling face... her sad face, her angry face... her mischevious face... her small cute little nose wich would crink when she used to get irritated... her strand of hair on left which would come n land on her cheeks dstrbing her when she use to read novels... her face expression when sumthng serious wud happen in novel...

Not only Rajat's eyes were hallucinating but even his ears... he felt as if he could hear Purvi's voice... he felt as if Purvi is talking...  
he could clearly hear Purvi arguing... suddenly he looked up.. to have a look at her...

he could feel her presence... he got up from his seat, ran here & there to find her...  
but he cldnt find her... he searched her in every possible place... but.. every effort was in vain...

disappointed he sat on the chair in waiting room with a thud!

he dint knew why was he feeling so desparate to meet Purvi...

fed up with his hallucinations he got up, when there was an announcement that his flight had landed & the passengers were allowed in... he took his handbag with him & moved forwards with a grt sigh...

In plane, Rajat was sitting on his seat, it was a window seat... to divert his mind he looked out of window...

ppl were still climbing in the flight, the plane had not yet taken off.. he could see many ppl entering his plane, they seemed so happy... he thought of them.. 'yeh log kitne khush hai.. mjhe bhi khush rehna chahiye.. aakhir mjhe meri pasand ki collg me admssn mil gaya hai... mera spna pura hua hai...toh main khush kyu nhi reh paa rha hu...'

wandering in his thought he looked towards the sky... the moon in the sky looked back at him... the stars were twinkling, but Rajat dint find anything soothing...

YEH RAAT HAI YA TUMHARI ZULFEIN KHULI HUI..  
HAI CHANDNI YA TERI NAZARON SE MERI RAATEIN DHULI HUI..  
YEH CHAND HAI YA TUMHAARE KANGAN SITAARE HAI YA TUMHAARA AANCHAL..  
HAWA KA JHONKA HAI, YA TUMHAARE BADAN KI KHUSHBU..  
YEH PATTIYO KI HAI SARSARAHAT YA TUMNE CHUPKE SE KUCH KAHA HAI...  
YEH SOCHTA HU MAIN KABSE GUMSUM..  
KI JABKI YEH MJJHKO BHI KHABAR HAI... KI TUM NHI HO, KAHI NHI HO...  
MAGAR YEH DIL HAI KI KEH RHA HAI... TUM YAHI HO... YAHI KAHI HO...

nothing around him helped him forgt Purvi... in disappointment he rested his head on the back of his seat...

he could now see the dream which always invoked him...

'ek lamba raasta...ek sundar si ladki jaa rhi hai... Rajat uska peecha kar rha hai... wo uska chehra dekhne ki koshish karta hai.. magar kamyab nhi ho pata... wo ladki kafi tez chal rhi hai... Rajat apne aap ko rok nhi pata aur chillata hai PURVI! wo ladki achanak se ruk jaati hai, aur Rajat ki taraf mudti hai... wo Purvi hai... Rajat usse pehchan leta hai... wo Purvi hai...'

Looking at such a dream, Rajat gets up with jerk! he is sweating badly, his throat has dried up... he cldnt believe himself what he had seen... he takes out bottle from his hand bag to drink water... when sumthng falls off from his bag...

he keeps his bottle aside & picks up the the thing... it is a paper... he opens it.. there is sumthng written on it... handwriting is familiar to Rajat... he looks down at the end of the letter to see who has written it... 'Purvi' was the name at the end of letter...

he was shocked... he started reading the reading the letter...

dear Rajat,  
mjhe bahut khushi hui jaan kar tumhaare sapne sach ho rhe hai.. tum London jaa rhe ho... m really happy for u... may god fulfil ol ur wishes..

main janti hu tum kya soch rhe ho, maine yeh letter kyu likha... dar-a-sal baat yeh hai... ki mjhe tumse kuch baate krni thi, kuch batana tha, but kabhi mauka hi nhi mila... ab tum jaa rhe ho, apne sapne sakaar krne najane hum fir kabhi milnge ya nhi... jo baat main tumse kehna chahti hu... wo thoda sa... oh god! this so difficult to say, letter me bhi... ok.. i'll do it...

tumhe pata hai, mjhe tumhaari har baat yaad hai, har dialogue yaad hai... bachpan me jab tum H.W. nhi krte the, aur main tumhaari madat krti thi... tchr se bachati thi.. uske badle tum mere liye choclate laate the... i use to love that...

roz school jate waqt tum mere liye rukte the, aur ghar bhi hum sath me jaate the... i miss those days so much... aur tumhe yaad hai, jab meri fav. pencil ghum hogayi thi, mai kitna royi thi.. so childish i was... but tum mere sath the tabhi...

school ki baate main kabhi bhul bhi jau.. magar wo Delhi wala incident kabhi bhul nhi paungi... tumhe main bata nhi sakti mjhe kaisa laga tha, jab tum uss ladki ke sath...  
well forget it.. i dnt wanna discuss it...  
sacch kahu.. main nhi seh sakti tum kisi aur ladki ki taraf aank utha kar bhi dekho...  
nhi dekh sakti main... tum nhi jante jab maine tumhe pehli baar collg me dekha tha... meri khushi ka thikana hi nhi tha... itne dino baad tumhe maine uss din collg me dekha tha... i just cnt xpress hw was i feeling... i was feeling as if i was on seventh cloud... but gradually i came to know, i had no importance in ur life...  
that day, when we had met in CCD, mjhe laga tum mjhe... khair chodo... tumne toh nhi kaha... main hi keh deti hu...  
main yeh kehna chahti thi... ki... I LOVE YOU..! yess! see i did it... plzz tum aise shock mat hona... main tumse kuch maang nhi rahi hu... tum jao, jee lo apni zindagi... main tumhaari life me obstacle nhi banna chahti... main tumhe nhi rokungi aage badhne se... jaa rhi hu, tumse dur tumhaari zindagi se dur... fir kabhi tumhe tang nhi karungi... Bye...

(tumhari bolne ka haq nhi hai shayad)  
Purvi,

Rajat cldnt see anythng, his view became blur due to tears formed in his eyes... he was not able to speak... there ws a storm in his throat, a big pain... he was feeling guilty hw he had made Purvi feel gulity... hw he had broken her heart...

He dint waste a sec nw, he got up from his place, moved out, the airhoistess stopped him, but he ignored her... he dint even wait to collect his baggage...  
the first thing he did is called up Shreya...

Shreya- hello..

Rajat- helo Shreya... mjhe abhi tumse milna hai

Shreya- but tumhara flight...

Rajat- wo sab chodo, tum mjhe abhi milo, airport cafe me...

Shreya- but..

Rajat- tum bas aao, main batata hu sab...

He dint wait for Shreya to respond, he just disconnected the call..

SO PEEPS, KYA LAGTA HAI.. RAJAT KYA KARNEWALA HAI...  
AB AAGE KYA HOGA?  
KYA RAJVI EK SATH HONGE..?  
KYA RAJAT PURVI K PYAAR KO SAMAJH PAEGA...

JANNE K LIYE... BE TUNED WITH MY STORY...

THNX FOR READING... DO REVIEW..!


	21. Chapter 21

AROOJ, RAJVIFAN, AFTAB, HARMAN, NIA757, GUEST(s), SHREYA, AMMUNIKKI- THNK U PPLL.. SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! THNX FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEW..!

N HA GETREADY FOR THE ROLLER COASTER RIDE... COZ YEH CHAP AAP LOGO KO HILA KE RAKH DEGA!

HERE'S THE CHAP..

ENJOY.. (wink)

a handsome person is fast asleep... sun rays are disturbing his sleep... he slightly shifts & covers his face to block the sunrays... but then "chai chai..chai bolo chai.." voice makes him come out of his sleep... the person slowly slowly opens his eyes... yawning & rubbing his eyes he looks around... he is in a car seated at the passenger seat, a small boy standing at a stall was screaming to attract customers...

The person gave a sympathetic smile to the boy... then brushing off his thougts he switched on the radio of car.. the radio roared out with loud wishes of RJ 'gooooooooood mrng Mumbai... sasriyakaal, adaam namaste... monday ki subh aap sab ko mubarakho! ek lambi weekend ke baad na kaam par jaane me bada aalas aata hai.. hai na? bhai mjhe toh bada aalas aata hai.. lekin..Mumbai ek aisa sheher hai jaha sunday ho ya mnday... bhaga daudi toh chalti rehti hai.. very well said by sum1 'Mumbai... kabhi na sone wala sheher..' toh jo bhi kaam pe jaa rhe hai, ya pahuch gaye hai, ya abhi bhi raaste me... sabko mera al d best, iss hafte puri josh aur mehnat ke sath kaam karna... aur main bhi umeed karta hu, main bhi ussi tarah kaam karu... waise iss bhaga daudi me, ek chiz kabhi nhi badalti.. hamesha barkaraar rehti hai.. wo hai ROMANCE... hhaaayyyeeee! toh aaj ki Monday ki subh hum shuruaat karenge ek romantic gaane ke sath... for all u couples there... RJ Siddharth here, u r listning to 92.7 big FM its hot...'

& a song started...

'(music) kabhi jo badal barse.. main dekhu tujhe aankhe bharke... tu lage mjhe pehli baarish ki subh... tere pehlu main rehlu... main khudko pagal keh lu... tu gam de khushiya seh lu sathiyaaaa...'

A smile crept on the person's lips listning to the radio... it made him remeber someone special to him...  
Then there was a sudden tap at the car screen, & a person came & stood at the window of driver seat

Person- gud mrng boss

Person- gud mrng Daya sir...

Daya- abe sir ke bacche... subh uthne ke baad fresh hote hai chai peete hai.. gaane nhi sunte...

Rajat syly looked in the opposite direction...

Daya- chalo ab sharmana bandh karo.. aur chalo chai pee lete hai... aur yeh radio bandh karo yaarr...

Rajat switched off the radio & got down of the car, he & Daya were about to move to in the dhaba to have some tea, when Abhijeet came with tea for everyone...

Abhijeet(handing tea to Rajat)- gud mrng bhai...

Rajat- gud mrng sir...

Abhijeet(giving tea to Daya but asking Rajat)- kyu bhai.. nind puri nhi hui kya?

Rajat- nhi sir aisi koi baat nhi hai... achi nind aayi..

Daya(proudly)- aakhir meri driving hai hi itni achi...

Abhijeet who was drinking tea coughed...

Daya gave a stern look to him... Abhijeet ignored him & asked Rajat "waise Rajat, wo tumhaari khayallon ki mallika aayi thi k nhi sapne me?"

Rajat in shyness took a sip of tea, covering his face..

Daya- kya yaaarr... kyu pareshaan kar rhe ho usse...

Abhijeet(acting innocent)- arree.. main toh casually puch rha tha...

Rajat smiled with going red in his cheeks... Daya was about to comment sumthng when his cell phone rang...

Abhijeet- lo... home minister se bulawa aagya..

Daya gave an angry look to Abhijeet picked up the call & moved a bit away from them to talk on fone... there was a silence between Rajat & Abhijeet... they were enjoying their tea...

A few minutes later Daya came disconnecting the call, with a grumpy mood... which Abhijeet noticed...

Abhijeet- ab kya hua?

Daya(irritatingly)- chodo yaarrr.. huhhhh!

Abhijeet- arreee bolo bhi kya hua? kya kaha bhabhi ji ne?

Daya(angrily)- u knw wat! sabse bada gadha, ullu ka pattha main hi hu!

Abhijeet- gud realisation...

Rajat couldnt cntrol his laughter... Abhijeet winked looking at him, they gave a hi-fi to eachother...

Daya(getting more irritated)- yaha main gusse me hu, aur tum logo ko mazak sujh rha hai!

Rajat(trying to conrol his laughter)- ok sir.. sorry sorry... aap boliye...

Abhijeet(too trying to control laughter)- ha.. tum bolo..

Daya had just opened his mouth to say but Abhijeet & Rajat again bursted out in laughter...

Daya(getting irritated)- main toh kuch bolunga hi nhi! (saying so he threw the tea cup in dustbin & climbed in the car)

Abhijeet- oh bhai sahab... jhagda Shreya ka aur tumhara hua... hume kyu saza de rhe ho? driver seat par baitho... gaadi kon chalaega..

Daya(stubbornly)- main toh nhi chalaanewala...

Abhijeet- Rajat... chal yaar.. lagta hai hume hi chalana padega...

Rajat- sir.. aap baithiye main chalata hu gaadi...

Abhijeet- nhi nhi.. I'll manage.. main chala lunga

Rajat- sir aap yaha passenger seat par baithiye, main chalata hu gaadi, aapki nind puri nhi hui hai... waise bhi meri nind puri hogayi hai..

Abhijeet- sure na?

Rajat(smiling)- 100%!

Abhijeet went & sat at the passenger seat while Rajat occupied the driver seat, & started the engine...

They moved in silence for around 10-15 minutes... then Abhijeet looked towards Rajat & gave a mischevious wink accompanied by smile... Rajat beamed looking at him with encouragement...

Abhijeet(clearing his throat)- ahem ahem... Rajat... (purpousely louder so that Daya too could hear their convo)

Rajat(supporting Abhijeet)- ji sir...

Abhijeet- tumhe kya lagta hai..? jhagda kis baat hua hoga..?

Rajat- sir mjhe toh lagta hai... zarur Daya sir ne kuch kiya hoga... Shreya toh bechari bholi hai...

Abhijeet- nhi yaarr.. i feel Shreya ne kuch kiya hoga... Daya kuch kar hi nhi sakta..

Daya felt a bit happy as Abhijeet supported him..

Rajat- kyu sir.. Daya sir kyu kuch kar nhi sakte..?

Abhijeet- kyu ki Daya ka muh hi nhi khulta Shreya ke saamne... humaare saamne toh bada sher banta hai... magar Shreya ke saamne billi..!

Then, both sarted laughing loudly... observing Daya in rear view mirror, Daya gave an angry look...

Daya- udao udao...aur mazak udao..! mjhe support krnewala koi nhi hai na...huuhhhh!  
bs ek Purvi hi hai jomjhe support krti hai...

Everyone went silent listning to Daya's last sentence... it was an odd silence...

Abhijeet looked out of window to control his emotions.. Rajat concentrated on road while Daya regretted saying the sentence...

Rajat(trying to chnage the topic)- sir... btayiye toh Shreya ne kya kaha?

Daya- arreee... mat pucho... kehti hai usse koi imp file dena hai ACP sir ko isiliye bureau jaa rhi hai..

Abhijeet(gulping his tears)- ha toh thik hi toh keh rhi hai..

Daya- ufffff..! main toh tang hogyaa hu uske kaam se... maine socha tha itna bada case solve karke ghar jaa rha hu, toh mere liye meri biwi wait kar rhi hogi, hum time spend krnge sath me... main bureau se off lunga, shaamko kahi jaenge ghumne... magar nhi..

Rajat- all water spread on ur expectations...

Abhijeet, Daya- kyyaaaa?

Rajat- matlab sir.. aapki umeedo par paani fir gaya..!

Abhijeet(laughing)- sahi kaha!

Daya (gave an irritating look)- u need to work on ur sense of humour...

this made Abhijeet to laugh more louder...

Rajat- sir aap irritate kyu ho rhe hai lekin... aap hi toh chahte the shaadi ke baad bhi Shreya kaam kare.. usne toh mana kiya tha, but aapne hi force kiya tha...

Daya- isiliye toh keh rha hu... main hi sabse bada pagal hu...

Abhijeet couldnt control his laughter... "chalo der aaye durust aaye..."

Daya(to Abhijeet)- tumhe badi hasi aarhi hai... tumhaara bhi waqt aaega.. tab main bataunga...

with such sense of humour & masti they reached Abhijeet's house...

DUO got down from the car, but Rajat is still in the car... ready to go to his house

Abhijeet- arreee Rajat, tum chalo na ghar me... naashta kar lena...

Rajat- nhi sir.. chalta hu

Daya- arre yaar, chalo bhi, waise bhi Dr. Tarika aur Shreya bureua gye hai... hume waha jaake kuch banana padega isse acha yaha bana banaya khana milega...

Rajat- bana banaya khana?

Abhijeet(irritatingly)- inke kehne ka matlab hai, Abhijeet toh hai hi khana bana dega... hum pair faila ke sojaenge... kyu hai na...

Daya- dekha.. Abhijeet ne khud accept kar liya... chalo ab.. (saying so he held Rajat's hand & dragged him in the house)

Abhijeet stood there fr few minutes in surprise... then shaking his head in frustration he went in...

Daya is takin bath in his room, Rajat is wandering in the house, while Abhijeet is preparing sumthing for them to have...  
A few minutes later he enters the drawing where Rajat is reading the newspaper...

Abhijeet- arree Rajat, tum abhi tak yahi ho.. fresh ho kar aao jao

Rajat- sir.. wo Daya sir abhi tak aaye nhi nahake..

Abhijeet- wo itni jaldi aaega bhi nhi.. tum jao Daya ke room ke baju wala room hai na, waha bhi washroom hai, tum waha fresh ho jao...

Rajat(keeping the newspapers aside)- ji sir...

Abhijeet- jaldi aana... khana thanda hojaega warna..

Rajat nodded giving a broad smile to him... & moved towards the room Abhijeet had directed...

The minute he entered the room, his heart skipped a beat... it was Purvi's room... Rajat entered in & closed the door...

The room was kept very neatly... everything in its proper place... like every normal bedroom's bed... it was not rectangular, it was circular in shape...placed in the middle of the room... at the back of bed was a big picture of Purvi smiling mischeviously with a wink & a ice-cream in her hand... Rajat would have died to see such an xpression on Purvi's face... he looked around the whole room... the room consisted of curtains, blue & white in colour... the floor consisted of white tiles with blue lining... everything in the room had colour combination of blue & white... even the pillow cover & bedsheets...  
Rajat then moved towards the balcony... there was a small cute swing... which would hold only one person to sit... he imagined Purvi sitting there engrossed in her novel... the look on her face, made him smile... he stood there for mre few minutes, imagining postures of Purvi in the swing... then moved to the washroom to get freshened up... after a few minutes he came out... drying his face... even the napkin consisted Purvi's fragrance... Rajat thought that he was overthinking about Purvi... he gave a small tap to himself on his head & kept the napkin in its place... he moved towards the big picture of Purvi.. leaning towards it he spoke...

'Purvi... kaisi ho tum... pata hai kitna miss kar rha hu main tumhe... koi samajhta hi nhi mjhe.. bas sab daant te rehte hai... sab koste hai.. koi meri baat nhi sunta... bas tum hi thi jo meri dil ki awaaz ko sun sakti thi, mjhe samaj sakti thi.. ab tum bhi chali gayi mjhe chodkar... kaise jiyunga main ab... bolo... nhi reh sakta main tumhaare bina... (a tear fell from his eye) dekha.. yeh aankhe bhi tmhe dekh kar behne lagi.. warna toh hamesha banjar hi rehti hai... (laughing sarcastically) chalo koi nhi.. shayad main hi nhi samaj paya tumhe... aakhir meri hi galati thi... agar uss din CCD me... (he gave a sigh of sadness)khair chodo... lekin 7 saal hogaye hai yaar... aur kab tak sazza dogi mjhe... main janta hu maafi ke layak nhi hu main... magar...'

WHAOOO..! AISA KYA HOGAYA RAJAT KO? N YEH CID OFFICERS KE SATH KYA KAR RHA HAI?  
N YEH PURVI KAHA HAI? 7 SAAL PEHLE KYA HUA?  
RAJAT NE SAB SE KYA KAHA? WO LONDON KYU NHI GAYA?  
OH GOD! ITNE SAARE SAWAAL!  
SABKA JAWAB MILEGA... CHILL.. JUST STAYED TUNED & HAV SOME PATIENCE (wink)

THNX FOR READING.. DO REVIEW BYE...TC 


	22. Chapter 22

HEY PPL... XTREMELY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE.. ACTUALLY I WAS BUSY WITH COLLG STUFF...

I HOPE AAP LOG MJHSE NARAZ NHI HO.. PLZZ MAAF KARDO...:)

N HERE's THE NEXT CHAP... (once again sorry ha)

2 hours has been passed since Rajat was in Purvi's room remebering her... DUO & Rajat after finishing their brkfast had reached the CID bureau, an important case was being discussed... at the centre of the table a big map was spread out, all the officers were standing surrounding it, ACP ws pointing at the map & explaining their strategy to catch the criminal... everyone was listning intently...

ACP(pointing on the map)- Abhijeet.. tum Pankaj aur Vineet yaha nazar rakhoge

Abhijeet just gave a brief nod, grasping the instruction...

ACP- aur Daya tum aur Vivek, yaha building ke peeche ke raaste se andar ghusoge, taaki Raghu waha se bhaagne na paaye...

Daya- ok sir...

ACP- aur baaki ke log, Freddie, aur Shreya tum log main entrance par nazar rakhoge, aur plan ke ek ghanta pehle hi spot par ppahuchoge... taaki andar jin logo ko kidnap kiya hai, unhe koi takleef na ho, isski jimmedaari tum logo ki, aur agar kuch bhi gadbad hota hai, toh sabko sawdhaan karne ka kaam tum logo ka...

Shreya, Freddie- yes sir...

Rajat- aur sir main..?

ACP glared at him.. & then reluctantly said "tum mere sath rehna"

Rajat wanted to ask sum further questions but ended up saying "ok sir"

Daya- lekin sir, aap kaha honge?

ACP- Daya, main yaha(pointing at a place in map) van me baitha rahunga, sab cheezo par nazar rakhunga..

Abhijeet- but sir.. aap nazar rakhenge kaise?

ACP(giving a mysterious smile)- wo tum mjh par chod do...

Abhijeet gave a mysterious look to Daya... who returned a question mark to him..

ACP(before ny1 could ask further question)- chalo sabko apna apna kaam pata chal gaya?

Everyone together- yes sir!

ACP- gud! toh kal thik 4baje hume yaha pahuchna hai, aur Freddie n Shreya tum log pehle hi pahuch jaoge... aur jitna jaldi ho sake utni jaldi jana.. humaare liye acha hoga...

Shreya- yes sir...

ACP- ok fir... ek baar revise kar lete hai. kis kis ko kya kya karna hai...

Everyone had got bored of doing this, they had already repeated iit twice & ACP himself had assigned their work addressing them twice... everyone not only knew their own work byheart but also eachothers work... but as it was ACP's orders... they dint had any option... they repeated it again...

Daya- main aur Vivek yaha peeche ke raaste se ghusenge...

ACP- gud...

everyone was concentrating on the map, so no one saw Shreya kissing Daya as a reward for answering correctly... Daya turned red in his cheeks.. thank god no one noticed their token of affection..

after everyone had finishd their part of reciting their job... everyone marched twards their respective home...

Rajat was at his house... in kitchen cooking... while he was cooking, there was a music playing... it was his habit to cook with listning to music... when there was door bell, Rajat left the knife with half cut vegetables on the chopping board to attend the door...

it was Vineet accompanied by Pankaj

Rajat- tum log...achanak se yaha?

Vineet- kyu nhi aa sakte kya? chalo Pankaj chalte hai?

Rajat- areee.. mere kehne ka wo matlab nhi tha...

Pankaj(sitting on the sofa)- tumhaare kehne ka jo bhi matlb tha... main toh aaunga andar...

Rajat- baitho baitho, tumhara hi ghar hai...

Vineet too occupied a place beside him...

Rajat- tum log baitho main paani lekr aata hu...

Vineet(holding Rajat's hand)- arree yaar, tum baitho, plz no formalities ha

Rajat- acha thik hai.. baitho main aata hu...

Pankaj- arree, ab kaha jaa rhe ho?

Rajat- khana banana hai bhai..

Pankaj- koi kuch nhi banaega... hum bahar jaa rhe hai, khaane ke liye..

Rajat- bahar khaane ke liye? kyu? kis khushi me?

Vineet- kyu kuch khushi ho isiliye hi bahar khaane pe jaate hai kya?

Rajat- nhi main wo...

Pankaj- hum khaane par bahar jaa rhe hai abhi! no further arguements... thats it!

Rajat felt it of no use to argue further... so he just said "thik hai" with a sigh

Pankaj- chalo chalo... jaldi tayyar hojao...

Rajat took moved towards his room taking off his apron...

Vineet was staring at the place Rajat was standing with a look of sympathy...

Pankaj- kya soch rhe ho Vineet?

Vineet- insaan kaise badal jata hai na?

Pankaj- matlab?

Vineet- pehle jise iss insan par garv tha.. aaj usse iski ek jhalak bhi pasand nhi...

Pankaj- tum Dr. Tarika ki baat kar rhe ho?

Vineet just gave a brief nod...

Pankaj- life is so unpredictable...

Vineet- Hmmm...

Till then Rajat entered the drawing room... wearing informals

Vineet(changing his mood)- kya baat hai Rajat... tum toh informals me bade handsome lag rhe ho (giving a wink)

Rajat just just ruffled his hair shyly in response...

Vineet- inn baalon me toh aur bhi sexy lagte ho yaaarrr... koi bhi ladki tumhaare ek ishaare par fida hojaegi..!

Rajat(turning more red)- tum yahi khade khade tarif ke barish hi krte rahge ya chaloge bhi...

Pankaj- ha chalo chalo... bahut bhuk lagi hai...

Rajat- tujhe toh hamesha bhuk lagi rehti hai yaarrr...

This way, teasing Pankaj they reached the hotel, & enjoyed their dinner... after dinner they took a walk to Rajat's apt. with a ice-cream in their hand... as they reached Rajat's apt, Vineet & Pankaj took the bike that they had parked their & moved to their rooms. Vineet & Pankaj lived together as paying guest.

In Vineet & Pankaj's Room:

Pankaj(sitting on the bed)- yaarr Vineet...

Vineet(lying on the bed)- Hmmm..?

Pankaj- kaisa na... life me sirf ek galati... logo ka hamare taraf nazariya badal deti hai...

Vineet just smiled looking at him, & resting his head on his hand...

Pankaj- matlab dekho na... Rajat ne sirf ek chota sa faisla liya... London nhi jane ka... aur aaj dekho... koi usse dhang se baat nhi karta... bs Abhijeet sir, Daya sir aur Shreya baat krte hai... baaki toh koi dekhta bhi nhi unki taraf... yaha tak ki..unki behen Dr. Tarika bhi nhi...

Vineet- behen chodo.. unke dad bhi kaha unse ache se baat krte hai... nikal toh diya ghar se...

Pankaj- aisa nhi krna chahiye tha... mjhe nhi lagta Rajat itna bura hai...

Vineet- tumhaare lagne se ya na lagne se kisiko kya faraq padta hai...

Pankaj- wo baat bhi hai.. lekin Rajat hai bada mast banda... i love his company... jis ladki ke liye bhi usne yeh sab kiya hai na... badi lucky hai wo... Sab ko aisa nhi karna chahiye tha... ek baar unki baat bhi sunn leni chahiye thi... lekin nhi... yeh ACP sir.. Salunkhe sir.. na aage dekha na peeche... suna diya faisla...

Vineet- yeh toh sahi kaha tumne... ek baar usse bhi puch lena chahiye tha... kaun hai wo ladki.. bechaare pe kya guzar rhi hogi na... ambition bhi gaya aur.. jis ladki ke liye yeh sab kiya wo bhi nhi mili...

Pankaj- tum jaante ho uss ladki ko?

Vineet- nhi yaarr... bas itna pata hai, wo nhi mili Rajat ko...

Pankaj- aur aaj dekha tumne... ACP sir ne hum sabko kuch na kuch kaam diya case ke plan me... but Rajat ko toh bhul hi gaye...

Vineet(gave a sad sigh)- kya kar sakte hai...

Pankaj- aur...

Vineet- bhai mere... jo hua so hu... ab tu soone ka kya lega?

Pankaj- ok ok... gud nyt..

Vineet- so ja bhai... kal bahut kaam hai...

Saying so they both went into their dreamland...

NEXT DAY:

Everyone is in their position, as ordered by ACP...

as per Shreya's & Pankaj's investigation there were 3 goons in the building who were keeping an eye on a lady & her 6year old son...

more two goons were standing at the entrance, to keep a check...

A few km away ACP was in his van accompanied by Rajat keeping an eye on every moment of the goon... the mystery of how ACP could trace this, was yet to be solved... Everything went acc. to plan... Daya entered the building from back door, Abhijeet with his people entered from front knocking out the two goons that were his obstacles...

The kidnapper was caught, the victims were released & sent to hospital as they were brutally injuried...

Abhijeet- sir... ab tak aap ne nhi bataya ke aap yeh sab dekh kaise paa rhe the van me...

ACP again gave a mysterious smile...

Freddie- sir.. ab bata bhi dijiye.. case bhi solve hogyaa...

The goons were still there listning to their convo...

ACP(looking towards a goon)- ab tum saamne aa sakti ho...

Everyone looked towards where ACP was looking with inquisition...

A goon among others... came forward, removed his clothes that was covering her face...

Now everyone could have a look at her face... she was a girl.. in her mid twenties...  
Looking at her they looked back at ACP

ACP- ha... tum log bilkul sahi soch rhe ho... she is our new officer...

Shreya ran & hugged her tightly "Puurrvviiiiii! m sooooooooo happpppyyyyyy!"

Daya had tears in his eyes...

Abhijeet(controlling his emotions)- sirr... aa-aapne pehle kyu ni bataya?

ACP- pehle bata diya hota toh... yeh scene dekhne milta..?

Daya- matlab... ab Purvi bhi.. ek-ek C... I.. CID off-officer...?

ACP- ha Daya ha... Ab Purvi bhi ek CID officer hai... pehle usne 5saal Delhi me kaam kiya hai... ab yaha transfer hua hai.. iss case me undercover cop bankar usse yaha HQ se bheja gaya tha... ab wo humaare sath kaam kregi...

Purvi after leaving Shreya came & hugged her two beloved brothers...ss

In all this scenario... one person ws fixed in his place... not able to predict his emotions...

SO PPL...  
HOW WAS IT... ?  
DO REVIEW...

N HA... FIRSE SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE...

N SOCHO, RAJAT KA AAGE KYA HOGA? KYA HOGA JAB SAB KO PATA CHALEGA WO LADKI PURVI HAI..?  
N AIRPRT PE KYA HUA THA RAJAT KE SATH? JAB SHREYA AAYI THI?  
N ITNE SAAL PURVI KAHA THI?  
GOODDDDDD! SO MANY QUESTIONSS!  
SAB KA ANS MILEGA.. JUST HAV PATIENCE..

N STAY TUNED (wink) 


	23. Chapter 23

NIA757,SHREYA(s), AMMUNIKKI, GUEST(s), AROOJ,RK SWEETY, AFTAB, LUV U SHREYA- THAN KU GUYYYYSSSSS FOR LOADS OF REVIEWS! M REALLY VERY HAPPY...!

RAJVI FAN123- HI.. U KNOW WAT.. I MISSED U TOO... MAIN SOCH RHI THI ITNA TYM HOGYA TUMHARA REVIEW KYU NHI AAYA.. TUMHAARA REVIEW DEKH KE... BAHUT KHUSHI HUI MJHE... IT FEELS INCOMPLETE AGAR TUM REVIEW NHI KARTI HO TOH... N KISNE KAHA TUMSE TUM BAHUT PAKATI HO.. I LOVE READING UR MESSEGES... KEEP REVIEWING.. N HA SURELY MAIN TUMHAARA STORY READ KARUNGI... :-*

SHWETA04- THANK GOD..TUMNE YEH STORY KHOLKE DEKHNE KA KASHT TOH KIYA... N HA THNX TARIF KARNE K LIYE... THIS IS THE BEST XAMPLE.. DESTINY SAAMNE HOTA HAI N V CANT SEE IT.. (wink) WELL THNX A LOAD TO REVIEW N READ MY STORY... N TUMNE 3HRS ME 22 CHAP PADH LIYE! WOOWWW YAARR...! M SURPRISED! TUM ITNA SPEED SE PADHTI HO YA STORY ITNI ACHI LAGI..?

SO MY DEAREST EAGER READERs... HERE's AN EARLY UPDATE FOR U OL THERE... LOV U OLLLLLLL! :-*

Everyone was standing around Purvi... talking to her... Purvi was too happy, to meet her old bestie Shreya back after so long time... she was sooo happy that she wasn't leaving her hand... holding it with a firm grip... but in all this chaos, Rajat was out of focus... which Shreya noticed... she loosened her grip from Purvi's hand went near Rajat held his hand pulled him forward...

Shreya- Purvi... tumne isse pehchana?

Purvi had already noticed him... she was silent coz she dint knew wat to say... Rajat himself was in a big dillemma... but being a man.. he broke the ice..

Rajat(forwarding his hand)- hi.. Rajat here...

Purvi(not shaking her hand)- hi...

Rajat embaressedly took his hand back...

Shreya- arree Purvi yeh wahi Rajat hai jo tumhaare sath padhta tha...

Purvi just nodded with a brief smile...

Abhijeet- chalo bhai.. ghar chalte hai...

ACP- ha tum sab ghar jao... mjhe thoda kaam hai.. main chalta hu...

saying so & bading bye to everyone ACP left for his destination..

Daya- chalo bhai...sab gaadi me baith jao... gaadi kon drive kar rha hai? main toh thak gaya hu... main nhi karunga...

Rajat- ji.. main karunga...

Abhijeet- kya baat hai?aaj kal tumhe bada shauk chadd rha hai gaadi chalaane ka... kal bhi Pune se aate waqt tumne hi chalayi thi..

Rajat just smiled in return...

Shreya- ha toh sahi hai na...(looking towards Daya) ab aalsi seniors hai toh juniors ko toh hardwork karna hi padega... hai na Rajat..

Rajat looked towards Shreya.. then towards Daya... then at Abhijeet... he was confused...  
'ha bolunga toh bhi marunga, na bolunga toh bhi marunga...'

Rajat- main gaadi leke aata hu...

Daya- bach gaya...

Shreya- kya.. kya kaha?

Daya- nh-nhi.. main toh Purvi se puch rha tha, tumhaara samaan kaha hai?

Purvi- hotel me...

Vivek- waise Purvi.. tum ab jaogi kaha?

Purvi- kaha jaungi ka kya matlab hai... mere bhai hai.. unke ghar jaungi..

Pankaj- ha but do ghar hai na...

Purvi(confused)- do ghar..?

Daya(glaring at Pankaj)- ha..ha.. wo do-do ghar matlab... ab tum-ab tum CID officer ho na... toh-toh.. bureau bhi toh tumhaara ghar hua na... isiliye...

Purvi- ha but bureau me rahungi kya main...

Shreya- arree Pankaj ki toh aadat hai mazak karne ki..tum toh janti ho na...

Everyone was confused why werent they telling Purvi about their new house... but they kept quiet as for now...  
by the time Rajat came with the CID jeep... everyone got into the jeep...

Rajat was on the driving seat, Abhijeet beside him, Dareya & Purvi were in the middle while Pankaj, Freddie, Vivek & vineet occupied the seats at back...

Shreya- so Purvi... howz everything?

Purvi- Shrey... tu kabse itni formal hogayi? bindas puch na kya puchna hai... m still the same Purvi...

Shreya- ha.. yeh toh sahi hai...

Then there was a long silence... no one spoke anything... Here our Rajat sir was trying to get a glimpse of Purvi through rear view mirror, which dint go unnoticed by Purvi.. she got a bit uncomfortable & shifted in her seat, & straightened her fleeks... this made Rajat smile... he stopped looking at her... as there was silence in the car... he switched on the radio...

'tu chahiye.. tu chahiye... har mardafa tu chahiye... jitni dafaaaaaa.. zidd ho meriii.. utni dafaaa... tu chahiye...'

Daya- lo.. yeh hamaare team ke singer hai...

Vineet- singer nhi sir.. listner...

Pankaj- gud one (giving an hi-fi)

Abhijeet(switching off the radio)- kya maza aata hai tumhe yeh gaane sunne me..

Rajat just gave an embarassing smile...

Vivek- sir aapne kuch notice kiya..

Daya- kya?

Vivek- aaj Rajat kuch zyada hi shant nhi lag rha?

Abhijeet- hai na.. main bhi kabse yeh hi soch rha hu...

Freddie- kyu Rajat.. kya baat hai? kuch problem hai kya?

Rajat- nhi aisi koi baat nhi hai...

Freddie- ab apne dost se bhi jhuth bologe kya...

Rajat- nhi dost... sachme aisi koi baat nhi hai... hota toh main tujhse kehta na...

Purvi gave a astonishing look at the way Rajat & Freddie were speaking... which Shreya noticed. so she gave a clarification...

Shreya- wo kya hai na Purvi.. Rajat aur Freddie sir bahut ache dost hai, unke beech kuch senior ya junior jaisa kuch nhi hai.. aur wo ek dusre ko naam se nhi bulaate, u know, token of respect...

Purvi just nodded expressionlessly...

Daya- chalo bhai.. topic chang mat karo.. Rajat bolo.. kuch hua hai kya? tum itne shant kyu ho?

Abhijeet- ACP sir ne kuch kaha kya?

Rajat- nhi sir.. kuch nhi kaha unhone...

Abhijeet-toh? wo Rajat kaha hai aaj.. jo hamesha mehfil ki jaan hota hai...

Rajat- kuch nhi sir... bas aise hi...

Vineet- lagta hai, uske khayallon ki mallika ne kuch kiya...

Daya- ha.. yeh sahi hai...

Rajat instantly looked at Purvi's face to catch the expression listning to the word 'khayallon ki mallika' but there was no expression on her face... her eyes were cold.. no expression, revealing nothing... so he giving a sigh.. he concentrated on his driving...

A some time later, he stopped the car infront of a sky scraper... almost everyone had dozed off... due to break,everyone wokeup!

Purvi looking around... "yeh kaha aagye hum?"

Daya- ghar...

Purvi- yaha? kiske ghar?

Shreya- humaara...

Purvi(looking towards Abhijeet)- bhai.. aapne naya ghar liya hai?

Abhijeet just smiled without replying anything...

Purvi- what? aise muskuraane ka kya matlab?

Daya- Purvi.. tum ghar chalo.. sab samaj jaogi...

Purvi- but yaha..?

Shreya- offooo.. pata hai CID officer ban gyi ho... but iska matlab yeh nhi humse bhi puch taach karo... chup chaap chalo ab...

Purvi obediently got down from the car, & turned to see who all were getting down... only Dareya got down from the car.. Abhijeet was still sitting on his seat beaming at her... Purvi was really very confused hat was going on.. but she dint dare to ask anythng after the dose she got from Shreya... she just quietly followed them...

The car left... Purvi followed Dareya, in a building, then in lift, then they were standing in front of a house... sumthng was written on the door, which Purvi cldnt understand... Shreya opened the door, with her key... Purvi enterd after Shreya & Daya...

It was a huge house... the drawing was very beautiful, with a cream colour sofa in the middle, a TV in its opposite direction with music system below it, the windows were also very big, with cream colour curtains... in the corner of the drawing there was the way to kitchen, just before the kitchen started a small cute little dinning table was put up.. which consisted only 4 chairs... The house dint had much furniture but it was simple n cute..

Purvi was standing at the door way looking at all this with her jaw dropped dwn...!

Daya(coming out of a room getting freshend)- arree Purvi ab tak tum wahi khadi ho? andar aao, humaara hi ghar hai...

Purvi- bhaiiiii! kitna awesome ghar hai yeh! its really very very awesomeeee!

Daya- tumhe pasand aaya?

Purvi(dancing in thedrawing room)- pasand... ! bahut pasand aaya...

Shreya- abhi toh sirf tumne drawing room dekha hai... jao jao, apna kamra bhi dekh lo...

Purvi- u mean guest room?

Daya- nhi...tumhara kamra...

Purvi(surprised)- mera kamra..?

Shreya- ha.. tumhara kamra.. humne tumhaare liye hi reserv kar rakha hai usse...

Purvi moved towards the direction Shreya was pointing... she opened the door of only room there... it was same as she wanted it... neat n clean, designed with combination of sky blue & white colour... the bed was in rectangular shape, with a family photo beside it... on the other side of table was a table lamp which also was of blue & white colour... the wardrobe was same as Purvi use to throw tantrums before Abhijeet & Daya when she was young... looking at all this brought tears in her eyes... she marvelled at the memory of her brother...!  
She came out of the room & hugged her Motu bhaiya tightly! saying "aapko yaad tha..."

Daya(ruffling her hair)- teri kisi baat ko.. main ya Abhijeet ya koi bhi bhul sakta hai kya..?

listning to this Purvi tightened her hug more... Daya responded her...

Shreya(clearing her throat)- agar bhai behen ka pyar hogaya ho toh... hum bhi yaha akele hai...

Daya & Purvi separating from each other...

Purvi(opening her arms)- aaja meri jaan...

Shreya ran & hugged her...

Daya- bas ab... yeh emotional drama bandh karo... aur bhuk lagi kuch khaane ko milega?

Shreya hit Daya in his ribs with her elbow... saying "jab aap hug kar rhe the tab kuch nhi, main kar rhi hu toh emotional drama..sab janti hu main u were jealous k of me... jallu.. huhhh!"

Purvi laughed...

Shreya(glaring at Daya)- chal Purvi... utmhaare bhai sahab k liye kuch paka dete hai...

As Purvi was near to the kitchen she moved in first leaving Dareya alone, Daya quickly grabbed Shreya's arm, pulling her closer & said "mjhe jealous tumse nhi Purvi se ho rha tha..."

Shreya- Purvi se kyu?

Daya- she was hugging u na...

Shreya turned scarlet red... Daya came closer to her.. so close that she could feel his hot breath under her neck...

Then Purvi suddenly shouted from kitchen "Shreeyyyy"

Shreya- aayiiii...

Shreya tries to loosen her grip.. but Daya isnt leaving... Shreyalooks at him... they talk through eyes...

Shreya 'chodiye na'

'nhi'

'plzzz Purvi dekhegi toh'

'toh dekhne do...'

'aap jo kahenge main karungi..plz abhi chod dijiye...'

Daya gathers his lips & kisses in air looking into Shreya's eyes...

Shreya shyly looks away... then slowly, she too looks towards him & repeats the process..

Daya leaving her falls on sofa "haaayyeeeee main sadke jawaann!"

Shreya runs into kitchen...

After the food is prepared, & dinner is done, Daya & Purvi are sitting togather chit chatting...

Shreya emerges out of from kitchen...

Purvi- tu bhi aana Shreya...baith... bahut si baatein karni hai tujhse...

Shreya- aati hu, thoda fresh hoke aati hu...

Purvi- jaldi...

Shreya- yu gayi aur yu aayi...

Shreya disappears in her room...

Purvi- bhai.. wo darwaze pe kya likha hai?

Daya- kiske darwaze pe?

Purvi- hamare darwaaze pe... aur kiske..

Daya- acha wo..! wo Abhijeet ka idea tha...

Purvi- matlab kya hai uska?

Daya- sab pata chal jaega.. hav patience...

Purvi- this is not fair ha.. bolona.. kya hai uska matlab..

Till the Shreys comes...

Shreya- kya hua Purvi?

Purvi looks at Shreya... she is shocked to see her... Shreya had changed into her night shorts.. & tied her hair up in a pony... due to this Purvi could now clearly hav a look on her magalsutra & sindoor...

Purvi- Shreyyyyyyy! tune shaadi karli!

Shreya just smiled broadly...

Purvi(hitting her arm)- mjhe bataya bhi nhi...! kisse ki shaadi?

Daya(irritatingly)- yeh kaisa sawaal tha kisse ki shaadi...

Shreya- aur nhi toh kya... Daya se hi shaadi karungi na...

Purvi- hahaha.. i was just kidding... waise.. dnt chang the topic.. tumne mjhe bulaya nhi shaadi me.. very bad ha... (then turning towards Daya) bhai.. aapko bhi meri yaad nhi aayi...

Daya- humne toh tjhe bahut miss kiya... but, tera contact hi kaha tha? kaha se batate tujhe...

Purvi remained silent...

Shreya- apne dukh me tu itna gumm hogayi thi.. kitujhe humaari khushiya bhi nazar nhi aayi...

Purvi's eyes flooded with tears...

Daya dint wanted to hurt her, atleast not now.. so to lighten the aura he said

Daya- Shreya.. Purvi puch rhi hai, wo bahar darwaaze pe kya likha hai...

Shreya- ahahaaaa... wo.. Abhijeet sir ka idea tha...

Purvi- offooo wo toh bhai ne bhi bataya.. uska matlab kya hai...

Shreya- it says Dareya's mansion...

Purvi- wo toh maine bhi padha... matlab bataega uska koi...

Shreya- 'Da' yaani Daya aur 'reya' yaani Shreya... overall Daya & Shreya's mansion...

Purvi- wooooooowwww! this is awesome! aisa dimaak toh sach me Abhi bhaiya hi laga sakte hai...!

Daya- oh plzz ha... maine bhi help ki thi usme...

Shreya- juth bolna toh koi aapse sikhe...

Daya glared at her...

Shreya(igmnoring him)- aur pata hai Purvi.. yeh ghar bhi CID team ki taraf se hume shaadi ki gift hai...

Purvi- woowwww! this is really touching.. mast hai...

now Daya's cell phone rang... Daya looked at the screen...

Shreya- dekhne ki kya zarurat hai.. Abhijeet sir ka hi phone hoga

Daya smiled shyly...

Purvi- tum itne confidence ke sath kaise keh sakti ho?

Shreya- time dekho... 10.30 baj rhe hai.. Abhijeet sir ka record hai.. 10.30 se lakar 11.00 baje call karenge hi... aur agar nhi aaya toh.. inhe bhi chain nhi.. yeh lagaenge call...

Purvi laughed looking at Daya... who was too laughing staring at the floor...

Shreya- uthayiye call... itna toh yaar lovers me bhi pyaar nhi hota... (teasing Daya)

Daya received the call & went into in balcony to talk...

Shreya- yeh ek... pata nhi kya baat krte hai.. jo itna dur jaakar khadde hogaye...

Purvi- ohhh someone is feeling jealous...

Shreya- ai-aisa kuc-kuch nhi hai...

Purvi(tickling Shreya)- ohhhooooo...

Shreya- jaa na... chodd.. acha bata tu coffe peeyegi?

Purvi- sure y not...

Shreya- ok i'll get it...

Shreya went into kitchen...

After almost 15-20 minutes Shreya came with coffee in her hand... she smiled looking at sofa.. till then even Daya came,

Daya- kya hua Shreya aise hass kyu rahi ho?

Shreya signelled at sumthng...  
There was Purvi, sleeping like a small kid.. cuddling the pillow...

Daya- bahut thak gayi thi bechaari...

Shreya- hmmm.. yahi sone de isse ya room me..

Daya- nhi nhi.. rehne de.. usse dstrb mat karo...

NEXT DAY MORNING:

Purvi is still sleeping on the sofa... everythng is cool n calm... a few minutes later.. Purvi gets up... she look around.. there is no one.. she goes in the kitchen room.. there is no one... then she sees a note on the dinning table written by Daya

'gud mrng Gudiya... humne tummhe jagaya nhi kyuki kal raat tum kafi thak gayi thi... tak rest.. tumhaare liye khana fridge me rakha.. khaa lena main aur Shreya bureau jaa rhe hai.. kuch zarurat pade toh call kar dena... mera naya no.- ********** n ha gaadi hum le jaa rhe hai.  
ur loving brother DAYA

Purvi smiled reading at... she looked at the clock.. it was 1 in noon... she took a bath...  
had her food.. watched TV... then she was bored sitting at home.. she thought og going out somewhere... she called Daya...

Daya- helloo...

Purvi- bhai.. jaldi ghar aao na..

Daya- kyu kya hua? tumhaari tabiyat toh thik hai na?

Purvi- ha.. mjhe shopping k liye jana hai... jaldi gaadi leke aao..

Daya- ok baby.. aata hu..

Purvi- jaldi ha..

Daya- ha baba.. coming...

Purvi disconnected the call...  
she got ready as she had to go out... after so many days she was going out to hang out with her brother... she texted Abhijeet to accompany her.. though she dint get any reply from him...

A few moments later the door bell rang... Purvi ran to open the door.. the minute she opened it... nthing happened as she had expected... Daya wasnt there.. instead Rajat was standing at the door step...

OOPSS! YEH TOH ULTA HOGAYA..! KYA SOCHA THA AUR KYA HOGYAA...  
RAJAT KAHA SE AAGAYA DAYA KI JAGAH... AB KYA HOGA...  
KYA 7SAAL PEHLE KI BAAT AB CLEAR HOJAEGI? KYA SAARE GILE SIKHWE DUR HOJAENGE? KYA PURVI RAJAT SE ACHE SE BAAT KREGI YA BAHAR SE BHEJ DEGI..?  
KYA RAJAT APNE DIL KI BAAT BOL PAEGA?  
AGAR ANDAR LE BHI LIYA N SORT OUT KAR LIYA... AUR TABHI ABHIJEET YA DAYA AAGYE TOH... TAB KYA HOGA?

ITNE SAARE SAWAAL.. MAGAR SOLUTION EK... STAY TUNED WITH THIS STORY (wink)

THNX FOR READING... DO REVIEW BYE TC... 


	24. Chapter 24

NIA757, SHREYA(s), AROOJ, RAJVI FAN123, GUEST(s), AFTAB,HARSHIT, SHWETA04, AMMUNIKKI, LUV U SHREYA, RK SWEETY, ANU123,AASH VIN,BHUMI98, ABHI's SINSHINE, AASHU, NEHA, TAMU- THANK U GUYYYSSS FOR UR LOADS OF LOVE(reviews)

GUEST- HA... PURVI ABHIHEET AUR DAYA DONO KI BEHEN HAI.. TUMHE AISA KYU LAGA ABHI SIR PURVI KE BHAI NHI HAI?

SO GUYYSSS.. NEXT CHAP WILL REVEAL ALL THE SECRETS.. JSUT BEAR MY BAKWAS THIS LAST TIME...(wink)

HERE'S THE CHAP.. ENJOY...

Purvi is standing holding the door, staring at Rajat... while Rajat is staring back at her... he is fidgetig with is keys..

Purvi- tum...?

Rajat- ha woh...

Purvi- bhai kaha hai?

Rajat- sir ko kuch kaam tha toh..unhone mjhe bhej diya..

Purvi just frowned.. without replying anything...

Rajat- umm.. main andar aasakta hu?

Purvi(giving him way)- oh m so sorry... aao na...

Rajat entered in... Purvi closed the door.. Rajat occupied a seat on the sofa..

Purvi slowly went & took a seat opposite to him... she was concentrating on the ground.. it was this time when she had keenly noticed the tiles onthe floor... she was tracing the line from where it started & where it got end... when Rajat interupted her...

Rajat- ek glass paani milega?

Purvi- sure.. (she sprang up from her seat)

She ran into the kitchen.. she took as much time as she could to travel from kitchen to drawing room... she was feeling very nervous... but as it is said when u want to travel as slow as possible u reach ur destination more earlier...

Handing the glass of water to Rajat... she stood there waitng for Rajat to complete it & she would get another reason to go in & not face the awkward silence... however Rajat kept the glass at the side table after finishing half of the water in it.. Purvi was about to pick it up when Rajat interrupted saying "rehne do usse yahi.. baadme peelunga.."

Purvi cursed him... she dint knew why she was feeling soo awkward infront of him... she sat on the sofa.. playing with her fingers.. actually not playing but moving them so that Rajat cldnt make out that her fingers were shivering due to nervousness...  
she was fed up now... she couldnt bare more silence... so she spoke up..

Purvi- kaise ho Rajat tum?

Rajat(looked up)- main thik hu.. tum?

Purvi- m fine...

Rajat just smiled weakly...

Purvi- tum toh.. fashion designing karne wale the na...

Rajat just nodded & smiled.. but dint reply...  
Purvi too dint force much on the topic...

Rajat- tumhe shopping k liye jana tha na... chalo...

Purvi(getting tensed)- tum aaoge..

Rajat- fikar mat karo... main sirf tumhe mall chod dunga... fir jaise hi kaam khtm hoga Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir aajaenge... main nikal jaunga waha se...

Purvi- nhi.. rehne do... tum jao.. main akele chali jaungi..

Rajat- but main chalta hu na tumhaare sath..

Purvi- maine kaha na main chali jaungi... waise bhi main Daya sir ki...

Rajat(interrupted in between)- ha pata hai pata hai tum Insp. Daya ki behen ho, akele jaa sakti ho... but mjhe bhi mere Senior wahi Insp. Daya ne order diya hai tumhaare sath jaane ko...

Purvi smiled listning that Rajat still remembered her dialogue... this was the first time when she had smiled in presence of Rajat... he too smiled looking her smiling...

Rajat- chale ab...?

Purvi nodded her head vigouruosly...  
They left the hosue & moved towards the mall in the CID jeep,ofcrz Rajat was driving, Purvi was in the passenger seat beside him... she was observing the streets...

Purvi- kitna kuch badal gaya hai yaha... kafi jaldi develop hogaya hai...

Rajat- 7 saal jaldi nhi hote...

Purvi just looked at him.. however Rajat dint care to look at her... but he could feel her stare... Again there was silence... Rajat as his ritual switched on the radio, the RJ spoke breaking the silence in the car...

'ahhhaa..! weekend aanewala hai.. toh dosto kya plan kiya hai? main janta hu, kai ladkiyo ne shopping ka plan banaya hoga... aakhir christmas aarha hai, new year aarha hai.. hai na girls? lekin ek baat toh hai.. ladkiya kitni bhi saje saware... wo simple hi apne partner ko achi lagti hai...'

Rajat(to himself)- baat toh sahi hai..

Purvi heard it... she looked towards him in surprise..

Purvi- Rajat... bura na mano toh ek baat puchu..?

Rajat- ek kyu 2 pucho..

Purvi- are u in a relationship?

Rajat laughed...

Purvi- iss hasi ka kya matlab samjhu main?

Rajat- tumhe kya lagta hai? main relation me hu ya nhi?

Purvi- i guess yes...

Rajat(sarcastically)- bada galat lagta hai tumhe... iss boring haare hue CID insp. Rajat se koi pyar nhi karte...

Purvi was shocked to listen to his sentence... she had never seen such emotional a face of Rajat, infact.. never before had Rajat underestimated himself in such a way... he always held his ego very high... Purvi wondered what was wrong with him...

Purvi- Rajat... tum thik hona?

Rajat- ha kyu?

Purvi- matlab.. tum.. itne negative baate.. n tumhe kabhi aise slow gaane sunte hue..

She dint get proper words to complete her sentence.. so left in middle...

Rajat laughed sarcastically...

Purvi was deep in her thought.. she had seen Rajat laugh.. but this was sumthng different.. the pehlewala Rajat was gone... she couldnt see any mischief in his eyes now, he had grown quiet mature... she could see lines of tension & frustration on his face.. she could find him lost somewhere... but he was hiding his emotions... she dint knw why... he had become a big mystery for her... last night she hadnt noticed him much.. but now as she was getting comfortable with him... she noticed such minute things...

She was staring at him... a slow music was going on...

'tum itna jo muskura rhe ho... kya gum hai jisko chupa rahe ho... tum itna jo muskura rhe ho... kya gum hai jisko chupa rahe ho...

Aankho me nami hasee labo par...  
Aankho me nami hasee labo par..  
kya haal hai kya dikha rhe ho.. kya gum hai jisko chupa rhe ho..

Tum itna jo muskura rhe ho...'

Purvi came out of her thoughts due to break applied by Rajat...

Rajat- lo madam.. aagye hum mall.. jaldi shopping karlo..

Purvi glared at him.. "jaldi jaldi kyu karu?"

Rajat- ok.. aaram se karo..(he leaned at the car & got engrossed in his cell fone)

Purvi came to the side where Rajat was standing.. "tum nhi chaloge andar?"

Rajat- main aake kya karu? m not gud at al this shopping n ol...

Purvi- but mjhe company toh de sakte ho na..

Rajat- ummm.. tum jao.. main yahi thik hu...

Purvi(standing beside him)- toh fir thik hai.. main bhi nhi jaungi...

Rajat- yeh kya baccho jaisi zidd hai.. tum jao na.. jo bhi lena hai le lo... m fine here..

Purvi- tum chal rhe ho ya nhi

Rajat- ok ok.. tum ek kaam karo.. tum chalo main ek call krke aata hu...

Purvi- pakka na..?

Rajat- ha baba.. tum chalo..

Purvi moved in the mall, turning repeatedly to see where Rajat is...

Almost half an hour passed, Purvi had purchased some formal shirts for her, as from the next day she too would be joining CID Mumbai... then she bought some t-shirts for herr.. but Rajat was yet no where to be seen...

Purvi(to herself)- yeh Rajat kaha chala gaya.. call karu kya.. but.. agar usne apna no. chng kr diya hoga toh.. mere paas toh uska purana no. hai.. still ek baar try krti hu...

She dialed Rajat's no. & to her amazement the call got connected... but Rajat disconnected it... Purvi irritatingly kept her cell phone in her pocket... the minute she looked up, she saw Rajat coming towards her...

Rajat- chalo.. hogaya tumhara sab khareed kar...

Purvi- kaha the tum? aur mera call kyu nhi uthaaya?

Rajat- main andar aa hi rha tha toh, fokat tumhara bill kyu badhata...

Purvi- chalo acha hua tum aagye.. chalo waha chalte hai...

Rajat- nhi nhi.. ab chalo sir ka call aaya tha.. unhone jaldi bulaya hai...

Purvi- kyu?

Rajat- unhe urgent ek file ki zarurat hai.. jo mere ghar par hai... wo leke bureau jana hai...

Purvi- ok.. fir tum jao..

Rajat- ab firse bina Daya sirr wala dialogue bole tum nhi chalogi..

Purvi(embaressedly) -ok.. chalo...

Then they left towards Daya's house,

Purvi- yeh kaha jaa rhe ho?

Rajat- Daya sir ke ghar... tumhe waha chod dunga fir file leke bureau jaunga...

Purvi- nhi... main b chalungi bureau

Rajat was about to say sumthng.. but

Purvi- plz ha.. maine tumhaari ek baat maani, ab tum bhi meri ek baat manoge...

Rajat gave a sigh... "ok"

Rajat took a turn & moved towards his house...

almost after 20-25 minutes they reached their destination...  
Rajvi got down... climbed the steps to building.. Rajat's apt was on 2nd floor..

Rajat opened the door with his key... both entered in...

Rajat- Purvi.. tum yahi ruko main andar se file lekar aata hu...

Purvi just nodded...  
A few minutes later Rajat came with a blue file in his hand..

Purvi(admiring his house)- Rajat.. tum aur Dr. Tarika yaha rehte ho?

Rajat just looked towards her... he dint reply...

Purvi was waiting for his reply... Purvi(looking towards him)- ha Rajat..? tum aur Dr. Tarika yahi rehte ho?

Rajat just nodded his head with a weak smile...

Purvi- nyc.. dekh kar lagta hai.. Dr. Tarika yaha rehti hai.. warna ghar itna saaf n neat nhi hota...

Rajat just laughed...

Purvi- aur nhi toh kya.. tum itni safai toh kar hi nhi sakte...

Rajat- ab tumhara investigation hogaya ho toh, chale.. yeh file jaldi chahiye sir ko...

Purvi- ha chalo chalo..

They both reached bureau almost half an hour later...

Rajvi entered the bureau...

Rajat entered the bureau followed by Purvi...

Abhijeet- ha Rajat.. le aaye tum file?

Rajat(handing the file)- ji sir...

Abhijeet- gud...

Purvi- hello big brother...

Abhijeet looked who hadnt noticed Purvi...

Abhijeet- aaree Purvi... tum yaha...

Purvi(enthusiastically)- ha.. waise bhi main kal se join karne wali hu, toh socha aaj aake sab dekh lu...

Abhijeet- achi baat hai... tum zara ruko.. main aaya..

Abhijeet entered ACP's cabin, where ACP, Daya & DCP where already present discussing sumthng imp.

Purvi(to herself)- yeh sab kya ho rha hai

Freddie- yeh koi imp secret mission ki meeting chal rhi hai..

Purvi- ooooo...

Pankaj- aur batao Purvi.. kaisa lag rha hai tumhe.. kal se tum bhi CID Mumbai join karogi...

Purvi- m very xcited.. u know..

Vivek- ya ya i know... tumhe toh xcitement hogi hi... kyuki seniors tumhaare bade bhai hai... agar tum kaam nhi karogi toh koi complaint bhi nhi karega...

Purvi(keeping her hands on her hips)- aur main kaam kyu nhi karungi?

Vivek, Vineet- simple... aalas ke maare...

Purvi(screamed in anger)- u twooo!

Freddie- shshsshshsssshhh! chillao mat.. DCP sir aaye hai... unka dimaak kab satak jaye pata nhi...

Purvi- tum dono ko toh main chodungi nhi... jaane do DCP sir ko.. fir dekhna kya haal krti hu main tum logo ka...

Vivek & Vineet were laughing holding their stomach...

Rajat wasnt involved in all this.. he was on his desk doing on his PC...

Purvi, Vineet, Vivek, Pankaj & Freddie were teasing eachother...

1-2 hours later... the meeting was over, all the seniors came out,

DCP- kya baat hai Purvi... tumne aaj se hi kaam join kar liya?

Rajat- nhi sir.. actually wo main hi..

DCP(sternly)- tum Purvi ho?

Rajat fell silent... DCP then turned towards Purvi...

Purvi- nhi sir.. wo Rajat aarha tha yaha toh main aise hi aagyi.. maine ab tak join nhi kiya.. kal se hi join karungi

DCP- ok ok.. all the best... Saying so he left...

Daya- so... hogayi saari shopping?

Purvi- wo sab chodiye.. pehle yeh batayiye aap aaye kyu nhi..

Daya was about to say sumthng but Purvi interrupted him...

Purvi(to Abhijeet)- aap bhi nhi aaye.. main baat hi nhi karungi aap logo se...

Abhijeet- arreeePurvi... sorry na baby.. tumne dekha na.. imp meeting chal rha tha..aur yeh decided b nhi tha.. achanak DCP sir aagye... ab unhe mana toh nhi kar sakte na...

Purvi(turning in opposite direction)- no.. main baat nhi kar rhi aaplogo se...

A voice- acha hai.. mat karna.. i agree with u..

everyone turned towards the voice... it was Shreya standing there with Tarika...

Purvi- Dr. Tarikaaaa! kaisi hai aap?

Tarika- main thik hu.. tum batao..

Purvi- main naraz hu... (looking towards DUO)

Tarika- tumhaara naraz hone sahi hai...

Abhijeet- arree Tarika ji.. aap bhi..

Purvi(surprised)- Tarika JI? itni izzat?

Daya cleared his throat... everyone suppressed their giggle...

Purvi- kya khichdi pak rhi hai bhai..?

Abhijeet(pretending to be innocent)- arree yaar Purvi.. tum bhi na kuch bhi sochti ho.. yaha na koi khichdi pak rhi hai aur na hi koi pulao...

Purvi(teasing Tarika)- ohhoooooooo..! kuch kuch ho rha hai ha?

Rajat- wo kya hai Purvi... di aur...

Tarika gave an angry look to Rajat.. due to which he stopped in mid-sentence... he dint even dared to complete his sentence...

He hung his head low... Rajat- wo ek..call karna tha.. main aata hu..

Saying so he left the bureau.. no one noticed the tears in his eyes...  
but Purvi had seen it... this was the first time shae had seen Rajat crying... n she dint knew the reason... n the main imp. thing was.. she dint knew, if Rajat was crying then why was she feeling like crying? she could feel her heart crying... paining...

all this of her emotions were easily noticed by Shreya... she smiled to herself.. 'pyar dono ko hai.. magar jatana kisiko nhi hai.. shayad saccha pyar aisa hi hota hai...'

Then she looked towards Daya... she felt as if her angel was standing in front of her... she thanked god from the bottom of her heart coz he had given her love.. her soul... her Daya to her... without even asking...

SO GUYSS.. KYA LAG RHA HAI?  
PURVI AUR RAJAT EK DUSRE KE PYAR KO SAMAJ PAENGE..?  
EK DUSRE KE DARD KO SAMAJ PAENGE..  
DONO EK DUSRE SE BAAT KARNA CHAHTE HAI.. LEKIN NHI KAR RHE HAI... EGO BEECH ME AARHA HAI...  
GODDD! KOI INHE AKKAL DE ZARA SI... SAAMNE SACCHA PYAR HAI AUR YEH DONO...

KAHI EGO KE CHAKKAR ME, PYAR KHO NA JAAYE.. DUA KARNA INKE LIYE...

BTW... TO KNOW FURTHER KYA HOTA HAI.. STAY TUNED WITH MY STORY..

THNX FOR READING.. TC...


	25. Chapter 25

AAKHYA- VERY WELL SAID DEAR... I HOPE U ARE CONTENT WITH THE TITLE AS MY STORY... AGAR NHI SAMJH.. TOH WAIT, DHEERE DHEERE SAMAJ JAEGA...

HIZA, AFTAB, SHREYA, PRIYA, GUEST(s), AROOJ, BHUMI98, RK SWEETY, SRI SREE, ANJALI99, NIA 757, LUV U SHREYA, SADVIK FOREVER, SHREYA BEST, AASHU-THNXX ALLOOTTTTTTT..! GUYYSSSS U R MY INSPIRATION...

IMP NOTE FOR DAREYA LOVERS- ISS CHAP ME NO DAREYA SCENE, KAFI TWIST HAI, BUTI ASSURE U, JAISE HI SAB PRBLMS SOLVE HOJANGI, WILL DEFINATELY ADD DAREYA SCENES... GENTLEWOMEN WALA PROMISE... SORRY HA GUYS...

Rajat was alone in his flat, lying on the sofa... a photo of a lady in her mid-thirties was kept on the side table.. Rajat was constantly staring at it... his eyes were moist... the lady in the photo was smiling at Rajat... she had soft n silky hair, brown almond eyes.. like Rajat.. though her face shape was like Rajat's sis Tarika...

Rajat(staring at Photo)- Maa... dekh rhi ho.. sab kaise baat krte hai mjhse... kaash aaj tum hoti mere sath.. mjhe hosla dene k liye... Di mjhse baat nhi krti,, mjhse gussa hai, waise unka gussa bhi galat nhi hai.. maine kaam bhi toh aisa kiya hai.. magar kya 7 saal bhi kafi nhi.. kya meri galati itni badi hai.. kya 7 saal baad bhi mjhe maafi nhi mil sakti? aur baba... baba toh... (he cldnt control his tears... he covered his face in the pillow) kaash maa.. kaash aaj tum yaha hoti.. mere sath.. mere paas.. i miss u soo much..! so terribly... Pata hai maa... main apna confidence itna kho chuka hu.. Purvi se bhi baat krne ki himmat nhi hai mjhme... aaj mjhse puch rhi thi.. main aur di yaha ek sath rehte hai.. kya jawab deta main usse.. tum hi bolo... mjhe apne aapse irritate ho rha hai... aapne aap ko kabhi maaf nhi kar paunga main shayad... kitne logo ka dil toda hai maine.. kitne logo ka dil dukhaya hai... pehle toh tum.. bachpan me hi mjhe chod kar chali gayi... fir Purvi.. pagalo ki tarah chahti thi mjhe.. magar main uss pyar ko samaj hi nhi paya, kho diya. Di aur baba ka pyar tha mere paas... magar wo bhi apni nadaani k wajah se kho diya. Ek rishte ko sambhaalne ke liye dusre rishto ko kho diya. Pura din kaise toh bureau me guzar jaata hai... magar raat ko jaise hi ghar aane ka khayal bhi mann me aata hai.. jaise kadam uthte hi nhi... kyu aau main ghar.. kiske liye aau, kaun hai jo meri raah dekhta hai... (again a tear slipped from his other eye he dint bothered to wipe it)

MAIN KABHI BATLAATA NAHI PAR ANDHERE SE DARTA HU MAIN 'MAA'  
YUN TOH MAIN DIKHLAATA NAHI.. TERI PARWAAH KARTA HU MAIN 'MAA'  
TUJHEE SAB HAI PATA HAI NA MAA...  
TUJHEEE SAB HAI PATTAAAAAA... 'MERI MAA!'

BHID ME YUN NA CHODO MJHE.. GHAR LAUT KE BHI AANA PAU 'MAA'  
BHEJ NA ITNA DUR MJHKO TU.. YAAD BHI TUJHKO AANA PAU 'MAA'  
KYA ITNA BURA HU MAIN 'MAA'  
KYA ITNA BURAAAAAAA... 'MERI MAA'

That night.. Rajat dint bothered to even have his food... he just slept there on the couch without even chnging his dress...

ABHIJEET's HOUSE:

Purvi wanted to stay in her room back, though she loved her room at Dareya's house, but her old bedroom was more affectionate to her.. so she had now shifted to her elder brohter's house.. after finishing the dinner Purvi ws in her bedroom balcony... lost in her thoughts... she had a coffee mug in her hand, she was somuch engrossed in her thoughts that the coffee had turned cold...

Purvi came out of her train of thoughts when someone suddenly kept their hand on her shoulder... she turned & found her Bade bhaiya beaming at her...

Purvi- aap kab aaye?

Abhijeet- bas abhi abhi..

Purvi who was leaning at the balcony railing now went & sat at the swing, Abhijeet too accompanied her... & slowly slowly started swinging it...

Abhijeet- so.. kaisa hai sab?

Purvi- kya kaisa hai?

Abhijeet- sab.. tumhara mood.. tumhara delhi n ol..

Purvi- Shreya se baat hui aapki...

Abhijeet smiled in return.. without making an eye contact...

Purvi- ha.. matlab Shreya se baat hui aapki...

Abhijeet-toh kya hua.. meri junior hai wo.. baat nhi kar sakta main uske sath...

Purvi- kijiye kijiye baat.. maine kab mana kiya...

Abhijeet- gudiya.. ek baat puchu..

Purvi(playing with her hair)- do pucho...

Abhijeet- tumne achanak plan kyu banaya Delhi jaane ka.. aur padhai karne ka...

Purvi wasnt prepared for this question.. she just stopped playing with her hair & stared at her bro...

Abhijeet- main kuch puch rha hu tumse... kyu kiya tumne aisa... kisi aur ka nhi.. kamse kam apne motu bhaiya ka hi khayal kiya hota.. uspar kya beeti hogi.. tum janti nhi, uski shaadi ke waqt kaise sambhala hai humne usse.. wo pagal toh zidd par add gaya tha ke jab tak Purvi nhi aaegi tab tak main shaadi nhi karunga.. aur bechari Shreya bhi apne armaano ko maar kar uska saath de rhi thi...

Purvi stared back at Abhijeet with a strom in her throat... & a wall of tears in her eyes...

Abhijeet- dekho..main tumhe blame nhi kar rha hu.. lekin.. kam se kam itna toh bata diya hota ke tum bhi CID officer bana chahti ho... tum bhi Mumbai transfer le rhi ho... kya humara tumpar itna bhi haq nhi hai..?

Purvi hugged her bro tightly.. "kaisi baate kar rhe aap.. aapka pura haq hai mujhpar.. pura...''

Abhijeet- sacchi...

Purvi- aapki kasam...

Abhijeet- toh.. ek sawal puchta hu.. sahi sahi jawab dena..

Purvi firstly hesitated first,, but then gained control of her emotions & nodded vigurously..

Abhijeet- wo kya baat hai jo tumhe andar hi andar khaaye jaa rhi hai? tumhaari aankho me wo chamak nhi hai.. kya baat hai..?

Purvi(stood up.. & walked a bit far to control her tears & to avoid eye contact)- bhai... bhai wo baat yeh hai ki.. main jisse apna maanti thi.. usne kabhi mjhe apna samjha hi nhi.. usne kabhi mere pyar ko samjhne ki koshish hi nhi ki...

Abhijeet too got up moved a bit closer to her...  
"kaun hai wo Purvi.. jo tumhaare pyar ko samajh nhi paya..?"

Purvi(laughing sarcastically)- hai koi apna.. yahi aas paas... magar..

Abhijeet- dekho Purvi.. wo jo bhi hai.. main usse nhi janta... magar ek baat tumse jarur kahunga.. kisi bhi insaan ko itni importance mat do ke tum apni importance bhul jao... main kafi waqt se dekh rha hu.. uss 'kisi' ke liye tum apne aapko bhul rhi ho... agar uss insan ka sath wakai tumhaare liye hai toh.. yeh duniya bhi tumhe alag karna chaahe, nhi kar paegi... apne kismat par bharsa rakho...

Purvi(raising her voice)- wahi toh nhi hota bhai.. wahi toh nhi hota... puri koshish kar li.. yaha tak ki indirectly batana chaha magar Rajat hai ki samjhta hi nhi hai...

there was silence... Purvi's last sentence echoed... as if every object there gulped it down...

Abhijeet looked at her in shock... Purvi herself was in shock for what she had said...

Abhijeet- R-Rajat...

Purvi- ha bhai.. main usse bachpan se chahti hu.. magar wo hai ki...

Abhijeet- tumne mjhse pehle kyu nhi kaha?

Purvi- mjhe darr tha.. kahi aap iss baat ke khilaf na hojao...

Abhijeet- aaj tak kabhi aisa hua hai?

Purvi just hung her head down...

Abhijeet- waise.. Rajat ladka acha hai..

Purvi looked up in shock. it felt as if her dream come true... a cute little smile took birth in her pink lips...

Abhijeet- lekin ha, hamesha gaane sunta rehta hai.. wo mjhe nhi pasand...

Purvi's smile now growed into a laughter...

Purvi- lekin bhai.. wo toh London jaanewala tha.. toh yaha..?

Abhijeet- yeh baat toh mjhe bhi nhi pata... magar uske uss ek decision ne uski puri duniya ulat di...

Purvi- matlab?

Abhijeet- matlab.. uski maa ka sapna tha, uska beta bada aadmi bane foreign jaaye, magar Rajat ne aisa kuch nhi kiya.. iss baat ka uske baba ko bada dhakka laga.. wo yeh sehen nhi kar paaye aur unhe paralyses ka attack aaya... yeh sadma Dr. Tarika bardaasht nhi kar payi.. aur unhone Rajat ko ghar se nikal diya...

Purvi- whatttt! oh no..!

Abhijeet- kyu.. kya hua?

Purvi told him how that day she had insulted Rajat, by claiming his house to be neat only coz of Dr. Tarika...

Abhijeet- usne tumhe bataya nhi..? wo alag rehta hai..

Purvi(feeling guilty)- nhi...

Abhijeet- magar kyu?

Purvi(she became suspicious)- yeh toh main bhi janna chahti hu... aakhir baat kya..

NEXT MORNING:

Purvi has accompanied her big bro to CID bureau, its her first day.. she seems to be very excited..! she enters the bureau with Abhijeet in front of her...

In bureau, Pankaj is engrossed in some file, he is about to sit on the chair which is behind him, but our mischevious Insp. Rajat is standing just behind the chair.. as Pankaj sits on the chair, Rajat pulls it backwards... due to which Pankaj landed on the floor..!

Pankaj- aaahhhhh..! marr gaya..!

Abhijeet who had just entered the bureau, ran towards the scene... helped Pankaj get up & sit on the chair...

Pankaj- haaayyeee..! marrrr gaya! aaaahhhhh...! sir.. mere kamar ka toh post mortem hogaya..

Abhijeet- Pankaj yaar..! itna overacting mat karo... kuch nhi hua hai tumhaare kamar ko... bina matlab baat ka batangad bana rhe ho tum...

Pankaj(angrily)- aapko toh overacting hi lagega na.. kyuki gira main hu.. laga mjhe hai.. aapko kya!

Abhijeet glared at him...

Pankaj- sorryy... (again holding his back)- aaahhhh..

Dareya entered the bureau, & were shocked to see the scenario..

Daya- kya ho rha hai bhai...

Shreya- aisa lag rha hai, humaare bureua me hi koi crime hua hai

Freddie(controlling his laughter)- ha.. hua hai humaare bureau me crime...

Daya- kya!

Freddie- ha.. Pankaj ke kamar ka murder hogaya hai... (now he cldnt stop laughing)

Shreya- yeh kya bol rhe hai aap Freddie sir...

Pankaj- bilkul sahi bol rhe hai yeh...

Daya- Abhijeet.. tum batao... yeh sab kyaho rha hai..

Abhijeet explained them everything... during all this scene.. Rajat was a silent spectator, hiding his laughter behind a certain file... he had quietly slipped from the scene & had sat at his desk...

Shreya- mjjhe pata hai.. yeh kaam kiska ho sakta hai...

Abhijeet, Daya, Freddie, Pankaj, Purvi- kiska?

Shreya moved towards Rajat & pulled him with his ears...

Rajat- ou-oucchh..! ahhh.. dard ho rha hai..

Shreya- kyu... yeh sab tumhari kartut hai na..

Rajat(apologetically)- ha...

Shreya(keeping hands on her waist)- dekha..

Purvi- wow Shreya.. tune toh sach me CID officer ki tarah case solve kar diya...

Daya(rasising his collar)- aakhir biwi kiski hai...

Abhijeet cleared his throat...

by the time ACP arrived in the bureau..

ACP- welcome to CID Mumbai Purvi...

Purvi(keeping her hands back)- thnk u ACP uncl... sorry ACP sir...

ACP smiled nodding at her... & moved into his cabin...

Everyone then escorted to their respective desks... Purvi was left alone...

Rajat- umm... tumhara desk wo hai.. (pointing in a direction)

Purvi smiled at him.. & moved to her desk... She was feeling happy... not because it was her first dayin bureau, but because.. Rajat was back in his normal mood... thinking about him she was unaware that Shreya was constantly callin her...

Shreya(strongly tapping her on her shoulder)- PURVII!

Purvi(with a jerk)- haaa..! ha Shreya.. bolo...

Shreya- kabse bula rhi hu... kaha kho gayi thi..

Purvi(settling herself)- wo.. kahi nhi.. bol kya hua..

Shreya- acha yeh le..(hands a file) yeh dekh.. (she starts explaining her the work..)

When there is case reported... Everyone moves at the crime scene... working hard behind the case, our CID officers find the address of the culprit... they move to the respected place...

It a big palace... the CID officers are holding gun, & keeping an eye on the palace, everyone is very cautious & alert...  
Abhijeet is at the front followedby Daya, Pankaj, Rajvi... Rajvi are at equal distance...  
They enter into the house... they are actually at the door, Daya is about to break the door, when Rajat sees someone moving behind them.. he turns swiftly to catch a look at him... he figures out sumthng rushes towards Purvi

Rajat- Purvviiiiiiiiiiii... hattt jaaaaaooooooooooo...

He dashes Purvi & sides her, but the bullet had already been fired... it comes & gets settled at Rajat's chest... no one had expected this... Abhijeet appoints Purvi & Pankaj to take care of Rajat, he & Daya move in to catch a hold of the real master mind...

IN HOSPITAL:

Rajat is lying on the bed.. The nurse is checking some of the machines that are supporting Rajat's life.. when a doctor enters in..

Dr.- yes sister.. hows the patient?

Sister- everything normal sir...

Dr nods... then gives a fast glance at Rajat & moves out of the room...

Out, DUO, ACP Tarika are waiting for him...

Tarika- kaisa hai wo?

Dr.- he is fine.. khatre se bahar hai...

Tarika- hum usse dekh sakte hai?

Dr.- ha but.. uske pehle.. unke family member...

Tarika- ji main.. uski badi behen hu

Dr.- ji..aap zara mere sath aaenge..

Tarika- ji.. (she mves with the dr in his cabin)

DUO & ACP move in the ward... Abhijeet keeps his hand on Rajat's, this makes Rajat come out of his sleep.. he slowly observes everyone around him..

Daya- kaise ho..

Rajat(low voice)- zinda hu sir..

Everyne smiled listning to him...

Abhijeet- goli lag gayi hai.. fir bhi masti nhi chutt ti...

Rajat- kabhi nhi..

Patting at his head... Daya looks at him with great happiness...

Daya- main Shreya ko call krke khush khabri deta hu..  
he mves out...

ACP- main zara dr. se milke aata hu..

Abhijeet-main bhi chalta hu.. Rajat.. tum aaram karo..

Rajat just nods...

Everyone mves out.. a few minutes later.. someone enters in the room like a storm...  
Rajat opens his eyes to have a look... its her... its Purvi... there is a look of terror on her face.. she is sweating badly.. her breath is uneven...

Purvi- tum thik ho...

Rajat just nods..

Purvi(comes in closing the door)- kyu kiya yeh sab...

Rajat stares at her blankly.. he feels that has misheard her.. so doesnt reply...

Purvi(a bit louder)- kyu kiya yeh sab!

Rajat- kya bol rhi ho tum?

Purvi- main kya bol rhi hu.. jaise ki tumhe kuch pata hi nhi...

Rajat(tries to sit)- main sachme nhi samaj paa rha ha..

Purvi(interrupts in middle)- yeh jo tum mahan banne ke koshish krte ho na.. yeh bandh kar do..

Rajat- magar..

Purvi- bas.. chup.. kuch nhi bologe tum... wo goli mjhe lagne wali thi.. kisne kaha tha tumse beechme aane ke liye..? ha? kyu bachayi tumne meri jaan... lagti kya hu main tumharri... bolo...

Rajat opened his mouth to say sumthng but Purvi dint let him do so...

Purvi- tum apne aap ko samajte kya ho ha...? bahut mahan ho... bhai tumse ache se baat krte hai iska matlab yeh nhi tum kuch bhi karoge... sab pata chal gaya hai mjhe tumhaare baare me.. ek toh tum London gaye nhi.. tumhaare wajah se ghar par itni tension chal rhi hai... aur tum yaha mjhe bacha kar, apne aapko mahan saabit karna chahte ho... pleasseee! tumhaara yeh jhuta mukhota ab utar gaya hai samjhe tum...

Rajat- meri baat toh sunno...

Purvi(raising her hand to maintain silence)- kuch sunna nhi chahti main... maine tumhe ek acha insan mana tha.. sacche dil ka insan, jo apne family ki care karta hai.. mjhe nhi pata tha, tum apne swarth ke liye sab ko itna dukh de sakte...

A voice- bas..! bahut bol liya tmne...

Purvi turned to see who it was.. it was Shreya standing at the doorway..  
She entered in with a furious look...

SO PPL... 50% SUSPENSE KHOL DIYA.. AB AUR 50% BAAKI HAI..  
N YEH KYA... SHREYA AISA KYU CHILLA RHI HAI PURVI PAR..  
RAJAT KA SAB RAAZ KYA SHREYA JANTI HAI?  
N PURVI AISE KYU REACT KAR RHI HAI RAJAT K SATH...?  
YEH SAB KYA CHAKKAR HAI..

SAB PATA CHAL JAEGA... 


	26. Chapter 26

RAJVI FAN123- HER DEAR SORRY, PICHLI BAAR TUMHAARE LIYE MSSG LIKHNE WALI THI BUT BHUL GYI..JALDI JALDI UPDATE KARNE KE CHAKKAR ME... CHOLLEEYYYY! ABHI LO SABSE PEHLE TUMHE HI MSG DE RHI HU.. THNK U! :-*  
N HA M WAITING FOR UR STORY UPDATE...

ANJALI99,AROOJ, GUEST(s), AMMUNIKKI, AFTAB, AASHVIN,HARSHIT SHETTY,, NIA757, SHREYA BEST, LUV U SHREYA, SRI SREE, SHREYA, AASHU, GUESTII, AAKHYA- THNX A LOT GUYSS..! SHAYAD 'THNX' WORD CHOTA HAI AAP LOGO KE SUPPORT KE AAGE.. LUV U OL.. :-*

BHUMI98- RAJAT NE DUO KE KIS BAARE ME KYA REASON DIYA? I DINT GET UR QUESTION?

Shreya entered in, she was staring at Rajat & then at Purvi. She came & stood beside Purvi, keeping her eyes on Rajat, who was in the bed half sitting with his head hung.

Purvi- Shreya tum isse...

Now it was Purvi's time to be mute. Shreya jst glared at her wich made her silent.

Shreya(to Purvi)- ha toh kya keh rhi thi tum... Rajat ke baare me... tum janti hi kya ho iske baare me? ha? tum achanak aise aakar isse daant kar kya sabit karna chahti ho? For your kind information Ms. Purvi, bina kisi ki asliyat jaane tum...

Purvi(jumped in middle)- main sab janti hu.. Bade bhai ne sab bata diya hai mjhe...

Shreya(raising her voice)- kya bataya hai ha? kya bataya Abhijeet sir ne tumhe? yeh hi ki, Rajat ne London jana cancel kar diya... yeh hi ki uski wajah se uske dad ko paralyses hogaya? ha? itna hi janti ho na tum!

Purvi(frustrated)- HA! HA! AUR KUCH HAI JANNE KE LIYE?!

A nurse entered in the ward "excuse me, yeh hospital hai, aapka ghar nhi... aap logo ko jhagdna hai toh plz bahar jayiye yaha se.."

Shreya(calming herself)- m sorry sister...

Purvi(controlling her anger)- sorry, hum dhyan rakhenge..

The nurse went out of ward, Shreya again turned towards Purvi who was now fidgeting with her watch & maybe trying to calm herself down...

Shreya- Purvi, tum meri best frnd ho, isiliye tumse ek baat kehna chahungi.. life me kabhi bhi apna faisla kisike baare me, aadhi baat jaan kar mat krna...

Purvi just raised her head, & looked into Shreya's eyes...

Shreya- jo tumse Abhijeet sir ne kaha wo sach hai, magar pura sach nhi... tumne yeh janne ki koshish nhi ki ke Rajat London kyu nhi gaya? kyu wo chup chap saari baate sehta rha.. bas sabne keh diya ke wo galat hai toh wo galat hai... hai na...

Purvi hung her head low in guilt..

Shreya- tumhe sacchai janni hai na.. tum janna chahti ho Rajat ne tumhari jaan kyu bachayi.. kyu wo mahan bana rha tha apne aapko... main btati hu tumhe...

Rajat- Shreya nhi...

Shreya(glaring at him)- tum beech me kuch nhi bologe... chup chap lete raho samjhe.. khabar dar jo beechme kuch bola toh...

Then looking at Purvi, she narrated everything to her...

FLASHBACK:

Rajat has just disconnected his call, he had called Shreya to airport cafetaria to meet... He was in the cafetaria, sweating badly though the AC was on, his hands were shivering... He cldnt understand what to do...

'Ek taraf mere career ka sawal hai, aur ek taraf Purvi.. kya karu main...  
main bhi kitna pagal hu, uss din Purvi kitni umeedo ke sath aayi thi mjhse milne CCD me aur main uske payr ko samaj hi nhi paya, roz mere sapno me aati rahi, magr main kabhi usse parakh hi nhi paya, meri zindagi mere saamne thi, aur main... GODD! plzz help me! kya karu main...'

He sat at at the nearby chair holding his head in frustration... a few minutes later Shreya arrived... she occupied the seat opposite to Rajat,

Shreya- kya hua Rajat? tumhe toh flight me hona chahiye tha...

Rajat(held Shreya's hand)- Shreya.. mjhse bahut badi galati hogayi hai...

Shreya- kya hua?

Rajat looked away...

Shreya(tightening her grip around his hand)- kya hua Rajat? bolo...

Rajat still was quiet...

Shreya- Rajat plz kuch bolo, ab mjhe tension ho rha hai...

Rajat just handed over the letter to Shreya that Purvi had given him... Shreya read it, & looked at Rajat with a great smile...

Shreya- yeh toh bahut achi baat hai...

Rajat- ha but.. abhi maine apni dil ki baat usse kahi nhi.. aur abhi main London...

Shreya- chill, tum usse call krlo na.. bol do tum bhi usse pyar krte ho..

Rajat stared at the floor..

Shreya- tum usse pyar krte ho na..

Rajat(looked up with a jerk)- jaan se b zyada...

Shreya- toh taklif kya hai.. call karo, bol do appne dil ki baat..

Rajat- but Daya sir & Abhijeet sir...

Shreya(laughed)- tum abhi tak unko jante nhi ho.. apni behen ke liye wo log jaan bhi de de...

Rajat was still staring at her with nervousness, & tension..

Shreya- acha ruko.. main call krti hu Purvi ko, tum baat krna..

Rajat gave a brief nod,

Shreya dialed Purvi's no.

Shreya- hello...

There was no response frm opposite side,

Shreya- hello Purvi..?

"Hello" said a shivering voice from opposite side... It dint take a second for Shreya to recognize the person.. it was Daya... she had sensed the saddness in his tone, she dint wanted to reveal it infront of Rajat, so,

Shreya- shayad yaha kuch network problem hai... main aati hu..

She got up & moved out...  
Rajat was sittin in the cafetaria, almost half n hour passed, but Shreya hadnt returned.

Rajat(to himself)- yeh Shreya kaha chali gayi.. ab tak nhi aayi... (he got up & went out) Shreya was nowhere to be seen... he could feel from inside there is sumthng fishy... he tried to call up Tarika but she dint pickup his call.. so he called Shreya

Rajat- hello Shreya.. kaha ho tum

Shreya(sobbed)- Rajat... Pur-Purvi...

That was enough for Rajat "Purvi! kya hua Purvi ko! wo thik toh hai na...!?"

Shreya couldnt speak...  
Rajat immediately disconected the call & rushed to Purvi's house,

The scenario there wasn't as he had expected... Everyone ws present there... but He entered in, & moved towards Tarika...

Rajat- Di.. aap sab aise...

Tarika- tu.. yaha kaise? tera toh flight tha na?

Rajat- wo sab chodo di.. yeh batao Purvi kaha hai?

"usse hi dhundne Daya aur Abhijeet sir gaye hai" said Shreya without moving her gaze from floor...

Rajat- wo hai kaha?

Tarika- pata nhi...

Rajat runned his hand through his hair in frustration..

A few minutes later, DUO arrived,

Shreya rushed to Daya, "kaha hai Purvi?"

Abhijeet replied as Daya wasn't in a condition to do so, "usse raiway station par dekha gaya hai, Delhi ki train me chadte hue... aur yeh letter usne station master ke hath me diya"

Shreya snatched it, Rajat stood behind Shreya to read it...

MERE PYAARE BHAI,

MAIN JAA RHI HU, KAHA.. YEH TOH AAPKO PATA CHAL GAYA HOGA. PLZ MJJHE WAPAS BULAANE KI KOSHISH MAT KARNA. MAIN APNI MARZI SE JAA RHI HU. AUR AAP LOG TOH JANTE HAI, MERE SAPNA THA JNU ME PADHNA, TOH BAS WAHI PURA KARNE JAA RHI HU. AUR HA M HAPPY PLZ UDAAS MAT HONA. KOI PARESHAANI NAHI HAI... MOTU BHAIYA APNA KHAYAL RAKHNA, AUR ABHI BHAI KO ZYADA TANG MAT KARNA, & ABHI BHAI AAP MOTU BHAIYA KO KHAANA KHAANE SE TOKNA MAT.  
JALD HI LAUTUNGI.. (MJHE CONTACT MAT KRNA PLZ)

AAPKI PURVI..

Rajat & Shreya were shocked reading the letter..

Shreya- achanak... Delhi... (were the only words Shreya could afford to say)

Daya just shrugged & moved in his room without uttering a word.

Abhijeet(looking at Rajat)- are Rajat.. tum yaha? tumhaari toh flight..

Rajat- ha, main nhi jaa rha..

Tarika- what! kyu?

Rajat-main nhi jaa rha bas! thats it

Tarika- Rajat! tu hosh me toh hai! kya bakwas kar rha hai!

Rajat(turning in opposite direction)- di, plz main apne pure hosh me hu, main London nhi jaa rha...

Tarika(getting furious)- kya main wajah jaan sakti hu?

Rajat- wo mat puchna mjhse...

Tarika pulled Rajat towards her & slapped him...

Abhijeet- Tarika.. yeh aap kya kar rhi hai..!

Tarika- aur main kya karu... tum hi bolo..! isse nhi jana hai London... aur sahab se wajah bhi na pucha jaye... arree kitne sapne sajaye the main aur baba iske liye... san tod diya...

She sat on the sofa with a thud!

Shreya(holding Tarika by her shoulder)- plzzz.. Dr. Tarika.. sambhaliye apne aapko...

Tarika- arree kya sambhaliye... aise bhai hone se toh acha hai..

Rajat- na hi ho..hai na.. (said completing her sentence)

Abhijeet- tum ghar jao Rajat.. abhi tum hosh me nhi ho...

Rajat dint utter a word & moved out...

Tarika- aaj kal pata nhi kya hogaya hai... pehle toh Purvi.. aur ab Rajat... bhi, lagta hai humaare parvarish me hi kuch kani reh gayi Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(sitting beside her)- nhi Dr. Tarika, humne puri koshish ki, ab.. baaki sab uparwale ki marzi...

Tarika cried a lot that day..

FLASHBACK ENDS:

Shreya- tum janti ho Rajat kyu nhi gaya..

Purvi shook her head...

Shreya- kyu ki wo janta tha, wo janta tha ki tum CID officer hi banogi... aur chahe kuch bhi hojaye, apne bhaiyo se dur tum nhi reh sakti.. aur Mumbai zarur aaogi...

Purvi lifted her head in shock!

Shreya- sirf aur sirf tumhaare liye Rajat ne apni zindagi daav par laga di.. sirf tumhaare liye Purvi.. sirf tumhaare liye...

Rajat- Shreya.. plzz... bahut bol diya tumne...

Shreya- nhi Rajat.. aaj mjhe bolne do.. (looking towards Purvi)arre tum toh sab chod kar chali gayi kyu ki Rajat tumhe samaj nhi paya, usne tumhaare pyar ko samjh nhi... magar tumne kabhi yeh scoha tumhaare iss decision ke wajah se tumhaare bade bhai aur Daya par kya beeti hogi? tum Rajat ko samjha rhi thi k uske wajah se uski family ko kitna suffer karna padh rha hai.. usse blame krne se pehle tum apne aap me jhaank kar dekho.. tumne kya kiya...

There was silence for few minutes, Purvi was drowning in her guilt... when Shreya spoke again, "7 saal se dekh rhi hu, tum chup ho toh sab tumse... bas ab aur nhi dekh sakti main.. maine dekha hai tumhe ghut ghut ke jeete hue, akele me rote hue, sab ke sath hokar bhi tum akele ho..." (she cldnt cntrol herself anymore, there was big pain in her throat due to blockage of tears she ran out of the ward without glancing at anyone)

Rajat & Purvi just looked at the door, as Shreya moved out.

There was total silence in the room, neither Purvi nor Rajat spoke... silence could be heard in the ward.

Purvi- m-m 'SORRY'  
said Purvi breaking the silence & just mved out of the room without even waiting for Rajat to reply.. Rajat too dint how to react. So many unexpected things took place togather for him... he hadnt yet recovered from his shock...

TWO DAYS LATER:

Rajat is discharged from hospital. He is at his house, when the door bell rings. Rajat's one arm is still at rest, so he opens the door with the arm which helps him do all the work. Its Tarika standing... Rajat was shocked to see her there.. this was the first time she had come to her brother's place...

Rajat- D-di.. aap...

Tarika- kyu.. main apne bhai ke ghar nhi aasaakti kya?

"nh-nhi.. aisi baat nhi hai.." said Rajat controling his emotions. He was overwhelmed listning to the word 'bhai' after so long.. he was just staring at her blankly, not knowing what to do or what to say...

Tarika- mjhe pehle kabhi dekha nhi kya.. aisi bahar khada rakhega mjhe.. andar nhi bulaega?

Rajat(making way for her)- aa-aao na di.. aap hi ka ghar hai...

Tarika entered in, observing the house...

Tarika- tu toh kafi sudhar gaya re... ghar toh bahut saaf rakha hai tune..

Rajat- thnk u.. (shyly)

Tarika- what thank u.. meri daant ka asar hai..

Rajat felt light looking at his 'Di', finding her sense of humour back...

Tarika sat on the dinning table, opened the lunch box she had bought for him saying, "chal fatafat hath dho kar aaja, aaj main tere liye khana layi hu, apne haatho se banaya hai maine..."

Rajat was jst standing at his place fixed... he was so overjoyed that he wasnt even able to move...

Tarika- nhi toh ek kaam kar.. hath dhone ke zarurat nhi hai.. aaja baith, main tjhe apne haatho se khilaati hu.. aana..

Rajat obeyed her... Tarika broke a piece of roti, rolled some paneer matar sabji(Rajat's fav) in roti & took it to Rajat's mouth.. Rajat opened his mouth obediently with tears in his eyes... Now even Tarika cldnt stop her tears from flowing... looking at it, Rajat got up & hugged her as tight as he could...!

DAREYA's HOUSE:

Daya reaches house, he opens the door with his key. The house is silent which isn't usual. He smells sumthng fishy... he moves in. The kitchen is empty.. so he enters the bedroom, he finds his dear wife standing in the balcony... he slowly moves & hugs her from behind...

Shreya dsnt react... Daya places a kiss on her bare shoulder.. still she dsnt react... Daya then turns her & makes her face him.. he can now see traces of tears on her cheeks...

Daya(holding Shreya from her cheeks)- kya hua mera baccha ko..?

Shreya dint reply.. she just hugged him tightly & started crying...

Daya- Shrey... kya hua? tum ro kyu rhi ho?

Shreya(composing her self)- Da-Daya...

Daya- ha baby..bolo..

Shreya- tu-tum.. tum mjhe kabhi chod kar nhi jaoge na...

Daya(assuring her)- kabhi nhi.. kabhi nhi..

Shreya- khao meri kasam (keeps his hand on her head)

Daya- tumhaari kasam..

Shreya feels a bit better.. Daya then gathers his darling in his protective arms & takes her in... both sit on the bed...Shreya still in her hubby's arm..

Daya- aaj achanak kya hua Shreya?

Shreya- pata nhi.. bas aisa khayal aaya.. ke tum meri zindagi se dur chale gaye toh...

Daya(keeping his hand on her lips)- shshshsssshhhh... aisa sapne me bhi mat sochna...

Shreya tightened her grip around Daya...

Shreya- now feeling better...

Daya- bas itne se hi feeling better, aur bhi tarike hai mere paas tumhe better feel karaane ke...

Shreya nudged him playfully...

SO PPL... ALL THE SECRET REVEALED...  
RAJAT KI ASLIYAT TOH PATA CHAL GAYI... AB KYA RAJVI SATH AAENGE?  
KYA HOGA AAGE?  
KYA WOH EK DUSRE KE EGO KO SIDE RAKH KAR EK HONGE?

LET's SEE... TO KNOW STAY TUNED WITH MY STORY JISKA NAAM HAI 'SORRY' (wink)

THNX FOR READING TC... 


	27. Chapter 27

SHREYA, RK SWEETY, AASHVIN, AASHU, PRIYA, HARSHIT SHETTY, KARAN, SHREYA BEST, GUEST(s), LUV U SHREYA, AMMUNIKKI, AROOJ, NIA757, NEHA- THNK U GUUYYZZZZ... BAHUT BAHUT DHANYAWAAD..! LOV U OL! :-)

\- HI, THNX FOR THE COMPLIMENT! U HAVE ENCOURAGED ME TO WRITE A NEW STORY & WRITE THIS STORY MORE EFFICIENTLY.. I HADN'T PLANNED TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY. BUT AFTER READING UR MSG NOW M PLANNING FOR OTHER STORY TOO...

AFTAB- KYU BHAI MJHE KYU THNX BOLNA CHAHIYE?

RAJVIFAN123- HI BABY..! I HOPE NOW U RHAPPY, RAJVI EK HO RHE HAI... WAITING FOR UR REPLY... EAGERLY.. JALDI KARNA HA.. TC

SHWETA04- HI DEAR... I DINT KNEW, MERE STORY NE TUMHE ITNA TOUCH KIYA KE, THERE WERE TEARS IN UR EYES.. THNK U.. U DNT KNOW, ITS SUCH A BIG THING FOR A WRITER TO GET SUCH A FEEDBACK.. LU 6! TCKR... WAITING FR UR REVIEW FOR THIS CHAP.. (wink)

AAKHYA- THNX FOR THE REVIEW, I GUESS THIS STORY HAS TOUCHED U LOTT..! IS SUMTHNG RELATED TO...? ITS JUST A QUESTION... OK.. M HAPPY U GOT THE THEME..TCKR

HIFZA- WHEN U WRITE A STORY REPEATING SAME THING WILL MAKE IT BORING. SO I DINT MENTION K TARIKA KO RAJAT KE BAARE ME KAISE PATA CHALA.. I HOPE I HV ANSWERED UR QUESTION...

Rajat was in his kitchen, preparing for his dinner. The vessel on the gas consisted of boiling water with maggi masala in it... the maggi cakes were being broken by Rajat with one hand... Then Rajat staring at his dinner looked sad... he spoke to his tummy looking at it,  
'sorry dost.. maggi me aaj vegies nhi daal sakte, tumhe thoda adjust karna padega.. wo kya hai na yeh jo tumhara dost hai na(raising his fractured arm) medical leave par hai, so, vegetables nhi kaat sakte... kuch din adjust kar lo...'

Then he added the the cakes of maggi in the boiling water. Rajat was stirring the maggi when the door bell rang...

Rajat 'iss waqt kaun ho sakta hai?' saying so he moved to open the door...

The minute he opened the door, before his eye lenses could even focus, there was a blast of noise 'SURPRISEE!'  
Rajat was taken aback by such a sudden arrival of guests...

Rajat(in shock)- aap-aap sab log.. yaha achanak..aise..

Pankaj- kyu Rajat sir.. ab aapke ghar aane ke liye bhi aapki permission leni padegi kya?

Tarika- aur nhi toh kya, abhi tum itne bade nhi hue ho samjhe...

Rajat- ha but...

Abhijeet- arreee bhai but vut ko maaro goli... hume yahi bahar khada rakhoge kya? andar nhi bulaoge?

Rajat- oh sorry.. (saying so he moved aside)

Everyone entered in...

Shreya- wow Rajat! mjhe nhi pata tha, ek bachelor ka ghar itna saaf ho sakta hai..

Daya cleared his throat looking at her..

Abhijeet jumped in saying, "oh plz ha Daya.. tumhara kamra toh muncipality wale bhi saaf krne se mana kar de itna ganda hota tha..."

Shreya- aur nhi toh kya... socks kahi, pehne hue kapde kahi, maile kapde kahi aur ek baar toh hadh hi hogayi...

Tarika- kya hua?

Shreya- ek baar main inke kamre me gayi aur pata hai, inke kapde me mjhe cake bhi mila... aur coke ke bottle wo bhi dhakkan khule hue the uske

Pankaj(blocking his nose)- cchhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Vivek, Vineet- yuuuucckkkssssss!

Daya raising his bracelet glared at his juniors.. who stared at floor in guilt

Shreya- inhe kyu ghur rhe ho...

Tarika- Shreyaaaa... chodd na.. all these males are the same..

Abhijeet cleared his throat...

On this reaction of his all of them screamed 'Oooooooooooo..!'

But in all this chaos, the only person not paying attention was our Insp. Rajat. His eyes were in search of sumone special... this dint go unnoticed by hissister Dr. Tarika. She by now had information of everything as her frnd Shreya had told her everythng. Tarika nudged Shreya indicating Rajat... Shreya laughed looking at Tarika...

Shreya- arre Tarika... yeh Purvi abhi tak aayi nhi...

listning to Purvi's name, Rajat's ears pricked but he controlled himself & waited for Tarika to reply...

Tarika(purposely raising her voice so that Rajat can hear)- ha.. ab tak toh usse aajana chahiye tha.. pata nhi kaha reh gayi...

Daya- shayad usse yeh ghar nhi pata.. Freddie jao usse lekar aao, yahi kahi hogi...

Rajat(before Freddie could react)- arreee... Freddie dost... tum kyu taklif krte ho.. umm, main jata hu.. lekar aata hu...

Tarika winked at Shreya looking at her bro's reaction...

Freddie- offfooo Rajat.. tum kyu taklif le rhe ho, tumhe waise bhi chot aayi hai, tum ruko ghar par.. main lekar aata hu Purvi ko...

Rajat(getting a bit anxious)- chot hath me aayi hai, chalna mjhe pairo se hai, jo ek dum sahi salamat hai..

Daya- tum samaj nhi rhe ho... uske haatho me kafi saman hai... wo sab tum kaise pakadoge?

Before Rajat could keep his arguement, there was a knock on the door, everyone turned towards the door. There was Purvi standing with many bags in both her hands... Pankaj & Vineet moved forwards to help her, by taking the bags from her hand... Rajat coudnt move from his place, he was mesmerized in her, he was adoring her... this was the first time he was meeting her or enjoying her beauty after the hospital scene. Purvi had tied her hair in a pony tail, with some the strands left carelessly on her head & some behind her ear, she was wearing her pink shirt & black jeans revealing her perfectly carved body. Staring at her made Rajat's heart to jog! he just kept his hand on his chest where his heart was situated, as if he dint wanted any of the others to see the way his heart was panting... Looking at Purvi, he felt like taking her in his arms, the more he stared at her, the more his urge to hold her in his hug got strengthened. Then there was a sudden tap on his shoulder... which shattered all his 'khayali pulao' he came out of the trance with a jerk...

Vivek- kaha kho gaye bhai?

Rajat just ran his hand through his hair in shyness & gave a quick glance where Purvi was standing, she was no more there, now she was near the sofa teasing Pankaj. Rajat just smiled looking at her mischiefs...

Daya- oye Rajat, yaha aao yaar (called Daya who was standing in the balcony with his bestie Abhijeet)

Rajat mved near them... he jst went & stood between them...

Abhijeet turned towards him & spoke rudely, "sharam aati hai zara si bhi aisa ghinona kaam krte hue?!"

Rajat was taken aback by his sudden dialogue, "ji-ji..?" were the only words that came out of his mouth..

Abhijeet- sharam aani chahiye tumhe aisa kaam krte hue..

Rajat(gathering his confidence)- mgar maine kiya kya hai?

Abhijeet- do dosto ke beech me khade hogye... mjhe aur Daya ko dur krte hue tumhe sharam nhi aati..!

Rajat(leaving a sigh of relief)- ohh.. yeh..! [i expect aap logo ki bhi dil ki dhadkan tez hogayi hogi..hahaha.!(wink)]

Rajat was about to move, when Abhijeet held his hand & made him stand at his previous place...

Abhijeet- itna serious kyu hogye.. main toh mazak kar rha tha...

Daya(keeping his hand on Rajat's shoulder)- we are proud of u...

Rajat- main-maine kya kiya...

Abhijeet- jaise ki tumhe kuch pata nhi.. hume sab pata chal gaya hai tumhaare baare me... Tarika ji ne hume sab bata diya hai...

Rajat tried to concentrate on the kids who were playing in the garden...

Daya- sab sort out hogya hai... i guess Dr. Tarika bhi ab tumse naraz nhi hai.. hai na?

Rajat just nodded without saying anythng...

Abhijeet- toh bas.. ab fatafat shaadi ki shehnai suna do...

Rajat- but sir.. itni jaldi...

Daya- kyu koi prblm hai?

Rajat- abhi toh itne saalo baad mile hai hum.. thodaa waqt chahiye hume, atleast Purvi ko, mere sath cmfrtable hone ke liye...

Abhijeet- ek min ek min.. kisne kaha tumse Purvi ki shaadi tumse ho rhi hai...

Rajat looked at him in shock...

Daya- kya yaar Abhijeet kyu bechaare ko tang kar rhe ho...

Abhijeet(hitting Daya on his head)- tum na Daya.. kisi mazak ka maza lene hi nhi dete...

& everyone standing at the balcony started laughing loudly...

Shreya- lo.. hogyaa.. yeh Daya ko na, Abhijeet sir mil gaye na, fir kisi bhi chiz ka dhyan nhi hota..huhhh...

Tarika- oo.. sumone is feeling jealous..

Shreya(controlling her shyness)- aisa kuch nhi hai ha..

Purvi- tum chahhe jitna jhut bol lo... hume sab pata hai..

Shreya(hit Purvi playfully)- jana... tang krti rehti hai humesha...

Pankaj- arree yaar tum ladkiya baat hi krti rahogi toh pizza thande hojaenge...

Shreya- pehle tumhaare seniors ko bulaa ke lekar aao..

Pankaj moved to balcony to call his seniors..

Purvi(to Shreya)- but Shreya.. andar kitchen me toh maggi ban rha hai...

Tarika- ha toh thik hai na.. wo bhi sab mil baat ke kha lenge...

Purvi- but usse khaane me maza nhi aaega...

Shreya,Tarika- kyu?

Purvi- usme vegetables nhi hai...

Tarika- tum na bilkul Rajat ki tarah ho... usse bhi maggi me veggies chahiye.. ek kaam karo tum usme jo vegetables chahiye daal lo, hum yaha sab ke liye pizza serve krte hai..

Purvi- ok.. cool..

Purvi moved into kitchen...

In Drawing room, some are sitting on the sofa, while some are sitting on the floor as there isnt enough space for everyone to fit in sofa, while our Shreya mam & Dr. Tarika are serving everyone the pizza moving from here to there...

Rajat- arree, pizza.. kaun laya

Tarika- Purvi layi hai.. (in a teasing tone)

Pankaj- aaj toh maza aagya.. pizza aur maggi... bhai dinner ho toh aisa..!

Vivek tapped Pankaj on his head playfully..

Rajat(looking at his plate)- arree di, sauce toh hai hi nhi...

Tarika- lagta hai Purvi bhul gayi...

Pankaj- yeh toh galat hai, maine usse kaha tha sauce laane ke liye..

Rajat- chill Pankaj, andar kitchen me hai sauce leke aa jaa...

Pankaj got up & moved in to get the sauce... but returned later empty handed saying, "kaha hai sauce? mjhe toh nhi mila.."

Rajat- ek kaam tujhse nhi hota.. main hi lekar aata hu..

Saying so, Rajat moved in... the minute he entered in he found Purvi cutting vegetables... he was so engrossed in her, that he stood there in his place... observing her...

Purvi was cutting capcsicum, with her soft hands but the strands of her hair were constantly blocking her way, Rajat stared at them as if they were some criminal, he moved frwrd caught the criminal strands with his CID fingers & imprisoned them behind Purvi's ear...

Purvi (starring in anger)- arree.. kyu dala unhe peeche...

Rajat- aise zyada acha lagta hai..

Purvi(pouting)- mjhe nhi acha lagta..

Rajat- ok.. (saying so, he blowed air through his mouth on her face, which freed the criminal strands of her..) then he moved out... but, then suddenly stopping in middle he turned towards Purvi who had turned red by now, he moved closer to her, Purvi moved a bit backward...

Rajat moved more closer.. Purvi moved backward, but the platform on which half chopped vegetables were placed blocked her from moving much back, Rajat came closer to her... Purvi was staring at him, Rajat was staring in her eyes, he could find immense love for himself in it... this made him more courageous, so he moved more closer to her. Purvi's heart was beating more fast, she could hear it, it felt as if, it would come out any moment tearing her shirt... he breath was uneven, her hands were trembling, she had to take support of the platform to stand, Rajat had placed all his weight on her, nw he raised his hand & moved it closer to her cheeks, Purvi closed her eyes in fear, Rajat staring at her cuteness smiled to himself... then his hands rather than touching Purvi's face moved beyond it, & reached at the sauce bottle behind her... to reach there, Rajat had come quite close to her, Purvi could hear Rajat's heartbeat... while taking the ketchup bottle, Rajat whispered in her ears softly, "achi lag rhi ho, formals me.."

This made Purvi open her eyes, Rajat had the ketchup bottle in his hand, he was now near the kitchen door, smiling mischeviously at her, before moving out, he winked at her mischeviously... due to which, chill ran through Purvi's spine..! The minute Rajat got disappeared Purvi covered her face in shyness... smiling to herself...

Rajat kept the sauce bottle in front of Pankaj with a thud!, "yeh lo, saamne rakh tha, tumhe nahi dikha.. aankhein ya button?"

Daya- chodo yaar Rajat, isse bolke koi matlab nhi... iske saamne bhi agar khooni khada ho aur bole, main khooni hu, toh bhi puchega 'kaun hai khooni?'

Everyone laughed at Daya's comment...

Rajat took the sauce bottle applied some of it on his pizza, & was about to take the first bite when Purvi arrived with maggi.

Pankaj- wooowww! Maggi bhi aagyaaa..! yeessss!

Freddie- aaj toh sach me maza aagya...

Rajat was observing Purvi, he could see the happiness mixed with her shyness. Purvi, withouteven glancing at Rajat took a place beside her motu bhaiya... After having the dinner, everyone got gathered in the balcony..

Vineet- chalo kuch toofani krte hai...

Tarika- aaj na, main humaare Rajat sir ke baare me ek secret batati hu...

Shreya- secret.. Rajat ke baare me.. aur kya bacha hai ab..?

Tarika- yaha baihte hue kisi bhi insan ko nhi pata ke.. Rajat.. ek bahut acha singer bhi hai...

Everyone- Oooooooooooooo...!

Abhijeet- kya baat hai!

Daya- aaj ek gaana toh banta hai...

Rajat(turning red)- arree nhi nhi... di, aise hi sabb...

Shreya- no ha Rajat, koi bahana nhi chalega.. aaj tooh ek gana ho hi jaye...

Vineet- ha, Rajat tum gana socho, hum tab tak sab ke liye ice-cream lekar aate hai.. humaare aane se pehle gaana chalu mat karna ha...

Purvi- main bhi chalti hu...

Rajat started his song, 'ABHI NA JAO CHOD KAR..KE DIL ABHI BHARA NAHI...'

Everyone clapped to encourage him... while Purvi understood his intention to stop her.. but she just smiled shyly looking at him & moved to get the ice-cream...

ABHI NA JAO CHODKAR.. KE DIL ABHI BHARA NHI...  
ABHI ABHI TOH AAYI HO.. ABHI ABHI TOH...  
ABHI ABHI TOH AAYI HO, BAHAR BAN KE CHAYI HO...

Dareya danced on the tune...  
Purvi & Vineet brought ice-cream for everyone. Purvi particularly took ice-cream for Rajat, she forwarded it, while Rajat took it, purposely touching Purvi's hand & trying to peep into her eyes.. Purvi looked at him, then turned her gaze shyly & tried to take her hand out from Rajat's grip. After lot of tries she took her hand off...  
Purvi gave him a smile of attitude dekha-main-jeet-gayi... while Rajat gave her a mischevious smile of mjhse-bachkar-kaha-jaogi...

SO PPL... RAJVI KI NAZDIKIYA BADH RAHI HAI...  
AAGE KAFI MASTI ABHI BAAKI HAI.. JUST WAIT N WATCH (wink)  
N HA, NEXT CHAP ME DAREYA SCENES PAKKA...  
TILL THEN STAY TUNED WITH MY STORY

BYE...TC THNX FOR READING


	28. Chapter 28

OK PPL, THERE's AN IMP NOTE FOR U ALL, NEXT CHAP UPDATE WILL BE A BIT LATE, AS MY EXAMS ARE APPROACHING.. SO PLZ BEAR IT

NEHA, GUEST(s), HARSHIT SHETTY, AROOJ, NIA757, MAHESH, SHREYA BEST, SHREYA, SHABNA, , AMMUNIKKI, SHREYA, HIFZA- THNK U GUYYSSSSS... LOADS OF LOV FR U'LL...

SHWETA04- HI DEAR... ITS AWESM READING UR REVIEW... U MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL... NYC... THNK U SOO MUCH. WAITING FOR UR REVIEW(wink)

RAJVIFAN123- Mmmm... HONEYMOON TAK LIKHNA SHAYAD POSSIBLE NHI HOGA.. STORY KAFI BORING HOJAEGA... BUT I'LL SEE, IF I GET SOME INTRESTING IDEAS I'LL SURELY CONTINUE THE STORY.. I CANT GURANTEE U..

BHUMI98- AS I HAD SAID EARLIER IN THE CHAP, ABHI SIR N DAYA KO KUCH NHHI PATA, THEY DINT EVEN BOTHERED TO ASK AS THEY THOUGHT THAT IT WAS RAJAT's & tARIKA's FAMILY MATTER...

After a small get-to-gather at Rajat's house, everyone has marched to their own home, for rest & face a challengeing other day.

But, it seems that the challenges of the day are not yet over for our Daya sir. He is in the kitchen brewing coffee as well as cleaning the Shreya mam is in the drawing room, staring at the screen with a grumpy face. A little while later Daya appears with two cups of coffee in his hand. Offers one to his wife with a cute smile, which isnt returned to him. he sits beside her. Shreya sips the coffee & stares at Daya,

Daya- kya hua? coffee achi nhi hai?

Shreya just nods assuring him that its fine. But dsnt utter a word. The whole session of drinking coffee reaches climax accompanied by silence. Daya gets up takes the coffee mug from Shreya's hand & keeps both the cups in kitchen. As he returns he finds his wife in the bedroom preparing for the sleep. Daya goes in, sits on the bed leaning on the pillow, stares at his wife & says, "I'm sorry..."

Shreya who was straightening her blanket looked at him with a jerk, "kya?" she said in surprise

Daya- maine kaha, I'm sorry..

Shreya- kis liye?

Daya- pata nhi...

Shreya(adjusting herself to Daya's view & leaning on the pillow)- kya hogaya hai aapko.. aap sorry bhi bol rhe hai n wajah aapko pata nhi...

Daya- tum mjhse naraz ho na..

Shreya(not meeting his eyes)- nhi.. nhi toh..

Daya-Shrey.. tumhe na jhuth bolne ki classes me jana chahiye...

Shreya smiled at his comment..

Daya- chalo, mere kisi baat par tum hasi toh sahi...

Shreya(looking at him)- Dayaaa.. kya hogaya hai aapko aaj?

Daya- yeh sawaal mjhe tumse karna chahiye.. tum kis baat se naraz ho...

Shreya(moving close to him)- Dayyaaa.. u know what...

Daya- what?

Shreya- I love u...

Daya- I love u too.. but aaj achanak.. hua kya hai kuch bologi?

Shreya- tumhe pata hai..bahut dino se tumse ek baat kehna chah rhi hu.. but darr lag rha hai...

Daya(holding her hand)- mjhse..! tumhe mjhse darne ki kya zarurat hai...

Shreya moved her head in opposite direction... Daya placed his hand on her chin & rotated her head towards him saying, oye.. bolo bhi.."

Shreya(playing with his shirt button)- Daya.. mjhe na... acha nhi lagta..

Daya- kis baat se...

Shreya- jab tum mjhse dur hote ho toh..

Daya- but main tumse dur kab gya...

Shreya- offfooo.. dur matlab waise nhi..

Daya- fir kaise..?

Shreya- matlab.. jab aap mere alaawa kisi aur pe zyada dhyan dete ho..

Daya- but Shreya maine tumhaare siwa kisiko bhi...

Shreya(interrupted him)- nhi nhi..mere kehne ka wo matlab nhi tha...

Daya- toh kya matlab hai tumhara?

Shreya- matlab.. aaj jab meaning aaj hi nhi.. kabhi bhi, aap Abhijeet sir ke sath...

Daya(dint wait her to complete her sentence)- oohhhhhooooo... i got it! madam ko jealous feel ho rha hai.. hai na

Shreya dint reply... she just concentrated on his shirt buttons...

Daya holds her hand & stops her from playing with the buttons.. Shreya looks up at him...

Daya- dekho.. tum aur Abhijeet dono mere liye utne hi imp. ho jitna aloo ke paranthe me aloo...

This made Shreya laugh, "kamse kam yaha toh khaane ko mat leke aao.."

Daya- kyu bhai kyu na lau...

Shreya laughed looking at his possesiveness for food...

Daya- OK, abhi serious... ek baat bata du main tumhe, kabhi bhi na tum Abhi ki jagah le paogi aur na Abhi tumhari jagah le paega... aaj main jo bhi hu, wo Abhi k wajah se hi hu...

Shreya- aur bhagwan na kare aisa ho, but aisa kuch hua k aapko mere ya sir ke bich kisiko choose karna pade toh?

Daya kept silent for sometime in deep thinking, but came out with a gentle tap on his shoulder by Shreya..

Daya- toh shayad main marr jana pasand karunga...

Shreya hugged him passionatley listening to his reply... Daya revertedback... rubbing his hand on her hair...

Daya- lekin aaj yeh sab tumhe kyu yaad aya?

Shreya- wo, aaj jab tum Abhijeet sir ke sath Rajat ke ghar pe balcony me maze le rhe the na...

Daya- achaaa.. sumone was feeling jealous... wahi mai soch rha tha jalne ki boo kahase aarhi thi...

Shreya hit him in his stomach playfully... Daya laughed heartily on her childishness...

Shreya- kabhi toh serious ho jao..

Daya- arree.. biwi ke sath bedroom me bhala koi serious hota hai?

Shreya(mischeviously)- acha.. toh kya karta hai?

Daya(raisinghis one eyebrow)- tumhe nhi pata...

Shreya(encouraging him)- nhi toh...

Daya(opening button of his shirt)- abhi batata hu...

Shreya gets up & runs for her rescue..

Daya(following her)- bhaag ke kaha jaogi..

Shreya runs into drawing room, Daya follows her, almost all his buttons are open, he atlast wins in getting a hold on Shreya's hand, pulls her & makes her sleep on sofa, she tries to get up, but Daya dsnt let her do so, he too sleeps on her blocking her way from rescue... Shreya is continuously laughing... its difficult for her to control her laughter.

Daya- kyu.. pakad liya na.. ab bach kar kaha jaogi...

Shreya- Daya.. plzz chod do..

Daya- ummhummm...

Shreya- dekho, kal subh jaldi uthna hai.. bureua bhi jana hai..

Daya- toh?

Shreya- mera acha baby na.. chod do...

Daya- aaj ki raat na tum soogi.. aur na main sounga...

Shreya- acha.. aur raat bhar dono kya karenge?

Daya- main batata hu chalo...

Saying so, he carries her in his arms & moved towards their bedroom, closes the door. makes her sleep on the bed & switches of the light...

RAJAT's HOUSE:

Rajat is lying on his bed, in deep thought.. a cute littlesmile is on his lips since last two hours... his eyes are closed.. no no he isnt sleeping but replaying the scene when he was alone with his love in his kitchen... he is repeatedly staring at fear, the shyness on her face... the more he stares at her the more his smile gets broaden... He then suddenly starts singing dancing on his bed..

'KOI DIL PE KAABU KAR AUR ISHQA DIL ME BHAR GAYA.. HOOO AANKHO ME WO LAAKHO GALLA KAR GAYA OYE... OYE RABBA MAIN TOH MARR GAYA OYE, SHAGAI MJHE KAR GAYA KAR GAYA OYE..

AB JAU KAHA PE, DIL LOOTA HAI WAHA PE, JAHA DEKH KE MJHE WO AAGE BADH GAYA OYE...  
OH RABBA MAIN TOH MARR GAYA OYE, SHAGAI MJHE KAR GAYA KAR GAYA OYE...'

He is panting terribly, but still his breadth of smiles hasnt shrinked... he picks up his fone, tries calling her... but disconnects it before it gets connected... repeats the same thing 4-5 times... atlast gathers his courage & lets the call get connected... but the operator from other side says, 'the no. u are trying to call is currently busy'

ABHIJEET's HOUSE:

Purvi is in drawing room, the TV is on, but she dsnt knw wat channel is on, she is busy in her own dream world... as Rajat, there's a smile on her beautiful lips too... she too is trying to call her special one, but the operator is saying that its busy... she keeps the fone on side with a frown...

RAJAT's HOUSE:

'itni raat ko kisse baat kar rhi hogi... ' he said to himself... He thinks he will try again a few minutes later...

ABHIJEET's HOUSE:

'itni raat ko bhi fone pe baat kar rha hai.. jarur kisi ladki se baat kar rha hoga... aane do kal bureau me..khabar lungi...' said Purvi in disgust to herself...

Abhijeet who ws sitting ondining table & observing some file heard her murmur, "gudiya.. kis se baat kar rhi hai?"

Purvi(getting startled)- nhi.. nhi toh.. kisi se bhi nhi...

Abhijeet- maine suna magar... chod.. shayad main hi...

Purvi gave a sigh of relief... she again stared at the screen of her fone..

Abhijeet- sona nhi hai kya?

Purvi- bas.. 5min.. jaa hi rhi hu sone...

Abhijeet- noo.. koi 5min nhi.. chalo so jao, kal bureau bhi jana hai.. come on go to bed...

Purvi reluctantly got up from sofa moved towards her bedroom. As she reached there she again tried callin Rajat...

RAJAT's HOUSE:

'abhi firse try karta hu... shayad ab call lag jaye...'

Again the same thing happened.. both were trying to call eachother at the same time... due to which both couldnt contact eachother...

Purvi irritatingly threw her cell phone on the bed & went in washroom...

Here our Rajat sir stared blankly at his cell phone.., 'itni raat ko itni der se baat kar rhi hai... itna kya baat krna hai isse...'

He thinks to msg her... he types a 'Hi' & firstly hesitates to tap the send button... then erases the Hi.. & types hello... but then again... erases it, & types 'Good night' & atlast sends it...

Purvi who is now, just staring at her cell phone screen in xpectation of Rajat's call, is enthusisased to see his msg... after reading the msg without furhter she typed, 'so rhe ho itni jaldi?'

Rajat to replied at the speed of light, 'nhi...'

Purvi 'toh gud nght kyu beja?'

Rajat 'bas aise hi mann kiya... tum ab tak soyi nhi?'

Purvi 'nhi.. nind nhi aarhi..'

Rajat 'hota hai hota hai'

Purvi 'hmmmmm...'

Rajat 'kal shaam ka kya plan hai?'

Purvi 'nthng much.. kyu?'

Rajat 'mere sath bahar chalogi?'

Purvi 'kaha?'

Rajat 'wahi humara adda.. CCD'

Purvi 'kyu? ab kaha jaane ka ticket mil gaya hai..'

Rajat 'kahi nhi.. bas tumse kuch share krna tha..'

Purvi 'ok, but ek shart par...'

Rajat 'wat shart?'

Purvi 'uss CCD me nhi jana... kahi aur chalte hai..'

Rajat 'done.. bolo kaha jana hai..'

Purvi 'mmm... cnt think of a good place now...'

Rajat 'acha ek kaam karo.. mere ghar par aajao..'

Purvi 'tumhaare ghar par! akele..!'

Rajat 'daro mat.. kuch nhi karunga tumhe(wink)'

Purvi 'ohh plzz mjhe darr nhi lagta, main aajaungi...'

Rajat 'gud.. waise bhi Daya sir ki behen ke sath koi bewakuf hi battamisi karega...'

Purvi 'hahahahhahaaa... gud boy'

Rajat 'ok.. so meet u tmrw at 5.. my place..'

Purvi 'cool'

Rajat thought of msging gud nyt & tc... but stopped himself.. he dint wanted him to sound too desperate...

NEXT MORNING:

As soon as Purvi enters the compound of CID with her bade bhaiya, she searches for Rajat's bike.. lookiing at it she smiles...

Abhijeet who had just arrived by locking the car cleared his throat 'ahem ahem'

Purvi- nhi.. nhi toh.. aisa kuch nhi hai...

Abhijeet- maine toh kuch kaha hi nhi...

Purvi was caught up in her own trap... she stared at the ground in shyness... Abhijeet moved forward with a smile of victory in teasing his sis...

As they entered in, they found Rajat on his desk working, while Pankaj & Freddie chit chatting...

Pankaj, Freddie- gud mrng sir...

Abhijeet- gud mrng... kya ho rha hai?

Pankaj- sir hum bahut imp. topic par discuss kar rhe hai...

Abhijeet(occupying his seat at his desk)- achhaaa.. zara main bhi toh sunu kya imp topic par discussion ho rha hai?

Freddie- sir.. hum iss baat par charcha kar rhe hai ki aaj nashte me kya khaaye?

Abhijeet who was listnening to them intently hit his head in disappointment... Purvi rolled in laughter.. Rajat who was busy with his file was distracted by her laughter... he was constantly staring at her...

Abhijeet- Ahem ahem... chup chap apna kaam karo... subh subh dimaak ka dahi bana diya...

Pankaj(to Freddie)- ha sir.. hum Dahi wada khaa sakte hai...

Freddie- ha.. yeh idea acha hai..

Abhijeet glared at them... then both, hung their head & silently moved towards their desk... Rajat too tried to concentrate on his work... Purvi to drowned in her PC...

Abhijeet(to himself)- yeh Daya ab tak kyu nhi aaya... (he called him)

Daya said on the call that he would be reaching bureau in other 15min...

After sometime Daya arrived with Shreya... they looked quite tired...

Abhijeet- kya baat hai Daya.. tum kafi thake hue lag rhe ho...

Purvi(to Shreya)- ha Shrey... tum bhi kafi thaki hui lag rhi ho...

Dareya- nhi toh...

Abhijeet- nhi nhi nhi.. kuch toh baat hai...

Purvi- ek min... tum dono raat bhar nhi soye...

Dareya turned red...

Abhijeet- ohhooo.. toh yeh baat hai... (teasing Daya) kya baat hai.. baccha bada hogaya...

Daya hit him playfully..

A few minutes later case was reported... everyone moved to crime scene...

EVENING DAREYA's HOUSE:

Dareya had planned for movie, Daya had also invited Purvi for the movie & ofcourse his lovely bro-cum-frnd Abhijeet...

Purvi was in tension as she had to go to meet Rajat at his place... but her motu bhaiya had planned for movie... she was in a 'dharma sankat' she cldnt see her motu bhaiya sad as well Rajat... she was in great tension...

Daya- Purvi.. chalo.. movie shuru hojaegi bhai..

Purvi- bhai main kya kehti hu.. mjhe na bahut thakaan feel ho rha hai.. aap log jaiye movie ke liye..

Daya- nhi.. jaenge toh sab jaenge... warna koi ni.. kyu Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- bilkul sahi...

Purvi- arree.. mere fone me battery nhi hai... aap log chaliye mai aati hu...

Shreya- offoo Purvi.. tumhe kaunsa imp. call aanewala hai.. agar aisa kuch hoga bhi toh hum hai na.. hume se kisi ke phone ppar call aajega.. chal ab, rakh de tera fone yahi..

No one was ready to listen her excuses... so with no option Purvi had to go for the movie...

Here our Rajat sir is waiting for Purvi... he had decorated his house, prepared delicious snacks for her... dressed in red tshirt & black pant.. constantly stariing at the watch...

But Purvi dint reach... he tried calling her but her cel fone wa switched off...

9PM:  
Purvi hadnt yet reached Rajat's place. He got irritated... threw his fone on one side, in anger stamping his feet moved into his bedroom, slept on the bed with a thud! leaving all the decoration as it is, not even bothering to have sumthng...

OOPS.. RAJAT SIR TOH NARAZ HOGAYE... AB KYA KAREGI PURVI..  
USKI BHI TOH KOI GALATI NHI HAI..  
KAISE MANAEGI WO RAJAT SIR KO...  
KYA RAJAT SIR PURVI KO BOLNE KA MAUKA DENGE?  
KYA PURVI APNE KASHMAKASH KO EXPLAIN KAR PAYEGI RAJAT KE SAAMNE?

UFFF... SO MANY COMPLEXITIES... SAB SOLVE HOGA... JUST BE TUNED WITH MY STORY...

THNX FOR READING.. TC.. 


	29. Chapter 29

SANI, KARAN, BHUMI98, HIFZA, NEHA, AASH VIN, AMMUNIKKI, AROOJ, LUV U SHREYA, SHREYA- THNX FOR UR LOVELY N KIND SUPPORT...

RAJVI123- HEY DEAR THNX FOR UR WISHES... AB TAK EK HI EXAM HUA...N IT WAS AWESM.. AMYBE AAPKI DUA KI WAJAH SE(wink) STILL MORE 4 TO GO.. AISE HI MERE LIYE DUA KRTE REHNA.. N NY THE WAY I WANTED TO ASK IN WHICH STD ARE U? KYA PADHTI HO?

SHWETA04- HELLO... I CAN UNDSTAND UR FEELING.. TOWARDS MOTU BHAIYA... HE IS TO POSSESICE ABUT HIS LIL SIS..(wink) BUT KYA KARE JO HONA THA HOGYA.. N JO BHI HOTA HAI ACHE K LIYE HOTA HAI.. U'LL GET TO KNOW IN THIS CHAP... ENJOY IT.. & DO REVIEW.. BY THE WAY.. WAT ARE U STUDYING.. IN WHICH STD ARE U?

AFTAB- HEY DUDE SORRY YAAR.. PICHLI BAAR AAPKA NAAM BHUL GAYI.. KHAFA KYU HO RHE HO... AISE MAT JAO BHAI... NO GOOD BYE... PLZZZ DO REVIEW... WAITING FR UR REVIEW...

Its a sunday morning... Daya is on fone talking to Abhijeet, he is about to leave for a mission & he is explaining Daya to take care of the bureau in his absence. Meanwhile Shreya steps out of the washroom, on hearing the voice of door opening Daya turns towards the place... he can see drops of water are trickling down Shreya's hair.. she is trying to dry them through towel... she is standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection & drying her hair... Daya who is mesmerized by the scenario isnt listning to the speech given by his senior cum frnd Abhijeet.

"heelllllooooo.. meri baat sun rhe h?!" screams Abhijeet from the other side of the phone. Which brings Daya back to his senses

"ha...ha" he replies absentmindedly... A few minutes later he disconnects his call. By the time Shreya had moved into drawing room, she was sitting on the sofa sipping her coffee... Daya went & keeping his head on her lap layed there... Shreya looked at him & just gave a smile.

Shreya- kya kaha Abhijeet sir ne?

Daya- kuch nhi.. wo mission par jaa rha hai na.. toh bas ussi baare me bol rha tha...

"umhmmm..." said Shreya sipping her coffee...

Daya- so.. aaj ka kya plan hai?

Shreya- kis liye?

Daya- Sunday hai bhai.. kahi chalte hai.. what say?

Shreya(twisting her face)- na.. mood nhi hai?

Daya- movie?

Shreya- 2 din pehle toh gaye the...

Daya- toh aap batayiye begum sahiba.. kya karna hai?

Shreya- kuch nhi.. ghar par hi rahenge.. waise bhi hum zyada ghar me time spend nhi kar paate...

Daya- yeh bhi acha idea hai...

Shreya- acha.. toh Daya.. humna shaamko shopping k liye jaenge...

Daya- arreee kamaal hai..! abhi tumne kaha kahi nhi jana hai aur ab..

Shreya- offooo.. wo toh din ki baat hgyi.. main shaamko shopping jaane ki baat kar rhi hu...

Daya- but abhi ek hafte pehle toh gaye the shopping

Shreya- Daya... ghar ke liye saaman laane hai.. coffee, shakkar, rice, dal aur sabzi sab khatam hgya hai... sab lana padega na...

Daya(closing his eyes)- ok ok.. sham ka shaamko dekhnege...

Shreya(moving his head from her lap)- this is not done ha... shaamko hum jaenge matlab jaenge!

Daya(keeping back his head in her lap & closing his eyes)- ha baba jaenge jaenge... thik hai...

Shreya(happily)- mera shona baby! (& kissed him on his cheeks)

Daya(still eyes closed)- arree wah! iske liye toh main roz shopping le chalu...

Shreya smiled shyly... she dint reply further...

RAJAT's HOUSE:

Everythng is lying on the floor, in bed room. All the clothes are lying on the haphazardly... the things from cupboard are shifted to ground now & the bedsheet on the bed is hanging from on side,the pair of pillows are separated, one is one corner while the other one is in some other corner... A man in his half pants & some old tshirt is cleaning the cupboard. All the dust from cupboard has landed on his hair, his shoulders... some speck of dust enter his nose due to which he sneezes badly... & moves out of the cupboard to search for his hanky... the persons face too is covered with dust.. OMG! its Senior Insp. Rajat cleaning his bedroom... he is not in a good mood... he is talking to himself..  
'huhh... samajhti kya hai apne aapko... movie jaane k liye time hai magar mjhse milne k liye time nhi hai madam ke paas... arree bahut dekhi hai aisi ladkiya... dekha kaise do din se mere aage peeche ghum rhi hai.. arre mera gussa abhi dekha hi kaha hai usse Motu bhaiya ki chotu ne... issi 2 din ke gusse ko 2 mahine tak nhi kheecha na.. toh mera bhi naam Rajat Kumar nhi ha... usse kya lagta hai.. bhaav sirf wo khaa sakti hai.. main dikhaata hu usse bhaav khana kya hota hai...'

Rajat, is searching for a napkin when the the door bell rings... Rajat gives up his search for napkin & moves to open the door expecting it to be Vineet... He opens the door & moves,

"Vineet.. kitni der laga di yaar aane me... chal aaja abhi.. sabse pehle toh ek kaam kar, mere liye achi si adrakwali chai bana de..."

The person is about to enter in the room but stops listning to Rajat... "yaha bedroom me mat aa... bahut ganda hai...tu jaa pehle chai bana, aur ha apne liye bhi banana..."

The person moves in kitchen to make tea... Rajat again enters his tedious job of cleaning... a few minutes later the person enters in with a cup of tea. Rajat has almost cleared his cupboard. He is sitting on his bed sorting out the clothes that need to be washed & that which are clean... The person hands over the tea to Rajat, he takes it without looking at the person... he sips it & a sudden energy moves through his body... he looks towards the person...& stands up with a jerk! "TUMMM!"

Purvi(modestly)- ha main.. kaisi lagi chai?

Rajat(irritatingly)- Vineet kaha hai?

Purvi(innocently)- mjjhe kya pata?

Rajat- toh matlab jab maine darwaja khola tab tum thi.. Vineet nhi tha?

Purvi(smiling broadly)- nhi..

Rajat(angrily)- chalo... niklo ab yaha se...

Purvi- tum chai toh pee lo...

Rajat drinks the tea in one sip.. his tongue burns but he doesnt show his hurt & says, "lo..khush... ab jao..."

Purvi- wow! tum itni garam chai pee gaye...

Rajat- dikhayi nhi deta... jao ab yaha se...

Purvi- but mjhe nhi jana.. main yahi rahungi.. tumhaari madat karungi safai me...

Rajat- dekho mjhe tumhaari koi madat nhi chahiye...

Purvi(looking at him from top to bottom)- ha wo toh dikh rha hai... (& giggled)

Rajat- dekho tum jaa rhi ho ya nhi..

Purvi(sitting stubbornly on the bed)- nhi!

Rajat(frustratingly)- kyuuu!

Purvi- kyu ki tumne mjhe maaf nhi kiya..

Rajat- toh..?

Purvi- toh.. jab tak tum mjhe maaf nhi kroge main yaha se nhi jaungi...

Rajat(irritatingly keeing the tea cup on side table)- thik hai fir.. baitho yahi.. mera kya jata hai

He moved to keeps his clothes in order in his cupboard... Purvi is sitting on the bed, his back is facing at her...

Purvi- wow Rajat... tum toh bahut achi tarah safai krte ho...

Rajat dint reply..

Purvi- waise tumhe pata hai.. main bhi apne kapde aise hi rakhti hu... mjhe bhi gandagi bilkul nhi pasand... roz har sunday ko main bhi aise hi apna room saaf krti ho...

Rajat(irritatingly)- dekho tum kya karti ho aur kya nhi mjhe nhi janna hai.. chup chap muh bandh krke baitho...

Purvi(to herself)- lagta bahut zyada gussa hai mjhse... god kya karu.. 2 din hgye mjhse baat nhi kar rhe... god plzz help me...

Rajat(to himself)- kaha se aagyi yeh musibat... shanti se kaam bhi nhi karne deti...

Purvi- Rajat.. tumhe pata hai.. maine abhi abhi ek nayi novel padhi hai.. romantic novel...

Listning to romantic novel, chill ran through Rajat's spine. But controlling his feelings he said, "toh?''

Purvi- main na tumhe kahani sunaati hu uski...

Rajat- tumhe ghar nhi jana kya?

Purvi- main to tumhari help krne aayi hu...

Rajat- mjhe tumhaari koi help nhi chahiye.. jao plzz

Purvi(ignoring him)- ha toh kahani ek ladka aur ladki ke baare me

Rajat(holding his head)- yeh kaha phass gaya main...

Purvi continued as if there was no interruption...

"jo ladka tha wo leader tha pure college ka, usse politics me bada intrest tha.. aur yeh ladki bechaari bholi bhali gaon ki thi.. dono ki mulaakat college campus me hoti hai... kuch log uss ladki ki ragging kar rhe hote hai... aur humaara hero jaake usse bacha leta hai... aise unki dosti hoti hai..."

"aur kahani khatam... thnk u ab tum ghar jaa sakti ho..." said Rajat standing up

Purvi- arree nhi nhi.. abhi toh kahani baaki hai..

Rajat hits his head on the wall in frustration...

Purvi- ha toh aise dosti hone ke baad wo ladka ladki se padhai me help maagta hai... ladki bhi ha keh deti hai... toh roz shaamko wo log college ki terrace par sath me baithke padhte the..."

Rajat- very good.. unhe padhne do.. aur tum ab jao (he said holding her hand & making her go)

Purvi holds his hand tight & continues her story, "ek din shaamko wo log padh rhe the ki achanak.. uss ladke ne ladki ka hath pakad liya.. aur wo... uske kareeb jaane laga..." saying so she too moved close to him... Rajat stepped back..

Purvi, "ladki peeche hathi magar ladka aur kareeb gaya..." she did the same with Rajat Purvi- wo ladki ghabraane lagi... ladke ne usse apne aur kareeb kheecha"  
as she was saying she did the same thing with Rajat... they were quite close to eachohter now...

Purvi- ladka ladki ki aankho me dekhta raha... wo uski aankho me kho gaya tha.. ladki bahut ghabrayi hui thi.. magar uski aankho me uss ladke k liye pyar nazar aarha tha... dono itne kareeb the ke ek dusre ki dhadkan sunn sakte the.. apne liye beshumaar pyar dekha ladke ne ladki ki aankho me... jisse usse himmat mili... aur usne uss ladki ko propose kiya... "

By this time.. Rajat too was engrossed in the story totally... "fir..?" he asked mesmerizingly

Purvi- fir... uss ladki ne...

Rajat- uss ladki ne?

Purvi- uss ladki ne kaha...

Rajat- kya kaha?

Purvi- I...

Rajat- I?

Purvi- I.. Love...

Rajat- I Love?

Purvi(with a jerk)- mjhe lagta hai mjhe ghar jana chahiye.. late ho rha hai

Saying so she moved out of the room but Rajat held her hand from behind... "Ae miss Padhaaku... ladki ka jawab toh pura karke jao..."

Purvi dint reply... she was trying to set her hand free.. & smiling from inside...

Rajat pulled her due to which they together landed on bed... Purvi had fallen on Rajat's chest... she was feeling so shy that she wasnt ready to make any eye contact with him... Rajat was enjoying her nervousness... He kept his hand on her chin, moving her head towards him he said looking into her eyes... "ladke ne toh kaha.. but ladki ka jawab abi baaki hai.."

Purvi- ladke ne bhi abhi tak nhi kaha hai...

Rajat- ooo.. toh ladki chahti hai k ladka pehle bole...

Purvi just moved her head in opposite direction in shyness...

Rajat- to suno...

he moved more closer to Purvi, wrapping her in his arms "I Love you" he said seductively in her ears... It was the most joyous movement for Purvi... her heart was dancing in the rain of happines... She hid her face in Rajat's chest... Rajat wrpped his arms more securely around her... a few minutes later they moved apart.. Purvi got up, straightened her dress & without making an eye contact said, "main chalti hu..."

Rajat sitting on the bed, "ladki ka jawab abhi baaki hai.."

Purvi standing at the door with her back facing to Rajat, "Abhi bhaiya wait kar rhe honge.."

Rajat- agar main galat nhi hu toh... Abhijeet sir mission par gaye hai...

Purvi bit her tongue... she had made a mistake... Rajat came forward hugging Purvi from behind, & resting his chin on her shoulder he said, "kisi ne sach hi kaha hai.. khubsurat ladki jab jhuth bolti hai.. tab aur bhi khubsurat lagti hai..."

Purvi covered her face with her hands... Rajat made her face him... removing her hand from her face he said..."plz Purvi.. ek baar bol do... maine toh keh diya.. main tumse pyar krta hu... tumhaari baari hai... tum bolo tum kya chahti ho?"

"AAPKO...!" saying so she kissed him on his cheeks & ran out of the house as fast as she could...

SO... KAISA LAGA HUMAARE RAJVI KA ROMANCE...  
I HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT... DEKHTE HAI AAGE KYA HOTA HAI.. RAJVI ME TOH SULAAH HOGAYA AB BAAKI LOGO SE MANJURI LENI HAI SHAADI KE LIYE..USKE LIYE KYA KYA HUNGAMA MACHATA HAI.. JANNE K LIYE BANE RAHIYE MERE SATH...

STAY TUNED WITH MY STORY(wink)

THNX FOR READING..  
TC... 


	30. Chapter 30

, HARSHIT SHETTY, LEVISHA, AROOJ, NIA757, AMMUNIKKI, KARAN, AASH VIN,AFTAB, SHREYA BEST, BHUMI98, RK SWEETY, LUV U SHREYA- THNK U GUYYSSS FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS..! LOV U OL.. :-* :-)

RAJVIFAN123- HI..! AFTER A LONG TIME I UPDATED... MISSED U! BTW EXAMS KHATAM... N OL WERE AWESM THNX FOR UR DUA(wink) AUR I DNT LYK ABHIJEET N TARIKA AS A COUPLE.. CHHEEEEEI HATE THAT LADY! :-( N HA.. U R 4 YEARS YOUNGER TO ME... :-) M IN 13TH NOW...HEHEHE...

HARMAN- HAPPY MARRIED LIFE DI! HOWS LIFE GOING? N THNX MERI STORY AAPKI FAV HAI!

SHWETA04- OMG! U R ONLY IN 9TH STD! U R 4 YEARS YOUNGER TO ME CUTIE... ! M IN 13TH STD! N THNK U FOR LIKING MY DIALOGUES... ACTUALLY WO APNE AAP AAJATA HAI... DAT MOTU BHAIYA KA CHOTU.. EVEN I LIKED THAT ONE (wink) DATS MY WAY OF TALKING

SANI- HEY THNX FOR UR CONCERN. N WHY WOULD I FEEL BAD FOR ANY OF UR COMMENT... CHILL... N HA MY EXAMS ARE OVER... THEY WERE AWESM!

Rajat n Purvi were on bike.. they had just finished their investigation related to some case & Rajat was taking Purvi to some unknown destination. After a lot of tantrums to know the place..Purvi had finally agreed to accompany Rajat...

Rajat was riding the bike at a high speed.. he knew Purvi wasn't comfortable with high speed, this made Purvi sit quite closely to Rajat, gripping her hands around his waist firmly. Rajat was enjoying the moment.. there was a smile of satisfaction his face.. then purposely he applied brakes suddenly.. which made Purvi fall on him.. this went unknown by Purvi dat it was intentional...

Rajat- Purvi... kitni bholi ho na tum..

Purvi- kyu?

Rajat(smiling broadly)- kuch nhi.. bas aise hi

Purvi shrugged off the conversation. Now the biggest thought that was worrying her was where were they heading to..? Being a typical girl.. she loved surprises but couldnt bear them... they thought was rotating in her head like the earth around the sun...!

Almost after an hour.. Rajat stopped his bike out of a small cottage... the place was silent & sobre...This place was isolated, as away from limelight of city.. all around there were trees... dampness on the ground lowered the surrounding temperature... Purvi loved the area.

Purvi(getting down the bike)- wow! this place is awesome..!

Rajat just smiled in reply... he got down from the bike took off his helmet & moved in opposite to the cottage. Opposite to this cottage was an entrace to something... Purvi followed Rajat in excitement to know where the entrance led to... As they entered in, there were small huts aligned... they were very similar to eachother... hardly any distinguish could be made. A stranger won't find that too... Purvi was marvelled at the similarity in them...

Purvi(fidgeting with Rajat's sleev of shirt)- Rajat... kaha aaye hai hum...

Rajat(smiling)- jald hi pata chal jaega...

Saying so he freed his hand from Purvi's & mved forward.. Purvi stood in her place... Rajat was talking to some lady.. it seemed he was enquiring about suthng... almost after 5-8 minutes he returned to Purvi & asked her to stay there & wait for him... he had some work.. so he would return in sometme... Purvi agreed. She stared at the cottage in which Rajat vanished... Purvi was roaming in this strange island.. the place was quite beautiful, surrounded by nature. You could hear melody of cuckoo chirping of sparrow, talking of parrots... even beautiful dance of peacock wasn't a rare scene here... it appeared casual...! Around there were every possible trees & shrubs, Purvi moved a bi further... there were gorup of small rabbits & squirrels... playing & doing mischieves... Purvi loved the scene. So, she sat in a corner observing these cute little creatures... she dint knew how long had she been sitting there... but she came out of her thoughts by a sudden tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Rajat standing there... looking at him she stood up saying, "tum kab aaye..."

"bas abhi abhi... chalo mere sath" said Rajat, & turned around without waiting for Purvi to reply. Purvi found this strange, she could sense sumthng odd... as they were walking she glanced on Rajat's face... she found his eyes moist. She shuddered unintentionally. Before she could enquire about anythng they reached the doorstep of the cottage where previously Rajat had disappeared... Purvi entered in following Rajat.

The cottage was small,consisting of only one room... it was cool inside though it dint consist of any AC. The place had a small bed for the patient on which an old man lay... there was some medicinal paste applied on his left side of the body... thought only his limbs were visible Purvi assumed the paste was applied over his whole left bosy. This paste had a strong smell... which filled the entire room. This old man had a face which Purvi was familiar with.. but she couldnt remember where she had seen the person... an assisstant of this man was sitting beside the bed... he rotated the lever of the bed which made the old man sit on bed... & the assisstant eft the room closing the door behind him. Puurvi gave Rajat an inquisitive look...

"Baba..." said Rajat, which was enough for Purvi to engulf the whole situation. She moved forward & touched the oold man's feet...

"kaise hai aap?" asked Purvi to the man lying on the bed. He just nodded his head in reply, & looked at Rajat saying "baau?"

Rajat nodded assuring him... new tears formed in his eyes... Purvi stared at Rajat.. she couldnt understand what Baba had said.

"Baba ka left side paralysed... toh, wo ache se baat nhi kar sakte.." explained Rajat..

Purvi- abhi inhone kya pucha tumse?

Rajat- Puch rhe hai tum inki bahu ho?

Purvi gave a shy smile...

Baba asked Rajat in action when were they going to get married... to which Rajat replied, "Purvi ke bhai bahar gaye hai kaam se.. unke aate hi..."

Baba nodded his head... & said, "jald-hi-kao- mere-paach-zyada-samay-nai-hai"  
(jaldi karo mere paas zyada samay nhi hai)

Hearing such a sentence the tears from his eyes travelled upto his chin... he sat on his knees near his baba holding his hand. He kissed his palms & kept them on his eyes.  
Baba ruffled his hair from his right hand... Purvi was touched by the scenario... even her eyes couldnt stop from flowing... she too sat beside Rajat & said, "kuch nhi hoga aapko baba... abhi toh aapko apne poote aur pootiyo ko khilana hai apni goodd me..."

Though the man had a paralysed body..but his heart wasn't paralysed... listning to such a sentence from his would-be daighter-in-law his eyes turned moist. Purvi stood & dried them... Baba asked in action to Purvi what work she did... "main bhi CID officer" replied Purvi

Baba was happy to see his daughter-in-law...  
Aftr spending some more time with their Baba Rajvi took blessing from him & moved outt. Now Purvi saw a board which had gone unnoticed by her before which read "AYURVEDIC CENTRE"

Rajvi boarded their bike & moved... Rajat took the route opposite to the city "ab kaha jaa rhe hai?" asked Purvi

Rajat- yaha paas me ek bahut sundar jagah.. tumhe pasand aaegi...

Purvi dint argue... they reached the place in few minutes. The place was really awesome... it was a seashore... hardly any people were seen there...

Rajat & Purvi removed their footwear & entered the bank of the sea... it was very cool. just keeping the first step in water felt as if all the sadness & tension drained off... they walked alongside of the water holding eachothers hand... smiling reviewing about everythng that happened... Both were silent. Sun was about to set... the sky had turned golden... Rajat glanced at Purvi's face... he could see the reflection of sky on her face.. she looked more beatiful to him today. He couldnt resist himself so he hugged her as tight as he could. This sudden affection of him surprised Purvi... but she reverted back...

"thnk u Purvi... thnk u for everything" whispered Rajat to Purvi. Purvi could make out from his eyes that he was crying. She dint question... she just hugged him mre tightly... assuring her presence...

NEXT DAY:DAREYA's HOUSE

Morning time;

Daya sir is on dinning table reading the newspapar... a cup of tea is kept on the table.. the cup is filled... Daya is so busy reading the newspaper that he has forgotten to have his tea. The has turned cold. Daya is still in his night dress.

Shreya arrives from the kitchen with a tray of breakfast. She gets pissed off looking at Daya...

Shreya(keeping her hands on her waist angrily)- Daya!

Daya- ha?

Shreya- yeh sab kya hai?

Daya- paper padh rha hu.. yeh case ke baare me tumne padha... kitna...

"mjhe koi case ke baare me nhi dekhna..." Shreya jumped in mid-sentence of Daya...

Daya shifted back in his seat, with a grumpy face.

Shreya- aapki chai puri thandi hogayi hai.. aur aapne ab tak pee bhi nhi... n aapko paper padhna hai! aur kitni baar kaha hai aapse nahane ke baad ache dhule hue kapde pehnte hai.. aapne toh kal raat ke hi kapde pehen liye firse...

Daya- naye kapde mil nahi rhe the...

Shreya- aapko kabhi koi chiz milti hai sahi time pe?

Daya- milti hai na.. (hugging Shreya from her waist) meri biwi...

Shreya(moving Daya's hand off her waist)- hatiye.. ek toh bureua jaldi jana hai.. Abhijeet sir bhi nhi hai... already 8 baj gaye hai...

Daya(in a soft tone)- chale jaenge na baby... chill

Shreya gave a stern look to Daya, "thik hai.. app baithiye yahi chill karte.. main chali... ek toh roz aapke wajah se late hojata hai... sab ke ghar me biwi late tayar hoti hai iss wajah se late hote hai.. but hmare ghar me ulta hai.. humaare ghar me humaare pati dev late karte hai..."

Shreya was in a bad mood today... She dint even had her breakfast.. leaving Daya she moved to bureau...

"ab isse kya hogaya...?" said Daya to himself, confused.

In Bureau:

Shreya enters in bureau with a grumpy face. The lights are off... 'yeh light sab bandh kyu hai bureau ke...' said Shreya to herself. The minute she switched on the light there was Purvi with Vineet, Vivek, Pankaj & Freddie holding a beautiful cake for her... on which was written 'HAPPY FRIENDHSIP DAY' Shreya freezed in her place...

Shreya- Purvi... tujhe yaad tha!

Pankaj- lo... humaari toh izzat hi nhi hai.. Shreya madam ko toh Purvi ki padi hai...

Shreya moved & pulled Pankaj's ear & said, "arreee nautanki.. chup kar". Everyone laughed...

Shreya & Purvi hugged eachother wishing happy frndshp day... Togather they cut the cake. By the time they were enjoying their mini party Daya entered in with ACP.

ACP(shocked)- yeh sab kya ho rha hai CID bureau me?

Daya- aur yeh cake kisne laya? Pankaj...

Pankaj(getting scared)- nhi sir main nhi... yeh cake main nhi laya...

ACP- fir kisne laya?

Purvi- maine... Shreya k liye...

Daya- Shreya k liye... but aaj toh uska bdae nhi hai...

Purvi- kya motu bhaiya.. aap bhul gaye.. aaj Friendship day hai...

Daya stood in his place... freezed. Listning to the word friendship day... his heart sank... 'aaj friendship day.. aur mera friend hi mere sath nhi hai...' he said to himself

ACP too tasted the cake... It was very tasty. But Daya refused to have it. As there was no case yet reported everyone planned to move to cafetaria to have some snacks & some masti...

Daya was sitting alone on his desk... remembering his beloved friend...

'Abhijeet yaarrrrr...! i miss u so much... tum ni ho toh..kuch bhi karne ka mann nhi karta hai... abhi ki hi baat le lo... Purvi cake layi thi.. but maine nhi khaya.. kaha ho yaarrr plz jaldi aajao.. tumhaare bina toh bureau aane ka bhi mann nhi karta... tum nhi ho toh kiske call ka wait karu main.. roz raat ko 10 baje umeed karta hu tum call karoge... magar roz Shreya yaad dilaati hai tum nhi karoge call... tumhaare bina cafetaria bhi jaane ka mann nhi karta. kiske sath khana khau... kaun tokega mjhe zyada khaana khaane se... yaad hai tumhe pichli friendship day kaise masti ki thi humne... har saal tummhaara 12 baje hi msg aajata tha... aur hamesha tum mere liye gift laate the... kaha ho yaaaaarrrrr... i miss u sooooo damn terribly..! plz come back soon...plzzz'

A tear slipped from corner of Daya's eyes...

SO PPL... HOW WAS IT, BAS ABHI ABHIJEET SIR KI KAMI HAI.. JAISE HI WO AAJAENGE RAJVII KI SHAADI...  
USME BHI KAFI DHAMAAL HOGA... BECHAARE DAYA SIR KITNA YAAD KAR RHE HAI APNE DOST KO.. :-(AAAWWWWWWWW I LOVE THEIR FRNDSHP YAARRR.. I WISH I HAD SUCH A LOVELY FRND!

WELL... FORGET IT... CHAP KAISA LAGA DO REVIEW...M WAITIN

THNX FOR READING THNK U


	31. Chapter 31

SHWETA04- HI CUTIE! N YES, 13TH STD HOTA HAI.. ITS ALSO KNOWN AS 1ST YEAR OF DEGREE COLLG. N BY THE WAT THNX FOR THE NICK NAME.. I LOVED IT! (wink) N DO U STAY IN MUMBAI?

SANI- HEY, OFCRZ WE CAN BE FRNDS... N MY AGE IS 19.. WAISE M STILL SWEET 16 FRM HEART(wink) EK BAAT YAAD RAKHNA.. NOW AS WE HAVE BECUM FRNDS.. DNT APOLOGIZE FOR ANY SHIT! U KNW NA DOSTI KA RULE, 'NO SORRY NO THNK U' I HOPE U RMBR IT FOREVER...

HARMAN,,AMMUNIKKI, BHUMI98,LUV U SHREYA, RK SWEETY, AFTAB, HARSHIT SHETTY, AROOJ, KARAN, DUO's FAN- THNK U GUYSSSS.. A LOTTTT!

ENJOY THE CHAP...

HERE IT GOES:

An hour has been passed, everyone has returned from the cafetaria... & are now busy with their work. Rajat, Pankaj, Vivek are solving some code related to a case, while Purvi, Freddie, Shreya are discussing about some criminals whereabouts.. & searching his last location... trying to trace him. Vineet is busy in udating his database.. ACP is in his cabin talking to someone on his cell phone. But in all this busy aura... our Daya sir is pretending to work on some imp. file... which he is not doing. His thoughts are yet lingering out... remembering his frnd.. his best buddy... He is still not ready to accept the fact that Abhijeet has forgotten such a special day... n he hasnt wished him since morning...

Daya is staring at the file... reading & re-reading the same sentence for some 1000th time.. yet not able to drain its meaning... he is frustrated from himself... he is trying to console himself, that its not a big deal that his CID friend being on such a imp mission has forgotton to wish him on frndhsp day, as country comes first. His dedication towards country must have the priority than this stupid day... but still Daya is feeling heartbroken. At the end he stands up with a jerk, everyone turns towards him in confusion.

"main aata hu thodi der me..." said Daya without making any eyecontact with anyone. He dint even wait for anyone to reply just moved out...

Everyone in the bureau exchanged strange looks, but then continued with their work.

Daya is planning to go to some silent place, console himself. He thinks that once the tears are out he would feel light & cope up with the situation. So he makes a note to drive to the beach, but then suddenly rather than taking a right turn he takes a left turn. Surprised by himself, he moves on without caring to move back. Then this left turn lands him up at the front door of a house which belongs to none other than his best frnd "Abhijeet". Daya smiles to himself, he gets down of the car & enters the house as he has duplicate keys for the house. He enters in, the familiar smell of house spreads a wide smile on his face. Inhaling that fragrance of dust speeds up his heartbeat. He directly moves to his room, where he use to live before the marriage. He opens the door, & isnt surprised to see his room as neat n clean as before. He knew Abhijeet wouldnt have let his room be captured by dust or old unwanted things. He was happy looking at it, Daya moved in & opened the window panes, letting in the sunlight. Thus leading him to a sweet memory

FLASHBACK:

Daya is sleeping on the bed, Abhijeet is constantly callingh out his name from the kitchen but Daya is covering his ears with the pillow & continuing his journey of sleep. Afew minutes later Abhijeet enters in & drags the blanket which is covering Daya. Abhijeet also pulls the pillow & screams in Daya's ears, "DDDaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... uthjaooooooooo... yaaar bureau jana hai.. tumhare wajah se roz main bhi late hojata hu..."

Daya(still trying to sleep)- sone do yaar.. tumhara toh roz ka hai.. roz aajate ho muh uthaake nind bigaadne.. huhhhh! jao jao.. aaj main tumhaari baat nhi maanne wala..

Abhijeet who is standing at the foot of the bed with his hands on the waist stares irritatingly at Daya... His face xpression then suddenly changes to mischevious he moves down & gets a bucket of water & pours it on Daya..

Daya- yuucckkssss! bossss yeh kya kar rhe ho!

Abhijeet- dekho iske do fayde hai... pehla- tumhari nind khul gayi bina mera xtra energy waste kiya...

Daya(irritatingly)- dusra?

Abhijeet- dusra yeh ke, ab tumhe nahaane ki jarurat nhi hai...

Daya glared at him as if he want to stab him with a dagger...!

Daya(sarcastically)- ab itna kuch kar diya hai toh.. towel bhi yahi de de...

Abhijeet(moving his hands on Daya's cheek)- arreee mere lal.. itna pareshn hone ki jarurat nhi hai.. ek kaam karo (opening the window pane which leads to sunlight enter in) yaha dhoop me baith jaa.. pata hai iske bhi do fayde hai...

Daya(gritting his teeth)- aur wo kya...

Abhijeet- ek(holding up one finger) tujhe towel leke apne aap ko sukhaane ki zarurat nhi padegi... do(opening up other finger) tere kapde bhi dhul ke sukh jaenge...

Daya- tujhe nhi lagta tu kuch zyada hi dimak chala rha hai...

Abhijeet(ignoring Daya's comment)- actually teen fayde hai Daya... batau?

Daya- nhi bolunga toh nhi bataega...

Abhijeet- bataunga na.. dekh teesra fayda yeh ke, tujhe water bath ke baad body dry bhi hojaegi n sun bath bhi hojaega...! hahahahahaha..!

Daya(getting up from his bed)- Abhijeeetttt ke bacchheeeee! ruk... ruk toh...

Abhijeet runs for his rescue.. Daya tries to follow him but due to his wet feet he slips & fells down... "aarrrggghhhhhhhhhh..." screams Daya

Abhijeet(laughing)- girr gaya na! acha hua...hahahahahahahahahahaaa!

"isse toh main dekh lunga.. jaega kaha...! chodunga nhi.. ACP ka chamcha!" Daya curses Abhijeeet under his breath.

"maine sab suna..." shouted Abhijeet from kitchen

"toh?!" replied Daya frustratingly..

Daya's madness encouraged Abhijeet to perform his pranks on him.

FLASHBACK ENDS:

Daya was still standing near the window... unknowingly there was a cute smile on his face. He touched his lips realising the birth of this new guest. He then moving forward landed on his bed... rewinding his memory... he dint knew for how long had he been there lying on the bed & remembering every single sweet bitter moment that had taken place in that room. His train of thoughts stopped when he heard some noise... this made him sit in his bed with a jerk. He raised his eye brows, & squinted his ears to listen the noise more carefully. It was some noise of water... Daya got up & moved out of his room to check out the source of noise. As he made his way out of his room he could hear the voice more clearly. It was coiming from the room beside his... 'yeh toh Abhijeet ka room hai.. yaha se awaaz... lagta hai koi chor ghuss aya hai andar'

Daya speaks to himself & slowly twists the knob of the door with his left hand holding his gun in his right hand ready to fire any moment...

As he enters in the room, he finds all Abhijeet's clothes lying on the bed, the cupboard is open. But there is no one in the room. He searches the whole room. Nothing is missing yet, but all the things are misplaced. 'lagta hai koi kuch dhundne aya tha...' ashe makes such a comment he hears some noise from the washroom. 'lagta hai andar koi hai...' Daya moves to the side of the door of washrom. He waits there patiently for the traitor to come out... atlast his intezar gets over... there twist from the knob of the door, Daya moves a bit in ready motion... The person comes out from the washroom rubbing his hair with towel. He is whistling a tune... but Daya is more alert to observe all this he points the gun at his head & says, "zyada chalaki mat karna mere hath me gun hai..."

The person throws the towel & raises his hand in surrender...

Daya- yaha kya karne aaye ho?

The person isnt replying... but suppressing his giggle...

Daya- jawab do! chup kyu ho? yaha kya chori karne aaye the? aur yeh samaan kyu bikhar rakha hai...

"ab mera room hai toh mere kapde main hi bikherunga na..." said Abhijeet turning towardds Daya...

Daya's mouth fell open.. as if it would touch the ground...

Abhijeet stood there modestly looking at Daya... He was smiling & enjoying Daya's expression..

"Daya.. plz ha hilna mat... main abhi aaya.." saying so he started searching sumthng & atlast he flund his cellphone & clicked Daya's pic...

Daya- yeh sab kya hai?

"abe yaar, yeh expression tumhaare chehre par pehli baar dekha.. toh socha pic lelu.. kya pata fir kab aaye?" said mischeviously & winked at him

Daya got furious at him & pulled his towel... which was wrapped around his waist.

Now the expression from Daya's face jumped to Abhijeet face... it was Daya's turn to click Abhijeet's pic!

Doing the needful he ran out of the room...

"Dayyaaaaaaaaa...!" screamed Abhijeet...

Daya entered in drawing hall & sat on the sofa with a thud. Trying to even his breath, keeping his hand on his chest. As his breath got even Abhijeet ran down the stairs wearing his t-shirt & straightening his hair...  
"saale kaha jaega bhaag ke..!"

He came & landed on Daya... suppressing his body weight on Daya...

"aarrghhhh" screamed Daya "Abhi yaarr.. choddd uth na uth!"

Abhijeet- kyu.. kyu.. bada maza aarha tha na tjhe mera photo lete hue... ab bhugat

Daya- sorry.. sorryyy.. ab toh chodd de..

Abhijeet- nhi.. jab tak tu mera pic delet nhi karega.. main nhi chodunga tujhe..

Daya(laughing)- achaaa.. acha.. karta hu karta hu.. tu uth to...

Abhijeet slowly released his grip from Daya... Daya got up, took out his fone from back pocket... did something in cell phone & finally said "hogaya..." leaving a sigh of relief

Abhijeet- kar diya delet...

"ooppss.. delete karna tha.. maine toh Tarika ji ko bhej diya..!" said Daya mischeviously

Abhijeet(widening his eyes)- Daaayyyyyyaaaa.. paap lagega tujheee..!"

Daya(modestly)- isme nayi baat kya hai..

Abhijeet(standing with locking his hands on chest)- tu nhi sudhrega na...

Daya(running his hand through his messy hair)- arree jo sudhar gaya uska naam Daya nhi...

There was a silence for a minute.. both the frnds looked into eachothers eyes... & then rolled into laughter togather...

BUREAU(EVENING TIME):

Everyone is packing their stuff as they have to leave towards their home, take some rest & return tomrw for sme more adventure...

Purvi... who is busy collecting her stuff from her desk... she can feel someone's eyes looking through.. she lifts her head... to find Rajat staring at her... she raises her eyebrows with a gesture, as if asking him, 'kya hua?'

Rajat simply gathers his lips & kisses in air.. looking towards her... which makes hr cheeks red hot... she then again gets busy in gathering her things..

Shreya(coming to Purvi)- Purvi.. sunna..

Purvi(sshutting her PC)- bolna...

Shreya- Daya pata nhi kaha gaye hai... tum mere sath chalogi ghar..plzz

Purvi(standing up, facing Shreya)- sidhe sidhe bol na tujhe ghar chodn hai...

Shreya(embarcingly)- tu samaj gayi na...

Purvi- thik hai.. main bhi Rajat ke sath jaa rhi hu.. hum sath me chalte hai...

Shreya widened her gaze as she hadnt ever listned Purvi calling Rajat by his name.. she had always heard her call him as sir... "ohhh.. toh baat yaha tak pahuch gayi hai...!"

Rajvi stared at the floor covering their shyness...

Pankaj(enthusiastically)- toh yeh batao, shehnai bajne ki mithai kab khila rhe ho?

Rajat- wo... jaise hi Abhijeet sir... aate hai...

Pankaj- bas.. ab jaldi Abhijeet aajaye...

Shreya- tumhe badi jaldi hai inki shadi ki...

Pankaj- wo kya hai na, kafi tym hogaya kisi shaadi me khaana nhi khaya...

Everyone laughed at Pankaj's comment, while Pankaj melted in embarassment...

ABHI SIR's HOUSE:

DUO are sitting togather on sofa, enjoyig their tea... Abhijeet is narrating about his mission to Daya, who is listning intently. After Abhijeet completes his part Daya pops up with a question

Daya- but Abhi.. tum toh parso aanewale the.. toh aajjjj... (he trailed off saying so)

Abhijeet- ab aaj ke khaas din par main apni jaan se mile bina, aur pareshaan kiye bina reh sakta hu kya? (winked)

Daya- wo sab toh thik hai, but saare file kaha hai? n tumhe meeting bhi attend krni thi na kal aur uss par report bhi likhna tha... uska kya?

Abhijeet(in a whisper)- err... wo kya hai na Daya... plzz yeh tum ACP sir ko mat batana... wo main jiske sath gaya tha na mission par Sameer... usse maine kaha hai meeting attend karke report mjhe email krne.. toh kal tak mjhe mail kar dega...

Daya- aur file?

Abhijeet- wo main.. complete kar lunga...

Daya- ohh.. toh bhai sahab kaam aadha chod kar aaye hai...

Abhijeet scratched his head embarassingly... Daya laughed at him

NIGHT TIME DAREYA's HOUSE:

Shreya is waiting for her hubby, who has not yet arrived... she picks up her cell phone to give him a call when the door bell rings... She runs to open the door... its Daya...

"hey babes... hwz u?" said Daya accompanied by wink

Shreya stares at him in astonishment... Daya moves inside, leaving Shreya at her place...

Daya sits on the sofa with a thud, "aaj toh bahut thak gaye!"

"kya main puch sakti hu janab pura din kaha gaye the? jo itna thak gaye the?" said Shreya keeping her hands on her waist & glaring at Daya...

Daya- haayyeeee... aaj toh bahut masti kiya.. Abhi...

"kya! Abhijeet sir aagye! aur tumne bataya bhi nahi...!" Shreya jumped in mid-sentence of Daya

Daya- oh sorry.. wo main bhul gaya...

Shreya sat beside him & hitting her forehead she said, "aap bhul gaye.. how irresponsible u are Daya!"

Daya(pulling Shreya in his arms)- chodo na wo sab... (seductively) yeh batao khaane me kya hai?

Shreya- kya kahenge aap?

Daya(mischeviously)- mann toh kar rha hai.. tumhe khaa jau...

Shreya(widening her eyes)- no Daya no...

Daya carried his wife in his arms took her to the bedroom & closd the door...

NEXT MORNING:

Rajat is standing in front of Abhijeet in drawing room at Abhijeet's house. He is in great tension, Purvi is nowhere to be seen... Abhijeet is constantly staring at Rajat while Rajat is sweating his hands are shivering...

SO PPL... HOW WAS THE CHAP..  
I KNOW THODA BORING THA... IN MIDDLE BY THE WAY NEXT CHAP WILL HAV RAJVI TOGATHER & EK SECRET KHULEGA...  
BEAR ME THIS TYM... SORRY

DNT FORGET TO REVIEW..  
N YEH RAJAT AISE KYU KHADA HAI ABHI SIR KE SAAMNE I HOPE U PPL WUD HAVE GUESSED BY NOW...

NEXT CHAP ME PATA CHAL JAEGA.. TILL THEN KEEP GUESSING

THNX FOR READING TC...


	32. Chapter 32

I KNOW I KNOW.. AAP LOG NARAZ HAI.. SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE.. ACTUALLY MERA WIFI KHRB HUA THA... KAL HI THIK HUA... SO HERE'S THE NXT UPDATE...

RAJVIFAN123- I MISSED U TOO BABY... THNK GOD U R BACK...!

SHWETA04- YES I STAY IN MUMBAI.. JARUR AANA... ITS THE BEST PLACE... N JAB BHI AAOGI... MJHSE JARUR MILNA... HUM SATH ME GHUMENGE(wink)

NEHA- SURE WE CAN CHAT ON FB...BTW M 20 YEARS OLD. SEND ME UR USER NAME ON FB... THNX FOR LIKING MY STORY...

BHUMI98, AFTAB, SHREYA, SANI, HARMAN, ANJALI99, AASHVIN, RK SWEETY, KARAN, NIA757, SRI SREE, AMMUNIKKI, AROOZ, GUEST(s), HARSHIT SHETTY, DUO's FAN,- THNX TO U ALLLLLLL!

ENJOY THE CHAP:

MORNING ABHI SIR's HOUSE:

Rajat is seated opposite to Abhjeet, Abhjeet is engrossed in some imp. file. Purvi is nowhere to be seen. Rajat is sweating badly, there are three empty glass of water kept before him on the table...drinking whole three glass of water hadnt helped Rajat calm down.. Rajat's hands were shivering terribly... his throat was still dry.. he dint knew how to start the topic... his eyes moving here & there in confusion... in mind he was constantly rehearsing his dialogues,

'Abhijeet sir... main Purvi se pyar karta hu... nhi.. aisa bolta hu.. Abhijeet sir umm.. Purvi mujhse pyar krti hai.. noo... Abhijeet sir.. main aur Purvi.. shaadi krna chahte hai.. ha yeh thik rahega... nhi shayad.. umm.. kya bolu... godddd! plzz help me..!'

Rajat was engrossed in his own dialogue repetation when Abhijeet's voice helped him out of the train, "Rajat.. yeh file toh sahi hai... yeh toh tum mjhe bureau me bhi dikha sakte the..." handing over the file to Rajat...

Rajat- thnk u sir... (nervously taking the file)

Abhijeet sensed his tension & called out for Purvi, "Purvi... chai mat banana.."

Purvi came running out of kitchen & asked, "kyu bhai?"

"dekho na.. Rajat ko itna paseena aarha hai.. itni garmi me chai thodi peeaga.. ek kaam kar cold coffee lekar aao.." said Abhijeet indicating towards Rajat

Rajat- nhi sir... aisi koi baat nhi hai... chai chalega

Abhijeet(spreading & resting his head on the back of sofa)- Rajat.. be comfortable.. tumhara hi ghar hai...its ok.. relax

Rajat smiled weakly... he yet felt his throat dry... "ahem ahem..." he cleared his throat...

Abhijeet(mischeviously)- Purvi.. rehne do.. humaare Rajat sir ke liye ek glass paani hi lekar aao.. lagta hai aaj kuch aur lene ke mood me nhi hai...

Purvi giggled standing at her place... while Abhijeet winked in reply to her...

Rajat gave a serious look to Purvi.. which applied brake to her giggle... Abhijeet sensed it..

Abhijeet(becoming serious)- so... Insp. Rajat... kya baat hai?

Rajat(loosening his already loose collar)- ji sir..? kuch nhi...

Abhijeet- bolo bhai.. khul ke bolo... main tumhe goli nhi maarunga.. baat kya hai?

Rajat- aisi koi khaas baat nhi hai sir.. bas yun hi..

Abhijeet- dekho Rajat.. baat agar 'yun hi' hoti toh tum subh subh itna sajh dhajh kar khushbudaar scent lagakar ek file dikkhaane toh nhi aate.. yeh baat tumhe bhi pata hai aur mjhe bhi...

Rajat shifted a bit in his seat due to nervousness... Purvi moved towards kitchen door & stared at Rajat... Rajat stared at her blankly... Purvi gave him a look of, 'itna sa kaam bhi nhi kar sakte...'

Rajat glared at her... which forced her to go in & get tea for them...

Rajat was staring at the floor, rubbing his hands in nervousness...

Abhijeet- m still waiting...

Rajat(rubbing his forehead)- sir actually baat yeh hai ki...

Abhijeet(moving to the edge of sofa)- hmmm...?

Rajat- actually sir... main.. mera matlab Purvi... matlab.. main aur Purvi... hum dono... dono...

Abhijeet(lazily)- aage bhi toh badho yaarr...

Rajat couldnt find his words... he was feeling as if his basic sense of grammar had suddenly evporated... he closed his eyes... then gathering all his strength he spoke the line in one go... "sir.. main Purvi se bahut pyar karta hu.. aur wo bhi mjhe chahti hai... hum ek dusre se shaadi karna chahte hai...'' saying so he gave a sigh of relief & opened his eyes... just to find Abhijeet staring at him blankly...

Rajat was waiting for Abhijeet to reply.. after a few seconds of silence he continued his sentence as if there was no pause, "...agar aap ki ijazat hai toh" Purvi came in scene with a tray consisting of 2cups of tea & some snacks... she turned & moved towards kitchen without making an eye contact with any of them, when Abhijeet spoke, "Purvi ruk..."

Rajat tried to understand Abhijeet's feeling or his intention through his voice... but it din't reveal any such thing... Purvi froze in her place, & turned towards her elder brother without making an eye contact... her face was straight.. not emitting any emotions...

Abhijeet(serious tone)- yeh..jo main sunn rha hu sach hai..?

Purvi just gave a brief nod... Abhijeet then turned to Rajat with a blank face... & said "kabse chal rha hai yeh sab...?"

Rajat was about to reply when there was a sudden burst of noise...

"kya yaar Abhijeet.. kitna bhav khaega..." said Daya who enteredfrom nowhere

"aur nhi toh kya.. bechaare mere bhai ko kitna tang karoge..." said Tarika caressing Rajat's cheeks

"this is not fair Abhijeet sir.. bechaare ki halat toh dekho..." said Shreya in complaing tone

Rajat stood there in disappointment... it was difficult for him to digest everything... it felt as if it was all dream.. in no second everyone would disappear & he would again find himself in front of Abhijeet nervous waiting for his reply... but nthng such happened.

Abhijeet(irritatingly)- kya yaarrrr Daya.. shit mannn! tum logo me zara sa bhi patience nhi hai! kitna acha scene chal rha tha...

Purvi(complaining)- aur nhi toh kya motu bhaiya... aap thodi der aur nhi ruk sakte the..?! huuuhh! sab maza khrb kar diya aapne...

Now it was very difficult for Rajat to see Purvi too part of others plan...

Shreya- awwww.. bechaare Rajat ko dekho... kitna bhola hai..

Tarika- aur nhi toh kya.. mera bhola bhai...

Abhijeet- ohh plzz... bhola bhai(sarcastically)

Tarika- Abhijeet plzz.. (to Rajat) sorry Rajat.. yeh sab actually planned tha...

Daya- ha.. hume pehle se hi pata tha.. tum yaha aanewale ho Abhijeet se baat karne Purvi ka hath maangne ke liye...

Rajat stared on floor... to cover up is emotions...

Shreya- come on Rajat.. dnt be a spoil sport...

Rajat(gaining his voice)- m nt a spoil sport... mjhe yeh nhi samaj rha.. jab aap logo ko sab pata tha.. toh chup kyu the?

Shreya- actually hum sab tumhaari le rhe the...

Rajat raised his brows listning to this sentence...

Rajat- wo kyu?

Tarika- tum collg me bahut masti krte the na.. sabka mazak udaate the.. ab samjh kaisa lagta hai...

Rajat- ohh.. so its revenge time ha.. by the way yeh plan tha kiska...

Everyone turned to Purvi... whose lips had turned 'O' in astonishment

Purvi- kya?! maine kuch nhi kiya hai.. meri taraf mat dekho

Daya- Purvi... jhuth bolna buri baat hai..

Abhijeet- exactly... Purvi.. bad manners...

Purvi(surrendering)- ok... i m the culprit..

Rajat climbing on the sofa jumped near her to chase her"Purvi ki bacchi!"... Purvi ran & hid behind Daya... Daya cover his cute little sis

Rajat- piche kya chup rhi hai.. bahar nikal.. dikhata hu main tujhe

Daya- excuse me.. tum meri gudiya ke sath aise baat nhi kar sakte...  
On this Purvi teased Rajat from behind protruding her toungue

Rajat(glaring at her)- sir.. yeh gudiya nhi budhiya hai budhiya...! huhh!

Abhijeet- chalo fir.. sab fix hogaya.. Rajat toh kafi chota hai.. uski shaadi hum ab budhiya se toh nhi karwa sakte na.. toh yeh shaadi cancel...

Rajvi- arreee nhii..!

Everyone laughed looking them reacting togather... this made Rajvi turn red hot due to embaressment...

Afterhaving some tea accompanied by biscuit & some nok-jhok, everyone sat in CID's white car & moved to bureau...

ACP, Pankaj, Vineet &Vivek where already in the bureau working on some case... when Abhijeet entered followed by dareya who were folowd by rajvi...

The people in bureau raised there eyebrows looking at sudden appearence of such a crowd...

ACP- tum sab..sath me.. kaha...matlab kaise..

Abhijeet- actually sir... aapko ek khushkhabri batani hai..

ACP- ek min ek mn... hold on... Abhijeet tum toh kal aanewale the? aaj achanak.. aur wo bhi khuskhabri ke sath aaye ho.. baat kya hai?

Daya(enthusiastically)- sir.. main batata hu baat kya..

ACP looked towards Daya.. n then towards Shreya who was shyly looking twrds Rajvi... looking at this he summed up the situation & broke in mid-sentence of Daya...

ACP- ohhhooooo..! main samaj gaya.. congrats Daya.. Abhijeet!

DUO gave a quizzical look to each other...

ACP- Shreya.. tumhe to ab aaram ki jarurat hai...

Shreya(in astonishment)- ji.. ji?

ACP- ha.. aisi halat me bureau aana mana hai...

Daya- sir.. aap kya bol rhe hai.. kaisi halat me... kya hua Shreya ko?

Abhijeet- ha..? (to shreya) Shreya tumhaari tabiyat thik nhi hai?

Shreya- nhi sir... m totally fit

Abhijeet- toh..?

ACP- arree.. abhi Daya ne kaha na.. ek khushkhabri hai.. toh main ne samjha main dada bannewala...(ACP trailed off)

Shreya turned red listning to half sentence of ACP..

Abhijeet cleared his throat while Daya moved his gaze away from ACP...

Pankaj- ohh.. toh khushkhabri yeh hai.. mjhe toh laga khushkhabri hogi Rajat aur Purvi ka rishta fix hogaya...

ACP- kya?!

Pankaj- chalo koi ni.. yeh bhi achi khushkhabri hai...

Vineet- aur waise bhi.. good news koi bhi ho... Pankaj ko toh sweet khaane se matlab hai.. kyu pankaj..?

Pankaj winked looking at him...

Daya- actually.. khushkhabri yeh hi hai ki Rajat aur Purvi ka rishta tey hogaya hai... aap log jo soch rhe hai..(shyly)uss baare me humne ab tak kuch socha nhi...

ACP- koi baat nhi.. waise yeh bhi bahut badi khushkhabri hai...! (moving towards Rajvi & keeping his hand on their head) bhagwaan tumhe hamesha khush rakhe... duniya ki har khushi tum dono ko mile...!

Purvi- Thnku dad...!

ACP was a bit taken back by her statement... but then his eyes went moist

Purvi- kyu.. aap bhai ke dad hosakte hai.. mere nhi?

ACP- kyu nhi kyu nhi... ek baap k liye uski beti hi sabse jyada imp. hoti hai... aur tum toh meri sabse choti cute si pari ho.. hai na...

Purvi vigourously nodded her head blocking the flood of tears...

Daya(clearing his throat)- chalo Abhi... boss ab yaha humaara koi kaam nhi... kisiko unki beti mil gayi hai.. ab hum beton ka kya kaam...

Abhijeet- ha chalo...

ACP(holding both of thems ear)- kab khatam hogi tum dono ki nautanki...

Everyone laughed enjoying the moment...

The light happy oment was disturbed by the ringing of landline at bureau...

Vivek received it.. the call conveyed a message of some crime taking place in Mumbai... Thus making all the officers back to their work.. leaving their personel moments behind...

EVENING:

The case was solved by our officers... everyone was tired terribly. Heading towards their home to take some rest. Rajat was dropping Purvi to her house. However as all the misunderstandings were sorted out so, Rajat now lived with his beloved sister Dr. Tarika. Purvi accompanied with Rajat left the bureau...

Abhijeet- Daya.. chal yaar mjhe ghar chd de...

Daya(sheepishly)- errr... sorry boss.. wo kya hai na.. main Shreya ke sath jaa rha hu... so..

Abhijeet- yeh acha hai.. ladki mil gayi dost ko bhul gaya...

Daya- nhi yaar aisi baat nhi hai.. acha chal main tjhe chod deta hu...

Abhijeet raised his hand dramatically & said, "mujhpar ek ehsaan karna.. ke mjhpar koi ehsaan mat karna..."

Daya(lazily)- abe oh nautanki... chup chap chal.. tjhe chod deta hu.. fir hum dinner ke liye chale jaenge...

ACP(interrupted)- Daya.. tum Shreya ko lekar jao.. main Abhijeet ko chod dunga...

Abhijeet(proudly)- dekha.. yeh hota hai saccha pyar... apno k liye kuch bhi kar sakte... aur ek tu hai... huhh!

Daya was about ot argue further when ACP interrupted, "Dayaa... tum jao.. main chodd dunga Abhijeet ko..."

Daya gave a stern look to Abhijeet & moved out, Shreya was already waiting for him in lobby...

ABHIJEET's HOUSE:

Purvi & Rajat are in the balcony that is connected to Purvi's room...

Rajat is sitting on the swing while Purvi's head is in his lap, she is lying down... Rajat is playing with her hair strands.. Purvi's eyes are closed she is feeling the touch of her beloved one...

"Purvi.." says Rajat breaking the silence

"Hmmm..?" replies Purvi

"kya soch rhi ho?" askes Rajat...

Purvi(keeping her eyes closed)- Rajat.. waqt kaise badal jaata hai pata nhi chalta na...kuch waqt pehle hum dono kareeb the.. fir aisa time aaya jab hum ek dusre ka chehra nhi dekhna chahte the... lekin kismat me humaara sath likha tha shayad... isiliye ab hum ek hone jaa rhe hai...

Rajat dint reply anythng.. he just gave a smile... which Purvi could sense even though her eyes were closed... Rajat tightened his grip around Purvi's hand.. Purvi too responded by doing the same...

Rajat- yeh purani baat hai sab.. raat gayi baat gayi.. ab future ka socho...

Purvi- uske baare me kya sochna hai?

Rajat- arreee bhai humaari shaadi hai.. uske liye shopping nhi karna hai? aur kitnisaari tayyari karni hai..

Purvi suddenly opened her eyes & sat up looking at Rajat.. Rajat gave a inquisitive look to her...

Purvi- Rajat.. maine kuch socha hai...

Rajat- kis baare me?

Purvi- umm.. actually main soch rhi thi... baba ki tabiyat thik nhi hai.. matlab.. unke paas zyada waqt nhi hai... toh...

Rajat(getting serious)- toh?

Purvi- toh... main soch rhi thi ki kyu na hum court marriage kar lete hai.. n shaam ko frndz k liye choti si party... jyada shor nhi hoga.. toh baba bhi waha reh paenge... ab unke ek laute bete ki shaadi hai.. unka bhi toh mann hoga attend krne ka...

Rajat stared at her in awe... he had no words to express his feelings... his eyes turned crystal... He kissed Purvi's head.. "m the luckiest person.. to have you..." he whispered in her ears...

The sentence made Purvi smile...

Here ACP applied brake to his car as they had reached their destination..

Abhijeet(opening the door)- thnk u sir...

ACP(holding his wrist)- ek min. Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(closing the car door)- kya baat hai sir?

ACP- Abhijeet.. mjhe lagta hai..its high time now...

Abhijeet- main kuch samjha nhi sir...

ACP- dekho.. Daya settle hogaya hai.. Purvi ki shaadi jald hi hojaegi.. tum aise akele toh nhi reh sakte na...

Abhijeet hung his head shyly...

ACP- dekho.. hum sab ko jivan me ek sathi ki zarurat hai... akele zindagi bitana aasan nhi hai... main chahta hu ki tum bhi kisi ko dhundh lo toh acha hoga... ek baap hone ke naate keh rha hu...

Abhijeet- koi achi nhi lagti sir...

ACP- toh mjhe batao.. main tumhaari help karunga kisi achi ladki ko dhundne me... aur Daya toh hai... wo bhi help kar dega

Abhijeet(joining his hands)- sir.! rehne dijiye.. usse help maangne se acha hai...main khud hi dhund lu...

ACP- hahahahaa... thik hai fir... dhund lo... jald hi mjhe meri badi bahu chahiye

Abhijeet nodded in response... & moved towards his house...

ACP too left to his house...

DAREYA's HOUSE:

Dareya had just arrived to their sweet home from their dinner...  
Daya was roaming here n there doing somethng in his cell phone while Shreya was setting bed to sleep...

Shreya called her hubby to sleep..

Daya- aaya..

a few minutes passed... Daya still dint cum.. Shreya was waiting for him.. as he dint arrive she moved to bring him...

Daya was now on sofa still busy wit his fone... Shreya wrapped her hands around his neck from behind & rested her chin on his shoulder, saying "chalo na..."

Daya immediately kept the cell fone aside & moved towards the bedroom...

Daya laid himself on the bed Shreya slept beside remving the pillow. Daya gave her quizzical look, then Shreya took Daya's hand & slept on it wrapping her arms around him. Daya smiled...

Daya- Shrey...

Shreya- hmmm...

Daya- aaj bureau me jo hua uske baare me kya socha?

Shreya- mjhe toh uss aurat par bahut gussa aaya.. bhala aisa koi karta hai apne baccho ke sath... aur uska pati bhi...

Daya- ek min ek min.. main case ke baare me nhi puch rha hu...

Shreya- toh?

Daya- wo jo ACP sir ne kaha...

Shreya moved a bit away from Daya... giving him a astonished look...

RAJAT's HOUSE:

Rajat had just returned from Purvi's place... He was relaxing on the sofa, when Tarika bought him a glass of water...

Rajat- hi di...

Tarika- besharam.. ab toh bada hogaya hai.. teri shaadi honewali hai.. ab toh yeh bachpana chod de... namaste bolna sikh...

Rajat(sipping water)- kamal hai... hi bolna.. iska shaadi se kya connection..

Tarika(hitting her forehead)- sorry.. main bhul gayi kisko samjha rhi thi...

Rajat rolled in laughter... Tarika took the glass from Rajat's hand & moved in kitchen...

Rajat's eyes fell on Tarika's fone which was kept on the table near sofa. His face turned mishevious looking at it... he took the cell phone. He easily opened the lock as he had once seen Tarika doing it... as he opened it... he got a 4000W ka shock!

"wat the hell! yeh sab kaise hogaya...!?" he said to himself

SO PPL... HOW WAS IT?  
I HOPE AAPKA GUSSA CHAP PADHNE KE BAAD THANDA HOGAYA HOGA(wink)

AB SOCHO SHREYA KA AISA RESPONSE KYU THA DAYA K LIYE ?  
N RAJAT KO AISA KYA DIKHA TARIKA ME MOBILE ME..?

BAHUT SAARA SUSPENSE... I LOVE IT..!  
REVIEW KARNA MAT BHULNA...

THNX FOR READING... 


	33. Chapter 33

RAJVIFAN123,DUO's FAN, ADITI, HARMAN,KARAN, SHREYA, SHREATOMAR050, AROOJ, GUEST, BHIMU98, SONI18, HARSHIT SHETTY, SRI SREE, NIA757- THNK U GUYSS..! LOV U OL!

SANI- HI... SURE WE CAN BE FRNDS ON FB... U TELL ME USER NAME & WAT UR PROFILE PIC IS.. I'LL SEND U FRND REQ. WAITING FOR UR REPLY...

Looking at Tarika's cell phone wallpaer... Rajat felt numb... He immediately kept the fone to its previous place before Tarika comes.

Tarika returned, "chalo ab muh hath dho lo.. khana nhi khana hai? ya Purvi ke haatho ka khaake aaye ho?" said Tarika sitting on the sofa & taking her cell phone.

Rajat got up running his fingers through hair... & moved towards his room.

Tarika here was chatting with our Abhijeet sir...

She was surprised to look at the recent msg that had appeared. She blushed looking at the msg... She dint reply... she was in a dillemma to what to should her reply be...

When another msg popped up by Abhijeet sir... which said, 'arree jawab toh do.. ha ya na?'

Tarika switched off her whatsapp... enthusiastically she moved to kitchen to set the dinner on dinning table...

Rajat climbed down the stairs. He was looking fresh in his recently washed night suit. He had combed his hairs... & as he had just taken a shower, that made his aura more sweet smelling. He sat on the dinning table. A few seconds later Tarika appeared carrying a jug of water. She was in her own world humming some song... this was not a unusual but Rajat was happy looking at her coz he knew the reason behind it...  
Tarika came & settled oppposite to Rajat... Rajat cleared his throat to get her back from her dreamland...

"kya baat hai.. tum toh bade fresh lag rhe ho... yeh itni safai kabse sikhi tumne?" asked Tarika as if she was normal

Rajat- jabse tum gaane gungunaane lagi...

Tarika tried controlling her blush but it was visible to Rajat..

Suppressing his giggle Rajat asked, "Di... aaj kuch khaas hai kya?"

Tarika(serving him food)- nhi toh.. kyu?

Rajat- nhi... bas aise hi..

Tarika dint continue the convo further... She knew if the convo continued further the secret would get revealed. Rajat too kept quiet thinking, 'ab toh main inhe range hath pakdunga...'

Tarika- so.. kya socha hai shaadi k baare me..?

Rajat explained her Purvi's idea about their marriage...

Tarika- awww.. she is so sweet.. wo baba ke baare me itna soch rhi hai...

Rajat- aakhir meri pasand hai..

Tarika- rehne de.. nautanki... sab pata hai mjhe...

Rajat- kya pata.. ha? kya pata hai aapko?

Tarika- bechaari Purvi khud aayi thi tumse apne pyar ka izhaar krne aur tum samaj hi nhi paaye... buddhu..

Rajat(frowning)- itna sab detail me pata hai aapko..

Tarika gave him a look f 'toh kya'

The ritual of dinner then continued further in silence...

DAREYA'S HOUSE:

Dareya are in bed..

Shreya(touching Daya's forehead)- Daya.. tumhari tabiyat toh thik hai na?

Daya- ha.. kyu?

Shreya- agar tumhe yaad nhi toh yaad dila du.. tumne hi kaha tha.. abhi filhal tumhe bacche nhi chahiye... n now u want me to...

Shreya left the sentence in middle... assuming Daya would understand further...

Daya(wrapping her in his arms)- tumse ek baat puchu..

Shreya- hmmm..

Daya- shaadi ki wo pehli raat thi.. jab maine tumse yeh maanga tha... yeh vada ke mjhe filhal bacche nhi chahiye.. tab tumne bina koi sawal kiye ha keh diya tha..

Shreya nodded in assurance

Daya- toh tumne wajah kyu nhi pucha?

Shreya smiled lightly saying, "Daya... mjhe aap par pura bharosa hai.. mjhe pata hai.. aap koi bhi kadam bina soche samjhe nhi uthaenge.. mjhse zyada jante hai aap mjhe.. toh maine sawal puchna jarurinhi samjha...''

Daya- abhi nhi janna chahogi..

Shreya- agar nhi batana chahte toh nhi...

Daya(kissing her fore head)- i wanna confess...

Shreya- all my ears to u...

Daya- Shrey.. tum toh janti ho.. kis situation me humaari shadi hui... maine kaise kaise sapne dekhe the... but waisa kuch hua nhi.. sabse bada dukh mjhe iss baat ka tha ki Purvi nhi thi...(Daya stopped himself to compose... Shreya patted at his muscles to console him) mjhe bilkul acha nhi lag rha tha... magar tumhaare gharwalo ka kehna bhi toh sahi tha... isiliye maine shaadi toh kar li... magar maine apne aap se kasam khayi thi jab tak Purvi ni milti.. main baap banne ki khushi apne aap nhi dunga... tumhi kaho Shreya.. main uska bada bhai hu.. aur ek bada bhai baap ke samaan hota hai... ek baap apni beti ko samajh hi nhi paya...Shrey.. mjhe apne aap pe gussa aarha tha... main usske bhavnao ko nhi samajh paya... toh mjhe darr tha.. darr tha main kahi apne bacche ko bhi na samajh pau.. aur usse bhi kho na du..."

There was silence in the room... this silence wasnt soothing both of them..

Shreya got up & kissed Daya on his head & said, "allee mera baccha.. kitna sochta hai... chill. u know what.. u r the best husband in the world.. N pata hai.. best husbands prove to be the bestest father's ever..."

Her statement brought a tinge of happiness on Daya's face...

Daya- m sorry Shrey...

Shreya(sitting up)- sorry kyu?

Daya- main selfish hogaya tha.. maine apne chakkar tumhaari maa banne ki khushi ...

He left the statement unsaid... he dint had the guts to complete it...

"m sorry..." said Daya digging his head in Shreya's stomach

Shreya slid down & kissed him on his lips... firstly Daya dint respond... but then he too responded.. making Shreya smile under the kiss... Aftr they separated,

Daya- bolo Shrey... tum mjhe baap banne ki khushi dogi na?

Shreya nodded her head vigourously...

Daya- thnk uu...

Shreya- areeyyy... isme thnk u kis baat ka? cartoon!

Daya laughed at her comment...

RAJAT'S HOUSE:

After the dinner, Rajat ran into his bedroom to, grabbed his cell phone & called up Purvi...

Purvi(sleepily)- hello..

Rajat- hey baby... kya kar rhi thi...

Purvi- mithai ki dukaan me kapde khareed rhi hu...

Rajat- whattt..! but itni raat ko.. mjhe toh laga tum so rhi thi...

Purvi(lazily)- toh kyu puch rhe ho...

Rajat- offoo.. bolo toh kya kar rhi thi?

Purvi- stop irritating Rajat... so rhi thi.. nind khrb kar di... kya kam hai?

Rajat- tumse ek imp. baat karni hai..

Purvi- Baby listn.. kitna bhi imp. baat ho, kal baat krte hai... plzzzz m very sleepy...

Rajat- but meri baat toh suno.. bahut imp hai...

Purvi- byee.. sorry...

Saying so she disconnected the call... Rajat looked at the screen in disappointment...

'isne toh kaat diye fone... kisko call krru...'

thinking this he is roamiing here & there.. when suddenly his face glows up...

"Daya sir ko call karta hu...! yes!" saying so he jumps up & dials Daya's no.

After three rings Daya receives the call...

Rajat- gud eveng sir...

Daya(irritatingly)- Rajat.. eveng isn't good...

Rajat- kyu sir...

Daya- arey kya kyu... bureau me toh mjhe meri biwi se baat krne ka mauka milta nhi hai... ab ghar par bhi tum aise call krke gud eveng wish karoge toh kaise chalega...

Rajat- but sir.. mjhe imp. baat...

Daya- dekho, koi bhi imp case ho kal bureau me milke baat karte hai...

Rajat- but sir...but

Daya had already discnncted the call...

Rajat with a sad face, "kisiko meri baat hi nhi sunni... main bhi yeh baat kisiko nhi bataunga huhhh..!"

Saying so he threw the fone on one side... & fell on his bed with a frown... he wasnt able to sleep... he wanted to share the breaking news with sum1.. he then got an idea...

He sprang from his bed, moving out of his bedroom he slowly climbed down the stairs. Slowly placing his footsteps he moved towards Tarika's room. Without making any noise he opened her room's door, luckily Tarika ws in washroom & her cell phone was on the bed... Rajat took the cell phone. opening the lock he made his way to Abhijeet's chat. There were some more msgs now. Rajat scrolled up & took the screenshot of the chat where Abhijeet had proposed his sister... & sent it to his cellphone. Then he scrolled down & read the remainiing chat... the remaining chat consisted Abhijeet had saying 'arreee Tarika ji.. maintoh mazak kar rha tha.. aap toh serious hogayi...' Tarika too had sent him laughing emotican...

'yeh dono bhi na... pyar ki aag dono taraf hai.. lekin bujhaane ko koi tayar nhi hai...huhhh!' said Rajat to himself

Now Tarika came out of washroom... she was shocked to see Rajat in her bedroom... & became more aggressive to find her fone in his hands

Tarika- Rajattt! mere fone me kya kar rha hai...

Rajat shudderred due to sudden shout & the fone fell from his hand on the bed...

Rajat- k-ku-kuch.. nh-nhiii...

Tarika(immediately grabbing her fone)- fone ke sath kya kar rha tha..?

Rajat- w-wo.. er.. wo kya hai na di.. mjhe ek gana chahiye tha...

Tarika- gana..? kaunsa gana?

Rajat- er.. wo.. wo gana... wo... (scratching his head) chodo bhul gaya...

Tarika- tumne mere fone ka lock khola kaise?

Rajat- nhi..maine nhi khola.. kholne ki koshish kar rha tha.. uss chakkar me gana bhul gaya...

Tarika looked at him suspiciously... "mjhe aisa kyu lag rha hai tum jhuth bol rhe ho...''

Rajat(forcing a laugh)- kya di aap bhi.. aa-aapse jhuth kyu bolunga.. aap bhi na... chaliye.. main jaa rha hu sone.. gud nyt

Saying so Rajat moved out as fast as he could & ran to his bdroom.. closed the door quickly... leaning against the door he sighed in relief 'aaj toh baal baal bach gaya...'

Then opening his cellphone he looked at the image, it was clear. He smiled to himself, he forwaded the image to ACP.. & within no time ACP called back...

Rajat- gud eveng sir...

ACP(impatiently)- gud eveng chodo.. yeh tumne kya image send kiya hai mjhe...

Rajat narrated the whole story to ACP,

ACP- Rajat.. agar tum jo keh rhe ho wo sach hai toh... mjhse zyada khush koi nhi hoga...

Rajat- i know sir... but ek prblm hai..

ACP- kya prblm?

Rajat- wo sir... di aur Abhi sir dono pyar toh karte hai ek dusre se magar confess nhi kar rhe...

ACP- usme kya hai.. dono ko aamne saane khada karke puch lo.. kaise nhi confess krnege..

Rajat(hitting his head in disappointment)- sir... wo dono ek dusre k saamne confess nhi kar rhe sab k saamne confess kya karenge...

ACP- acha.. toh kya karna chaiye..

Rajat- kuch dhamaakedaar... kuch toofani.. aisa kuch ki dono range hath pakde jaaye...

ACP- sounds interesting...

Rajat- toh sir.. kuch idea hai aapke paas?

ACP- kal bureau aaoge na.. tabhi soch ke batata hu.. ok

Rajat- ok sir...

ACP- chalo abhi so jao.. gud nyt

Rajat- gud nyt sir...

There was a mischevious smile on his face... 'ab aaega maza' wala look...(wink)

NEXT MORNING:

Rajat woke up to find a note on his side table.. He read it. It was by his beloved sister Tarika... The note said that she had to leave for the bureau early, so she had already gone keeping breakfast ready for him on the dinning table.

Rajat was a bit confused reading the msg.. pushing his thoughts aside he got up & got ready. He was having his breakfast reading newspaper when his fone ringed. Looking at the caller ID brought a smile on his lips

Rajat- gud mrng Purvi...

Purvi- gud mrng Rajat.. kya kar rhe the?

Rajat- nashta kar rha tha...

Purvi- thnk god.. abhi tak tum nikle nhi bureau k liye...

Rajat(chewing his parantha)- kyu kya hua?

Purvi- wo kya hai na.. aaj mere uthne se pehle hi bhai bureau chale gaye...

Rajat(cutting Purvi's sentence)- toh madam ko pick up karne k liye iss driver ko jana hai...

Purvi laughed embarassingly..

Rajat- jo hukum rani sahiba.. aap tayyar hojayiye.. main aata hu 15min me...

Purvi- thnk u!

Rajat- the pleasure is all mine your highness...

Purvi giggled... Rajat disconnected the call.

Cmpleting his breakfast... he moved to his bedroom, he collected his gun, batch & wallet. Looked at himself in mirror, straightening his hair already straight hair... & moved to pick up Purvi...

As he reached the place Purvi ws already standing out of the house, waiting for him. He parked his bike near Purvi, so that she can climb on it, & within no time they were on the bike, riding on the busy road. The wind kissing their face... Rajat was riding the bike but a thing lingering in his mind... that was making him think a lot...

Purvi(hugging him from back)- kya soch rhe ho?

Rajat- isnt it strange Purvi...

Purvi- what?

Rajat- aaj subh di bhi jaldi chali gayi.. aur Abhijeet sir bhi...

Purvi- CID officer Rajat... aapko nhi lagta aap kuch zyada hi soch rhe hai...

Rajat(irritatingly)- wo kyu...

Purvi- bhai aur Dr. Tarika dono CID officers hai.. jinki duty ka koi timing nhi hota.. isme itna sochne wali kya baat hai... bina matlab ke baat ka batangad bana rhe ho...

Rajat- thik hai.. main kuch bolunga hi nhi... waise bhi, main bhul gaya tha main toh tumse naraz hu..

Purvi- Narazz..! wo bhi mjhse.. kyu?!

Rajat- kyu.. kal raat ki baat bhul gayi..

Purvi- offoooo.. itni si baat.. sorry.. ok now?

Rajat dint respond...

Purvi- areyy! Rajat.. kal raat mjhe bahut nind aarhi thi baba... acha ab batao kya imp. baat karni thi tumhe?

Rajat- umhum.. ab nhi bataunga.. jab main bata rha tha tab toh tumhe nahi sunna tha..

Purvi- this is not fair Rajat...

Fighting for such a small thing.. the journey to bureau was cmpltd...

As Rajvi entered in the bureau, they could feel a strange aura... Shreya, Pankaj, Freddie were in bureau. While, Dr. S, DUO Dr. Tarika & ACp were in ACP's cabin.

Purvi- hi Shreya...

Shreya- hi Purvi... hello Rajat..

Rajat- hi.. yeh sab kya ho rha hai?

Shreya- pata nhi.. subh se sab andar hai.. kuch discuss kar rhe hai...

Purvi- subh se matlab?

Shreya- matlab, Daya aaj ghar se jaldi nikle bureau k liye... main toh abhi abhi aayi hu...

Rajat- Daya sir bhi jaldi nikle...

Shreya- Daya sir 'bhi' se tumhara kya matlab hai?

Purvi- matlab bhai aur Dr. Tarika bhi jaldi nkle hai ghar se...

Shreya- aisee kya baat ho sakti hai...

Pankaj- bhagwan kare koi tensionwali baat na ho...

Everyone nodded their head in agreemnt...

A few minutes later all the members from ACP's cabin came out, with a broad smile on theirr face..

Freddie- yeh log toh badde khush nazar aarhe hai..

Pankaj- kuch acha honewala hai lagta hai..

Dr. S(hugging Rajat)- mubarakho bhai!

Rajat(disappointedly)- kisliye sir...

Daya- yeh jo humaare gudiya hai na.. ab jald hi tumhaari budhiya hojaegi...

Pankaj, Freddie, Shreya screamed 'Oooooooooooo...' while Rajvi blushed

Abhijeet- date fix hogaya hai..

Shreya- kab hai shaadi?

ACP- agle hafte...

Shreya(hugged Purvi)- cograts! an jald tu Miss Purvi se Mrs Rajat hojayegi...

Purvi couldnt contrl er blushing... she could feel her cheeks going red hot...

Tarika- oye hoye... kitna sharma rhi hai dekho...

Purvi couldnt control more.. so she hid her face in her Abhi bhaiya chest who was standing beside her...

Daya(patting her back)- kyu humaari budhiya ko tang kar rhe ho yaar tum log...

Purvi turned & gave him a stern look...

"oh sry.. mera matlab gudiya..." said Daya...  
Everyone laughed...!

After tht everyone moved to their work...

Rajat was busy with some while, when his fone beeped...

HE looked at the msg, it was from ACP, calling him in his cabin..

Rajat moved in, "ji sir... aapne bulaaya mjhe.."

ACP- ha Rajat.. baitho..

Rajat did as said

ACP- happy?

Rajat(blushing)- bahut...

ACP- gud.. but iss happiness humaare mission ke baare me mat bhul jana..

Rajat- kaunsa mission sir?

ACP- offoooo.. tumhare Di aur Abhijeet ki pole kholni hai ki nhi...

Rajat- ohh.. ha ha ha...

ACP- acha ab dhyan se suno... mere paas ek idea hai...

SO PPL... KAISA LAGA CHAP?  
I HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT...

LETS C AB ACP & RAJAT MILKAR KYA PLAN BANATE HAI..  
HUMAARE SENIOR MOST JODI KO SATH LAANE K LIYE...

TO KNW STAY TUNED (wink)

THNX FOR READING THE CHAP...

DO REVIEW TC... 


	34. Chapter 34

SORRY FOR SUPER LATE UPDATE... I KNOW MAINE AAP LOGON KO BAHUT INTEZAAR KARWAYA..

SO WITHOUT WASTING MUCH OF YOUR TIME I'LL STRAIGHTLY JUMP TO THE STORY..  
BAAD ME BAAT KRTE HAI...

HERE's IT... ENJOY!

Rajat is roaming here & there, repeatedly staring at his watch & murmuring to himself sumthng. Tarika & Shreya who are standing a bit far are enjoying the scene. Actually its the day of Marriage, Rajat, Tarika Dareya had reached the marriage registration officec early. Baba has reached there but he is in ambulance, he would come out when its Rajvi's turn to enter the office. Rajat is pacing here to there as Purvi hand't yet arrived. She was to reach there with Abhijeet. From the day date was declared for their marriage Rajat was behaving very impatiently. Pitying at his little brother Tarika called saying, Rajat.. abhi humaare chance ko 45min hai.. tab tak Purvi aajaegi.. chill."

Rajat just looked in her direction & continued his work as if there was no interrruption. Tarika & Shreya giggled loking at his reaction... A few minutes later a car arrived.. Rajat looked at it with great expectation.. but it was ACP's car... looking upset Rajat continued with his pacing movement...

ACP moved towards where Shreya & Tarika were standing.. through eyes he questioned them what was wrong with Rajat

'Purvi' said Shreya by just making lip movements

ACP smiled shaking his head & gazing at Rajat...  
Then he asked about Daya. On which Shreya gave an xplanation that he was inside the office completing some formalities with the lawyer... ACP nodded his head in assurance.

A few minutes later, Rajat's time of restless was atlast over. Abhijeet got down from the car which had just arrived. Rajat ran towards him & asked, "Sir.. Purvi kaha hai?"

Abhijeet dint reply he just mved to the opposite door of the car & opened it... & there she was... with an elegant smile on her face... her eyes were twinkling giving the sign of how much happy she was...

Since the date of marriage had been fixed Rajat had not got enough time to spend with Purvi.. actually he hadnt spent any time with her in privacy. Today he was looking at her after a long time, it felt as if ages had passed...

Purvi got down from the car, Abhijeet gave his hand so that Purvi could slid her hand in it & walk to the court but Purvi refused to do so, & slid her hand into Rajat's with dignity. Abhijeet shrugged in disappointment.

Rajat was wearing a white coat under which he wore white shirt & white waistcoat & a black tie. At the bottom he wore white pant accompanied by black shoes, his hair was neatly combed to a side. At the left of his coat there was a red rose peeping out from the pocket, adding up cherry to his sexiness... While Purvi was draped in a red saree, with accessories of combination golden & red. She had worn a sandal which had heels making her height equivalant to Rajat. She had left her hair open falling on her shoulder. She hadnt done much of make up as she believed in simplicity. She had just applied a bit of foundation which couldnt be noticed easily, a stroke of eye liner & pink lipstick. Altogather our about to marry couple was looking a perfect couple!

People around were casting glances at them. Shreya, Tarika, ACP too were astounded looking at them togather.

As they reached near Shreya & Tarika, Tarika clearing her tears said, "nazar na lage tum dono ki jodi ko..." Shreya kept a hand of assurance on her shoulder... minutes later Daya arrived there, Abhijeet too joined them locking his car.

Daya- all set?

Abhijeet- set nhi.. over set hai.. ab bas aur sehen nhi hota... iss budhiya ko bhej do iske pati ke ghar...

Purvi gave a pout at his comment, while Rajat intertwined his fingers in hers & said, "sir.. aap aisa kaise bol sakte hai Purvi ke baare me... its so rude..."

"ohhooo..! shaadi ke pehle se hi biwi ki itni taraf daari.. shaadi ke baad toh joru k ghulam hi ban jaoge matlab..." said Tarika mockingly

Daya- bilkul sahi kaha tumne Dr. Tarika.. saare gunn(traits) nazar aarhe hai abhi se... huhhh... joru ka ghulam!

Abhijeet(lazily)- look whose saying.. jo khud joru ka ghulam hai...

Daya gave a stern look to him while Shreya shyly hid her face... before the arguement could heat up.. thnkfully the lawyer gave a call for the couple... & all the members went in.

As they entered the office, after a few formalities, the bride n the groom signed at the respectve places. Shreya & Tarika became witnesses for Rajat while DUO becme witnesses for their beloved sister... Then the garlands were exchanged between the newly married couple. The office vibrated with claps...

"so now i can kiss the bride..." asked Rajat

"WHATTT!" exclaimed everyne

Rajat- areee aap log aise overreact kyu kar rhe ho?(pouting sadly) main toh apni biwi kiss bhi nh kar sakta

ACP(pulling Rajat's ear)- oye nautanki... yeh sab chritians me hota hai.. besharam kahi ka! humaari hindustaani sanskriti bhul gaya...

Rajat(apologizing)- soorrryyyyy.. sorryyy.. maaf kardo.. masti kar rha tha main toh...

Purvi gave him a look of 'acha-hua-aisa-hi-hona-chaiye'

Then they moved towards DUO's house, as venue for the party was DUO's house. Many arrangements for the party were yet to be done. Pankaj, Vineet, Vivek & Freddie were busy there. Dr. Salunkhe was supervising them hence these people dint attend the court wedding.

''asli shaadi toh shaamko party me hogi.. main nhi aaunga court ki shaadi me" had said Pankaj when asked him to come to the court

The people from court had arrived now. ACP rang the bell..

Pankaj ran to open the door... The minute he opened the door, he rolled into laughter...  
ACP & others exchanged confused looks.

Daya- isse kya hogaya..

Rajat- chill sir.. isse aise pagalpan ke daure padte rehte hai...

Girls suppressed their giggle while Abhijeet moved frwd & asked sternly, "Pankaj yeh kya pagalo ki tarah hass rhe ho..hein?!"

Pankaj(controllng his laughter)- si-sirr... aap hi dekh lijiye...hehehehe..!

ACP & Abhijeet exchanged look & moved inside followed by others.

DUO's house was now half decorated. The streamers were yet to be aligned on few walls, flooring was yet to cleaned, half of the sofa covers were washed while half of them were yet in the washing machine. Freddie & Vivek were in the drawing hall making it presentable for the party while Dr. Salunkhe was sitting on the dinning table making list of grocery needed for the preparation of dinner. But there was sumthng wrong with his attire... actuall his whole body was soaked in wheat flour... he appeard to be some ghost..!

Vineet was not to be seen anywhere...

Dr.S(checking the list)- oye Vineett... kaha reh gaya.. kitna time.. yaar party aaj shaamko hi hai... delay nhi hosakta...

Vineet(from inside)- aaya sir...

Vineet was busy in the kitchen. He arrived with a upset face...

Now it was Abhijeet's, ACP's & others turn to show their teeths..!

ACP(who couldnt control laughter)- yaarrr salunkhe... ruk ha.. kahi jana nhi... mjhe- mjhe photo... (holding his stomach)oh god!

Dr. S(furiously)- badi hasee aarhi hai tujhe... ruk tu... mera bhi din aaega...

ACP- hahahahahahahahhahahaaaaa..!

Dr. S- Freddie.. yeh kaha marr gaya.. (Freddie appeared with broom in his hand) tum.. ek kaam tumse dhang se nhi hota... kaha tha na iss Pradyuman ke aane se pehle mjhe batana... mjhe chang krna hai..!

Freddie opened his mouth to give a reply but ACP cut himin middle

ACP- yaar Salunkhe.. chod na... uski kya galati hai.. kyu daant rha hai usko..(& again rolled into laughter)

Now it was a matter of self-esteem for Dr. Salunkhe... so stamping his feet he disappeared in a room glaring at others...

Dr. S(arrived chnging his clothes)- yeh sab iss bewakuf Vineet ki wajah se hua hai..

Vineet(innocently)- meri kya galati hai sir...

Dr. S- sab tumhaari hi galati hai... kisne kaha tha tumhe wo atta ka dabba utha ke bahar aane ko...

Vineet- aapne..

Dr. S(furiously)- MAINEE!

Vineet- aap hi toh bula rhe the sir mjhe bahar...

Dr. S- bahar tumhe akele bula rha tha.. inn dabbo ke sath nhi...

Abhijeet- kyu bechaare bacche kodant rhe ho sir.. aapki galati hai, maan lijiye...

Dr. S- bhaiya tum toh chup hi rhao.. tum toh mauka dekhte rehte ho taane maarne ka...

Abhijeet(astounded)- arreee.. but main...

Dr. S(jumped in mid-sentence)- chup.. ek dum chup... jao Tarika bulaa rhi hai

Tarika blushed.. while Abhijeet looked at him surprised...

Vivek- galati kisi ki bhi ho.. kaam toh humaara badh gaya..

Freddie- aur nhi toh kya...

Daya- chill..ab hum sab aagye hai na.. hum help kar denge.. ok

Vivek- ok!

Abhijeet- chalo sabse pehle sab log apna apna kaam baant lo.

Everyone- ok...

Shreya- main aur Tarika drawing hall ko decorate karne ki responsibility lete hai...

Abhijeet- gud..

Vivek- main aur Freddie sir toh pehle se hi safai kar rhe hai.. toh hum wahi karnge...

Abhijeet- very good..

ACP- main aur Salunkhe jo bhi saman lana hai wo lekar aaenge aur jitne mehmaan aarhe hai wo check karnge...

Daya- main kitchen ka kaam dekhunga...

Vineet- main Daya sir ki help karunga..

Daya winked at Vineet in response...

Abhijeet- chalo.. sab ko apna apna kaam mil gaya.. gud.. jao ab kaam karo

Purvi- ek min.. main abhi baaki hu..

Shreya- arreee.. tum aur Rajat thodi kaam karoge... tumhaara hi toh din hai.. u both just chill...

Tarika- ha Purvi.. aaj ek din aaram karo, kya pata shaadi ke baad kya kya sehna pade...

Rajat sent her angry looks.. as if murdering her from his eyes...

Tarika gave him a mischevious smile...

Purvi- nhi.. Rajat mjhse kaam nhi karwaenge.. i know

Shreya- itna sure kaise ho tum...

Purvi- wo kya hai na humaare beech iss baare me deal ho chuki hai... Rajat mjhe saare kaam me help karega.. he has promised me.. (clinging to Rajat's arm) hai na Rajat...

Rajat gave her a look of yeh-batane-ki-kya-zarurat-thi!

While adored the couple by saying, "awww... cho cute... Purvi.. u r so lucky yaaarrrr..!"

Abhijeet & Daya coughed intentionally at the situation... Rajat understood the sign & gave Purvi a irritating look... while Purvi gave him a innocent look unaware of her mistake...

ACP- chalo sab kaam pe lag jao ab.. aur ha.. newly married couple tum log ek kaam karo, jab tak yaha ka sab kaam chal rha hai, tum log kahi ghum kar aao...

Daya- ha, yeh idea acha hai...

So, the couple got ready to go for a long drive. While ACP & Dr. S moved out for grocery shopping.

But before moving out Purvi commented looking at Abhijeet, "Abhi bhaiya.. dhyan rakhna Motu bhaiya kitchen me kaam kar rhe hai.." she said it Purposely louder so that Daya could hear it...

Daya(pulling her ears)- kehna kya chahti hai tu! ha?

Abhijeet(rescuing Purvi)- arrreeee Daya.. kya kar rha hai.. sahi toh keh rhi hai Purvi.. tera kya bharosa, khana pakaane ke jagah khana khtm kar diya toh...

Daya(furiously)- that was so rude! (to Shreya) Shrey... tum toh kuch bolo... tumhaare pyaare husband ki insult kar rhe hai sab..!

Shreya- ha.. bolti hu.. (moving towards Abhijeet) Abhijeet sir.. ek dum sahi kaha aapne..

Saying so Daya's jaw fell in disappointment while Abhijeet & Shreya gave a hi-fi to eachother...

Daya moved in kitchen stamping his feet & murmuring to himself, "aane do ACP sir ko.. sabki complain karunga..."

Abhieet- ha kar lena complain.. hum nhi darte ACP sir...

"kyu bechaare ko tang krte rehte ho..." said Tarika who was putting up a streamer on the wall.

Shreya- areee chill Tarika... wo itni si baato ka bura nhi maante...

After this light nok-jhok everyone got engrossed in their work while our newly married couple moved out for a long romantic drive.

Shreya & Tarika were busy in drawing hall making it presentable for the party...

Tarika had climbed the stool to stick some balloons on the wall while Shreya was standing below beside her handing over her the balloons as well as taking care of her so that she dint fell down.

Abhijeet was keeping an eye on everyone so that they work cordially. However good his intentions were the work wasnt going on so smoothly... coz Freddie, Pankaj & Vivek were arguing on silly things & creating fuss out of it... Abhijeet had just entered the hall solving a silly problem of these trio... getting frustrated he sat on the sofa...

Shreya was talking to Tarika unaware of Abhijeet's recent arrival... ti was this time when Daya gave a call to Shreya...

"aayii..." screamed Shreya... & she moved towards the kitchen

Now Tarika was on the stool, she turned to back to Shreya missing so she asked Abhijeet, "err... Abhijeet.. wo balloon dena na... yaha lagana hai.."

Abhijeet got up with a nod... he picked up the balloon which Tarika had pointed out & handed it over to her... as he did this, during this action their fingers brushed against eachother.. supplying current into their bodies & freezing them in the position...!

A few minutes later Shreya arrived & looked at the scene...

SO GUYSS... I KNOW THE CHAP WASNT THAT NICE...  
M SORRY.. TIME KAM THA.. SO JUST WROTE IT..  
THIS IS NOT MY ACTUAL CREATIVITY.. JUST WROTE DOWN WHAT CAME TO MY MIND...  
I JUST HPE U GUYSS LIKE IT.. BEAR ME THIS TIME..

AGLA CHAP WILL BE ABOUT THE PARTY, ACP & RAJAT's PLAN...

MORAL OF THE STORY: NEXT CHAP ME DHAMAL HONEWALA HAI..!

TO ENJOY THE DHAMAL... STAY TUNED WITH THE STORY JISKA NAAM HAI 'SORRY'

THNX FOR READING..  
TC! 


	35. Chapter 35

HELLO PEOPLE... I HOPE AAP LOG MJHE BHULE NHI HO N MERI YEH PYARI STORY KO BHI...

ACTUALLY I HAD SOME WIFI NETWORK ISSUES & THEN EXAMS STARTED SO I COULDNT CONTINUE WITH THE STORY...

I JUST HOPE U GUYSS ACCEPT MY APOLOGIZE... I KNOW M NT WORTH IT... STILL...  
"M REALLY REALLY SORRRYY.."

& i hope chappy padhne ke baad aap logo ka gussa thanda hojaye(wink)

HERE's IT...  
ENJOY!

The drawing hall was fully decorated... Abhijeet was at the entrance as some the guests ahd started entering. He was giving a warm welcome to people arriving. ACP & Dr. Salunkhe were chit chatting wit few guests who had arrived.

Rajat & Tarika were at their house. After the long drive with his newly wed wife, Rajat had dropped her to her brother's house as the 'Bidai' ceremony was scheduled after the party. Accompanied with Tarika he had arrived at his house, for a quick nap & to get ready for the eveng party.

Purvi was in her room, she was sitting in front of her dressing table. She was wearing pink-coloured lehnga which consisted of silver working on it. Her hair were left loose... she was combing her hair, all her jwellery spread on the bed & on dressing table. She was confused which to wear... meanwhile the door of the room opened... Purvi raised her eyes to look at the newcomer. It was Shreya. Shreya had worn a lavender coloured lehnga. Her hair left loose, falling on her shoulder. She hadnt applied much of make-up. A bit of foundation, light lipstick which couldnt be recognized from far & eye-liner. Purvi stared at her through mirror & whistled... Shreya blushed looking at her...

Purvi- aaj lagta hai motu bhaiya hosh me nhi rahnge party me... bina sharab ke hi nasha chadd jaega...

Shreya playfully hit her on her shoulder.. "aur Rajat ka kya hoga? wo toh behosh hi hojaega..!" On this statement both the frndz shared a laugh.. Then Shreya helped Purvi in selecting which jwellery would suit her the most. After that, Shreya helped her in some makeup stuff & left the room.

The minute she moved out of the room, sumthng odd occured. Someone pulled her... there was darkness everywhere... She couldnt figure out what was wrng, when a hot strong hand moved against her bare back... she shivered at the touch... she dint scream as the touch was familiar... A muscular body was pressing against her, the smell of perfume how she loved it.. she was mesmerized with the touch & the smell... a few seconds later, her lips were touched by a pair of soft lips... she was enjoying it.. however, reality dawned on her & reluctantly gathering all her strength she pushed the man against her...

Daya(husky voice)- Shrey... main hu baba...

Shreya- pata hai aap ho.. koi aur hota toh abhi zinda nhi bachta...

Daya(again moving closer to her)- toh dhakka kyu diya?

Shreya- Daya...

"haaayyeeee.. aaj bhi tumhaare muh se nikla mera naam kitna pyaara lagta hai.." said Daya witout listning to Shreya's further sentence... & again he tried to block her lips with his...

Shreya- aapko na.. bas bahana chahiye... chaliye hatiye... mjhe bahut kaam hai... (she struggled in his arms to loosen herself)

Daya pushed her against the wall & blocked her from moving out of his cage, by tightening his lock around her, & said "tumhe to hamesha hi kaam hota hai... kabhi merebaare me bhi khayal karo yaar..."

Shreya- ohhooo.. jaise aapke bare me kabhi khayal kiya hi nahi...

Daya(pouting)- kab kiya.. batao zara

Shreya- acha.. kal raat jab aap nahake aaye the tab main... suddenly Shreya stopped, she realized wat she was saying... the realization made her blush... though there was darkness Shreya hid her face in Daya's chest... Daya laughed in a teasing manner... & wrapped his arms around her...

As their sweet moment was going suddenly someone opened the room's door & switched on the light.. Dareya moved apart quickly too see who it was... It was Rajat standing at the door...

Rajat- oopss.. sorry.. mjhe laga...

Daya(angrily)- kya laga tumhe?huhh? knock karke nhi aasakte the?

Rajat- sorry sir.. mjhe nhi pata tha aap aur Shreya iss room me...

Daya- kya iiss room me kya?

Rajat- wo.. mera matlab hai ki.. iss room me...

Shreya was blushing... fidgetng with Daya's Sherwani's sleeve she said softly, "daya..."

Rajat- wo actually sir main Purvi ka room dhundh rha tha...

Daya- Purvi baaju wale room me hai..

Rajat(instantly)- ok thank u sir.. (& was about to move out of the room when)

Shreya- tum Purvi se nhi mil sakte Rajat...

Rajat who had moved halfway out of the room turned back & raising an eyebrow said, "tum yaha apne pati ke sath romance kar sakti ho.. aur main apni biwi se mil bhi nhi sakta...?"

Shreya's jaw dropped as if it would touch the ground any moment... Rajat ran for his rescue... "Rajaaaaatt! ruk.. ruk.. abhi tujhe batati hu..bhaagta kaha hai..!" Saying so Shreya too ran behind him...

Daya.. who was now left alone in the room, said to himself, 'iss Rajat ke bacche ke toh paap lagega.. acha khasa room mila tha Shreya bhi thi...huhhhh..' giving a sigh of frustration Daya too moved out of the room switching off the lights...

The hall was now almost filled with the guests... It looked as if, the guests were adding light to the decoration of the hall...

Our junior officers were busy running here & there for last moment cmlption of work. Rajat & Shreya were still arguing.. Abhijeet was moving from one group of guest to other, attending everyone. ACP & Salunkhe were standing in a corner with a group of senior officers & discussing about some old case. Purvi was nowhere to be seen. It seemed as if, she was yet in her room getting ready. Rajat's father(Baba) was sitting on his wheel chair & observng everythng. Meanwhile Daya climbed down the stairs & got mixed with the guests of the party.

Though Rajat was arguing with Purvi, his eyes were searching for someone... Daya moved to him & asked, "kya baat hai bhai? nazre kisse dhundh rhi hai?"

Rajat- aapki behen ko... aakhir kitna time lagta hai usse tayar hone me?

Daya- aakhir meri behen hai.. waqt toh lagega hi...

Rajat gave an xpression of irritation...

He then moved to the centre of the hall, all the lights went off. A spot light appeared on him. All the members in the hall moved their attentin on him...

A song played:

KABSE AAYE HAI TERE DULHE RAJA... AB DER NA KAR JALDI AAJA...

KABSE AAYE HAI TERE DULHE RAJA... AB DER NA KAR JALDI AAJA...

HOOOO.. TERE GHAR AAYA MAIN AAYA TUJHKO LENE..  
DIL KE BADLE ME DIL KA NZARANA DENE...  
MERI HAR DHADKAN KYA BOLE HAI.. SUN SUN SUN SUN..

(shreya too joined him now)

HEYY! SAJAN JI GHAR AAYE SAJAN JI GHAR AAYE..  
DULHAN KYU SHARMAAYE SAJAN JI GHAR AAYEEE...

The spot light now moved from Rajat to the top of stair case...  
Everyone eyes followed the spotlight...

There was Purvi... looking stunning... it seemed as if angel had climbed down from the heaven...

A song played now,

Purvi:

MAIN KHWAABON KI SHEHZAADI MAIN HU HAR DIL PE CHAYI...

(the reverbarated with claps)

(Purvi slowly moved down the steps)

MAIN KHWAABO KI SHEZAADI MAIN HU HAR DIL PE CHAYII..

BADAL HAI MERI ZULFEIN BIJLI MERI ANGDAAYI..

BIJLI GIRAANE MAIN HU AAYI..

HOO.. BIJLI GIRAANE MAIN HU AAYI..  
KEHTE HAI MJHKO HAWA HAWAII 'HAWA HAWAI'

As Purvi reached the last step of the stairs, Rajat moved forward & forwaded his hand offering it Purvi...

Purvi slid her hand in his, Rajat took & kissed it... Purvi blushed.

Everyone clapped loudly looking at the newly married couple, Daya whistled

Rajat pulled Purvi to the centre of the hall.

now, a new song started...  
(music)  
Rajat slid one of his hand in Purvi's & made her keep one of his hand on his shoulder. The other hand of his he slipped it into Purvi's waist...

Rajat:

TUMKO PAYA HAI TOH JAISE KHOYA HU...  
KEHNA CHAHU BHI TOH TUMSE KYA KAHU..  
KISI ZUBAAN ME WOH LABZ HI NHI JINME TUM HO KYA TUMHE BATA SAKU...

(They moved their body with the tune)

MAIN AGAR KAHU HUMSAFAR MERI..  
APSARA HO TUM YA KOI PARI...  
TAREEF YEH BHI TOH SACH HAI KUCH BHI NHI...

Purvi:

TUM HUE MEHERBAAN TOH HAI YEH DAASTAN..  
AB TUMHAARA MERA EK HAI KAAFILA TUM JAHA MAIN WAHA...

TUM KO PAYA HAI TOH JAISE KHOYI HU...

As the dance ended guest clapped more enthusiastically this time...

Now the lights went off again & the spot light flashed on Daya.

The music goes on...

BACHNA AEE HASEENO LO MAIN AAGAYA!  
BACHNA AEE HASEENO.. LO MAIN AAGAYAAA...

HUSN KA AASHIQ HUSN KA DUSHMAN...  
APNI ADAA HAI AURO SE JUDAA...

before Daya could continue futher the song got changed & Shreya entered the dance floor...

Shreya:

HUMSE HAI ZAMANA SAARA HUM ZAMAANE SE HAI NHI..

(Purvi whistled to encourage her frnd)

HUMSE HAI ZAMANA SAARA HUM ZAMANE SE HAI NHI..  
HUM TOH TUMKO CHURA LENGE TUMKO TUMHI SE AISE HI..

GIRLS ARE BEST JAAN LO BAAT YEH MAAN LO..  
GIRLS ARE BEST JAAN LO BAAT YEH MAAN LO...!

(Daya gave an annoying look to Shreya.. & Shreya returned a look of attitude..)

Now Rajat came on the dance floor pulling Purvi..

Rajat: CHAL PYAR KREGI..

Purvi: NA JI NA JI...

Rajat: MERE SATH CHALEGI?

Purvi: NA JI NA JI...

Rajat: TU HA KAR YA NA KAR TERI MARZI SONIYE...  
HUM TUJHKO UTHA KAR LE JAENGE.. DOLI ME BITHA KAR LE JAENGE...!

(saying so Rajat carried Purvi in his arms & moved out... the guest gave them a huge round of applause)

In all this mauj masti.. our Abhijeet sir wasnt involved... though his face not lit with happiness... his eyes were lost in search of sumthng precious... he looked quite as he was really enjoying the party...as if everythng was fine.. but his eyes narrated all the story of his inner saddness... He was standing in a corner looking at all the performances...

Then Daya arrived to him...

Daya(keeping a hand on his shoulder)- Abhi.. tum yaha akele akele kya kar rhe ho? chalo yaarr... thoda apna bhi jalwa dikhao..(mischeviously) itni saari ladkiya hai yaha.. koi ek toh patt hi jaegi

Abhijeet(to himself)- jise patana hai wo toh kahi nazar hi nhi aarhi...

Daya- kya? kuch kaha tumne?

Abhijeet- nhi.. nhi toh..

Daya- chalo na yaar dance floor pe.. bahut maza aaega... hamesha tum dance floor ki shaan badhaate ho.. aaj kya hogaya?

Abhijeet- ok.. main aata hu tum chalo...

Daya- jaldi aao ha.. (saying so Daya moved on..)

Abhijeet was constantly looking for Tarika.. she hadnt yet arrived.  
' yeh Tarika ji ab tak aayi kyu nhi.. kahi mjhse naraz toh nhi... nhi nhi aisa nhi ho sakta...  
but you never know... kya karu ab.. kaise pata karu Tarika ji kaha hai...'  
Abhijeet was thinking all this to himself...  
'ek kaam krta hu.. Rajat se puch hi leta hu.. jo hoga dekha jaega...'

So, he moved to Rajat..

"Rajat..." Abhijeet couldnt complete his sentence coz Rajat jumped in middle saying, "Arree Abhijeet sir.. meri shaadi ki party hai aur aap khali hath ghum rhe hai.. juice vuice pijiye enjoy kijiye..."

Abhijeet(forcing a smile)- ha main leta hu.. lekin..

Rajat- koi lekin vekin nhi..aap yahi rukiye main aapke liye juice lekar aata hu..

Abhijeet- aree ek min..

Before Abhijeet could say sumthng Rajat had already moved to get him a juice... 'Ab kya karu... kaha ho Tarika ji aap... unhi ko call karu... nhi. shayad wo mjhse naraz hai.. mera call nhi uthaayengi... offfoooo.. ab kya karu...'

Meanwhile Rajat appeared with a glass of coke for him.. "yeh lijiye sir..aapke liye thanda thanda coke.."

Abhijeet accepted the glass with a forced smile & said to himself gritting his teeth, "acha hai.. behen aag laga rhi hai.. aur bhai uspe thanda thanda coke daal rha hai..."

Rajat- kuch kaha sir aapne...

Abhijeet shook his head as 'no' & took a sip of his juice..

Now the dance floor had a very important person of our CID team.. it was our Dr. S..  
Everyone's eyes widened looking at him on the dance floor...

Dr. S- dekhiye.. yeh dance vance mjhse nhi hota.. main toh bas ek gana dedicate karna chahta hu...

Freddie(mischeviously)- kiske liye sir...?

Vivek- girlfrnd k liye?

Everyone laughed loudly listning to their comment...

Dr. S gave a murderous look, this sealed their lips.

Dr. S- yeh gana mere aziz dost Pradhyuman k liye...

Everyone's head turned towardds ACP to habe a look at his expression... ACP had an expression of amusement on his face... He dint what to say.. so he hung his head down staring at the juice in his glass.. waiting for Dr. S to sing... but suddenly... there was a hoarse voice echoing in the hall... "arrreeee... yeh sab kya ho rha hai Salunkhe saab!"

ACP looked at the direction... Dr. S was standing disaapointed, beside him was Abhijeet.. the mike was now in Abhijeet's hand... & he was speaking...

"kya Salunkhe saab.. aap gaana gayenge... ACP sir ke liye gaana toh main gaunga..!"

He looked a bit weird... he couldnt stand properly.. taking support of Salunkhe he started the song in a drunken voice, "ACP toh band bajaye.. ACP tooh band bajaye.. har dum bas yeh chillye.. tum idiot ho tum gadhe ho abhi tumhe malum nhi.. mjhse panga lene wali abhi tumhaari age nhi... ACP toh band bajayee...! (looking towards ACP) acha gana hai na sir... yyeh gana.. maine aur Daya ne milke edit kiya hai..."

OOOPPPSSSS! YEH ABHI SIR KO KYA HOGAYA!  
GODDD! SAB GADBAD HOGAYA..  
N PATA NHI YEH TARIKA ji BHI KAHA HAI...

TO KNOW MORE STAY TUNED..  
& I PROMISE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SOON... 


	36. Chapter 36

GUEST(s), SANI, RK SWEETY, KARAN, SHREYA, ADITI, NIA757, AFTAB, DOSTIFAN, AASHVIN,

RAPUNZELGIRL313- HI... OFCRZ WE CAN BE FRNDZ... WELL.. M VERY MISCHEVIOUS HA.. SO BE MY FRND ON UR OWN RISK(wink)

RAJVIFAN123- HI I AM FINE. HOPE U TOO ARE GOOD. I THOUGHT AAP MJHE BHUL GAYE HNGE.. GLAD TO KNOW U STILL REMEMBER ME...(wink). N MERE XAMZ WERE AWESOME! THNK U FOR ASKING.. AAPKE EXAMS KAISE THE? N DONT FORGET HA TO TELL CHAP KAISA LAGA? AUR EK BAAT.. MAIN AAPKA NAAM BHUL GAYI.. SUMTHNG 'S' SE THA NA.. I HOPE U DNT MIND SAYING IT AGAIN

P.S.- BAHUT LOGON KI FARMAISH HAI K WO MERA NAAM JANNA CHAHTE HAI.. WELL MY NAME IS "ISHA". CUTE NA... I KNOW.. MERI HI TARAH HAI MERA NAAM..HEHEHEHE..

SO, BACK TO THE STORY.. CHAP KE END ME MILTE HAI.. OK..

ENJOY-

Everyone was staring at Abhijeet astounded... they dint knew what was going on... they expected Abhijeet to laugh now & claim his actions as a joke... but nothing such happened...

Daya too was staring at him in disbelief... he was searching a place to hide because Abhijeet had said sumthng wich was not to be shared... he diint knew what to do... his struggle with himself was adjurned by Shreya who came near & asked worriedly, "yeh Abhijeet sir ko kya hogaya? yeh aise kyu baat kar rhe hai jaise inhone sharab pee rakhi hai...!"

Daya(worrieldy)- yeh hi mjhe bhi samaj nhi aarha...

Shreya- yaha khade khade kya kar rhe ho? jao jakar sambhalo

Daya(hesitantly)- ha.. dekhta hu main...

Daya moved towards Abhijeet.. he took the mike from his hand.. & announced..

"ac-actually.. wo Abhijeet ko mazak krne ki adat hai... u ppl chill.. enjoy the party... music plzzz..."

Abhijeet snatched the mike from Daya's hand & continued, "aaaiinnn... koi mazak nhi kar rha yaha pe... yeh gaana maine aur tumne milke toh edit kiya tha Daya... kyu jhuth bol rhe ho sabke saamne.. ek CID officer ko shobha nhi deta jhuth bolna..."

"kya bakwas kar rhe ho Abhi..." hissed Daya in low voice...

Abhijeet- main bakwas kar rha hu... aarreee yaad karo... chodo mat yaad karo... lekin music koi nhi lagaega... main gana gaunga... aur dance bhi karunga...

Daya- Abhijeet.. mjhe lagta hai tumhari tabiyat khrb hai.. tum chalo aram karo...

Abhijeet(pushing Daya)- mjhe nhi karna aaram varam... yeh Salunkhe saab ko leke jao aaram karne... buddhe hogaye hai na.. thak gaye honge...

Salunkhe glared at Abhijeet first & then at Daya... Daya gave an apologetic expression...

Abhijeet- main gaana gaunga.. aur yeh gaana dedicated hai...(shaking his head as no) ummhummm.. main nhi bataunga... secret hai..

Daya- Abhijeettt.. plzzz chalo yaha se...

Abhijeet- tum jao... abhi toh mjhe gaana gaana hai... music plzzz...

(the music starrts) Daya moves back to his previous place near Shreyya wit disappointment

Abhijeet-

MERE SAPNO KI RANI KAB AAEGI TU..  
AAYI RUT MASTAANI KAB AAEGI..  
BEETE JAAYE ZINDAGANI KAB AAEGI..  
CHALI AA TU CHALI AA...

Abhijeet was not in his senses.. he was dancing here & there... as if he was drunk.

everyone was amazed at Abhijeet's new avatar... however they dint knew the reason behind it...

Daya(to Shreya)- isse kya hogaya hai.. aise kyu behave kar rha hai yeh...

Shreya- pata nhi.. aur ACP sir bhi pata nhi kase react krnege...

Daya- filhal toh shant hai na.. utna hi kafi hai...

"ACP sir abhi shant hai.. yeh hi sabse badi musibat hai... baad me pata nhi kaise react krnege...!" said Purvi who was standing beside Shreya

Shreya- lekin yeh achanak Abhijeet sir ko ho kya gaya.. aise kyu behave kar rhe hai yeh...

Purvi- yeh hi soch soch kar mera bhi dimaak fata jaa rha hai... pata nhi kya hua hai.. kahi inhone bahut zyada sharaab toh nhi pee li

Daya- kya bakwas kar rhi ho Purvi.. tume pata hai na ACP sir ko sharaab se sakt nafrat hai... humne sharaab mangwaya hi nhi...

Shreya(worriedly)- toh kya hogaya Abhijeet sir ko...

PYAR KI KALIYA..  
BAHOON KI GALIYA..  
SAB RANGRALIYA POOCCHHH RAHI HAI..  
AUR KAB TAK MJHE TADPAEGI TU...  
MERE SAPNO KI RANI KAB AAEGI TU...

(the music stopped)

Abhijeet gave a glance at the entrance... there was no one...

he moved towards Daya..

Shreya(in whisper)- Daya.. sambhal kar.. lagta hai musibat abhi aana baaki hai..

Daya composed himself to face Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(pulling Daya's sleeves as a child)- Daya.. abhi tak wo nhi aayi...

Daya- ka-kaun nhi aayi?

Abhijeet(pointing towards entrance)- dekho na.. wo nhi aayi..

Daya- kaun Abhijeet.. kaun nhi aayi?

Abhijeet(screaming)- tum samajhte kyu nhi ho! wo nhi aayi...

Shreya- Abhijeet sir.. shant hojayiye.. aap..

Purvi- ha bhai.. aur aap bataenge nhi toh hume pata kaise chalega kaun nhi aayi...

Abhijeet threw the mike in his hand & screamed "WOO ABHI TAK KYU NAHI AAAYYIIII?!"

This added fuel toh the fire of tension to everyone...

Daya(holding Abhijeet from his shoulder)- Abhi.. Abhi dekho shant hojao... wo wo jarur aaega...

Abhijeet(looked at Daya..)- wo-wo pakka aaengi na?

Daya looked at Shreya with a confused look & then at Purvi.. both gave him a confused look in return...

Abhijeet(shaking Daya)- bolo... bolte kyu nhi? wo aaengi na?

Daya- ha.. ha.. wo pakka aajenge... main bol rha hu na.. chalo ab..

Abhijeet- okk.. magar hum jaa kaha rhe hai?

Daya- thoda sa aaram karloo. tumhaari tabiyat thik nhi lag rhi hai...

Abhijeet (dancing all around)- yeh dekho.. main toh dhang se ghum sakta hu.. dance bhi kar sakta hu... mjhe kya hua hai?

Daya held his head in frustration...

Now, ACP approached as it could be seen that the situation was going out of control for Daya...

ACP- dekho Abhijeet...

but before ACP could complete his sentence, Abhijeet said, "arreee ACP sir! aapke sir ke saare baal kaha chale gye?"

ACP glared at him & then at Daya...

ACP(in a stern voice)- yeh kya bakwas kar rhe ho tum Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(keeping finger on his lips like a child)- sorry ACP sir.. mjhe aisa nhi bolna chahiye tha...

By the time DCP entered the party...

DCP- hello everyone... sorry thoda kaam me busy tha.. toh late hogaya... kuch miss toh nhi kiya na maine..

Everyone stood silently in their places, not responding anythng. They knew that DCP dint had any work... it was his habit to attend the parties late.. he thought that attending the parties late brought dignity to him... all the officers suppressed their giggles...

DCP(angrily)- yeh kaisi party hai.. koi nhi mera swagat krne k liye... main jaa rha hu...

ACP- arre arree sir.. ek min ek min.. yeh Abhijeet hai na.. yeh krega aapka swagat... (to Abhijeet) jo Abhijeet..

Daya was about to say sumthng but understood ACP's plan when ACP gave him a mischevious wink...

Abhijeet- DCP sir...

DCP gave him a proud smile...

Abhijeet(drunken voice)- aap yaha kya kar rhe hai?

DCP- are kamal hai! yeh tumhare dost ne hi toh bulaya tha mjhe party me..

Abhijeet(looking towards Daya)- Daya.. maine kaha tha na tumne DCP sir ko mat bulana..

DCP- aaiinn! tumne aisa kaha..?!

Abhijeet- chalo koi nhi sir.. ab aap aagye hai toh.. aajayiye..

DCP(straightening his already straight tie)- thik hai thik hai.. tum itna bol rhe ho toh main party me aa hi jata hu...

Abhijeet- waise sir.. aap kya kaam krenge?

DCP(widening his eyes)- main.. main! main!

Abhijeet- yeh kis bakri ko lee aaye yaaarrrr..!

DCP- chup... tumhe pata bhi hai main kaun hu!

Abhijeet- Freddie... yaar inko bureau leke jao aur shock treatment do, inki yaadaash chali gayi hai.. humse puch rhe hai main kaun hu...

Other officers were giggling silently...

DCP(angrily)- ABHIJJEEETTTT!

Abhijeet- nhi sir.. aap DCP Chitrole hai... Abhijeet toh main hu...

DCP(to ACP)- arrreee ho kya gaya hai isseeee! bhang chada rakhi hai kya isne?!

"mang.. mang toh sir ladkiya bharti hai.. main mard hu..." replied Abhijeet swinging because of the intoxicant

DCP(running his hand through his hair)- aarreeee bhai! koi mjhe le jao yaha se.. main pagal hojaungaaa!

Abhijeet(drunken voice)- kya mazak kar rhe hai sir... aap toh pagalpan ke last stage me hai...

DCP looked towards ACP, ho gave a very innocent look supressing his laughter...

DCP- bas... bas.. ab aur beizzatti sehen nhi kar sakta main...! main jaa rha hu..

No one reacted to his sentences... everyone was busy laughing silently, while Abhijeet was stammering on his feets..

DCP(more loudly)- MAIN JAA RHA HU...

Abhijeet- ha sir jayiye na.. sab ko ek hi baar me sunayi deta hai yaha...

This made others laugh more.. a short noise of laughter was heard.. DCP looked towards the direction.. Freddie, Vivek & Pankaj were standing there. They tried hard controlling their laughter.. DCP giving them stern look.. moved towards the exit...

DCP(aggressively)-huuuhhhhh!

Abhijeet- sir.. jaa rhe hai..?

DCP(glaring at him)- ha...kyu? ab tum jitna bhi sorry bol lo main nhi rukunga samjhe...

Abhijeet- nh sir... main toh yeh bol rha tha.. sambhal ke jana.. kya hai na aapne bahut pee rakhi hai..

Now it was high time for DCP.. "khud ne pata nhi kitni bottle chada rakhi... aur mjhe bol rha hai pee rakhi..!" murmured DCP to himself... turning angrily ttowards the exit, DCP missed his step & was about to fall...

Abhijeet- bol tha sir.. bola tha sambhal ke jayiye... kyu peete hai aap itni?

DCP gave a last glare to everyone.. & moved out...

The minute DCP was out, everyone laughed... now it was difficult for them to control their laughter...

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"yeh Rajat kaha chala gaya..." said Purvi with a tinge of tension in her voice

"Rajat yaha hai..." said a stern angry voice

Everyone turned towards the source of voice...

Tarika was standing at the entrance accompanied by Rajat. Tarika was in anger, while Rajat had an expression of apology... his head was hung low...

Abhijeet who was till now dancing & moving as if he was a drunkun man... squeled lookng at Tarika... & ran towards her...

Abhijeet- arreee wah Tarika ji aap aagyi...

Tarika looked at him... & those were the last sentences Abhijeet spoke..  
Everything went dark for him after that...!

OOPPSSSSS! YEH KYA HOGAYA ABHIJEET SIR KO!

HAAYYEEEE RABBA MAIN MAR JAWA!  
BHAGWAN KARE WO THIK HOJAYE!

HAHAHAHAHAHA.. I HOPE U GUYSS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER...

I PURPOSELY KEPT THE CHAPTER SHORT... WARNA SAB SECRET ABHI HI REVEAL HOJATA...

NEXT CHAP ME SAB PATA CHAL JAEGA...

SO.. NEXT CHAP TAK... HAVE PATIENCE & THINK KYA HONEWALA HAI...  
STAY TUNED WITH THE STORY JISKA NAAM HAI 'SORRY'

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW & YES.. KEEP GUESSING 'AAGE KYA HOGA?!" (wink) 


	37. Chapter 37

RAJVIFAN123, GUEST(s), NEHA MALIK, DOSTIFAN, RASGULLA, KARAN, AASHVIN, SHREYA, AS ANJAANA, RAPUNZELGIRL313- AAP SAB KA BAHUT BAHUT ABHAARRR JO AAPNE MERE STORY KO PADHA AR USSE REVIEW KIYA, USSE SUPPORT KIYA.. ISI TARAH SATH DETE RAHIYE.. DHANYAWAAD...! LOVE U OL!

SANI- HEY.. YES I HAVE SENT A FRND REQUST LONG BACK & A MESSAGE TOO BY NAME OF 'ISHA SHARMA'

NOT WASTING MUCH TIME.. LETS JUMP INTO THE STORY..

ENJOY(wink)!

There was utter silence in the room. Abhijeet was lying in his bed covered with the blanket. Slowly slowly Abhijeet opened his eyes. He had gained his conscious, he had a terrible pain in his head aLong with suome pricking sensation on his chest & hands. To find put the reason he looked at himself & he realised that he was still in his last nights sherwani. He tried to recollect last nights incident but all he could remember was... 'nothing..' Holding his head with one hand & taking support of the other he tried to get up... but he found himself to heavy... so he dropped the idea... he dint knew where were others. what had happened last night. He tried concentrating hard... this made his head more terribly. In the process he dint realise when he drifted into sleep...

Half an hour later, Abhijeet's sleep broke by some noise of glass. He tossed in his bed, to find some one leaning beside his bed table lamp. Abhijeet smiled to himself as he knew who it was... "Dayaaa.." he slowly mumbled through his sleepy voice, & patted on his bed beside him... But there was no response from him... This irritated him... without thinking twice he pulled Daya's hand & dragged him in his blankets... & suddenly he smelled some feminine perfume... astounded he opened his eyes to find Tarika in his arms with her eyes tight shut... at first he was shocked to find her in his bedroom... but her face expression made him smile... living in the same position for few more secnds he acted as if he was in shock & stammered while saying, "Ta-Tarika jii! aap-aap yaha.."

Tarika(still eyes closed tight)- Abhijeet isse pehle koi aajaye aur hume aise dekh le plzz mjhe chodo...

Abhijeet abruptly left her which made her fall on his chest... & the situation got more intense... Abhijeet could sense Tarika's tension... he could hear her heartbeats speed up... her hands were trembling... she tried to get out of the bed but due to nervousness all of her tactics failed...

Abhijeet(controlling his laughter)- ek-ek min... main pehle uthta hu... fir aap-aap...

Tarika controlling herself stayed in bed & waited for Abhijeet to get down... Abhijeet got out of the bed & moved in washroom as he dint had the courage to face her... Tarika too thanked in her mnd as even she dint wanted to face Abhijeet now...

A few minutes later as Abhijeet arrived out of washroom he found his bedroom filled with people... & was taken aback by the crowd...

Abhijeet(drying his face with a towel)- yeh kya hai...? mere room me koi mela laga hai kya? mjhe kisine bataya nhi...

Daya- yaaarrrr.. Abhi.. kaise ho tum?

And he gave him a rib-breaking hug!

Abhijeet(in pain)- yaarr ab tak thik tha.. magar ab mera dum aghut rha hai..!

Shreya(glaring at Daya)- Daya bhi na... humesha aise hi krte hai.. saamnewale ko kitna dard hota hai iska khayal hi nhi karte...

Purvi- ha yeh tujhse acha aur kaun jaan sakta hai...

Now the glare waas diverted towards Purvi... who gave a apologetic smile...

Daya had by now left Abhijeet who was rubbing his chest... he moved towards to his bed & sat there...

Purvi(sitting beside him)- bhai.. ab aap kaise hai?

Abhijeet- abhi toh thik hu bas..(holding his head) sar me bahut dard ho rha hai...

Shreya- main aapke liye nimbu paani lekar aati hu... (& she moved out)

Tarika(hesitantly)- er.. main kuch khaane k liye laati hu...

Now Daya too sat beside Abhijeet & kept a hand on his shoulder...

Daya- aur kya haal hai bhai?

Abhijeet- yeh tu mjhe bata...

Daya(confused)- matlab?

Abhijeet- matlab yeh k mjhe kya hua? yeh mere sar me itna dard kyu ho rha hai? aur kal raat party me kya kya hua?

Daya & Purvi stared at eachother exchanging astonished looks...

Purvi- ma-matlab.. bhai.. aapko kuch yaad nhi?

Abhijeet(holding his head)- nhi.. bahut koshish ki.. but kuch yaad nhi aarha...

Daya- seriously Abhijeet... tumhe kuch bhi yaad nhi?

Abhijeet(with a blank face)- nhi Daya... mjhe sachme kuch yaad nhi.. kyu kya hua?

Daya & Purvi exchanged looks...

Abhijeet(in tension)- kya hua? tum dono aise kyu dekh rhe ho? aur.. (holding his head) yeh mere sar me itna dard kyu hai?

Daya- wo Abhi.. baat yeh hai ki... kal kisine tumhaare drink me nashe ki da-dawai mila di thi...

Abhijeet looked horrorstruck! gasping he looked at Purvi to confirm Daya's statement... Purvi nodded her head in conformation...

Abhijeet got up from his bed with a jerk... running his hand through his hair makking it messy he cast a tensed look at Daya & Purvi... then holding Daya's hand he pleads, "Daya... tum-tum sach keh rhe ho.. tum jante ho mjhpar yeh sharab aur nashili dawai bahut buri tarah asar krti hai..."

Purvi- ha.. wo toh kal raat hi pata chal gaya...

Abhijeet- ka-kal ra-ra-raat ma..matlab? aisa kya kiya kal raat maine?

Daya- yeh pucho kya nhi kiya.. Salunkhe sir ko tumne buddha kaha

Abhijeet(covering his mouth)- what! nhi nhi.. main Salunkhe sir ko aise nhi bol sakta...

Daya- but tumne bola boss... aur wo bhi mike me sabke saamne...

Abhijeet- nhiiiii..! wo toh mjhe kaccha chaba chaenge! (sitting with a thud on floor) ab kya karu main...

Purvi- yeh toh kuch bhi nhi hai.. aapne ACP sir ko bhi kya kya kaha...

Abhijeet(widening his eyes)- A-ACP sirrr... un-unko kya kya kaha maine...

Daya- tumne hamara wo ACP toh band bajaye wala secret reveal kar diya..

Abhijeet- oh shittt! mar gaye..! ab toh main gaya.. hogaya mera court martial!

Daya(ruffling Abhijeet's hair)- picture abhi baaki hai mere dost...

Abhijeet- matlab?

Daya- matlab abhi tak tumne main villian ke baare me pucha hi nhi...

Abhijeet- main villian?

"DCP sir..." said Purvi clearing his confusion

"shitt! shit! shit! bas unhi ki kami thi!" said Abhijeet holding his head between his hands in tension

Daya & Purvi too exchanged look of worry. Then Abhijeet suddenly looked at both of them & asked, "lekin... sochnewali baat yeh hai... mere drink me nashe ki dawa milayi kisne?"

Now atlast.. they had to face the question which they dint wanted to... Purvi chewed her lower lip in nervousness... while Daya wiped his head which consisted of sweat...

Abhijeet- tum dono chup kyu ho? bolo toh... kisne milaya mere drink me nashe ki dawa...? aur kyu?

Daya- Abhi-abhijeet... tum tum abhi aaram karo... hum iske baare me baad me baat krnege.. thik hai chalo Purvi...

Both got up & were about to leave the room when, "ruko dono.." said Abhijeet in stern voice..

Both got freezed in their places.

Abhijeet(standing up)- dono baitho

Both obediently sat at their previos places. Abhijeet stood in front of them as if he was some strict maths teacher & they were his notorious students

Abhijeet(keeping his hands on waist)- ab batao kisne kiya yeh sab.. aur kyu?

Purvi was rubbing her hand in nervousness... Daya was looking everywhere except at Abhijeet

Abhijeet(In stern voice)- Purvi.. tumne...

Purvi(widening her eyes & jumping in her place)- nahi nahi bhai nhi... main kyu karu yeh sab...

Abhijeet(eyeing at Daya)- shayad kisike kehne par...

Daya-ke-kaisi baate kar rho boss.. bhala hum kyu karenge yeh sab...

Abhijeet(in a bit high pitch)- toh fir kisne kiya yeh sab?

There was pin drop silence in the room...

Abhijeet(frustrated) ohhkk.. to tum dono nhi bataoge.. fine.. main kisi aur se puch leta hu...

Saying so he was about to exit the room when both screamed togather, "Rajat ne kiya yeh sab.."

Abhijeet froze in his place... & turned towards them... he moved back near them

Abhijeet- tum logo ko kaise pata.. yeh Rajat ne..

Daya- kal raat usi ne confess kiya...

Abhijeet(gritting his teeth)- aur main jaan sakta hu yeh 'mahaan kaarya' (widening his hands on 'mahaan') unhone karne ka parakram kyu kiya?

Purvi- err... bhai wo baat yeh hai ki... actually unki koi galati nhi hai.. but sab ulta phulta hgaya...

Abhijeet(Raising his hand)- dekh Purvi.. wo tumhara pati hai.. but tum uska galat kaam me sath do yeh sahi nhi hai...

Daya(making Abhijeet sit)- Abhi... tu pehle yaha baith.. aur shant ho jaa pehle...

Abhijeet- butt...

Daya- shshsss... pehle tu fresh hojaa, kuch khaa le, fir tab tak Rajat aajaega, direct ussise baat krna.. sab honge waha.. hum sabko bhi usne nhi bataya isske piche ka raaz

Abhijeet dint say anythng.. it was hard for him to drink iin the situation...

Daya keeping his hand on his shoulder & sitting on his knees in front of Abhijeet he said, "dekh Abhi... baat jo bhi, mjhe nhi lagta ussne kisi galat iraade se kiya hoga... gussa mjhe b pehle bahut aaya tha... maagr raat bhar maine iss baare me socha hai, wo tumhaare sath aise kyu krega bolo..."

Abhijeet kept quite.. it was visible through his expressions that his anger was cooling a bit...

Daya- jo bhi ho, pehle usski baat shanti se sunna,, agar wo galat nikle toh hum sath me milkar dhoenge usko thik hai(& gave a mischevious wink)

Abhijeet nodded smiling fr first time when they had started discussing the topic

Purvi(clearing her throat)- ahem ahem... dho dena.. but baadme hopsital ka kharcha bhi aapko hi karna padega.. aapke jiju hai wo...

Daya(looking at Abhijeet unknowingly)- yeh humse baat kar rhi hai...

Abhijeet- nhi.. hum isse nhi jante...

Purvi- hoooooo! cheater...! baat hi nhi karungi main aap logo se!

Then DUO laughed loudly... & the three siblings hugged eachother tightly...

EVENING:

Everyone is seated in the hall where last night the party was conducted. The decoration is still in its place. Abhijeet, Daya are chatting about sumthng & laughing in their own.  
Abhijeet is now fine, however he has a bit pain in his head still. He has changed in his black trackpants & a white oversized t-shirt. Due to recent shower his hair are still wet, water is trickling down his hair... in all making him look more sexy!

Tarika & Shreya are teasing Purvi even they are in hall a bit away from DUO, juniors like Vineet, Freddie, Pankaj & Vivek are in balcony having their own fun. ACP & Salunkhe are busy in their own chit chat. Actually everyone is waiting for the person to arrive who was culprit of yesterday's crime...

A few minutes later the door bell rings, everyone turn silent & look at eachother. Purvi gathering her courage opens the door... there stood with Rajat in his grey t-shirt with a collar &black pants. His face appeared dull, looking at Purvi some emotions flickered in his eyes, but as he entered in, looking at the people he lost his courage...

He stood at the doorway hesitantly , not knowing wat to do..

"Aao Rajat.. baitho.." said Abhijeet directing towards the sofa to sit..

Rajat obeyed him without any arguement...

"arreee bhai Rajat k liye kuch thanda wagyara lekar aao..." said Daya in his grin, making the situation a bit light.

Shreya & Purvi moved in kitchen to get something for Rajat.

Rajat sat on sofa, silently. ACP & Salunkhe too joined him on sofa. They were sitting beside him. While Abhijeet & Daya occupied seats opposite him.

The remaining places of sofa were filled by the junior officers. Tarika stood behind Rajat i.e., opposite to DUO. Everyone had their eyes fixed on Rajat... A few moments later Purvi arrived with a glass of beverage, & kept it in frnt of Rajat. Rajat looked at it & then gave a questioning look to Purvi..

"cold coffee hai..." said Purvi in her low innocent voice

Rajat then stared at the drink. He dint even touch it...

"Pee lo... isme koi nashe ki dawa nhi milayi gayi hai..." said Abhijeet in a stern voice

Rajat took the glass in his hands without making an eye contact with him.. he took a large sip & gulped it down. Then clearing his throat he managed to look up.. but still dint make an eye contact. & started his confession...

"Sir.. actually baat yeh hai ki.." he paused... nervously he ran his hands through his hair.. making it messy... Tarika who was standing behind him kept a hand on his shoulder to encourage him... Rajat then spoke with more confidence this time.. as if Tarika had transferred some of her energy to him.

"sir.. shuru se batata hu aapko.. actually.. maine uss raat di ke fone me aapki aur di ki chat padh li thi... aur main samajh gaya ki aap dono ka koi scene chal rha hai... magar main yeh bhi janta tha ke aap yeh baat khud kabool nhi krnege... toh aap dono ka bhanda phodne k liye maine plan banaya... party ki shaam yani kal, di jab apne room me tayar ho rhi thi tab maine unse kaha ki Salunkhe sir ne unhe lab bulaya hai kuch urgent kaam hai... aur di ko lab chodkar aaya..."

"Dr. Tarika ne pucha nhi ki Salunkhe saab ne unke fone par call kyu nhi kiya?" asked Daya

Rajat- pucha tha.. but maine kaha k unka fone out of reach aarha hai toh mjhe call krke unhone msg dene kaha hai...

then he looked at Daya, who now had an xpression of satisfaction so Rajat continued,  
"Di ko lab chodne k baad main baba ko lekar party me aagya.. aur mauka dekhke maine Abhijeet sir ke drink me nashe ki dawa mila di... maine socha tha lab ko lock dekhkar di Dr. Salunkhe ko call kregi. Salunkhe sir kahnge wo party me hai toh Di bhi sidhe party me aajaegi.. aur Abhijeet sir bhi nashe me honge toh Tarika di ko dekhte hi dil ki baat zubaan par bejijhak(without hesitance)aajayegi..."

He was silent for few seconds... as if giving everyone time to engulf the story he had just narrated... Then looking in Abhijeet's eyes he said, "bas.. itna sa masoom sa plan tha mera... magar kya karu.. meri kismat hi kharab hai.. sab ulta hogaya..."

Abhijeet dint say anythng.. Salunkhe who was sitting beside him kept his hand on his shoulder consling him...

Daya- tumhe yeh plan akele nhi banana chahiye tha...

Pankaj- ha.. main bhi abhi yeh hi bolnewala tha... mjhe shamil kar liya hota.. toh yeh gadbad hoti hi nhi...

Abhijeet(irritatingly)- ha bilkul sahi kaha... isse bhi zyada gadbad hoti...

Pankaj who had an expression of pride now chnged into embaressment...  
Others gave him a mischevious smile...

Abhijeet- Daya ki baat sahi hai..tumhe kisi se share krna tha pehle..

Rajat(lowering his gaze)- m sorry sir..

Tarika- ek min.. Rajat.. mjhe toh Salunkhe sir ke mobile se msg bhi aaya tha ke lab jana hai..

Rajat- ha- ha.. wo..wo.. maine hi-maine hi bheja tha... party me aane ke baad...

"BAS! BAHUT HOGAYA..." said ACP aggressively...

ACP- wo bechara sunn rha hai toh tum log sunaate jaoge...

Everyne was taken aback by ACP's sudden outburst

ACP- yeh plan Rajat ne akele execute nhi kiya hai..

Tarika- matlab?

ACP- matlab yeh ki... main bhi Rajat ke sath mila hua tha...

The officers stared at ACP in awestruck manner!

OOPPPSSSS! YEH KYA HOGYA...  
RAJAT KE CONFESSION KE SATH SATH ACP SIR NE BHI KAR DIYA APNA CONFESSION...  
AB KYA HOGA... JO ACP KHUD DUSRO KI GALATI SUDHARTA THA, USNE KHUD GALATI KI HAI...  
KYA USKE JUNIORS MAAF KRNEG USSE?

JANNE KE LIYE BANE RAHIYE MERE SATH ISS STROY ME JISKA NAAM HAI "SORRY"

THNX FOR READING...

DNT FORGET TO REVIEW!  
BYE..  
TC.. 


	38. Chapter 38

BHUMI98, SANI, DUO FAN, , AMMUNIKKI, ADITI, RAJVIFAN123, KARAN, AS ANJANA, RASGULLA, GUEST(s), NIA757- THNK U PPL...

HERE's THE CHAP!  
ENJOY(wink)

Everyone was staring silently at ACP... Tarika couldnt believe her ears...

Tarika(worriedly)- ACP sir.. aap plzz iski galati ko apne sir par mat lijiye... yeh...

"Nhi Tarika..." said ACP raisning his hand indicating Tarika to stop her saying, "main kisi aur ki galati apne sar par nhi le rha hu... jo sach hai wahi bol rha hu.."

Daya- sir.. aap toh ek baar mere saamne bol dete iss baare me..

ACP- aur tum jaan kar kya krte?

Daya- kuch acha plan sochte hum...

ACP(glaring at Daya)- tumhare kehne ka matlab yeh plan acha nhi tha..

"mere kehne ka wo matlab nhi tha.." said Daya defending himself...

ACP(stern voice)- toh kya matlab tha?

Dr. S- dekho Pradhyuman shant hojao.. jo hona tha ho gyaa.. ab yeh bolo aage kya karna hai?

Daya remained silent.. afraid kahi fir se usko daant na pade...

Pankaj- karna kya hai sir... khana khaate hai.. sab thik toh hogaya...

ACP glared at him... "Sorry.." said Pankaj.. his voice so low that it seemed as if he said it to himself...

Abhijeet was silent till now... he suddenly got up.. moved towards Rajat who was sittng with his head hung low. As Abhijeet sir approached him he stood in fear.. he was expecting some violent gesture from Abhijeet... but... Abhijeet gave him a tight hug!

Everyone in the drawing room were surprised by Abhijeet's reaction...

Abhijeet(releasing Rajat from hug)- thnk u Rajat.. thnk u sooooo very much..

Rajat(confused)- ma-main... main kuch sam-samjha nhi sir...

Abhijeet- ek tum hi ho jo mere dil ki baat samjhte ho... aur uske liye tumne yeh sab plan kiya... thnk u soooo much! tum hi mere sacche dost ho...

Daya cleared his throat purposely... & had an expression of jealous

Abhijeet(purposely a bit louder)- Rajat... suna tumne tum hi mere sacche dost ho... baaki sab to bas naam ke dost hai... aaj se tum mere best frnd! OK

"yes sir!" said Rajat smiling broadly

Daya(moving towards Rajat & holding his collar)- kya bola tune!

Rajat- sir.. Abhijeet sir ne mjhe apna best frnd banaya..

Daya- aur tumne haa keh diya...

"Ji.." he replied displaying his teeth..

Daya- 'ji' ke baccheee! yeh tere daannt na tod diye na.. mera naam bhi..

"EK minute!" interrupted Abhijeet, "tum mere best frnd ko iss tarah mere saamne dhamki nhi de sakte.. acha nhi hoga tumhaare sath.."

Daya- kaan kholkar sunn lo Abhijeet... jaisa bhi hu.. agle 7 nhi 700 janmo tak main hi tumhara "BEST" fried hu..! aur koi Rajat- vajat meri jagah nhi le sakta... SAMJHE!

Abhijeet(joining his hands)- samjh gaya mere baap samjh gaya...! mai toh mazak kar rha tha...

Then Daya looked towards Rajat giving him an xpression of dekha-yeh-sirf-mera-hai

Rajat- Daya sir.. chill.. Aapke alawa aur koi Abhijeet sir ka best frnd nhi ho sakta.. main toh natak kar rha tha.. Abhijeet sir ke kehne par... yeh sab unhone mere kaan me kaha jab wo mjhe hug kar rhe the...

"agli baar mazak me bhi aisa mat karna..." said Daya keeping his hands now on Abhijeet's shouldr as if claiming his 'right' on him...

Freddie- Daya sir.. aapko nhi lagta aap kuch zyada hi possessive ho rhe hai...

Daya(proudly)- koi possessiveness nhi hai Freddie... Abhijeet sirf 'MERA' hai

"ahem ahem..." somene cleared her throat

Daya turned to ahve a look at the person.. It was Shreya...

Daya then moved close to Shreya & snaking his arms around her waist he aid, "arree meri jaan.. tum kyu itna jealous feel kar rhi ho.. Abhijeet toh frnd hai.. tum toh meri jaan ho!"

Shreya turned red listning to Daya's statement...

Abhijeet now was staring at Tarika... to find some sign of jealousy... ofcrz she was feeling uneasy but masking it very well... so he was silent for the time being...

Abhijeet- chalo bhai.. sab sort out hogaya... sab appne apne ghar chalo...

Daya- kya! koi apne ghar nhi jaaega...

Abhijeet- toh kya mere hi ghar me mela lagaane ka irada hai?

Daya- offooo itni badi khushkhabri mili hai.. chotu sa party b nhi doge kya?

Abhijeet- kaisi khushkhabri?

Daya- hume humaari bhabhi jaan jo mil gayi hai...

Abhijeet lowered his head & ran his fingers through his hair covering his face & Dr. Tarika turned red...

Vineet- ahem ahem... love is in the air...huhh(winked)

Daya- so isi khushi me.. aaj dinner humaare nayi bhabhi ke hath ka khaenge..(to ACP & DR. S) kyu sir?

ACP- bilkul...

Dr. S- e dum sahi..

Abhijeet- kya sahi ha.. kya sahi! itne saare logon ka khana Tarika ji akele banaenge!

Purvi(whistling)- shaadi se pehle hi itnni taraf daarri biwi ki!

Daya- dusro ko taane maarnewala khud aaj joru ka ghulam ki features dikha rha hai...(& gave a smirk to Abhijeet)

"ha.. ha toh thik hai na.. hu joru ka ghulam.. u stay out f my love life" said Abhijeet sliding his hand through Tarika's waist

Purvi- awww.. cho chweet... mere liye toh koi aisa bolta hi nhi...

Rajat- acchhhhaaaaaa...

Purvi giggled mscheviously...

Shreya- chalo ab... sabke liye kuch bana lete hai..

All three girls were about to move to the kitchen

Pankaj- excuse me ladies...

The ladies turned looking at pankaj

Pankaj- if u people doont mind.. main aap logo ki madat kar sakta hu kitchen me..

Shreya- tum khana banane me kya help karoge Pankaj?

Pankaj- aap jo bolenge wo...

Freddie- magar tujhe itna kyu shsuk chada hai khana banane ka?

Pankaj- wo kya hai na sir... ab Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir jaise bade khaufnaak officers ko joru ka ghulam bannna pada.. toh mjhe toh banna hi padega.. meri toh looks bhi ache nhi hai.. abhi se hi cooking sikh lunga toh ladki jaldi pategi...

Everyone laughed loudly listning to Pankaj's statement... while DUO blushed...

So now, All three ladies accompanied with Pankaj & Vivek were in kitchen. preparing for dinner While all other's were in drawing hall.

Dr. S- arreee bhai jab tak khana banta hai tab tak kuch drink vink milega...

Rajat- main leke aata hu sir..(looking at everyone) aap sab b lenge na?

Daya- ha.. but bina nashewali laana hai..

Rajat(shyly)- kya sir aap bhi... laata hu...

& he moved to get the drinks...

ACP(mischeviously)- Daya..

Daya- ji sir..

ACP- tumhe pata hai.. Rajat ke plan se pehle maine ek aur plan banaya tha Abhijeet ka muh khulwane k liye...

Daya- acha sir... wo kya tha?

By the time... Rajat arrived with colddrinks for everyone...

Vivek- sir.. aap apne previous plan ke baare me bol rhe the...

ACP(mischeviously)- Rajat bataega...

Rajat- mjhe toh plan samjha hi nhi.. sir kisi Jessica ko bulane wale the party me... pata nhi kyu...

Abhijeet choked at the name of 'Jessica'

Daya- shit man! wo hi plan execute karna tha... maza aajata...

Abhijeet threw daggers on him through his eyes!

"tumse aisa hi kuch reply expect kiya tha maine.." said ACP laughing louldy

Vineet- kaun hai sir yeh Jessica...

Dr. S- Abhijeet ki ex-GF

Abhijeet gave Salunkhe an 'unbelievable' look

Daya- kya Abhijeet... sir jhut toh nhi bol rhe..!

Abhijeet- tere pet me koi baat pachti nhi na.. tune bataya sir ko... ja mike pe announce kar de pure moholle me...! newspaper me bhi prink karwa de... news me headlines me bhi de de..!

Daya- chill Abhi chill... Dr. Salunkhe ko maine nhi bataya...

Abhijeet- tere alaawa aur koi yeh kaam nhi kar sakta...

ACP(hiding his smile)- miane bataya Salunkhe ko...

Abhijeet felt anger boiling in himself... but drank it as ACP was his senior & he couldnt insult him...

Vineet- kaun hai sir yeh Jessica...

Daya- college me humaare sath padti thi... aur aapke Abhijeet sir ki bahut badi fan...

Rajat-OOOoooooo...

Abhijeet glared at him.. which made him stop making that noise...

Daya- jaha pura collg Jessica se ek baar baat krne k liye marta tha.. waha wo madam thi humaare(keeping hand over Abhijeet's shouldr) Abhi ki fan...

Dr. S- kya baat hai! tum toh bade kismat wale ho yaar...

Daya- class me, canteen me, annual function me.. har jagah Abhijeet ke peeche ghumti thi... usne toh prom night ke liye bhi pucha tha Abhijeet ko...

Rajat- woowww! ek dum true lovestory ha...

Daya winked looking at him...

Freddie- sir.. yeh Jessica dikkhti kaisi thi?

"ek no. ki bandariya!" scowled Abhijeet

Daya- no no no Abhijeet... ek CID officer hoke jhuth bolna... sahi baat nhi hai...

Freddie- aap batayiye na Daya sir..

Daya- mat pucho Freddie... kya qayamat lagti thi Jessica... pura collg ainvayi thodi fida tha uss par...

Vineet- uski koi photo hai aapke paas?

ACP- tumhe bada interest aarha hai ussme...

Dr. S- tum uspe try maarne ki sochna bhi mat... tumhaare senior ki classmate thi.. matlab tumhaare dadi ki umar ki hogi...

This added more fuel to Abhijeet's anger..  
"kya matlab sir... hum itne buddhe hai..." said Abhijeet trying to control his anger...

Dr. S- yaarr... tum bhi na Abhijeet.. har baat ko seriously le lete ho... chill mazak kar rha tha main toh,,,,

Purvi entered in hall drying her hands on apron & said, "chaliye sab log... khana ready hai..."

Everyone got up & moved towards dinning table while Abhiijeet casted an irritating glare at Dr. Salunkhe... he was about to move when someone kept their hand on his shoulder... He turned around to have a look at the person... it was Rajat

Rajat-er.. sir.. aapne mjhe maaf toh kr diya na?

Abhijeet- ofcrz... tumse toh naraz main ho hi nhi sakta...

Rajat smiled... he felt relaxed now... as tonnes of weight was removed from his soul...

Abhijeet- acha ek baat batao.. tumne Tarika se humaare relation ke baare me pucha?

Rajat- ha pucha toh tha..

"kya kaha Tarika ji ne...?" said Abhijeet though he tried to cover his enthusiasm but it was reflected in his eyes..

Rajat- aap toh jante hai na di ko.. kabhi kuch khul kar kehti hai kya?

Abhijeet(impatiently)- fir bhi.. kuch toh kaha hoga unhone...

Rajat thought for sometime & said, "aise kuch khass toh nhi.. but unke chehre pe e alag hi khushi thi.. jab maine pucha toh.. topic hi change kar diya di ne..."

"matlab aag dono taraf barabar lagi hai..." said Abhijeet to himself

Rajat- ji.. main kuch samjha nhi...

Abhijeet(keeping his hands on his shoulders)- kuch nhi... chalo

Then they both moved towards the dinning table for dinner...

Everyone was seated for the dinner...

As Daya took the first morsel of his food... he stared coughing terribly...

Abhijeet- arreeee Daya... kya hua?

ACP- koi paani do...

Shreya- paani kaha hai...

Purvi- Pankaj.. tumse kaha tha paani laane...

Pankaj- sorryyyy.. main bhul gaya...

Purvi glared at him..

Dr. S- offoo jhagdna bandh karo sab.. pehle paani lekar aao...

Shreya- main lekar aati hu.. (& she moved in kitchen)

Daya- yeh sabzi kitna teekha banaya hai!

Abhijeet tasted it.. & said, "nahi toh.. sabzi toh achi bani hai.."

Purvi- Abhi bhai.. aapko toh achi lagegi hi na... Dr. Tarika ne kkhass aapke liye banaya hai...

Daya- fir toh sahi hai.. waise bhi Abhi koi teekha khana acha lagta hai...

Abhijeet- tu koi mauka nhi chodta na tang karne ka..

Daya- bilkul nhi.. tune kabhi choda thha..toh main kyu chodu?

Abhijeet- itna toh tang nhi krta tha ha main tujhe...

Daya- ha.. sahi bola.. itna tang nhi karta tha.. isse bhi zyada karta tha...

Abhijeet was about to argue further when ACP interruted, "tum dono chup chap khana khaane ka kya loge..."

DUO gave eachother a look of 'tujhe-toh-main-baadme-dekh-lunga' & continued with their food...

Vivek- yaarr.. sabzi toh wakai me bahut teekkha hai... koi paani lao ...

Tarika- Shreya gayi thi paani laane.. kaha reh gayi...

Freddie- kue(well) me se paani laane gayi hai kya...

Daya- shut up Freddie..

Abhijeet(feeding himself)- ohhooo... joru ka ghulam..

Daya(childishly)- dekhiye ACP sir.. ab yeh mjhe chida raha hai... aap isse kuch nhi bolte.. sirf mujhe sunaate rehte hai...

ACP- tum dono kabhi chup nhi reh sakte! abhi koi paani laega ya main hi uth kar jau...

Daya(irritatingly)- main jaa rha hu...

Abhijeet- tu baith.. yeh jaega toh kal hi wapas aaega...

Purvi- kisiko jaane ki jarurat nhi hai.. main jaa rhi hu...

Saying so Purvi got up.. & moved to get water..

As she moved in kitchen... Everyone heard Purvi's scream...

"bhaiiiiii!"

Daya ran into kitchen, "kya hua Purvi..?"

But the scenario in kitchen dint needed any explanation...

Shreya was lying on the floor... the jug had fallen & the glass had prick her hand which led to a puddle of Shreya's blood on kitchen floor...!

OHHHH NO! SAB ACHA JAA RHA THA YEH KYA HOGAYA ACHANAK...

KHUSHIYO KO KISKI NAZAR LAG GAYI... GOD!

TO KNOW MORE.. STAY TUNED WITH THE STORY(wink)

THNX FOR READING.. DNT FORGET TO REVIEW... 


	39. Chapter 39

SHWETA04- THNK GOD U R BACK... I REALLY MISSED U SO MUCH..! AAPKO KAISE BHUL SAKTI HU MAIN...N DONT BE SORRY BABY...DAMN HAPPY TO C U BACK... BY THE WAY HOW WERE UR XAMZ? N ANSWERING UR QUEST. IDONT PLAY HOLI.. I DNT LIKE PLAYING IT...

RAJVIFAN123- OYE.. REVIEW TOH KAR DIYE AAPKE CHAP KO.. WHEN ARE U GONNA UPDATE IT? N HA.. APNA CHAP UPDATE KRNE KE CHAKKAR ME MERE STORY KO REVIEW KARNA MAT BHULNA...

GUEST- HI...M HAPPY READING UR REVIEW.. I LOVED THAT MERE SATH KOI TOH HAI JO DR. TARIKA KO ITNA ZYADA NAPASAND KRTA HAI! SAME PINCH... N EVEN I DONT LIKE TARIKA ESPECIALLY WITH HUMAARE ABHI SIR.. AND RAHI BAAT USKE ACTING KI... NO COMMENTS...

RKSWEETY, NIA757, ADITI, SANI, SHREYA, KARAN, AS ANJANA, RASGULLA, , RAPUNZEL GIRL, DHVIS- THNK U GUYYSSSS THNK U SO MUCH FOR UR PRECIOUS REVIEWS...

Shreya was lying on the kitchen floor... Daya was the first to run up to her.. he immediately scooped her in his arms & took her to his bedroom. Abhijeet ran to call the doctor. Meanwhile Dr. Salunkkhe & Dr. Tarika looked at her condition. Dr. Salunkhe looked at the wounds she had secured on her wrist. He signelled Daya to get the first aid. Daya got them as soon as possible. Tarika dressed her wouds.

By the time Abhijeet arrived in the room with the doctor. Dr. Salunkhe stayed in the room while Tarika left the room. the physician checked Shreya body temperature & then her pulses. He checked her heart rate with the help of his stethescope.. then looked at the men present in the room..

Dr.- inke pati kaun hai?

Daya- ji.. main hu Shreya ka pati... (worriedly) kuch serious baat hai kya doctor?

Dr.- ji.. bahut serious baat hai...

Abhijeet- kya hua Dr. Shreya ko.. wo thik toh hojaegi na?

Dr.- actually serious baat yeh hai ki... ab aapki responsibility badh gayi hai...

Daya- main kuch samjha nhi Dr.

But the face expression of the doctor made the situation crystal clear to Dr. Salunkhe..

Dr. S- sacchii!

Dr.(smiling)- ji...

DUO(confused)- kya sacchi?

Dr. S- Dayayaaaa! mubarakho.. tum baap banewale ho!

Daya- KYAAA!

Abhijeet- what! matlab tumhara promtion hogaya Daya... ab tum sirf Daya nhi ho... Papa Daya hogaye ho!

Daya- ha.. aur tum Bade Papa Abhijeet!

Both the frndz hugged each other tightly...

Dr. S- main bahar sabko khush khabri dekar aata hu...

Abhijeet- main bhi aata hu...

Abhijeet was about to exit the room when a hefty hand held his collar from back.. he turned to look at the person... it was Daya stopping him from moving out of the room...

Daya(sheepishly)- Abhi.. yaarr Doctor ki fees toh deke jaa...

"Daya... tu baap ban gaya fir bhi nhi sudhrega na..." said Abhijeet taking out money from his pocket.. & handed it over to the doctor

Daya(in whisper)- ab bada bhai hai toh chote ko kharch karne kya jarurat hai...

Abhijeet glared at him... but then moved out of the room...

Doctor(lifting his bag)- Mr. Daya.. congrats once again.. aur apni wife ka khayal rakhiye... har mahine inhe routine checkup ki jarurat hogi... main aapko kuch ache maternity hospitals ke addresses send kar deta hu.. aap chale jayiye...

Daya- thank u doctor...

Dr.- the pleasure is all mine...

Then the doctor shook hand with Daya & left the room...

Daya saw Shreya sleeping peacefully so dropped the idea of waking her up & moved out...

Everyone was seemed so happy! The minute he entered the drawing hall everyone rushed to congratulate him... hug him... it was difficult to figure out who was saying whhat.. but he was happy seeing happy faces...

Pankaj- ab toh sir double party banti hai..

Freddie- bilkul sahi kaha Pankaj ne... naye mehmaan ki aane ki khushi me.. aur Abhijeet sir ka rishta tey hone ki khushi me...

Dr. S- bhai party toh mjhe bhi chaiye... aur wo b badi wali..

ACP- jarur jarur denge party.. mere beton ko kam mat samaj... itni badi party denge ki tu bhi dekta reh jaega...

Vivek- bas sir.. ek baat ka khayal rakhna..

Abhijeet- wo kya Vivek?

Vivek- iss party me drinks mat rakhna...

Vineet- ha.. warna fir iss baar bhi koi(eyeing Rajat mischeviously) drink me nashe ki dawa mila dega...

Both Vineet & Vivek shared a laugh & gave a hi-fi to each other...

"tum dono aaj kal kuch zyada hi bolne lage ho... zara ruko toh..." saying so Rajat chased them... while they ran for their rescue

Everyone stood at their places.. as they were afraid of their life...

1 YEAR LATER:

The room is fully decorated with white & lavender coloured curtains, bedsheets, pillow cover... even the bed in the cradle was of lavender colour. A cute litttle baby was fast asleep in the cradle... it had cute little red juicy lips, small limbs. The fingers were soft & tender like some silk... the baby was as beautiful as his parents... she was a baby girl... she ahd beauty of her father & brain of her mother... however most of her habits were similar to her father... though she was 7 months old she was very mischevious. She loved to pull her mothers hair... she had just learnt crawling & was curious to explore every nook & corner of the house... however her exploration dint use to end till observing the thing... she had the bad habit of pilling the things everywhere... & whenever she was scolded for her naughty acts... like her father she would present a cute little adorable smile.. the smile which would make any person go weak on their knees... Thoguh her mother was worried of the fact how to handle two children(her baby & her husband), the baby's father narrated her naughty stories with proud...!

The house was silent coz the baby princess was sleeping.. or the house was no less than a nursery school... specialty of this nursery school was though it had two children... they had the capacity of turning the house into havoc like 200 children...!

Yes... you have guessed it very well... the cute little baby is grown up gene of our cute adorable couple, Mr & Mrs. Daya.

As the baby is sleeping, they have atlast got some time for themselves. Daya is busy watching news on the television while Shreya is in the kitchen engrossed on some household work.

A few minutes later Shreya arrives in the Drawing hall carryig two cups of coffee... but finds her husband staring at the TV screen with a frown...

Shreya(handig the cup to Daya)- kya hua?

Daya- 10.00 baj rhe hai...

Shreya(sipping her coffee)- toh?

Daya- toh.. tum puch rhi ho toh? jaise ki tumhe nhi pata...

Shreya gave him a confused look...

Daya(keeping the cup on the table)- Abhi ne ab tak fone nhi kiya...

Shreya(smiling maturely)- Daya... chill.. wo apne honeymoon par gaye hai... ab toh unse expect karna chodo k wo aapko roz raat ko call krnege...

Daya- kyu na expect karu? dost hai wo mera... aur wo b koi aisa waisa dost nhi.. jigri dost hai wo... agar usne call nhi kiya na aaj... dekhna zindagi bhar baat nhi karunga main usse...

Shreya- Daya.. you are wrong... ab unki bhi kuch life hai.. unki wife hai.. aage chalke unke bhi bacche honge... kaha time milega... i think ab aapko unse yeh expect...

Daya- kuch b... main usse achi tarah janta hu... wo jarur call krega...

Shreya gave him an expression of 'whatever...'

There was silence in the room... a few minutes later door bell rang...

Daya(moving towards his cell phone enthusiastically)- dekha maine kaha tha na Abhi call jarur karega...

Shreya- Daya.. darwaaze ki ghanti baj rhi hai... (& she moved to open the door)

As reality dawned in Daya... he again sat on the sofa with a grumpy face...

Shreya opened the the...

Purvi- heeyyyy Shrey!

Shreya- hi!

Purvi- how are you?

Shreya moving a bit a behind showing off herself, "kaisi lag rhi hu?"

Rajat- moti lag rhi ho...

Shreya- haaaawwww!

Purvi(glaring at Rajat)- that was so rude Rajat...

Shreya- aur nhi toh kya...

Purvi- Shrey.. tu inhe ignore kar... u r looking awesome... aaj bhi tu jeans & tee pehen ke chali jayegi na.. koi bhi aasani se patt jaega(giving a mischevious wink)

Rajat(lazily)- yeh thoda zyada nhi hogayaa...

Shreya & Purvi(keeping their hands on waist)- bilkul nhi!

Rajat- yeh toh galat hhai... tum dono majority me ho... mjhe support krnewala koi nhi hai... main jaa rha hu apne supporter ke paas..

Rajat moved inside the house... while Shreya & Purvi giggled looking at his helpless situation...

Rajat(sitting beside Daya)- sir... aap mjhe support krnege na...

Daya- pehle tu mjhe support kar...

Rajat(hitting his head)- lo kar lo baat.. madat maagne bhi kaha gaya main.. jisse khud madat ki jarurat hai...

Purvi(teasingly)- chchchchchcc... bechara...

Rajat gave a fake angry look to her...

Purvi(moving in kitchen as Shreya is there)- Shrey... yeh motu bhaiya ko kya hogaya? aise muh latkaaye kyu baithe hai?

Shreya- mat puch.. expect kar rhe hai Abhijeet sir inhe call kare..

Purvi- kuch bhi.. wo toh apne honeymoon par gaye hai.. waha pane dost ke baare me yaad b hoga inhe...

Daya(screaming from drawing room)- ofcrz yaad hoga.. aur wo jarur call krega i know...!

Shreya(sympathetically)- inhe kaun samjhaaye...

Purvi too raised her eyebrows in frustration... then they both moved in the drawing hall... & occupied seat opposite their respective husbands...

Rajat- waise humaara chota shaitan kaha hai?

Shreya was about to reply when a laoud cry of baby echoed in the house...

Shreya- lo.. shaitan ka naam liya.. aur shaitan jaag gaya...

Purvi(eagerly)- main lekar aati hu ussey...

& Purvi ran to get the baby... a few minutes later she appeared with the baby in her hands... She took the seat beside Rajat...

Rajat(taking the baby in his hands)- awww... choo cute...

Purvi- iske gaal kitne soft hai...

Rajat- iske hath ko dekho... kitne chote se cute se hai..

Shreya(modestly)- aakhir beti kiski hai

Purvi- motu bhaiya ki...

Daya- Purvi yaaarrr...

Purvi- what... ab maine kya kiya?

Daya- tumse kaha tha, yeh motu bhaiya wala concept kisiko pata nhi chalna chahiye.. but puri CID team k saamne dhindoora peet diya tha... ab kamse kam meri beti ke saamne toh meri kuch izzat rakho...

Purvi(thinking somethng)- hmmm... baat toh aapki bilkul sahi hai... but main iss baare me soch ke bataungi...

Rajat & Shreya erupted in laughter listning to Purvi's dialogue... however this added fuel toh Daya's frustration...

Rajvi were engrossed in playing with the baby... they were laughing at her childish tactics...

Shreya- hellooo people.. nazar mat lagana ha meri janeman ko...

Rajat- Daya sir ko kaun nazar laga rha hai...

Daya smiled under his breath.. while Shreya blushed badly... however controlling her shyness... widening her eyes as if she is angry she said, "Rajat! main apni beti ki baat kar rhi thi!"

Rajat- ohh aise bolo na..

Purvi- n plz ha... hum bua aur fuffa bhala kyu nazar lagaane lage apni baby doll ko...

Shreya(mischeviously)- waise mere kehne ka matlab yeh tha... ke kab tak mere baby doll se khelte rahoge...

Rajat- laakho ki baat keh di yaar Shreya tumne toh!

Purvi behaved as she hadnt heard anythng... but there was slight red colour raised on her cheeks...

Shreya- ohhooo... dekho toh.. mann me laddu phutaaa While Rajat nudged Purvi...

Purvi(hiding her shyness)- will you guys please stop it!

Rajat & Shreya- Oooooooo...

Then Daya's fone rang... Rajat got up to receive the fone.. he stared at the screen blankly...

Daya(confused)- kya hua? kiska call hai?

Rajat- Abhijeet sir ka...

Daya got up enthusiastically... gave Shreya & Purvi a look 'dekha-maine-kaha-tha-na-wo-call-jarur-krega'

& he received the call..

Daya- hello...

Abhijeet- hi.. wassup bro?

Daya- yaarr Abhi... foreign chala gaya toh ab aise baat krega mjhse...

Abhijeet- sorry sorry... masti kar rha tha main toh...

Daya- wo sab chod... yeh bata tu wapas kab aarha hai?

Everyone present in the room glared at Daya...

Abhijeet(scared)- Daya.. tu thik toh hai na... boss kal hi toh main pahucha hu

Daya- jaldi aa yaar Abhi... i miss u so much!

Abhijeet- arreeee.. chota baccha hai kya tu.. tera hi ek chota baccha hai...

Daya- ha..but mjhe koi support hi nhi karta... (dramatically) bas ek tu hi aakhri sahaara bacha hai... aur kaun hai mera...

Abhijeet- abe overacting... bas kar apni nautanki... princess sunegi toh kya sochegi..

Daya(mischeviously)- kuch nhi sochegi... bas apne daddy ke nakshe kadam par chalegi...

Abhijeet- matlab abhi se soch ke rakha hai.. usse b apni tarah nautanki hi bana hai...

Daya- koi shak?

Abhijeet laughed listning to him...

Purvi- mjhe bhi baat karna hai...

Abhijeet- Purvi b wahi hai kya?

Daya- ha...

Abhijeet- zara de toh.. usse b baat karta hu...

Daya(to Purvi)- Abhijeet keh rha hai.. usse tumse baat nhi karni...

Purvi- haaww? maine kya kiya?

Abhijeet- Daya.. kyu tang kar rha hai usse? de na fone

Daya- no.. pehle mjhse baat kar..

Abhijeet- kar toh liya...

Daya- nhi nhi.. i want all the details of your honeymoon...

Shreya(hitting him on his arms)- Dayaaaa.. very bad! (& she snatched the cell from his hand & handed it over to Purvi)

Purvi spoke to Abhijeet fr a while... then she spoke to Tarika too...

After the call got ended Rajvi marched towards their house...

Rajat had made the baby sleep.. so Daya carried her princess in the bedroom while Shreya moved to kitchen to clean it up...

As she returned she found Daya again sitting with a frown on his face...

Shreya- ab kya hua? baat ho toh gayi Abhijeet sir se...

Daya- ha... but meri wife mjhe call hi nhi krti...

Shreya- acha.. aapki wife toh bilkul achi nhi hai...

Daya- oyyee... meri wife ko kuch nhi bolna... badi achi hai wo...

Shreya(mischeviously)- achaa... agar wo achi hai n fir bhi aapko call nhi kar rhi hai toh... zarur aapne kuch bura kiya hoga uske sath...

Daya- achaaaa... abhi batatu kya bura kiya...

& Daya slept on her...

Shreya- aww.. Daya... u r so heavy...

Daya- so.. i dont care...

Shreya(childishly)- iss nanhi si jaan pe zara rehem khao..

Daya- rehem ka toh pata nhi... but iss nanhi si jaan ko khaane ka irada zarur hai...

Then giving a mischevious smile... he switched off the lights...

RAJVI's HOUSE:

Purvi is moving towards the room with a glass of milk in her hands...

She enters the room & finds Baba reading a book...

Purvi(taking the book from his hand)- bas ab baba.. bahut raat hogayi hai.. aap sojayiye...

Baba- nahi... abhi nind nahi aarhi beta...

Purvi- isiliye aapke liye dudh laayi hu... yeh lijiye.. isse achi nind b aaegi aur digestion b acha hota hai...

Baba(taking the milk)- yeh dudh ka taste actually acha nhi hota hai...

Purvi glared at him...

Baba- but tu keh rhi hai toh pee leta hu...

& he drank the milk in one gulp.. making face as if it was some bitter medicine...

Purvi(taking the glass from him) thats like my good baba...

"ab aap aaram se sojayiye.." she covered him with the blankets & moved out switching off the lights...

Keeping the glass in the kitchen she moved to her bedroom...  
As she entered the bedroom, found Rajat busy working on his laptop & the milk glass was kept beside him , & his headphones were lying on the bed haphazardly...

Purvi(moving towards Rajat)- Rajat...

Rajat(still working)- hmmm...

Purvi- yeh dudh kaun khtm krega...

Rajat(absent mindedly)- hmmm..

Purvi(with bit of anger)- Rajat!

Rajat- ya baby bolo...

Purvi- 2 min k anadar yeh dudh khtm hona chahiye.. aur yeh aap apne chize sahi dhang se uski jagah par kyu nhi rakhte... fir agar koi chiz nhi milti toh... 'Purvi Purvi' chilate rahenge

Rajat- but.. uska taste acha nhi hai...

Purvi- kiska headphone ka?

Rajat- oofffoo.. headphone ka b koi taste hota hai.. m talking about the dudh...

Purvi- i dnt know anythng... aap dudh khtm kar rhe hai.. dats it.. n yeh(handing him headphone) uski sahi jagah par rakh dena...

Rajat took the headphone from her hands & picked up the glass with a frown on his face...

Purvi giving him a glare moved in the washroom taking her night dress with her..

A few minutes later she returned in her night dress.. & found Rajat again busy in his laptop... & the glass of milk was on the table.. untouched.  
Purvi moved towards Rajat with anger...

She took snatched the laptop from his hand

Rajat- arreee... last last bas. thoda sa kaam...

But Purvi ignored him.. She switched of the laptop & kept it inside the cupboard... Then she took the glass of milk...

Rajat- tum aise jabardasti karogi toh.. main nhi peeunga dudh...

But Purvi dint say anythng...

Holding the glass in her hands she sat in his lap.. then she wrapped her free hand around his neck &then with her other hand she made him drink the milk...

After Rajat completed the milk, she got up taking the glass but Rajat held her hand...  
Purvi tried releasing herself... but Rajat dint allow her do so...

Rajat stood up, took the glass from her hand & kept it on the table. Then pulled Purvi closer... she dashed on his chest... due to Rajat's jerk her strand of hair covered her face...

Rajat slowly pulled the stran behind her ears... He was so close to Purvi.. that she could feel hot air around her neck... this hot air was making her lose her conscious... Rajat could feel her nervousness... he was able to hear her heartbeat...

However he was enjoying making her nervous...

Then they togather had a free fall on the bed... & the lights went off...

Purvi- oucchhh!

Rajat- kya hua?

Purvi- kuch toh chubha..!

Rajat searched for the thing... & found it...

Rajat- mil gaya.. mil gaya.. shit!

Purvi- kya hua? kya hai jo chubh raha?

Rajat remained silent... Purvi searched for his hand.. & found the thing in his hand.. it was his headphones...

Purvi(anger in his voice)- Rajaaattt!

But before Purvi could continue her speech... Rajat blocked her lips with his... & kissed her sensuously... & then whispered in her ears... "SORRY..."

And then both laughed togather..!

"AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER..."

SO PPL...  
M HAPPY TO DECLARE THAT THIS THE END OF THE STORY...

I STARTED THE STORY FOCUSING ONLY ON RAJVI.. N THODA SA DAREYA... ABHIJEET SIR KE RELATION KE BAARE ME DONT WANNA DISCUSS...  
M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT.. & HAD MADE IT CLEAR RIGHT IN THE BEGINNING...  
I HOPE U'LL ARE HAPPY WITH THE CLIMAX...

AGAR KOI CLARIFICATION HAI TOH... PLZ FEEL FREE TO ASK... M THERE(wink)

WAISE ISS BAAT KA BURA LAG RAHA HAI... I WONT BE ABLE TO MEET NOW...

HOWEVER I AM PLANNING FOR OTHER STORY... HOPING TO UPDATE IT SOON...  
TILL THEN TAKE CARE...  
BYE... ENJOY

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.. 


	40. Chapter 40

OK.. SO BAHUT LOGO KO YEH HI DOUBT HAI KI.. SHREYA KA BABY 7 MONTH KA KAISE HAI?

MEDICALLY DEKHA JAYE TOH DOCTORS PREGNENCY TAB HI CONFIRM KARTE HAI WHEN THE LADY IS MINIMUM 3 MONTHS PREGNENT. AGAR PREGNENCY 3 MONTHS SE KAM HAI TOH WO LOG AISE OPENLY DECLARE NHI KARTE HAI... THEY ASK THE PERSON TO CARRY FURTHER TEST TO CONFIRM IT... N IN MY STORY DOCTOR NE KHULLAM KHULLA SAB KE SAAMNE DECLARE KIYA THA WHICH MEANS SHREYA WAS 3 MOONTHS PREGNENT.

TOH ACCORDING TO THAT, 6 MAHINE BAAD USKI DELIVERY HUI HOGI... AUR AAGE 6 MAHINE BAAD 1 SAAL COMPLETE... TOH HUA NA BABY APPROX 7 MAHINE KA...

I HOPE U'LL GOT THE LOGIC

BY THE WAY M HAPPY U GUYS READ THE STORY SO KEENLY!

THNX FOR THE REVIEWS...:-*

THNK U SO MUCH TO EACH N EVERYONE... ITS REALLY OVERWHELMING TO KNOW K.. AAP LOG MJHE JANTE B NHI.. STILL SUPPOETED ME FOR MY STORY... BECAME MY MORAL SUPPORT.. THNX A LOT ONCE AGAIN..! 


End file.
